Into My Arms
by hazeyhale
Summary: Bella and her dad decide to move to Forks, Washington hoping to start over after she suffers an attack that should have been impossible to survive. Only it was, thanks to the mysterious stranger and his companion. Years later, when she finally thinks she can forget the events of that day, she runs into an oddly familiar group of people who seem to know her. BellaxJasper
1. Frost Bite

~Chapter One~

Frost Bite

~Bella~

 _Crunching, tearing, howls, and blood._

Ever since that day I knew that I would never forget what that combination of words led to all those years ago. I'd never forget how it felt like to see my warm crimson blood leaving a trail behind as I was being dragged through the wet numbing snow. The howls were loud and haunting and I remember how many were surrounding me, each one chomping and growling as they fight their hunger off. I remember the searing pain in my torso when the first bite sunk into my thin cold skin all while I was struggling to escape and the arms made of stone that carried me to safety. Up to this day, the sensations and sounds play with my mind and...so did he.

My life was relatively normal and inconsequential before the events of that day. I lived in a small town in Alaska with my parents, Renee and Charlie. Apart from the fact that the majority in town knew pretty much everything there was to know about everyone, and that the population was no more than five thousand inhabitants, my parents and I were content. My father had just been promoted to chief of police and my mother worked in the smallest kindergarten I thought I had ever seen, while I was half way through middle school.

I had a couple friends but I was never popular, don't get me wrong I'm glad no one ever paid that much attention to plain old me and I never tried to change that. I was a short skinny girl with curly hair that went over my shoulders and big dark brown eyes, so like I said, I'm plain as day.

I had made it a habit to walk through the snow covered town after school and often cut through a path in the small forest that surrounded the police station where Charlie was waiting for me to go home or to dinner. He offered many times to just come pick me up but after he had been promoted, his responsibilities became a lot more time consuming and I didn't want to be another weight on his shoulders, even though he'd never call it that when it came to me.

I got used to our little routine and the only eventful thing that would happen on my way to the station would be me slipping on a patch of ice or tripping over a rock or unfortunately my own two feet, damn my clumsiness.

I mean it was, until a snow storm hit our little town and all the roads were blocked rendering Charlie and most of the police force immobile. Charlie and Renee had agreed on that day that I would wait for her pick me up after school but after yet another no show, I decided to venture through the harsh snow and wind and made my way to the station. Renee was a very flighty unfocused person when it came to responsibilities and often whenever it came to me. I loved her and I knew she loved me but god knows after all the crap she put me and Charlie through, she knew how to test our patience.

I finally made it to the usual path that leads me to the police station but it had been invaded by mountains of snow so I had no choice but to wander further into the woods where there seemed to be easy accessibility. The snow still reached a little over my knees but at least i was making progress. I could already see the station from across the clearing when I heard a loud snap from behind me, I slowly started to turn around even though I should have known better.

At first when I saw it, I mistook the over sized animal for a bear, I know it wasn't a bear obviously but you stand in my shoes and tell me you wouldn't mistake it for a freaking bear too! He stood to be at least six feet tall and walked slowly towards me, his eyes were pitch black just like his long stiff fur and it did little to mask his bony body. He was hungry, no driven mad by starvation and so were the rest of his pack as they made an appearance. The last moments of peace were short lived when he bared his fangs and saliva started spilling out of his mouth. I started to walk backwards and held my hands in front of me, hoping to persuade the wolves that they didn't want me.

Charlie had told me how the smaller animals had stopped walking through town like they used to and most likely decided to move to a warmer climate. That must've been what drew the wolves to me that day, they hadn't eaten in who knows how long and I was their savior. I thought I would be able to make it to the station if I just ran without tripping but thanks to the piles of snow I couldn't move as fast as I told myself. I grabbed a large branch that had fallen off a tree near by and got ready to swing when a smaller ash grey wolf jumped for me, I was proud of myself when I managed to smack the mutt away before making a run for it. I didn't want to give the pack a chance to react in the first few seconds, I could hear their howling and snarls as they attempted to get me with their teeth. Once again I hit another one with the end of my branch who had tried to go for my right foot. I dodged another one who tried to jump on me and it slid onto its back thanks to the frozen ice on the ground. I couldn't help but laugh him. Whose clumsy now?

I should have known when I said that, that I would be the next one to slip and fall. Luckily I had slipped right in front of the steps of the station, is what I thought and how wrong I was. I stood up and tried to control my breathing. For a second I couldn't hear anymore blood thirsty dogs behind me, of course this time I didn't even look behind me. I made my way up the steps but before I could get both of my legs on the first step I was knocked down by something heavy into the rough cold concrete. The next thing I knew I could feel something warm slipping around my stomach under my thick red jacket, Renee had given me for Christmas. It was a pain unlike any I had every experienced. I laid face down on the gravel before something started dragging me further away front the station, from Charlie. I wanted to scream but my head was throbbing and maybe it was from the shock but when I opened my mouth nothing came out, no screams or cries. Nothing. 'I must've hit it pretty hard on the impact' I thought.

I panicked and started squirming when I realized what was dragging me. I rolled over and saw that the same enormous black wolf had my ankle between his teeth and took me so easily, as if I weighed nothing in between his mouth. I figured out why I felt warm under my jacket too, he had sunk his teeth into my torso when he launched himself towards me. The blood wouldn't stop flowing out of me and went onto the snow, leaving bright red streaks behind us as we got further into the woods.

All I could think about at that point was how Charlie was sure to panic after seeing all the blood in front of the station that lead towards the woods I always went through. He would be heartbroken and Renee..she would be inconsolable or hysterical. Thinking about them like that made hot streaks of my own tears run down the sides of my eyes and then I lost consciousness. I don't know how long I was out for but when I opened my eyes again the sun had started to set, leaving the sky painted a soft yellow that mixed into a firery orange. It was beautiful and had it been a different circumstance I would have been in awe but the sounds of the rest of the pack's howls had started again, bringing my attention back to my captor who still had my now bloodied ankle in his jaw. I looked around and saw that we weren't in the woods anymore but in the middle of a snow covered lake surrounded by thousands of dead black trees.

It was like a scene from a movie, the all white landscape being sullied by my crimson blood as it left inconsistent marks behind us, my red jacket all ripped and tattered. And the black wolf who was now staring right into my eyes before howling loudly enough for the whole town to hear, I thought. Shortly after the rest of the pack had assembled around us they were all pacing back and forth as they await their long anticipated meal. It made me sick to my stomach imagining myself being eaten alive by these animals. Would I be eaten whole? Or would they leave bits and peaces behind enough for my parents to distinguish me? At least they'd know I didn't run away or was kidnapped, by a person I mean. 'God I hope they end this quickly' I had already lost so much blood it was making me come in and out of consciousness. It looked like when a camera takes multiple snap shots at once and the subject keeps changing positions at a fast rate, it was scary how inconsistent my vision and memory was at this point.

When I was able to focus once again I could see one other large wolf to my right just standing there staring at me, he didn't pace or growl like the others. I thought it was very strange, he didn't even look interested in the events that unfolded before him. I could feel the paws and teeth of other wolves sinking into my legs and arms but none hurt as badly as the bite on my torso given to me by the terrifying black wolf. They were immediately stopped by a hauntingly loud snarl.

As if he could hear what I was thinking, he appeared at my feet, burning his gaze into my unfocused glassy eyes. I didn't want to be afraid or at least show _him_ that I was so I tried my best to hold back my tears. I was trembling so badly my body was convulsing and my hands and legs felt like they were being stabbed by hundreds of glass shards.

Once again I had realized I zoned out when the black wolf was now on top of me, his hind legs were applying an undeniably excruciating pain on my abdomen where he had bitten me. I could hear myself trying to stifle a scream that could have ripped someone's ear off and I hoped it would at least do some harm to the bastard that was surely enjoying causing me this pain. After my kicking and screaming had ended due to exhaustion and blood loss, the wolf was finally ready to end my suffering. I closed my eyes and I could feel all the tears I tried so hard to conceal roll down my face, I tried to not focus on the noises the wolves around me by thinking one last time about my parents and I remember saying 'I'm sorry dad..I love you mom' before feeling the black wolf's hot disgusting breath against my neck.

I waited for it to happen but it was taking too much time and it was truly a lot more painful to wait for my demise than that of any wounds my freezing body had. I couldn't help but open my eyes and saw his jaw begin to open and barked at me so loudly I flinched and all the other wolves seemed to be cheering him on with their own barks. He didn't get a chance to fulfill his needs however, when suddenly something grabbed him forcefully and he was launched to the other side of the lake and landed hard into the ice. The wolves went crazy and started running towards whatever it was frantically.

I couldn't keep up with any of them, they were moving too fast and there were so many of them I didn't know where to even begin. I knew something was wrong when their growls sounded a lot more threatening, if that were even possible. I forced myself to focus again and looked around until my eyes landed on the lethargic wolf I had seen earlier to my right. He was closer now and I suspected he would try to finish the job while the rest of the pack were preoccupied but instead he laid down next to me and just looked into my eyes. 'What is it with these wolves and looking into my eyes?' I remember thinking, it was alarming how much attention they were paying me instead of eating me. Maybe he was trying to warm me up with his this fur and felt remorse for what his buddies did to me? At this point I had so many incoherent thoughts it was maddening.

I am alerted by a loud pained whine the the left of me and that's when the wolves finally stopped their overlapping frenzy. My vision allowed me to see what had interrupted my death sentence and I could see it wasn't a 'what'. It was a 'who'. I never considered a man as 'beautiful' but that was the one word I thought about when I saw him. This young beautiful man was fighting off the beasts who attacked me and by fighting I literally mean that he was punching, kicking, and throwing the wolves. It was incredible and inhuman, I mean it had to be. It should be physically impossible for him to just casually pick up and throw a six foot tall wolf across the lake but strangely enough I wasn't scared of him. He stopped the black wolf from running back towards me by grabbing his hind legs and slamming him against the ice. Once again my vision got blurry but I would never forget this breathtaking being.

That man looked no older than twenty years old, his skin was almost as white as the snow surrounding us, and his hair was a curly honey blonde mess but it suited him. I couldn't see his eyes since he was being pushed farther away by the wolves but I was sure they were just as beautiful as he was. 'God, you're about to die and all you can think about is how hot this guy is?' I couldn't help but berate myself for having such thoughts in a situation like this so I looked away to see the wolf next to me had stood up and was growling at a young woman who was standing in front of him. She was just as beautiful as the man, she had a pixie haircut and black hair, she was pretty short for her age, but none of that mattered when I saw her eyes. The girl's eyes were a breathtaking gold but how was that possible?

I swore I could have heard her say something to the wolf that was by my side but she spoke too quickly for me to understand. Then without warning the wolf charged for her but she swiftly dodged his attack by jumping over him and was by my side in an instant.

"Don't worry, Bella. You're going to be okay, we'll get you out of here." she said in her smooth musical voice before taking off towards the wolf. Wait how did she know my name?

The wolf was trying to take advantage while she was distracted by me and lunged for her. The little pixie moved so quickly and perfectly it looked like a dance. The young woman collided with the wolf in mid air and they both stumbled into the hard frozen lake. And then that was were everything happened way to quickly for me to realize what was happening.

While the woman was fighting off the wolf, the pack leader had made his way over to me at a slow pace. He must've been injured by my beautiful savior. I tried to sit up but the pain that was radiating in my abdomen was too much. I screamed out in pain and curled into myself and wrapped my arms around my stomach trying to will the pain away but all I can do is see all the blood created a little puddle around me.

Then the next thing I knew the wolf sunk his teeth into my leg and now the pain that I had felt in my torso was radiating through my leg, I couldn't help but scream even louder. Before I got the chance to control myself, the young man and woman were both tearing the wolf off my leg, the little woman was grabbing the wolf's jaws and forcing him to loosen his grip on my leg and after he does, the young man punched the wolf so hard the impact cracked the ice underneath us. The ice started dislodging and I knew what would happen next.

The part of the ice I was on held together but separated me from the others. The young man looked shocked and pained as well and tried to get to me and accidenlty allowed me to see his eyes. They were gold just like the woman's, that's interesting. The only one who remained by my side was the brown wolf who had fought with the young woman and he was trying to stand up but that only caused the ice to break even more. He looked scared and hell, I was terrified too. I tried to call him down by placing my hand on his back but that didn't do him any good and he jolted. The wolf looked at me before he slipped off and into the water, but not before he bit me on the shoulder. I knew he bit me to hold onto something and it was gentler than when the alpha bit me. I felt bad for him but it hurt like hell and I tried to push him off me but I was too weak. Before I slipped completely into the piercing cold water I heard the young woman yelling.

"Jasper!!"

And then I went under and was whisked away by the current.

The next thing I knew, I was being held by a pair of strong arms and I could hear the sirens from afar. 'My dad must've found me' I thought and I couldn't stop the horrible sobs that escaped my frozen and injured body. I could feel the arms around me tighten their hold and brought me closer to this person's chest, they weren't warm or soft but they calmed me and I couldn't control myself as I fell unconscious.

When I woke up, for some reason I thought it had all been in my head, that young man and woman, and those wolves had been a dream. Of course I was proven wrong when I finally looked around the room- the hospital room, I was in. I could hear the machines around me beeping, I had an oxygen mask on and my left arm was hooked on an IV. I could feel hot compresses on my legs and there had to be at least three blankets on me.

My observation was interrupted by a quiet raspy voice. "Bella?"

I turn to where the voice came from and was immediately overcome by relief. Charlie was sitting in a chair that was to my right, he looked disheveled and exhausted, it was obvious he hadn't moved from that spot since I had been brought to this room.

"Dad? What happened?" I hardly recognized my voice, it was just as raspy as Charlie's, if not more.

I remembered what happened but either I was too loaded up with pain medication or I was worse than I felt because I didn't have any idea what I was doing in the hospital. I was still convinced my little accident in the woods had been a dream.

"Well kiddo..I..you were attacked." Charlie tried his best to explain what happened to me or more like what he thought happened.

"Oh..right."

"You were attacked by an animal, Bells." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"But you found me and brought me here right?"

For a minute Charlie looked confused like he didn't know what I was talking about. Was I delusional? Charlie scooted in his seat so he could be closer to me and held my hand that was wrapped in bandages from my knuckles down to my elbow.

"No sweetie. You were found you just outside of the hospital on a bench. Someone had called and said that they found a girl who was attacked by an animal badly injured and when the emergency team went out expecting you to be in a car or ambulance, they found you out by the entrance and unconscious." he explained.

I was even more confused by everything. So that man and woman were real, they had saved me and brought me to the hospital but why didn't they stay for me to thank them? Did they want nothing to do with me after or get blamed for what had happened?

"Where's mom?" I asked him trying to change the subject and not think about them or those damn wolves.

"Uh, your mom went home to rest. She'll be here tomorrow."

I knew what that meant, she must've been too overwhelmed when they called her to the hospital. I bet she lost it completely and started yelling at Charlie to do something or where he was to allow something like this to happen. Even though it was partially her fault for forgetting about me at school. I'd have to deal with her hysterics tomorrow, thankfully because right now I have no clue what to do or say to comfort anyone.

"We'll have to talk about what happened, Bella." Charlie said gently trying not to cause me anymore discomfort.

"Can we talk about it later, sorry I'm just really tired dad." I said hoping he wouldn't get upset.

"Of course. I'm just glad you're safe." Charlie never was one to comfort or console someone, he found it awkward just like me. But it meant a lot whenever he did try.

"Thanks dad." I added and I truly was thankful that he was finally by my side and that I was alive.

Charlie stood up to hug me as gently as he could and as much as I hated it, I silently cried my eyes out on his shoulder until I was sound asleep. That night I dreamt of a snow covered world, wild beasts, and the two beautiful people who saved my life.

~Present Day~

It's been three years since I had been attacked by the wolves in Alaska. Since then things went to hell after the first year leading to my recovery. I was questioned by the police and my dad was by my side for it. I gave them the details and what unfolded but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to tell them about those two, they'd either think I was crazy or making it up. Besides I wanted to keep it to myself, it was something between the three of us. If there wasnt any reason to hide then they would have been here and the fact that they weren't, told me a lot.

I had been gravely injured by those wolves, _that damn wolf more like it._ I had been bitten in several parts of my body but none left a scar too obvious and eventually they disappeared to nothing, unfortunately there were two that had left lasting impressions on me. The one on my abdomen was the worst one of the scars, it ran from the right side of my rib cage to my belly button and it reminded me of a crescent moon, how ironic is that? It was hideous even though my mom tried to convince me otherwise. The other scar was on my ankle, thank god, it looked smaller but I knew better than anyone how painful it was to get it. The bite mark on my shoulder healed nicely and quickly, to that I gave a little thanks to that brown wolf for taking it easy on me. I was put to bed rest for a couple weeks until the wound in my abdomen healed completely.

My doctor had told me I suffered from hypothermia, yeah no kidding. So I was to be kept the warm indoors and constantly drinking fluids. Even after I recovered I still couldn't stand the cold for too long and more times than I'd like to admit, I'd start having difficulty breathing and would shiver like crazy. That was the least of my worries however. The nightmares started the night I got released from the hospital.

Renee and Charlie would always be right by my side whenever the screaming and crying started in the middle of the night. I would apologize to them every morning, they always said it was okay and that all that mattered was that I was safe and home. But I knew it was taking a toll on them, Renee especially. She felt guilty for what had happened to me but she never apologized for it, I didn't need her to since it wasn't her fault. Then it was hard to get more than five hours of sleep and at times I couldn't control my paranoid behavior in school or anywhere for that matter.

And this is where things went to hell, as I previously said. It started in school, the kids had started making fun of my scars or the fact that I never spoke to them must've rubbed them the wrong way. They liked taking advantage of my reactions to loud noises and sometimes they'd 'cry wolf', literally. Until one day I had a really bad panic attack causing me to hyperventilate after some boy had brought a wolf mask to school and decided to jump me from behind. It didn't end well for me or for him, since he went home with a broken nose that day. My teachers had talked to Charlie and Renee about my 'weird' behavior and suggested that I be disciplined and that did not sit well with my parents.

This eventually caused a lot of turmoil in Renee and Charlie's relationship and as much as they deny it, I know it was because of me. They fought a lot and many times I had to comfort Renee or talk to Charlie. A year after I had made a full recovery, physically. Renee and Charlie sat me down and told me that they were getting a divorce.

Renee was heartbroken when I told her that I wanted to stay with my dad and that I would visit her on the holidays but it was for the best, she knew that. It was too hard for her to live with the guilt that her daughter was broken and traumatized. She decided to move to Pheonix, Arizona where her new job was waiting for her.

Another year later, Charlie decided to apply for another job in a small city called Forks, in Washington and was almost immediately hired for chief of police there. That was when we moved out of our little house in Alaska and moved to not so sunny Forks. I only hoped that things would just go back to normal by moving to a new place and get a chance to start over. However, even after all this time. I still couldn't stop thinking about that young man who saved me and almost just as much as when I had those horrible nightmares. I'd dream about him.

 **A/N**

 **Next chapter we get to see into Alice and Jasper's point of view!**

 **So..here's chapter one of Into My Arms! This story came to me about two nights ago in a dream and I haven't stopped thinking about it since. I'm really excited to be starting a new story(even though I haven't even come close to finishing it) I wanted to write a story with a little more romance and mystery involved and this seemed like the perfect story for that! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Self Control

~Chapter Two~

Self Control

~Alice~

"We're going to have to make a pit stop" I point out to Jasper when I notice that the gas indicator on the dashboard is near it's final line.

We had been spending some time in Canada, hunting for a week while the rest of the family hunted with the Denali's and were currently waiting our arrival. My family often came to Alaska whenever we had over stayed our visit in one city or town. It was our personal retreat, we'd visit with the Denali's for some time and then when either me or Emmett would get bored we would convince Carlisle that we change scenery.

"Okay." Jasper answers dryly.

Jasper and I, well we called off our marriage a couple months ago and by 'we' I mean me. I loved my husband with all of my being, truly. But when the visions proved to be so persistent, I had no choice but to break up our marriage. I couldn't tell Jasper why I wanted to separate because that would have changed his future, our future. Obviously he didn't take it well and he ran off for some time. I worried that he would go back to his old ways but I knew he would come back to us after he realized I had a vision that made me make such a difficult decision.

I won't begin to talk about how our family reacted to the news, they were just as confused by my decision just as Jasper was. I was relieved when none of them tried to question us further than 'what happened or why'. They didn't try attempt to convince us that we were meant to be together, forever. I knew that wasn't possible and I was honestly just happy that I got to spend so many wonderful years with my husband, that we truly loved one another up up until our separation. I still love him of course, I always will but deep down I couldn't deny that he belonged with another. Someone who I would come to love like a sister, that we all would come to love.

Carlisle and Edward had found Jazz hunting in Oregon after some time passed. He was still angry and bitter with me but he knew everything happened for a reason and came to terms with it. I let him distance himself from me for a while until about a month ago when I had another vision. I started suggesting that we hunt like we used to, we would challenge each other, or play chess together and slowly Jasper started opening up a little more. He forgave me, he must have felt how guilty I felt for hurting him the way I did and understood I did it out of my love for him.

Normally whenever I would have a vision concerning Jasper and her, it would be good and pure. He would be smiling, a smilie that was almost blinding, at this young pale girl with dark brown wavy hair that curled at the ends reaching the small of her back and she was facing him- well she was beautiful. Her smile was hear warming. Her big chocolate brown eyes were innocent and filled with love, love for him. They were both unbelievably happy and that made me stick to my guns even more. I didn't know how long we would have to wait until we would get to meet this mysterious natural beauty but after the vision I had a month ago, I knew we wouldn't have to wait very long.

We were at one of our residences in New York when I had my vision of this mystery girl. _The girl was moving into a small snow infested town with- who I assume were her parents. She looked younger compared to my earlier visions of her with Jasper and our family. They looked happy, well the girl and her father did. The older woman seemed uninterested in their new home and maybe even bored?_

 _Next it changed to show the girl walking all alone into the woods, taking a shortcut. Then she was greeted outside of a police station by her Father and they proceeded to get dinner together. Her father seemed to insist that she let her mother just pick her up from school to save her the trouble of walking all the way to the station, to which the girl said that she'd be waiting hours before her mother would remember to pick her up._

 _'Bells, I feel bad for making you take that walk through town to come and meet me after work. Why don't we just have your mom and I take turns picking you up?'_

 _'Dad, please. You know how hard it is for mom to commit or remember things when she has her work in the kindergarten and you've got your hands full with being promoted. I'm fine, really. Besides I don't mind walking, I find it relaxing.'_

 _'Okay, Bella. But I just want you to know that you have the option whenever you don't want to walk all the way over here.'_

 _'Thanks dad.' She was being considerate, that much I knew. This girl- Bella didn't want to be a burden on her parents._

This didn't sit well with me, how could her mother forget about her? Why was she so hell bent on not relying on the two people who she's supposed to rely on? The next vision however, disturbed me greatly. _The next one was of a snow storm that blocked the roads and many people in their homes but the girl had been waiting outside for who I presume was her mother to come pick her up. I heard her mumble something along the lines of 'another no show mom?'. Then she started walking making her way to her father. The usual path that she took was blocked by mountains of snow so she had no choice but to wander further into the woods where it was easier to step._

The last thing I saw went by in flashes, _she made it through the woods and was staring at the station from across the snow covered clearing. Then she was running frantically until she slipped and fell right in front of the steps of the station. And finally, the worst one that made my skin crawl. She was covered in blood and wounds, not just any wounds, bites- wolf bites and was left on some frozen lake to bleed to death._

I knew without a doubt what had happened. Bella had been attacked by those dirty wolves. But why would they attack her, she was just a human. After that vision I couldn't just stand around knowing what I did, everything I had done and sacrificed up until now was so that Jasper and the whole family could be happy. Now I had to find out that Bella was going to die a cruel death? No way in hell was I going to let that happen! So while I convinced Jasper that we go on a hunting trip to Canada, I had plans of my own. We were going to save Bella. She was not going to die, not if I had anything to say about it.

I knew from the police cruisers parked outside of the station that they were in a small town in Alaska and that was exactly where I was going to lead us. I knew Bella was still alive, if she wasn't I would have had another vision. So here we are in this tiny frozen town in the middle of nowhere in a run down gas station.

"I'll go pay" said Jasper after filling up the Porsche. I tried to distract myself from feeling anxious by focusing on some magazines I had in the backseat, I didn't need him feeling what I was feeling and making him suspicious. Until I had another vision, the one with Bella walking to the station and I knew this was it. I got out of the car just as Jasper was coming back from the store, at this point I knew I couldn't control my emotions.

"Alice? What's wrong? Why are you scared, what happened?"

"Jazz..we have to help her before it's too late." I say after coming out of my vision and grasping my senses.

"Help who Alice? Is it Esme or Rosalie, who's in trouble?" He asks. I didn't need to be an empath to know that he was getting scared for what I was about to say.

'Bella. We have to save Bella before she's killed." I say so quickly that only Jasper would be able to understand me. And took off running into the woods with a confused Jasper following behind.

~Jasper~

"Bella. We have to save Bella before she's killed." Alice says with all her anxiety I can feel which makes me just as anxious. Who was she talking about? Who's Bella? I was going to ask her but she took off into the woods behind the gas station before I could utter another word. I sighed and complied to another one of Alice's mood swings.

My wife- I mean ex wife. Has always been this way, always knowing everything before any one of us even knew what was happening. We grew used to her sudden visions and mood changes, knowing just how much her gift affected not just her, but all of us.

I knew she had a vision before telling me she wanted to break up. I knew she had a perfectly good explanation as to why she didn't want me anymore but I was so angry at her and at myself for thinking forever could be for the two of us. I ran off to Oregon and hunted like a bloodthirsty hound until I felt numb and rid myself of my rage and heartbreak. I don't know how long I stayed there for but Carlisle and Edward had decided it was time for me to come back home, I didn't fight back. I needed answers as to why Alice decided to end things between us, what she saw to make her do this to us.

Our family was just as confused by the change in our relationship as I was if not more so. Even Edward said that she was blocking him out of her mind for quite some time prior to our break up. This upset me even more however, not as much when I could feel the guilt radiating off of my now ex wife. I was vexed to say the least with her and I tried to keep my distance from everyone as much as I could. I didn't want to lose control and let our family feel what Alice and I were feeling. It took a couple months before I could stand to have a conversation with her again or for us to hunt together. I loved her, I still do but I had to accept that we were over just as she had.

About a month ago, Alice suggested that we go on a hunting trip before going to the Denali's in Alaska for the holidays. I didn't think anything of it since I knew she wanted to be the best friends we once were since the beginning so I agreed. I payed no attention to her whenever she had visions in the middle of our hunt or felt her sudden guilty or excited emotions. But I knew whatever the most recent vision she had seen was making her nervous. That was a rare emotion coming from Alice and I was sure it was what made her decide abruptly that we leave the next day for Alaska.

But now I see why. This girl- Bella. She had something to do with my ex wife's vision and the reason why she chose to go to Alaska so suddenly. If my guess were correct, I'd say that she's also the reason why we separated but I'd have to question her about that at a later time. Now we were racing through the snow infested forest making our way to 'save' this girl. Alice didn't say she was a vampire like us, was she human? God help her if she was because I wasnt sure how I'd control myself if she was severely injured. If there was blood involved- I shudder at the thought.

When I started debating on not going Alice made a halt when she reached the edge of the forest and if not for my fast reflexes I would have sent us flying to the other side of the road. The pixie turned to face me and had a warm smile on face.

"You won't hurt her Jasper. I've seen it now." Were it not for my gift I wouldn't have believed her sincerity.

"You don't know that, your visions are subjective Alice. Who is this girl anyways and why is she so important to you?" I try interrogating her to see if she'll crack under pressure.

"She's important to all of us, Jazz. To you especially but that's all I can say on the matter right now."

"To all of us? Does Carlisle know about this? Why do we have to save her Alice? And what are we saving her from?" I insist.

"No, Carlisle doesn't know and I have no idea what we're saving her from. I have my suspicions but I wont know for sure until we get to her. I cant see what's attacking her but by the looks of it, I think an animal is."

That's when it hit me. "It's not just any animal is it, its a wolf." Now I'm feeling anger rising from within me. Those foul mutts were attacking this girl but why? They should not be this far into Alaska let alone assaulting a human. I'm brought out of my train of thought when a strong floral scent reaches my nose and I know Alice smells it too. It smelled intoxicating and overwhelmed my senses, it even made my throat burn.

"What is that?"

"Oh god, they already attacked her." She says and I feel the panic radiating off of her. I stop her before she takes off this time by grabbing her by the arms and make her look at me. Her eyes were a dark topaz now, I knew mine were black now thanks to that enticing scent. If it was Bella who smelled like that there would be no way I would be able to control myself. Then we wouldn't have to worry about the wolves. We'd be a lost cause and I would be the one to kill the girl instead of the real enemies.

"Jasper you have to trust me. More importantly you have to trust that you can control your thirst."

"I don't know if I can Alice. God aren't you smelling the same thing I am? I'm going to lose it and drink her dry before those dogs get a chance to." I cant help it. Out of all the Cullen's I have always been the weakest when it came to restraint around humans. Obviously my upbringing had been different and I was no different than a hungry dog after Maria had her way. It's not a past I relish in but I can admit that I did horrible things to satisfy my thirst. Alice knew this more than anyone, what could possibly make her think I wouldn't harm a human?

"Then trust that I will kick your ass before you even have a chance to get near her." Alice says as she takes my hands off of her arms and holds them in her hands before smiling once again. God i hate that smile but this is Alice and it was hard to say no to her. I let her go and nod before we take off towards the scent that belonged to Bella.

When we finally came to a stop we were just outside of a police station and I hold my breath as I get a stronger whiff of freesia and...wet dog. I can feel the venom start to pool in my mouth and I clench my jaw so hard I'm sure would be physically impossible to recuperate from were I human. Alice had been holding her breath far longer than I had been and was approaching the smear of blood and looked to her right. I followed her gaze and saw that the blood left a trail, Bella had been dragged away and into the woods. She had been attacked in front of a damn police station and there was no cop outside investigating, no one had even noticed there had been an accident right outside. This fueled by rage ever further and before I knew it I took off into the woods and followed the blood trails. I would find her and kill those bastards.

God there was so much blood. What started out as a couple red drops of blood turned into long streaks to thick smears in the snow as I got further away from the station. How far had they taken her, will I be too late? I could had a feeling I hadnt felt in a long time eminating from myself- terror. Please let me make it in time. How I wish I had Edward's speed.

I ran until I heard the most gut wrenching scream. She was screaming, my Bella was being tortured. Your Bella? Where the hell did that come from? I had no idea why I had a sudden possessive thought regarding this human girl. I ignored my thoughts and ran as fast as I could, I noticed Alice was gaining up on me before I found myself on a frozen lake. I had to stop at the horrendous sight before us. They were in the middle of this snow covered lake and the only color present was the red coat on the girl, the blood leaving her body, and the monster that was before her. This immense black wolf was standing on top of Bella looking into her eyes as saliva started running down his fangs. The rest of the pack was either biting into her little body or barking in anticipation. That's when I lost it, I didn't even think before I ran and launched myself for that damn dog that was about to sink his teeth into the girl's neck.

I collided with him so harshly I heard something crack inside of him. Good. We both landed on the slick ice, hard. I didn't give him the chance to stand up before I punched him hard in the jaw, the jaw that had surely sunk his teeth into my Bella before. That was the only hit I managed to get in before the rest of his pack decided to join us. They tried to jump on top of me probably hoping to knock me down so that they could rip me apart. Cute, I'll make sure to have some fun this time.

There were five of them who tried desperately to get to me but my rage and speed were enough to ensure I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. I would make them feel the pain Bella was feeling. Bella. Is she still alive? I had to stop and look for a second to see. I manage to jump over one of the scrawnier wolves and turned to look over my shoulder to see if I could still feel her pain or anything to indicate she was alive. Sure enough her heart was still beating, slowly but beating none the less.

The one thing that stunned me the most however was that she turned her head to look right at me. As if she was studying every inch of me before closing her eyes. She was beautiful, her eyes were these big pools of chocolate brown and her skin was just as pale as ours. From the blood loss I'm sure. Her dark brown hair was surrounding her shoulders, I could clearly see the curls at the ends covered in some of her blood. Then that moment of awe was over when that mangy black dog started making his way over to her body that laid on the freezing lake. Once again my rage resurfaced when I saw the look of fear spread across that innocent face of hers. I didn't give him the chance to take another step as I ran and grabbed his hind legs and flung him over head and slammed him hard into the frozen ice. I dodged a couple more attacks from his pack and kicked a couple in the head making them whimper. I decided to chastise the filthy pack leader for his actions as he looked ready to attack again. Good luck with that.

"What the hell do you think you're doing attacking a human, dog? Isn't this against the rules of your kind? Why are you risking your secret being revealed for a human girl?"

I could feel this pathetic wolf's outrage at my questioning. He must have said something to his beta because she and the rest charged towards me and managed to distract me. I knew I had to focus on defending myself but I had to look over one more time to make sure I could still feel Bella's presence. I look over and am intruiged to see another wolf, almost about the same size as the pack leader. And he's just staring at Bella like he's searching for something through her eyes. How dare he get so close to her but to my surprise I sensed no malice or fear from either human or wolf.

I'd be damned if I let him stay close to her though so I said in a low voice for only Alice to hear, "Alice go get Bella out of here now."

~Alice~

I was just as stunned by the events that were taking place before us on this lake as Jasper was. Even with us holding our breaths, Bella's smell was too intoxicating, like some sort of new drug. Okay, focus Alice. As I'm trying to control my vampire urges I see Jasper has already got the pack leader by the neck and across the lake. The rest of the pack are making their way over to attack Jasper.

I was about to go help defend him when I saw one lone wolf just standing there, scared shitless as he witnessed his alpha being beaten down so easily by Jazz. He didn't move from where he was standing, instead he looked down at Bella's small body and waits for her to notice him as well. Why wasnt he defending his leader and what the hell was he thinking? Oh how I wish I was a mind reader like Edward.

I started making my way over to them when another bloody vision interrupted. _Bella was alive and in a very familiar city my family and I had been to before, Forks. She walking on the beach called La Push but she's not alone, she's with a young boy with pitch black hair held in a pony tail and oddly tall for his age. They joke around and there's no doubt that he loves her, not as strongly as Jasper will come to love her but it seemed close. He teases her about something insignificant and she sighs and pushes him gently before saying his name in a mocking tone._

My vision ends and I know right away why now of all times I'm having it. This wolf, who now laid next to Bella in an attempt to warm her shivering body, was that boy. I couldn't understand why he and his pack had done such a thing to an innocent girl but I didn't care at this point, I didn't like him either way and I probably never would. He was competition for Jasper and thus competition for me. He would be her best friend and try to change her ways of thinking, change her opinion on us. Yeah, no way pal.

As if he read my mind Jasper tells me to get Bella away from these stinking dogs. I run and am shortly in front of the wolf however, he doesn't notice me until a few seconds later, he was too focused on Bella's wounded body. He stands up suddenly and brings Bella's attention to me too by growling at me. I say in a challenging tone, too quickly for her to understand.

"You better run back to your dog house before I decided to rip that head off of you, Jacob." At hearing his name escape my lips he lunges for me just as I had intended. I jump over him swiftly making him slide over the icy floor, giving me a chance to check on Bella. She looks exhausted and in pain and I try to reassure her that I would help her. I see her eyes flash behind me and I know what she's looking at. I take the chance, when's she closes her eyes, to run quickly and collide with the wolf who attempted to get the better of me. He went for my legs but I jumped up and landed right on his spine, he'll feel that for a while.

In the attempt to disable his movements I fail to notice the pack leader slithered his way over to Bella. This time I was distracted and Jacob knocks me down and I'm under him, struggling to keep his fangs away from my face. Damn it Jasper.

I see from the corner of my eyes that Bella tries to crawl away from him and Jasper was right on his tail after shaking off those damn dogs. I punched Jacob hard across the jaw and he fell to the side allowing me to slip away. But it was too late by the time I turned around. Bella screamed so loudly it made my heart break into pieces and I knew Jasper felt like he was the one dying instead of her.

~Jasper~

That damn black mutt decided to try to ambush me when he lunged at me and at the same time the rest of the pack went after me from behind. I was a fool, I let myself get distracted by them as well as their emotions. Anger, disappointment, fear, and disgust. Emotions I feel towards them as well. They got a few scratches in but that was as far as I let them get with me. It didn't take long before I realized the alpha wasn't among the frenzy of wolves currently attacking me and I try to look around when I found him. The bastard was hell bent on going for Bella again and she noticed it too, it pained me to see her try to move away even when she clearly couldn't.

I felt her excruciating pain when she stifled a scream and curled into a ball on the snow. That dog thought he could distract me long enough for him to finish what he started, well he can think again. I take off running at full speed, knocking down any wolf that tried to stop me and dodging any attacks coming my way effortlessly. Alice had been preoccupied with another wolf that she managed to punch out of the way. I needed to get to Bella before that monster killed her, I wont let that happen!

When he sunk his fangs into her ankle her heartbreaking scream was so loud I even saw that bastard shudder. I felt like dying when I felt how much pain she was in. At the same time an uncontrollable rage strengthened me. I look to Alice and she nods already knowing what to do. We're both on one side of the alpha and Alice goes to dislodge his jaw from Bella's ankle while I prepared to rip his fucking head off from his spine but not wanting to traumatized Bella anymore than she already was, I settled for a punch so strong the impact made the side of his head smack against the frozen lake harshly.

I made such a huge mistake when I did though. The ice on the surface of the lake started to crack in several places and when I looked up we had been separated from Bella. She was floating away with that smaller wolf by her side. He was scared out of his mind but I didn't care, all i cared about was getting to Bella.

When our eyes met I swear it felt like I completely forgot where I was, she looked so pure and innocent. Not an ounce of fear stemmed from her little body, only curiousity. What a strange girl but i liked it. _You liked it? Or you liked her?_ Ah shut up. I try to focus again right in the nick of time when Alice blocks the beta from attacking me, the others were too aware that their alpha would need to be treated if he was to survive the head trauma my punch inflicted.

My worry for this girl's safety only increased when the wolf next to her tried to stand up causing the ice to break even more under them. Bella tried to calm him down by placing a hand on his back but that only made him jump and then he slipped into the water. That stupid dog thought he could keep himself up by biting onto her shoulder. I felt guilt and pain when as she tried to get him off her, she felt guilty for pushing him away from her further into the water. She was too weak however because a second later she is dragged under the water and disappeared.

I was in what you would call shock until Alice yelled at me and snapped me out of it. "Jasper!!"

I didn't even look at her before diving into the water. I looked around in the black water, trying to smell or feel anything that belonged to Bella. I thought I smelled the disgusting trail of wet dog and followed it knowing she was with him. She had to be. I swam quickly and effortlessly until I saw them, that dog was still holding onto her shoulder and she was unconcious and her skin was blue. I reached them before he even realized I was breaking the ice overhead and picked them up. His teeth were trapped shut around her shoulder, I had no choice but to save him too but I had a feeling he was going to annoy the hell out of me if he survived.

Alice was there already getting him off Bella's frozen body and dealt with him, I didn't care what she did with him to be perfectly honest. Her heart was barley beating and I panicked. Alice and I took our jackets off and wrapped her in them, careful not to apply too much pressure on her wounds. I didn't even care that the rest of the pack had run away as I picked Bella up in my arms gently and started running towards the road.

"Which way Alice?" I asked not slowing my pace.

"Get back to the car and we'll take her to the hospital. We have no choice if we want to appear normal." She added that last part in before I could protest that I'd arrive to the hospital much faster by running. But she was right, we couldn't risk exposing ourselves and dragging our family down with us. We ran back to the gas station and Alice took Bella in her arms and they sat in the backseat. She laid Bella's head on her lap and turned the heater on full blast. I stepped on the accelerator and drove so fast we were near the hospital in less than five minutes. While I parked the car Alice had already called the hospital to inform them that there was a young girl attacked by an animal and we were bringing her to the emergency room.

For some odd reason Alice made me park far away from the hospital's ER and told me to walk quickly to the enterance but to leave her on the bench at the entrance. I had no idea why she would have me just leave Bella in the freezing cold on her own but she reassured me that she had seen that the staff describe me to the police and that would complicate things, her father was a cop and he was sure to search for the mysterious stranger who save his daughter, if I stayed with Bella.

I started getting close to the ER's entrance when Bella stirred in my arms. I looked down to see if she was awake but her eyes were barely open, she was shivering in my arms and the blood had started to seep through her jacket again. I had no choice but to hold my breath and clench my jaw to keep from the venom from pooling in my mouth again. Bella was shivereing uncontrollably and when I looked down again she started sobbing, all the fear and pain that she had been trying to control had erupted. It was painful to hear and see her like this so I sent a wave to calm her down and held her closer in my arms hoping to provide some comfort for her. As we made it to the enterance Bella had fallen unconcious again, I would have stayed longer with her but I could hear the doctors and nurses were already on their way.

I placed her down gently in the bench and could not resist the urge to kiss the top of her head before running at a human pace around the corner of the hospital. Once I made sure they put her on a gurney and brought her inside, I left with a pain I couldn't describe in my chest.

~Present Day~

My family and I are now back in our favorite home in Forks, Washington. Everyone has been keeping busy and trying to put on the facade that we are a 'normal' family. We had told Carlisle and Esme what had happened in Alaska and what the wolves had done to a human girl but neither me nor Alice mentioned that this girl was meant to be back in our lives again. When that would be however, I sure as hell didn't know and I felt like I was going out of my mind.

Ever since that day three years ago, I had been replaying the events. The pack that attacked Bella for no reason, Bella's addicting smell, her blood on my clothes as I carried her to safety, that brown wolf that wouldn't leave her side- everything was just strange. But nothing plagued me as much as her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that had burned themselves into my mind.

I thought about her everyday since then. I tried getting Alice to tell me more about her or if she had any more visions concerning Bella but she always told me that it wasn't time yet. The only thing she said after we arrived at the Denali's was that Bella was back in her home and was recovering from her injuries. I knew she said it to put my mind at ease but that didn't work at all. If only, it made me want to speed back down the mountain and run to get Bella and take her away with me.

God what is wrong with me? I've never in all my existence felt such a possessive need to be with someone, not even with Alice. I thought about what those wolves did to her- more what the alpha did to her and it drove me crazy. I knew I wasnt the only one however when Edward had caught be thinking about Bella. "Okay you have got to stop obsessing over this girl. You're making me think _I'm_ falling in love with her." he said in an amused voice from his piano room down stairs.

"Shut up Edward. Stay out of my head." I tell him as I start thinking about facts based on the world war to block him out. Did he just say I was making him think he was in love with Bella because I've been implying that I'm in love with her? Bullshit! I hardly knew the girl and she looked so young. I'm not interested in a human girl. And with that I ran out of the house under the pretense that I was going to hunt. I needed to stop thinking about this girl before I really do go mad.

Tomorrow we started our second semester in Forks High School and I would have to do a lot of holding my breath and trying to ignore the horny teenage boys and annoying cruel teenage girls who always seemed to have an agenda. I dreaded tomorrow with a passion but it had to be done. Besides it wouldn't be the first time I had to finished yet another year of high school. It was better this way, I would have to preoccupy myself with other things. I would force myself to stop thinking about the girl with the red jacket in the white snow named Bella if it was the last thing I did.

 **A/N:**

 **Poor Jasper doesn't even know what's coming in the next chapter haha. I must admit that just thinking about what Jasper thought at seeing the torture that Bella had gone through really pissed _me_ off haha. I know that Alice shouldn't be technically able to see the wolves in her visions but I decided to change a couple things to make the story evolve the way I think is best. Sorry to anyone who didn't like it I'm just trying to write a good story :)**

 **I just wanted to say thank you so much for such a positive reaction to Into My Arms!! I'm so thrilled to be continuing this story and I cant wait till we get Bella and Jasper in the same room together haha. Like always please feel free to give me any advice or your thoughts on this chapter! I'm always nervous whenever I post a new chapter but I'm excited to hear what you thought about it!**

 **See you guys in the next chapter! Bella's point of view will be coming up next!**


	3. Hello Sunshine

~Chapter Three~

Hello Sunshine

~Bella~

"Bells? Wake up kiddo it's time to go to school, don't want to be late." I could hear Charlie trying to hesitantly coax me out of bed from the door way to my room.

"Hmm..okay I'm up." I say lazily as I sit up on my new bed and take in my new bedroom. The walls were painted a nice baby blue, my bed covers were lavender with a pattern of black flowers, I had a desk where I kept all my books and laptop, and two windows. One to the left of my bed and one on the far wall next to my desk. Charlie tried to make sure I felt comfortable and happy here and I guess he figured a purple bed set would be as girly as I would want my room to be. I finally got out of bed before heading off to take a shower.

Charlie and I moved into my late grandfathers home about a week ago. It was a small white house with two floors and two bedrooms- it was a little secluded from the rest of the neighborhood, which I liked. My grandpa took good care of his home and kept everything the exact same as I could remember it since the last time I had visited. I always felt like there was a lot of history in this house and I'm glad my dad didn't want to sell it. Renee didn't like Forks and my grandparents knew it, well lets face it she didn't like a lot of things when it came to Charlie. Maybe that's why we've distanced ourselves from one another ever since she left for Phoenix. I didn't agree with the way she referred to him and the tranquil life he lived and I realized it as the years went by, just how little she appreciated my dad.

I stop thinking about my estranged relationship with my mother as I get out of the shower and start brushing my hair quickly and let it fall behind my back. It had gotten pretty long these three years, it annoyed the hell out of me but at the same time I liked it. I went to get a change of clothes from the dresser and threw them on. I pulled on a dark red long sleeve shirt, a pair of moss green jeans, and a thick black jacket to go with my black converse sneakers.

The weather had started getting colder and the rain was heavier ever since we moved here, as if they were taunting me. I always made sure to cover myself up and keep warm, mainly out of fear of the cold bringing back unwanted memories but also of having another panic attack. I didn't need the whole school to know Bella Swan was a freak who shivered like a chihuahua and was constantly jumpy.

As I walked out of my bedroom and into the hallway I crinkled my nose as the smell of burnt toast announced its presence.

"You managed to butcher breakfast again I see." Charlie never was one to cook and I wouldn't be surprised if whenever I come back from visiting Renee that he would have a bunch of take out boxes lying around the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah. I think the toaster has a personal vendetta against me." he makes a joke as he throws away the two slices of burned toast in the trash can.

"Why don't we just leave the cooking to me from now on." I say as I go to pour us two hot cups of coffee.

"Rough night?" Charlie asks, clearly knowing the answer.

"I guess so. Maybe that's why I didn't get up early this morning."

Although my physical wounds had healed from that 'accident', my emotions and senses are unpredictable even to myself. I would have a good day with Charlie and then the next something would trigger the shivering or my paranoia that something or someone was going to pop out and drag me away. The nightmares were a constant reminder that I wasn't completely over what had happened and they scared the hell out of me. Sometimes I dreamt of my savior and that girl who looked like she belonged in a fairytale. They were coming to my rescue just like that night but other times they never came and I had no choice but to experience being killed by that black wolf that to this day still haunts me.

Why did those wolves attack me? I have no idea and its not like I could ask anyone without sounding totally mental. Or tell them that two young people saved me by fighting a pack of wolves. _See how nuts I sound?_ And that, that's why I am here today. To be honest I would rather not know if I could help it however, I cant seem to shake off the feeling that someday I will find out and that scared me even more.

"Alright well, why don't you come on out to the drive way. There's something I want to show you." Charlie says as he downs the rest of his coffee and walks to the front of the porch. I grab a pop tart and undo the wrapper before following after him. I look out to where Charlie's standing, next a big red truck parked in our driveway.

"Who's truck is that?"

"You like it?" He asks and I can hear the hopefulness in his voice.

"Yeah, its nice. Big. What's it doing here?" I did like the truck. It was big and looked like it would be hard to wreck it if someone were to get into an accident. It looked pretty used and the paint job was faded but the tires looked new and clean. While I was inspecting the truck Charlie simply said, "Good, because it's yours."

"Mine? Dad, you bought me a truck?" I said and based on the look on his face, my expression probably made me look like a deer in headlights.

"Well, Billy had this truck for a while but he hasn't been using it much since his son has been pretty busy with work lately. He offered to sell it to me, for a fair price and I knew you would need to be getting around for school and stuff." He was rambling much like I did whenever I was nervous, I must have given him the impression that I didn't like it. _Crap._

"Thanks dad. I love it, really. As long as you didn't pay too much for it then I'll gladly accept it. And tell Billy thanks from me." I reassure him. I had never met Billy Black personally since he always stayed on his property on the other side of town but Charlie always hung out with him. They'd go fishing, watch the game, or just barbecue and have a couple beers. Mom always told him she didn't want me running around on the reservation with a bunch of boys, I assume Billy's son was one of them. Maybe I'll meet him soon, whenever he decides to show up to watch the game with Charlie.

"Okay. It's time for me to head off to work. Make sure you get to school on time, don't want to be late on your first day." He says as I went to give him a quick hug before running to get my backpack from the kitchen and climbed into my new truck.

The drive to the high school was pretty easy and not too far away so I made good time. I was early so I headed into the school's office calmly and picked up my schedule from the nice receptionist named Mrs. Cope.

"Make sure you get this slip signed by all of your teachers by the end of the day, dear. If you have any questions at all on where your next class is just refer to the map." She said as she handed me a map of the school and my schedule. I simply nodded before, said thank you and turned to head back out into the hallway when Mrs. Cope stopped me. "Oh! And Isabella? If anyone gives you any trouble or your day become just a little too overwhelming, don't hesitate to come back here and we'll figure it out." she says as she gives me a smile I recognize all too well. She knew. Mrs. Cope knew what had happened to me in Alaska, Charlie must have spoken with the principal regarding my panic attacks and paranoia. Damn it. Did everyone know now? That I was some kind of nut job who cant stand to even walk in the snow or talk to people comfortably? I feel sick but I can't panic now- not before I even start my day. _You can do this, stop worrying._

My first class was English with Mr. Mason. I made my way to the third building before I bumped into a someone, causing me to fall back on my butt. "Oh man! I'm sorry! You okay? Here let me help you up!" I hadnt opened my eyes yet but I already knew this guy was probably jumpier than I was. I could hear from some of the students passing us that they were snickering in amusement. _Great_. I look up and he looked surprised for some reason and it take him a moment to collect himself. He hesitantly holds his hand out for me to take and I hesitantly take it too. "Thanks." I manage to say in nothing but a whisper before taking my hand back that he hadnt let go of yet. This guy is pretty tall, no wonder I was knocked down so easily, apart from me being clumsy. He had black slick hair, brown eyes and pale but not as pale as me. _Shocking_.

"Oh yeah! Um, so you're the new girl right? Whats your name?" he asks louder than necessary as I start walking towards my class. I really did not want to be late for my first class and get called out for it. I nod before replying "Bella Swan." Why is he still following me?

"Bella, nice name. I'm Eric Yorkie, I'm a junior, and the school's journalist. Do you know where your next class is?" I caught him trying to take a look at my schedule that was in my hand as he asked where my next class was. "English with Mr. Mason."

"Great, we're in the same class! Do you have biology next period? I could walk you if you're not sure where it is." Eric was like a kid in Christmas morning when he heard we had English together. He was a very talkative guy, not something I'm used to but he'll get tired of talking once he realizes I wont be initiating any conversation. I have nothing against him or anyone who's going to try to talk to me but its just too hard to make friends after I was constantly being mocked by my own friends in Alaska after what happened. Until I knew for sure that I could trust someone, I do not plan on making any friends- for now.

I made it in time to my first class and thankfully Mr. Mason didn't make me introduce myself and told me to sit in the back next to this tiny girl with short black hair. I sit down and look over to see her jumping up and down in her seat excitedly. It kinda freaked me out but as long as she didn't start singing or dancing randomly, we would be okay.

"Hey, my names Alice." She says as flashes me a big bright smile. For some reason I couldn't help but smile at her too, though not as much as her.

"I'm Bella." She giggled and turned all the way to her left to face me.

"So Bella, you having a good day so far?"

"I guess. Thanks for asking." Why was I talking to her? _Thanks for asking? What are you a hallmark card?_ I felt like talking to her since she was the first girl in my class who seemed interested in talking to me. The good thing is she doesn't appear to know about Alaska or at least doesn't show it, maybe the staff wasnt as nosy as I thought they would be.

"No problem. I can tell already that we're going to be good friends!" At this point she clasps her hands together and continues jumping up and down in her seat, expectantly.

"Oh, okay? That would be nice, Alice." I say trying not to hurt her feelings, I'm just not sure how much of a friend I would be to the little energetic pixie. She was really pretty and looked confident with herself but something in her eyes reminded me of someone I just couldn't put my finger on who however. Maybe she reminds me of an actress of something.

We turn out attention back to Mr. Mason who had started passing down some books to each of the students. Class went by quick while we were working on reading Mark Twain's Joan of Ark, it was pretty peaceful. Eric waited for me outside of class but looked awkward when he saw Alice was with me and took off. She insisted that we walk together to our next class since her's was across the hall from mine. I just gave in to the insisting I could go on my own since it was obvious I couldn't say no to her big pleading eyes. When she dropped me off at my class she gave me a tight hug and I didn't flinch or shudder away from her touch.

"I'll see you later Bella. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll feel better about being here in no time!" I can only nod quickly seeing as how she just danced away into her class next door.

My next class was with Mr. Jefferson. As I walked in I saw that the class was still empty with only a couple students coming in every now and then but the only one I payed attention to was this young man with wild bronze hair sitting across the room from me and he was staring back at me. I could feel my cheeks flush and looked down to let my hair fall in front and provided some cover from embarrassing myself. I could still feel his eyes on me and it made me feel a little self conscious but was brought back when I heard Mr. Jefferson complain about something and caught my attention. By now the rest of the classroom was filled by loud students.

Unfortunately for me, Mr. Jefferson decided now would be a good time to call me out on my 'issues' and I kept my head down the minute he mentioned it. "Ah yes, Ms. Swan. I wanted to speak to you concerning your issues. I know you went through a pretty rough time in middle school but it wont exempt you from being called on in class to answer questions. I don't do favorites and don't expect me to take it easy on you because you have a fear of public speaking so I hope we understand each other and there wont be any problems."

At this point I was seeing black and white. Did he seriously just announce to the whole class that I was a messed up kid with 'issues'? I could feel my face flush even more than when I did with that guy from across the room. I nodded quickly and turned to take a seat assigned to me by Mr. Jefferson. I heard a couple comments being made by some of the students but I ignored them and made sure to keep my head down as I took my notebook out of my backpack. I just want to go home at this point but I cant panic, not yet I tell myself as I try to stop my hands from trembling from under the table. At this point I'm sure everyone in my grade will know what happened to me with those damn wolves who never seem to disappear from my life, even three years later. I could hear Mr. Jefferson start giving us a lecture on some rebellion that took place in Mexico and I knew I should be paying attention but I couldn't bring myself to look up until I completely calmed down.

My concentration was short lived when I could feel eyes on me again. I turn to see who I was sitting next to and at this point I wouldn't be surprised if I just asked them what was so damn interesting about my head. I decided against it however, when I realized who was watching me- who I was sitting next to.

Of course I had to sit next to the bronze haired Greek god and if I weren't already so agitated I would have been intimidated by his beauty. How does someone like him exist? I angled myself to look right at his face and didn't fail to notice a familiar topaz color in his eyes that I swear I've seen somewhere before. Just as I was lost in his eyes, he spoke.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. You're Isabella right?" his voice was smooth and polite. I only manage to nod before turning to look straight ahead but I could still feel his gaze on me, this time I wasnt too uncomfortable though. "Are you alright?" He asks, concern masking his perfect voice. I realize I still had my hands locked together tightly when I had been trying to stop my trembling, I let go of them right away and I could see the white marks my fingers left behind on my skin. "Yes." I answer him, at least he wasnt questioning me like Eric does. Edward seems to take the message that I don't want to continue our conversation and he shifts in his seat but I could still feel his eyes on me.

My next two classes were easier, thank god for that. The only thing I would have changed about it would have been my classmate, Jessica Stanley. If I thought Eric was talkative I should have known better. This girl was a chatterbox but that wasnt the only thing I noticed about her. She seemed intent on making me talk about my time in Alaska by acting innocently. "So, tell me a little bit about yourself. Where'd you move from?" She asks while looking at her bright pink nails. I clear my throat, seeing as I cant avoid talking to her and just tell her I used to live in Alaska, keeping to my one worded answers as much as I could. That was pretty much the equivalent of my two classes with Jessica Stanley and if I ever felt like running for the hills it would have been when she asked me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I decide to just go with it then make up an excuse to leave before Jessica tries to drag me to anything else that I'll feel too bad turning her down for.

We walk into the lunch room and I immediately feel the anxiety building up in my stomach as I see how many students are just piling up waiting in line for lunch. I settle for a bottle of water and an apple since it meant I wouldn't have to wait in line and since I had no idea where Jessica was going to sit I just stood there waiting for her to get her food. I looked around and observed a lot of lunch tables were taken except for one table farther away near the wall that was pretty much empty, except for that bronze haired Edward. Of course as soon as I looked at him clearly, he turned his gaze on me and our eyes met, I debated on going over to him but was suddenly blocked by a blonde boy with deep blue eyes and I flinch. "Hey Bella! My names Mike Newton. Jessica tells me you're sitting with us for lunch, follow me and we can get to know each other girl!" He says quickly and a little too cheerfully for my liking and unlike Edwards gaze, this Mike guy made me incredibly uncomfortable. He tries to place his hand on my back and I shudder slightly, hopefully he didn't notice so he doesn't think I'm a weirdo. I shift to walk behind him and he awkwardly complies to keeping my distance from him. We start walking to the table currently occupied by Eric, Jessica, a nice girl named Angela, and another girl I hadn't been introduced to yet.

I could still feel those topaz eyes on me and I decide to look over to my right and am completely shocked at what I see. Edward isn't sitting alone anymore. Four others had joined him and they all looked just like him, pale with perfect facial features and a presence that would intimidate any normal looking person. Sitting next to Edward was a muscular guy with short black hair and a huge childish grin played on his lips. He looked like a huge teddy bear on steroids and he had his arm draped around a gorgeous girl who looked like a super model, way to pretty to be in small Forks, Washington. Her features were perfect so much so, it didn't look normal. She moved so elegantly as she ran her hand through her long golden blond tresses. Sitting across from them was Alice- maybe she was friends with them or maybe she was related to Edward or the teddy bear with steroids.

But none of that matters when I saw who was sitting next to Alice. He was the most handsome one out of all the others. It was strange, I felt like I knew him from somewhere just like when I met Alice but this was different. Like when you lose someone in a large crowd and think you'll never find them again. I stop following Mike completely when our eyes meet. I feel my breath get caught in my lungs and everything just melts away. All my anxiety, panic, and worries just get replaced with an odd feeling I've never felt before.

 _Hes looking right at you! Look away or something! He's going to think you're a creeper._

I try to look away but his beautiful black eyes keep me there. He looked as shocked as I felt when our eyes met and then it changed to an expression I couldn't quite read. He looked pained at first but then relieved about the same time when I forgot about all my worries and anxiety. We both just looked into each other's eyes and took in each other's appearances, completely forgetting our surroundings. For a moment I couldn't hear anything or anyone besides my heartbeat and the room seemed empty with just the two of us. Me standing here and him sitting over there.

That is we were until Mike decided to grab my arm and scared the living crap out of me. I not only flinch but jerk my arm away from his grip and I feel all the air in my lungs escape my chest. "Whoa! Sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that! You weren't following me anymore and you looked like you were frozen into place, it started to freak me out."

God I completely spaced out while I was admiring that unnaturally attractive group of teenagers. _Group of teenagers? Or do you mean teenager, singular?_ Oh shut up!

"Sorry..I didn't mean to." I say as I hug my arms and we head over to the table finally. I sat next to Angela Webber and Mike slumped into the seat next to me. "Hi I'm Angela!" The girl with dark brown hair says. I turn to look at her and see that her face is framed with purple glasses, they suit her, I thought as I smile at her. "My name is Bella. Nice to meet you." She smiled warmly at me, and I thought that she really was as nice as I thought she was. She turns to take a bite out of her slice of pizza. I waited for her to finish so that she or I can think about what to say next without seeming too nosy. When I gathered up the courage to ask her something I was interrupted by Mike Newton again. "So Bella, Jessica told me you're from Alaska. That's pretty cool, I've never left Washington. Did you see a lot of snow where you stayed?"

Was he seriously asking me about the weather? I could hear Jessica and the other girl laughing at him from across the table. "Mike, why are you asking her if she's seen snow? Of course she has, I mean look at her. She's so pale, obviously she didn't catch any rays of sunshine while she lived there." Says the blonde girl sitting across from me as she points her manicured finger at me. Her comment made me feel a little self conscious, did I look that bad?

"Jeez, Lauren I'm just trying to have a conversation with the new girl, bud out." He retorts.

"So hey. You gotta tell us, what was all that Mr. Jefferson said to you in class. You have 'issues' like what kind?" asks Jessica clearly not helping my situation. I instantly tense up when she asks about what kind of problems I had going on. Where or when she had time to gossip about that, was a mystery. I feel a panic attack coming on strong this time but suddenly I calm down rather easily compared to other threatening attacks I've had. I have to say something, anything so they stop staring at me. Thankfully, Angela answers for me.

"Come on Jessica that's just insensitive. At least get to know her before you start digging into her personal life." I could tell she was clearly upset by the way Jessica and Lauren were displaying their attention on me. Angela looks at me and smiles to which I return in gratitude, I hope I can be friends with her someday. With that lunch is over and I stand up to throw away my empty bottle of water and half eaten apple when I see that not only Edward was looking at me, but all of his friends were. I just nod at them and make the effort to avoid looking at the one on the end of the table, I couldn't let myself get hypnotized again. Angela and I had our next class together and I gladly accept her offer to walk together. We had two more classes left, Spanish and the dreaded gym, _lord help who ever meets your clumsiness._

We were one of the first ones to get to class first and I give my slip to Mrs. Golf and she tells me I can sit in the seat that is the closest to the back, near the window. I manage to reach my seat without tripping on my own feet and sit down, I rest my head on my arms and turn my head to the right on the desk and just close my eyes before class starts. I could feel a little bit of sun shining through the window and I enjoy the heat for a split second before I feel it fade away behind the clouds. I sigh as I feel the heat on my cheek turn cold and I open my eyes slowly. When I do I see the same boy that had been sitting with Alice, the one who managed to hypnotize me with his dark eyes. He's sitting in the exact same position I was in, resting his head against his arms and looking at me with a warmth the sun hadn't provided.

He made me flush as he smiled at me and I use every bit of will power I had to turn away and let my hair fall across my face again. I straightened myself and looked up to see that most of the desks were filled with the rest of my classmates and Mrs. Golf was about to start the lesson. My moment of peace was disrupted by freaking Mike Newton again when he walked in and sat at his desk, which was conveniently in front of me. I sighed in disappointment while he was beaming and started chatting away, he reminded me of a male version of Jessica.

"Hey Bells! How sweet is it that we have another class together!" He says as he takes his notebooks out at a painfully slow pace, obviously to prolong his position on the chair to be able to talk to me. I thought for a second that I heard the beautiful blond boy next to me snort after Mike's comment, but it was so quiet and smooth, it didn't sound like it was a guy was making that noise. I bite my lower lip to stop myself from smiling and I nod in acknowledgement at Mike. "Oh and um. Sorry for making you feel bad at lunch, Jess and Lauren were totally out of line." He says but I know hes not sincere because he takes the opportunity to reach across my desk and places his clammy hand on mine. I couldn't help this time but to flinch and pull my hand away from his and place it under the desk. "It's fine, Mike."

Why did he feel the need to touch me every time? Doesn't he realize I'm uncomfortable with letting a person I just met touching me so casually? I look over to my right and I can see that my curly blonde guy has his fists clenched on the desk and he's glaring at Mike. The thought occurred to me 'if looks could kill' when I saw the look on his face. I still cant shake the feeling off that I've seen him somewhere before, it was really perplexing to me.

Finally class was over and I started walking towards the last class of the day with Angela and did I mention, that guy was also walking close behind us too? He must have the same class as us. We get to the gym and I hand my slip to Coach Clapp and he tells me to go change into the uniform he handed me. Angela and I head into the girls locker room to change to which I dreaded, I had that huge crescent scar on my abdomen from the attack and I really didn't want anyone seeing it and gossiping. I grabbed my clothes and changed in the bathroom stall. Luckily the grey t-shirt was long sleeved and covered any other little scars that were too stubborn to fade away on my arms. The bottoms however were dark red capris and would clearly show my other scar on my ankle, it wasnt as bad as the one on my abdomen but it was noticeable and looked pretty painful. I didn't keep delaying the inevitable so I gathered my clothes and put them in my locker.

Angela waited for me and we headed out of the locker room and to Coach Clapp so he could tell us what to do. I could see that Alice was across the gym on the bleachers with the teddy bear on steroids and my curly haired blonde. _Yours?_ Whatever, you know what I mean! I was brought out of my train of thought when Coach Clapp told the whole class to either play basketball, volleyball, or just walk around the gyms floor, either way he didn't want to see anyone not moving around. I of course settle for walking around while Angela joins some of the girls to play basketball.

I walk around the gym completely one time before I hear Angela call my name. I look up and see the basketball coming right at me, too quickly for me to stop it so I just flinch and turn my head. I expected to feel a hard ball to collide on the side of my face but it never came. I look up and see a large pale hand stopped the ball, a hair away from my face. I look up and see its my- the blonde boy Alice had been sitting with on the bleachers. He threw the ball back to another boy who was with Mike and turns to face me before I finally hear his beautiful voice. "Are you okay Bella?"

I look up at him and couldn't help but to smile at him before nodding. I would have spoken to him except I lost my voice the moment he spoke! _Get it together girl!_ He smiles back and I finally get to know his name when he introduces himself. "I know your name but you don't know mine, that's pretty rude of me huh?" I knew he asked me another question but I was just so taken back by his smooth southern accent, I just shrugged and shook my head back and forth causing him to chuckle. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and I was sure I was beat red at this point.

"Well allow me to introduce myself," he says as we start walking again. "My name is Jasper Hale."

~Jasper~

Here we are again, back in the most hormonal and bipolar location in Forks- high school. Edward and I rode in his silver Volvo while Emmett, Rose and Alice went in his Jeep. Ever since Alice and I got back from Alaska, my family has been insistent on knowing more about Bella. There was no point in hiding the fact that, that girl affected me in some way- emotionally. I was quieter than usual and would rarely tolerate my brothers teasing regarding regarding my moping.

Edward knew what Bella looked like since I thought so much about that day we saved her and often tried to get me to talk about my feelings since it was obvious that I had some strange protective feelings towards her. "Jazz, seriously. Just tell me what it was about that girl that makes you think about her so much." He insists taking the opportunity now that we're finally alone.

"There's nothing about that girl _to_ discuss, Edward. She was a normal human girl who was wrongly attacked by those lowly wolves, end of discussion." I say quietly as we started making our way back through the winding road after we pulled out of our driveway. "Yeah right. Don't forget, I can tell when you're lying just like you can through emotions. You might as well just talk to me or with Carlisle because quite frankly your sparradic thoughts are giving me whiplash."

"Then stop going into my mind. Carlisle knows what matters. Why should I burden him or anyone with my concern over a girl I might never see again?" I knew there was no way around this conversation because either way my brother would know what I was thinking.

"Yeah I would. Well maybe you want to see her again and that's why you think about her so much. Has Alice seen or told you why this girl has left such an impression on you?"

"No and even if she did she wont tell me, something about it changing my future." Lies, I knew she saw Bella with our family but I had no idea why she wouldn't tell me but I'm sure she's told Carlisle since he seemed to be extra supportive of Alice's actions since Alaska.

With that we had finally arrived to the high school parking lot and met up with the rest of our siblings and headed to our classes. Alice was more energetic than usual but I paid no mind to it as we made our way through the halls. Before we parted ways she stopped me, "Today is going to be a great day for you, Jazz." She says, momentarily confusing me and then skipped away. The little pixie had something up her sleeve and was playing games with me again, I just knew it. As soon as we would meet up again I'll make sure to question her and this time I would get answers damn it.

Class went by painfully slow but I could feel the excitement radiating off of a couple students who were gossiping about some new student who had just arrived. Jessica Stanley was talking to her best friend Lauren Mallory on the other side of the room but I could hear perfectly. "Yeah so I saw the new girl today in the parking lot. She looks so plain and based on her wardrobe so is her sense of style." I grimaced when I could feel the jealousy coming from Lauren as she chastised the new girl's appearance. She was a very spoiled popular girl who obviously didn't like anyone, especially a girl, taking the spotlight away from her.

Finally class ended and I shot up from my seat and headed for my next class. A delicious scent reached my nose as I stepped into the hallway but it disappeared as soon as Jessica Stanley passed me, god her perfume was strong. I disregarded it and kept moving but in the back of my mind I found myself thinking about that girl with the red jacket in the snow. _Stop it!_

The day went by quickly until fourth period where Edward and I had English class together. We sat together thankfully so neither of us were bothered by girls trying to flirt with Edward since more than one Cullen seemed to intimidate them. Once again I got another whiff of that floral scent but it didn't belong to anyone in here, it annoyed me. I sat at my desk and Edward followed shortly but despite his expression his emotions were shrouded in worry and anger. "Whats wrong Edward?"

He looked at me and made sure to say it too quietly for anyone to hear. "In Government my idiot teacher made sure to reveal some personal information on the new student and embarrassed the hell out of her. He apologized to her but I could tell it wasnt sincere and everyone else's thoughts were filled with curiousity and amusement. It made me sick." It's as rare for Edward to let himself be affected by something like this and because of a new girl he didn't even know.

"What personal information?"

"His thoughts were jumbled with just making sure he showed her he wasn't going to take it easy on her so I couldn't pin point what it was exactly. But based on the way I could feel her breathing and heartbeat pick up, I'd say she has some sort of anxiety."

"What was she thinking?" This intruiged me but I also felt bad imagining how this girl must've felt, anxiety is a very overwhelming emotion.

"That's another thing. I don't know. I couldn't hear her at all, it was like she was blocking me." At revealing this I could sense Edward's frustration. It was strange that he couldn't read this girls mind since he could read everyone's mind in this room and farther away from this classroom. Maybe he was mistaken or she was just so overwhelmed that she spaced out. "No it wasnt that. It was like she had a shield around her and I don't like it one bit."

My curiousity spiked when even my brother seemed to be intrigued by this girl. Class ended and we made our way to lunch, where all the hormones were waiting for me. This was the most annoying thing we had to do in school- pretending that we ate human food while all the other teenagers indulged in their lunch. We were just about to enter room when Alice stopped me.

"Jasper wait up! I have to speak with you. Privately." She added as she looked at Edward and she looked determined so he decided not to challenge her, giving her his crooked grin he went into the lunch room by himself.

"What is it Alice?"

"I just want you to know that no matter what happens during lunch today, you have to promise that you'll keep your urges under control." What is she talking about now? Why would would I be tempted to kill a child here in school? Did she see me attacking someone?

"What did you see?"

She just smiled, locked arms with me and started walking towards the lunch room. "Just know that we are here for you, Jazz."

When we entered the room there were so many kids just waiting in line for their lunch, all way too eager and excited. We made our way to our usual table that was conveniently away from everyone else in the cafeteria. Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were already sitting down with their trays of food that would be left untouched until the end of lunch. Edward was looking at something intently and I could feel his curiosity. I follow his gaze and see a girl with long brown hair following Mike Newton to a table where Jessica Stanley and her so called friends were sitting. I couldn't see her face at first but I'd guess she felt our eyes on her and turned to look in our direction. I couldn't believe my eyes when I realized who she was, _Bella._

She was here! How? Why? I was so stunned by her beauty that I couldn't keep my emotions under control. I was in awe by how much she's changed since the last time I saw her, of course anyone would too if they had been attacked and were suffering from hypothermia. Bella was just staring at Edward for a second before looking at Emmett and Rosalie. Then looked at Alice, who was positively radiating in excitement so much so that even I was tempted to jump up and down with her.

None of that mattered anymore when her round chocolate brown eyes that I missed so much, looked into mine. She completely stopped walking and shifted to face me, I could feel myself tense up when I felt her strong emotions. Bella was so overwhelmed by her emotions that probably just piled up as her day went by. The most pronounced emotion was anxiety, this must have been the girl Edward and everyone in school had been talking about. I hated feeling all of her negative emotions that were threatening to send her into a panic attack so I sent her a wave to relax her and when she did another set of emotions flooded me.

I could feel her curiosity, admiration, and serenity being directed at me. _Me, she felt those things for me._ I swear I've never forgotten where I was like I did just then. It was as if everything I ever knew had disappeared and I was learning to live again, if I were human I'm sure my heart would be pounding in my chest. I wanted to go to her, look at her every detail up close and personal, hold her in my arms, and tell her I would never leave her again. _Whoa, you cant hold her in your arms. As soon as you get one whiff of her or she accidentally cuts herself. It's all over._ I knew that! I knew I shouldn't want to go to her but I wanted to badly to just be close to her.

I was tempted to stand up and run to her side when I saw the way Mike Newton had grabbed her arm and she shrunk away from his touch. I could hear the way her breath left her lungs and she started to panic but I wouldn't let that happen, I immediately used my gift to help her calm down.

I followed her with my eyes as they sat down at their table and was thankful that Angela Webber was genuinely interested in being friends with Bella. Unlike Jessica Stanley who were undoubtedly using her for the attention and Lauren Mallory was spewing in her own jealousy.

"What's up Jasper you interested in the new girl now?" Teases Emmett after he finally stopped playing with Rosalie's hair and noticed I was in my own world. Obviously everybody except for Alice were eyeing me suspiciously. I look away from Bella and try to control my emotions while I can and look at him. I cant bring myself to make an excuse for myself however so I just shrug.

"It's her isn't it?" I hear Edward asking to clear up his suspicion. Edward and Alice were the only ones who knew what Bella looked like so I'm sure Edward recognized her as soon as she walked into his history class and Alice must have seen her coming in her visions.

 _Yes its her._ I answer him in my head not wanting Emmett to get even more curious than he already was and try to poke fun at me. Edward gives me a knowing grin and looks over to where she was sitting while I take this moment to look at Alice and make my exasperation towards her known. "I couldn't tell you and ruin the moment you two just had, now could I?" She defends herself once again and smiles apologetically to which I cant deny. I wouldn't want to change that moment I had with Bella for the world, it felt so familiar and warm when her eyes met mine. The only ones who seemed agitated by us neglecting them were Emmett and Rose and they were about to explode.

"Okay what the hell is going on? You're not seriously interested in a human are you?" Says Rosalie who was ready to explode when none of us answer Emmetts question. She'll be fuming when we tell her Bella will be in our families future, hopefully she'll accept her eventually.

We ignore them once again when we hear Lauren's infuriating comment on Bella's appearance. And then Jessica decides to drill her into telling them more than they deserve to know about her past.

"So hey Bella. You gotta tell us what was all that Mr. Jefferson said to you in class. You have some sort of issues, like what kind?" Was she that stupid to ask her such an imposing question? Why did these girls like to gossip so much?

I started to feel Bella's breathing get strained and her heart rate picked up so I didn't hesitate to send her another wave to calm her down. She really disliked whenever anyone questioned her or tried to pressure her into anything, just like when Mike told her to sit with them. It must have something to do with what happened in Alaska or maybe after we saved her. Angela jumped in to defend Bella and I could feel how grateful Bella was to the girl. Lunch ended and her eyes met with our table again, this time even Emmett and Rosalie were looking at her. I could feel her being intimidated as she nodded towards us but she avoided looking at me and headed off with Angela. _Great she must be thinking I'm some sort of creep for watching her._

"So what did you think?" asks Alice practically drowning in her excitement. I roll my eyes and make my way for my next class while ignoring everyone else's feelings and stares. I just wanted to see her again. Little did I know that when I walked into my next class I would get what I wished for. Bella was sitting next to my desk and I tried to stop the grin that threatened to appear on my face. She had her eyes closed and seemed to enjoy the little bit of sunshine that crept through the blinds on the window so she didn't realize that I was taking my seat next to her. I copied her sitting position and angled my face to stare at hers and just took in every detail.

She was so beautiful, she had no make up on and her pale skin was highlighted by the slight pink tint on her cheeks. Her face was framed by her long wavy hair that surrounded her little body. After the sun was hidden by the clouds again she sighed in disappointment, _cute._ She opened her eyes and look right at me, if my heart could beat it would have in that moment. Her big round eyes stared into mine and I couldn't help but smile at her to which she blushed even more and straightened herself to look ahead. I wanted to introduce myself to her but hesitated. _You're an indestructible vampire who's fought and trained newborns and you're intimidated by one human girl? Get it together man!_

I wish my power could work on myself at times like these to get some courage. I didn't wallow in my pathetic hesitation though when Mike Newton sat himself in front of Bella, I could feel a wave of annoyance from her which I chuckled to silently. He apologized for how uncomfortable the girls made her feel in the cafeteria and took this as a chance to touch her hand. I never wanted to rip off another humans hands off before like I did Mike Newton. He couldn't be stupid enough to not see that Bella couldn't tolerate to be touched? I sense that she started to relax a little bit more once class started and so I did too.

After class was over I was happy to see that Bella and I had gym together for our final class to which I have never thought I would enjoy gym like I did right in this moment. We separated and went to change into our gym clothes and I headed to the bleachers where Alice and Emmett were sitting. And based on the emotions I was getting from him there was no avoiding Emmett's questioning. "So Alice tells me that Bella is the new girl in school huh? So does your girlfriend know you're immortal for a living?" I swear Emmett has got to be the most childish vampire I have ever known, an oversized man child. "Shut up Emmett. I told you about Bella so you would stop pouting that we left you out of the loop during lunch." Alice says as she slaps him upside the head only causing him to release his booming laughter. "I'm just saying, Rosie's going to have her for lunch if you bring her to the house. But hey! I'm all for having another little sister, the more the merrier!"

What was going through Emmett's head to make him believe that I would actually ever bring Bella to the house? I'm not crazy enough to risk her life with having just me around but my _whole_ family? She'd never want to hear from me again.

I smell the delicious freesia scent that could only belong to my Bella and turn to see that she's wearing a long sleeve t-shirt and capris shorts, of course I didn't miss the two half circle scars on her ankle as she walked over to where the coach called everyone's attention. It made me feel all kinds of anger and confusion, I still couldn't understand why those wolves would attack her and neither did Carlisle. But I had a feeling I would soon.

Emmett takes the opportunity to go show off his skills in basketball while Alice and I started walking at a slow human pace. Emmett loved intimidating the rest of the human boys like Mike Newton and this time I told him to go all out. Bella had been walking for a while and was ahead of us a couple bleachers over, Alice took this chance to give me advice, as she calls it. "I know you haven't spoken with Bella yet. What's holding you back, Jazz?"

"What can I say Alice? 'Hey remember me? The guy who saved you from being eaten alive all those years ago?' Please, I'll sound like a psycho who's stalking her- which by the way I'm practically doing at this point." I point out to her since we were basically following after Bella in circles around the gym. I never let myself get worked up but just thinking about talking to her and telling her how I never stopped thinking about her all these years, scares the shit out of me.

She chuckles and skips ahead making me pick up my speed to catch up with her. "We should stay close to her Jasper. She'll need us more than you'll know in the near future and from what I saw today, she'll need you in about a minute."

I was about to ask her what she meant when I saw Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley were looking at Bella like she was some sort of prey and were betting who could catch her attention first and with that Tyler throws the basketball in her direction. Angela looks and sees the ball is about to hit her head and hopes to tell her to move out of the way, but the ball is moving way too quickly. Before I knew it I found myself sprinting, in a human pace, to stop the ball.

I was by her side quicker than I anticipated and had the orange ball in my right hand, an inch away from hitting the side of her head. I take this moment seeing as she had her eyes closed to look over towards Tyler and Mike and give them a glare I'm sure they'll never forget. I throw the ball a little too hard and it sends Tyler stumbling back a little. I could hear Emmett laughing silently at what he just witnessed and gave me a wink, I just roll my eyes and turn to see if Bella's alright.

She was already staring up at me and seemed shocked to see me so close to her. _Say something before she freaks out, you idiot!_ I start to panic the more we just stare at each other and the best I can do is ask. "Are you okay Bella?" _Smooth_.

I can see as that beautiful pink tint reaches her cheeks and gives me a delicate smile before nodding, I wish I could see all the time. I smile back and try to continue the conversation as we started walking around the gym again. "I know your name but you don't know mine. That's pretty rude of me huh?" Once again she doesn't say anything and just shakes her head in denial and I cant help but chuckle at how cute she is when she's shy. "Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jasper Hale." I say in my formal southern accent just like my father had taught me to address women as a child.

After I told her my name was Jasper Hale, she stops walking and looks up at me with her big brown eyes. I feel an overwhelming wave of confusion and realization being displayed from her little body. _Crap, she finally knows who i really am- what i really am._

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _So...they finally met! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope it wasnt too much of a cliff hanger there in the end for you!_** ** _This is a bit longer than the first two chapters but I really wanted to include Jaspers point of view in this chapter. Who do you think I should start with in the next chapter, Jasper or Bella? I felt like the introduction to the other characters like Mike and Jessica was necessary since they will be involved every now and then in the upcoming chapters, but not too much! I hope I didn't ramble or drag this chapter on for too long._**

 ** _I really loved describing Emmett as a teddy bear on steroids haha!_**

 ** _Okay so like always the feed back had been awesome but seriously, guys just be patient for the story to progress. I promise you will know why the wolves attacked Bella soon! Haha I loved the reviews I got from the last chapter and I still cant believe all the positivity I've been getting. Thanks so much!_**

 ** _-Rose_**


	4. Never Want To Leave You

~Chapter Four~

Never Want To Leave You

~Bella~

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said as we started walking again, "my name is Jasper Hale."

I stopped walking when I heard him say his name. Jasper, where have I heard that name before? Once again I'm annoyed with the confusion this boy next to me makes me feel. I look up and he looks surprised, looking at him from close up I feel my heart flutter. He looks so handsome, too handsome, just like the rest of his friends in the cafeteria. It cant be normal to be this attractive can it? Everything about this boy was breathtaking and normally I would be intimidated by his appearance but the way he said my name and the way he smiled so kindly at me, it made me want to trust him.

His hair was short, just below his ears, and wavy with a beautiful honey blonde shade. This boy, Jasper, his eyes were a dark topaz, golden almost- were they always like that? This reminds me of someone, maybe I've met him somewhere before? Maybe when I was younger, I mean I cant even remember the last time I've been to Forks, its possible I've seen him before when I was a child. Jasper was tall compared to Mike or even Edward, from what I remember. Just like Edward and Alice he was also very pale even more than me, interesting.

I must have been quiet for a very long time because I didn't even realize that Jasper had placed his hand on my shoulder in an effort to bring me out of my thoughts.

"Bella, are you okay? Are you not feeling well?" He asked, he was worried about me. I could feel yet another blush appear on my cheeks, the traitors.

I attempted to smile at him but it didn't seem convincing since he didn't smile back this time. I nodded again and started walking a little faster than I normally would, with him following close behind. When he caught up to me he tried to start our conversation with another topic, he must think I'm uncomfortable around him, wouldn't be surprising if he just stopped talking to me tomorrow after he realizes how messed up I am.

"I take it you've already met my brother and my...sister?"

I turn my head to the left and raise my eyebrows in confusion. Jasper sighed and smile this time, it was the kind of smile that made me feel lost again, he had a knack of doing that and I bet he didn't even know he was doing it.

"My sister, Alice and my brother, Edward. They told me they had you in some of their classes, did they annoy you in any way?" So Alice and Edward were his siblings? They look nothing alike but at the same time they do, if that makes any sense.

 _He asked you a question, dummy! Just answer him this time and see how it goes._ I know my thoughts are rationalizing that the best thing to do is speak with Jasper but it's so hard. I haven't spoken to anyone beside a basic conversation or unless I felt it was necessary to answer when asked a question. I answered to Alice and Edward but that was mainly because I didn't want to come across as stuck up or a totally weirdo, I don't quite understand why it was so important to me what they thought of me but it did. Just like it matters to me what Jasper thinks of me, I barely met him an hour ago and knew his name about ten minutes ago. Why do I care what he thinks of me?

"No, they're nice." I said hesitantly, at least I managed to say something this time. _G_ _ood job Bella!_

"Well if they ever do just come and tell me, Alice can be quite the handful and Edward can be pretty challenging to get along with but he's just shy. Do you have any siblings?" He asks, why is he so curious to know about me? What are his motives?

 _Maybe he just wants to get to know you._ That is the most logical explanation but I can't let myself be fooled, last time I told someone about myself- about what happened to me, they told all their friends and made my life a living hell in middle school. After that I made sure to never tell anyone about my personal life, wolf attack or not. I wouldn't let them hurt me, that's why its easier to maintain everyone at arms length. It was for the best.

I shake my head back and forth and maintain my pace was we round the bleachers. As if he could read my mind he states, "I just want to get to know you better, Bella. I don't want to be the one to make you uncomfortable or suspicious of me, so I hope you believe me when I say you can trust me."

This upset me even more than I should have let it. How does he know I'm uncomfortable with discussing my personal life? Jasper really was a strange boy for making feel safe and yet want to build my walls up even higher. I stop walking once we reach the door to the girls locker room and turn to face him, I'm not sure what my face was giving away but he looked like he knew I was agitated by his statement.

Before he got a chance to say anything I cut him off, "Trust is a very fragile thing, Jasper. And I'm sorry for being rude but if you really want to get to know me you have to know I'm not one to open up so easily to just anyone, I'm more messed up than you think." I knew I was being horrible to the beautiful Jasper but I needed him to know what he was getting into by being my friend, I wouldn't be fun or carefree, I would be jumpy and avoid discussing my personal life at all times, something I knew for a fact would make him feel awkward or amuse him, not in the funny way- at least not to me. That was just something I did not want, I couldn't handle it if he made fun of me for my scars and my paranoia.

I'm trying to keep my emotions under control so I avoid looking at his face, which I'm sure was one of disgust or anger. If I didn't get away from here as soon as possible I might lose it in front of the whole school and I _really_ didn't want Jasper or Alice to see me like that, _especially Jasper_. Thankfully luck was on my side this time when the bell rang and coach Clapp dismissed us. I ran to my locker and changed as quickly as possible in the bathroom stall, only tripping once or twice along the way. After changing I ran out, said my goodbyes with Angela, and ran out of the gym. It was pouring rain outside so I pulled the hood on my jacket on and ran for my truck, it was only then and there when I let all the tears and trembling out of my body. I kept my head down against the steering wheel and stared blankly at my moss green jeans as my tears fell, leaving multiple tiny circles on my lap and then faded away slowly. My own personal rainstorm. I held my hands tightly together and begged them to still themselves.

Over the years I've learned how to control my breathing so I stopped hyperventilating but I knew that if it was a big panic attack coming on, there would be no way for me to stop it. There were many times Charlie had to take me to the hospital after losing consciousness due to hyperventilating after a nightmare or whenever I got so scared there was no way to shake me out of my trance. I put him through hell so I never insisted I was fine, as long as it brought him peace of mind I was willing to indulge his overprotectiveness. I even made sure to ask my doctor what I can do to prevent hyperventilation, at least passing out, so he gave me some tips and I practiced them every night. Which was what I was now currently doing in my new used red truck.

Now all I had to do was inhale through my nose and exhale through my mouth, I also placed one hand on my chest and counted to ten. Once I controlled my breathing I sat up and leaned my head against the headrest. "Damn it," I said cursing my weak control over my body, _my own body._ I realized the rain finally subsided and I looked around to see that most of the cars in the parking lot have gone so I breath a sigh of relief that maybe not that many people cared that I just didn't move in my driver seat. I looked over to my backpack and remembered that I still had to go give Mrs. Cope that slip all my teachers signed, I just wanted to get my day over with and go home so I grabbed my bag and opened my car door.

I slid out and the water that pooled around my truck splashed around my legs and thoroughly wet my socks and ankles. If I were capable of cursing I would have but I just didn't have the energy to get angry at my bad luck anymore. I locked my truck and started walking towards the school's office building when I noticed a silver Volvo and a red Jeep were still parked across the lot from my truck and who do you think was just hanging outside? You guessed it, the Cullen's. _Great and of course they're all just staring at you._ I just ran my hand through my damp hair and kept walking until a very familiar overly high voice called my name.

"Bella wait up!" Alice, great maybe now she'd like to push me to the ground and confront me for being so rude to Jasper. I wouldn't be surprised, at least I'd see it coming and can reduce the damage of being beat up by a girl half my size. That is if I don't have another panic attack. I turn around and get ready to apologize but she cut me off mid sentence, "Alice I'm sorry please don't-"

She ran and hugged me a little too tightly, I could feel my arms begging to be released and almost caused us to fall over but she managed to hold me up. "Oh! Sorry sometimes I don't know my own strength." She says as she starts a very musical laugh, god even her laugh was beautiful.

"What were you apologizing for?" She asks, maybe she didnt know about my conversation with her brother or she just didnt care that much. Either way I'm safe, for now. I clear my throat and rub my arms from how hard her arms were wrapped around mine, just to come up with an excuse for why I was apologizing.

"Uh, I forgot. Is there something that you needed from me?" That was the best I could come up with and I decided to just roll with it. I was such a bad liar and I'm sure Alice knew it too because she didnt look convinced.

"Okay, well I wanted to see if you're alright since you sort of just ran out of the gym so quickly like that."

"I'm fine, just been really tired lately." Again what was I doing telling her about how tired I was? It's not like she cares about my sleep schedule.

"You don't sleep well at night?" There goes that tone that I normally associated with nosy people but somehow I felt she wasn't a nosy person, just concerned. It confused me almost just as much as Jasper confused me whenever he spoke to me, just like when he said his name, I still cant shake that feeling that I know him- and Alice. I just shake my head and give her a small smile in response, I really just wanted to go home.

"Not really."

Alice looks at me with her big beautiful topaz eyes and I can see the compassion that was held within them, It made me want to cry again. I needed to distract myself if I wanted to avoid embarrassing myself in front of the pixie so I look over her shoulder and I can see that Jasper and Edward were both talking but Jasper was looking over to where we were. For a split second I could have sworn he looked like he was about to cry but then he gave me an awkward wave and that breathtaking smile that made me dizzy, I just nodded in acknowledgment and focused back on Alice who was going on about some shopping trip.

"So what do you think?" Alice asks to which I have no idea what to answer, I completely spaced out while ogling at her brother!

"Sorry. What do I think of what?"

"You and me. Port Angeles. Shopping spree." She says in a slow pace to make sure that this time I pay attention to her.

"I don't know Alice. I'm not too big on shopping and I'm not sure if my dad would agree, he's a little overprotective."

"I'm sure I can convince him, it is really hard to say no to me after all!"

This girl sure did have a lot of confidence but maybe this is exactly what I needed, a girls day out and a chance to get to know a potential friend. I think the last time I went shopping with my mother was when I was twelve, before we moved to Alaska but it was mainly just her trying on a bunch of hippie style clothing and me sitting down and watching. Who knows maybe this time it'll be actually fun with Alice.

"Okay I guess so but I can't guarantee anything."

"Don't worry Bella, I'm quite the catch! I'll come get you from your house tomorrow morning so we can go to school together and then we'll go to Port Angeles together afterwards." She says a little too quickly and I felt the only thing I could do was to just agree with her and whatever happens with Charlie, happens. "If you don't mind coming to pick me up from my house then I guess I cant stop you." I say timidly.

Alice practically squealed and jumped on me, this time I don't know why but I flinched and I could feel a little panicked. It was just unexpected and I had no idea she was going to react that way. She noticed right away and stood back before apologizing, "Oh Bella I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that so suddenly. I hope I didnt freak you out, I thought you would be alright with me hugging you since the first time I saw you, you didn't get scared when I hugged you."

I just shook my head and smiled, I even tried to laugh at my reaction but failed miserably, I just sighed and said, "No its alright, I'm the one who should be apologizing, I'm really bad at physical interaction with people. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Bella, soon you'll get used to me hugging you since we'll be such good friends." What did she mean by that? How did she know I would get used to her hugging me and that we would be good friends? Was she that confident in her ability of becoming friends with me or maybe its something else. Yet another thing I cant put my finger on about the Cullen's but I know its there in the back of my mind, I can only hope I can figure out why I feel such a familiar feeling towards them.

"Right, well I should go but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Remember I will come and pick you up from your house tomorrow!" With that I just nod and turn to head to the school to finally give my slip to whoever was still in the office but not before making eye contact with that honey blond Jasper that made butterflies in my stomach. I need to figure out what it is about him that makes me feel this way, it can't be normal- can it?

Maybe this will be my chance to open up to others, just like Jasper wanted me to open up to him. Yeah I could do that besides, there was something about the Cullen's that perplexed me and I knew that I wouldn't be able to shake it off until I knew what it was about that family that just calls me to them.

~Jasper~

" _Trust is a very fragile thing, Jasper."_

Those words still resounded in my mind even after Bella ran off into the girls locker room. It wasn't just her words that got to me, it was the feeling she was emmiting, anger, regret, and fear. What happened to her in Alaska after we left that made her so afraid to trust someone- to trust me? I know now that she didn't recognize me for the one who saved her but based on her emotions, she's not far off from finding out on her own. She was right, trust is a very fragile thing, it could be easily obtained and destroyed so quickly. I admired her courage to tell me that she would be a challenge to have as a friend, _even though you want to be more than than._

" _I'm more messed up than you think."_

She really did think she was damaged. I hated hearing her refer to herself as 'messed up' and more so when I could feel that she meant it. Who made her feel that way? I never should have left her in Alaska in that hospital, I should have come up with any excuse to stay and be near her, as delusional as that sounds. I know I would have been exposing my- our secret if she found out about us and the wolves, our existence. What do I do when she does find out, will she accept me for what I am? If I didn't tell her and she found out I kept the truth from her, she would never forgive me. How could I try to reassure Bella to trust me when I don't even have what it takes to tell this girl the truth, that I was the one who saved her three years ago. What would she think of my family and our special 'diet', the more I think about it the more I cant bring myself to have her in my world- it's too dangerous. _Are you saying that for Bella or for yourself?_ Shut up, I know I'm right. If I wasn't careful, with the flick of my wrist I could break every bone in her little body, I could drink her dry as soon as she cut herself or scraped her hands when she fell- every scenario in my head just led to Bella and I suffering because of my nature- because of what I am.

 _But you won't distance yourself from her, you know that._

I wouldn't leave her. I had to be man enough to at least admit that. I spent three years thinking about Bella every chance I got, reliving her delicious freesia scent, and remembering her warmth in my arms. Why did I feel like this? I barely knew her and yet she consumed my very being- mind and body, they only wanted her, my Bella.

I made sure to hang out by the boys locker room with Emmett to wait for Alice but we both knew it was just so that I could see Bella and maybe see if she was alright. I needed to apologize to her, I didn't mean to upset her by my haste to become closer to her. How could I not think that she would have some sort of trauma from the attack? I should have thought about how my actions would affect her.

Alice came skipping towards us after she changed and still had that grin that could only mean she had something up her sleeve.

"What is it now Alice? Just tell me." I had no patience for her games, not now when I was clearly anxious to get closer to Bella.

"Tomorrow you'll get your chance to redeem yourself, Jazz. So stop pouting, you look like Edward." At that last comment Emmett just had to join in on the fun.

"Can't really blame the kid for running away from you. You looked ready to pounce on her from the way you were staring at her." He said in that booming laugh, the one that annoyed the hell out of me.

I stopped talking when I picked up a strong overwhelming wave of anxiety and I knew who it belonged to, I turned to see where she was. She had just got out of the locker room and didnt even look my way as she ran out of the gym, the look on her face was serious and she was concentrating to remain calm. I knew what she was trying to do, she wouldn't let out all the emotions she had until she was completely alone to let everything out, much like I did after Alice and I separated. I looked over to Alice and she just smiled compassionately as I sighed in defeat, before we headed to meet up with Edward and Rosalie in the parking lot.

We walked at a slow human pace as we made it to our vehicles but I stopped in my tracks abruptly when I heard a heartbeat pounding in someone's chest and the pain I felt in my chest was unbearable. I looked around to find the source of the pain and found it in an old pick up truck with a faded red paint. It was Bella. God how could she be in so much pain, did she even know all the negative emotions she was emitting? I could hear how her breathing started becoming shorter and strained, I wanted to go to her and calm her but Alice stopped me.

"Wait, this is something she has to do on her own, she'll notice something is off if you calm her or go to her now."

Just as Alice said, I could hear as Bella started controlling her breathing and pain. I saw as she sat up and leaned against her seat and cursed at herself for having her another panic attack. I cursed at those damn dogs for being the cause for her internal torture and at myself for not being able to ease her pain or comfort her as I held her in my arms.

Bella sighed and jumped out of her truck directly into a puddle that formed under it from the rain. Why does she have such bad luck? She noticed we were all looking at her and a wave of embarrassment washed over her, she went to lock her truck and started walking towards the school building. I looked to Alice to see if I could just go talk to Bella now since she said she saw me having an opportunity to address my insensitive behavior but she just smiled and called out to Bella. I noticed how she flinched at the sound of her name and hesitantly turned around, Alice started running slowly towards her and Bella started apologizing for something but she was cut off when Alice launched herself towards her and in a hug.

I could feel a slight amount of pain that radiated from her at how tightly Alice hugged her and I couldn't keep quiet.

"Alice ease up on the hug or you'll break her arms." I said as I acted like I was speaking to Edward so Bella wouldn't notice. Alice asks Bella why she was apologizing and she came up with a really bad lie, so there's another thing I've learned about her, she was bad at lying and she felt guilty for doing it too.

I wanted to know what she meant when she said she didn't sleep well at night but maybe she would tell me after she started trusting me a little more. _Patience Jasper._

"Yeah keep telling yourself that, I'm sure it'll come true." Edward and his damn mind reading interrupted my train of thought. Obviously the only one who thought I could have patience in being away from Bella, was me, which probably made me out to be delusional to Edward.

"Stay out of my head, you-" I was about to use an innapropriate world but I decided against it when I felt Bella's heart rate accelerate.

Bella looked over Alice's shoulder and our eyes met, I could feel that she felt sad and I couldn't resist but send her a wave of relaxation for her. I awkwardly smile and waved at her and she nodded before focusing back on Alice who was getting annoyed with being ignored. _Perfect now you're being the awkward one._

Alice convinced Bella to go shopping with her in Port Angeles fairly easily, even though she tried to say no I could tell she was excited to go shopping with a friend. Alice and Bella said their goodbyes and agreed that they would head to school together tomorrow morning before they went their separate ways. Alice danced her way over to Edward's silver Volvo and the air of smugness was in the air that surrounded her.

"I hope you're ready to join us on our little shopping trip tomorrow because you're driving!"

And now I wanted to run for the hills. Whenever Alice, Rosalie, or even Esme went shopping it was a death sentence to the Cullen men, a painfully slow death. Now I was going to be a sacrifice for Alice's cause. Edwards chuckled at my thoughts as he sped out of the parking lot, Alice looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes.

"You should be happy, this is your chance to win our Bella's heart over with your southern charm. You'll enjoy tomorrow trust me! More importantly Bella will too!" Of course Alice would know what would happen tomorrow between me and Bella but did it have to be on one of Alice's quest for a new handbag? Either way it was inevitable, if this was the only way to get a chance to speak with Bella then I would take it but next time there'll be no shopping or my family's interrupting involved.

 _~The next day~_

It was getting close to seven in the morning and my siblings were making their way over to their vehicles and I headed over to my bike. I loved fast cars but there was something about motorocylces that caught my attention, the way it sliced through the air as I speed through the road, the rumbling sound it made as I revved it before taking off, the way it was me and only me at the wheel and how delicate I was to be whenever I cleaned it at the end of the day. Everything about it made me feel free and human even, I think that's why my family like their cars so much too.

Just as I turned on the ignition and grabbed my helmet, just for show, Alice danced her way down to Edward's Volvo and said, "Oh Jazz, did I forget to mention? You'll be going to pick Bella up from her house today." I stilled my movements and left my helmet half way over my face as I stared at her blankly. Emmett and Edward could barely contain their amusement and I could see the way their shoulder were shaking as they tried to hold back their laughter. I cleared my throat, finally took the helmet off of my head, and held it between my arm and hip.

"Alice, you told Bella that you would be picking her up. I highly doubt that she or her father will like that I'm going to be the one to show up at her doorstep."

Although I'd like nothing more than to go pick her up and have her near me, I wasn't sure how her father would react to another man taking his daughter to her second day of school. I'm not intimidated by her father but I'd like to leave a good impression on him if Bella and I would become friends.

"Ok, where does she live?"

"Like you don't already know." Says Emmett as he sticks his head out of the Jeeps window, consequently earning one of Rosalie's slaps to the head,

"It's not hard to miss plus her fathers cruiser is parked outside in the driveway, Bella already texted me her address but its not hard to find." I nod and turn my bike off and place my helmet on the seat as I got off. I settled for taking the black BMW since I didnt want Bella's father to kill me for showing up with my silver Harley Davidson.

As I start to pull out of the garage I can hear Alice say, "Just be yourself, Jazz. She'll accept you sooner than you think." Alice never misses an opportunity to show off that she knows everything, unsurprisingly but I got to admit that I don't hate that about her. I made my way over to Bella's house just imagining the look on her face- just looking at her beautiful face in general, whatever the emotions or expression she'll have. I drove up into her driveway but I couldn't hear two hearbeats, just one, Bella's. I find myself enjoying the way her little heart was beating at a normal and serene pace before I decide to stop delaying my knocking on her door. I step out of the BMW and walk a little quicker than I should have to her front porch and knocked lightly on the door.

I could hear how Bella's heart rate increased slightly and then I felt her excitement as she made her way over to open the door. Unsurprisingly she looked shocked to see me, then confused.

"Hey Bella, sorry for showing up unexpectedly. Something came up and Alice told me to just come and pick you up for her so that after school you can both head over to Port Angeles." _Please believe me._

"Oh, um you didnt have to do that, Alice should have just texted me. I can just drive to school on my own then." She felt nervous now, say something!

"It's not trouble at all Bella, we're both headed in the same direction anyways. I really don't mind giving you a lift plus it'lol be easier so that you wont have to leave you truck in the school parking lot and drive home late at night." I could feel her reasoning now as she bit her lower lip, god she's so beautiful. Focus Jasper!

"Well, I suppose you're right as long as its really no trouble."

"It's no trouble at all." I said a little too quickly, talk about having no patience.

"Ok, I'll just go and get my bag and we can go."

It went better than I thought it would to be honest. I expected her to insist she go on her own, of course I would have no way to force her or change her mind but I would feel a little defeated. We made our way towards the high school in complete silence, I needed to say something- anything if not this would never go anywhere.

"So how are you liking school so far?" Great ask her about school of all things.

"Its good but I think one of my teachers doesnt like me very much." She says timidly. She must mean Edward's history teacher, the one who called Bella out on her trauma.

"I'm sure he was just trying to show that he wouldn't be an easy teacher, I have one that has the same attitude with all the students. If he still bothers you however, maybe you could move to one of my government classes, my teacher seems pretty laid back- a little too laid back in my opinion." She laughed a little at my lame joke which was just the truth to be honest but I loved her laugh. Reality was if that teacher had said those things in front of me I don't know what I would have done without seeming too suspicious. Maybe next time I pass by his class I'll make him aware of what anxiety really feels like, maybe then he'll be a little more considerate about hurting other peoples feelings- his students feelings.

I could feel her hesitation as she looks up at me, it took everything I had not to look into those big brown eyes and lose myself in them. She probably felt just as perplexed on what to say as I did so this time I didnt hesitate, "What is it Bella? I'll listen if you want to say something." Now I could feel her embarrassment at being caught staring but I was doing the exact same thing, most of the time.

"I'm sorry for being so rude to you yesterday, there's no excuse for the way I acted towards you. I wasnt being fair."

Was she seriously apologizing for our conversation yesterday? Even though I was the one who over stepped my bounds with her. I wanted to make her insecurities disappear but I knew that I had to be patient.

Before she could continue berating herself I interrupted, "Bella, it wasn't your fault, I was the one who spoke out of terms and tried to make you trust me on the first day we met. I'm sorry for acting that way I just really want to get to know you."

"No! You didnt do anything wrong Jasper, I should have been nicer about the way I spoke to you. And I would like to get to know you a little better too but I can't talk about my personal life, I hope you understand that it's just difficult for me." She was stubborn, my Bella but anything she needed I would do my best to provide for her, even if than meant space and understanding.

"Lets just both agree that we overstepped our bounds and forgive and forget. I completely understand and I'm willing to wait until you are ready to share whatever you're willing to discuss, like I said I want to be your friend, Bella." I say as I gave her a smile that I hoped would reassure her that I really had no problem with her or the way she reacted. I was relieved to feel that she had relaxed now and smiled back at me before turning to look out of the window.

"Deal." I smiled even wider when she agreed so simply. I was disappointed to see that we made it to the school so quickly, I wish I could stop time so that I could have this moment with Bella for a little while longer.

"Oh and I hope you don't mind that I'll tag along with you two to Port Angeles, I really need some new clothes and since Alice is the fashionista, she'll help me greatly in deciding what looks good and what doesnt," I felt her breathing hitch and she whipped her head to look up at me as I pulled the car to a stop.

"Or I can just go another time."

"No it's fine, it'll be nice to get to know you a little better that way. I'm sure it was Alice's idea right?"

"Yes it was."

This girl was too smart for her own good. I can't wait to get to know her even more and see just how perceptive Bella really is. I couldn't stop my grin when I saw the way Bella's face lit up and she giggled- a cute little laugh that suited her. We started getting out of the BMW and spotted Edwards Volvo arrive and Emmetts Jeep already parked.

"Would you like to meet the rest of my siblings Bella?"

"Alice and Edward aren't your only siblings?"

"No we have Emmett and Rosalie too, they're in that red Jeep."

"So the teddy bear on steroids and that beautiful blond girl are your siblings, huh, you all look nothing alike." I couldn't help but laugh at Bella's nickname for Emmett and just nodded. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh from across the parking lot, obviously hearing the whole thing and I'm sure Bella could hear it as well because she turned around to find the source of the laughter. I could feel her suspicions arise and I wasnt all that surprised that she was putting things together slowly but surely, besides it's only been the second day since she's met us.

"About that, we aren't related. You see our mother and father couldn't have kids so they adopted Edward first, then Rosalie and Emmett came shortly after that and finally Alice and I a couple years later."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know, I shouldn't have been so insensitive."

"You weren't being insensitive, just honest. Its better than what others in school say anyways."

"I think its really great that even though your parents couldn't have children, they had kids of their own either way."

Yet again Bella doesnt cease to amaze me, she's always so kind and holds her best thoughts for others. I could tell she truly meant what she said and her sincerity made me admire her even more. I must have been staring at her for a little too long because she turned to look at me with confusion as to why I stopped talking, if I were a human, I would have been blushing like Bella was doing right now. I clear my throat and cough a couple times to hide the fact that I was just as embarrassed as she was and to hide my grin when she did the same.

"I know that my brother is anxious to meet you, Alice has been talking all about you since lunch in the cafeteria and all day yesterday. And I must admit I have been too."

"Oh sure, it'll be nice to meet more people from your family." I knew I was making her shy by my last comment but I wanted her to know that we genuinely care about her. I led her towards the Jeep where Emmett, Alice, Edward, and Rosalie were waiting patiently. I placed my hand over the small of her back and surprisingly she didn't flinch. Now the only thing I had to worry about was making sure Rosalie didnt bite Bella's head off for being human and Emmett to keep his comments to himself, for the time being. The only thing that made me hopeful was Bella's excitement to meet my family, which made me feel all kinds of new feelings of filled with warmth towards the girl standing beside me, despite my cold unprogressing body. I wanted her to know how I felt so I stealthily sent tiny waves of my affection for her, hoping that she could someday feel at least a tiny bit of what I started feeling for her.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! So a bit of a filler chapter but I wanted to give you guys a little Bella x Jasper in this chapter. These two are an emotionally connected couple who understand one another through emotions and expression. I wanted to show what Jasper truly thought about Bella and how similar they both are. Next chapter we'll get to see a little more action between Bella and Jasper hopefully haha!**

 **No Bella did not recognize Jasper right away, but she will soon! She's a smart girl but remember she suffered through a lot and it messed with her memories and from what she rememberes her 'savior' is just a young beautiful man who fought the wolves off for her.**

 **I'm sorry if its a little jumbled up and short but I am currently in at the airport writing this after an eight hour flight! I'm exhausted but I really wanted to give you all a little something! Thanks again for the reviews, they mean a lot!**


	5. Possibility

~Chapter Five~

Possibility 

~Bella~

It was a big shocker when Jasper showed up to pick me up instead of Alice. For some reason I suspect that Alice planned the whole shopping spree just so that she could get me and Jasper in the same room together, maybe she noticed we had a misunderstanding in the gym and wanted to help us get to know one another better. Strangely enough, I didn't mind her meddling, maybe she really did start to think of me as a friend and wanted to make sure I knew it too. Or maybe I'm just making it out to be something bigger than it is, after all Alice is a little eccentric, who knows what goes through that pixie head of hers.

Today I felt a little more comfortable with Edward in class and we even realized we had more things in common than I would have expected, such as our love for classical music. He can be a little brooding at times, like he's concentrating on something really hard and whenever he gets like that I just mind my own business. He even gave me a few words of encouragement on how to take Mr. Jefferson's sour attitude on my first day. All in all Edward is a pretty nice guy, even if he is a little unpredictable, much like all his siblings- it would seem.

When we were walking through the hallway in between classes, we ran into Mike who went on about some prom or something but I really didn't pay much attention because Jasper walked by and he and Edward looked at Mike like he just killed their puppy. I kind of wanted to laugh at having two six foot something boys looking so emotional when normally I'm the one who is fidgety and upset.

"Hello? Earth to Bella." Mike said as he waved his hand in front of my face unexpectedly- well obviously to me since I flinched and raised my hands in defense. I knew he wouldn't hit me but it scared me having him so close to me. "Oh didn't mean to scare ya like that." He said a little amused, that irritated me.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Prom? Would you like to go? With me I mean." He seemed nervous compared to the first time he approached me.

"Oh, prom. Well Mike I'm not really into dancing and parties, i might not even be in town that weekend." I felt bad for turning him down and saw as his giddy face fell into one of rejection but I really didn't like being around him that much and going to a dance with him just wouldn't work out.

"Where are you going?"

"My mom wants me to visit her in Phoenix since its a long weekend. Sorry but I can't go."

"Totally, I understand. Cool, well I'll see you later then." Mike says awkwardly and fist bumps the air before walking away with his head hanging low.

I turn around and didnt miss the look of amusement on Edward and Jasper's faces.

"What, you think I was too mean to him?" I didnt want to come out that way and I didn't want the boys to think I was stuck up.

They just laughed at my question, only making me blush. Then Jasper did something unexpected but I didnt hate it, he went and placed his hand on the small of my back as they led me to the cafeteria and said, "Not at all Bella, if you let him down any gentler he would insist you go out with him again."

"Hey Bella! Are you sitting with us for lunch today? Oh say yes please!" Says Alice as she reached the cafeteria doors at the same time as we did. I still didn't forget the little set up she did between me and Jasper this morning but I will talk to her about it later.

"If that's alright with you guys. I don't want to invade in your space." I say as I look towards their table where Rosalie had an expression of 'if looks could kill' as she looked over at us. I really did not want to challenge her or have her dislike me, that is if she doesn't already. Alice laughed a little at my hesitation to sit with them and grabbed my hands in her cold ones.

 _Come to think of it, Alice's hands are always ice cold, I wonder why._

"Don't worry about Rosalie. She's a little more distant compared to the rest of us but she'll come around, Bella." Jasper says as he gently pushed me towards the cafeteria and opened the door for me. I could feel a little more encouraged to sit with them, maybe thanks to Jasper. The guy sure knew how to calm my nervous, even if he didn't know it.

When we walked into the cafeteria, every student turned their eyes on us. It was intimidating and I hated being the center of attentions so I looked around and saw that even Jessica and the others were all staring- they looked shocked. Can't say I blame them, I didn't even expect to be friends with the most beautiful group in highschool, compared to them I'm so plane and normal looking. I saw Angela and Eric were waiting in line for lunch and I felt a little more encouraged thanks to Angela, she gave me an approving smile and even a quick thumbs up. I gave her a sheepish smile and waved at them before we made it to the Cullen's table, where I would meet the Cullen's older sister- Rosalie. Thankfully Emmett was sitting next to her and Edward went to sit on the opposite side, next to her and Alice, Jasper, and I sat down on the other side of the round table.

"Bella, this is Rosalie. Rosalie, this is Bella, be nice to her." Alice said her in usual playful tone.

"Hello Bella, nice to meet you." She says dryly.

 _Okay so its not in your head that she doesn't like you._

"Nice to meet you too."

"I know you've met our brother Emmett in the parking lot so you know he's just a big old softie, despite his appearance."

I smile as he smiles widely at me reminding me of a little kid. He really does seem like a good guy- they all do even if a little mysterious. Sitting so close to all of them I can tell that they all have really dark eyes but that's strange- the other day Alice had a topaz tint to her irises. Unless she was wearing contacts but Jasper also had a similar eye color yesterday.

 _That's so weird._

I look over and I see Edward glaring at the table where Mike and the others are sitting. He has that brooding look on his face but it seems like this time he's really upset. I wonde what happened?

"Um, Edward? Are you okay?"

He and the rest looked a little surprised at my question and they turned their gaze on me. I felt a little embarrassed by my sudden question and being stared at once again, Edward clears his throat before aswering me.

"Yes Bella, why do you ask?"

"Because you were doing that thing again." I said as I caughtiously point at him, as if hoping he will know what I am talking about. But he seemed intruiged and confused at the same time.

"I mean, that brooding tortured look on your face that you seem to have when you concentrate really hard." I say quickl hoping to not give my cheeks a chance to flush.

Suddenly I hear a loud booming laugh that can only belong to one person at the table. I turn and I see Emmett laughing at Edward as he points at him with his big hand.

"Dude! Even she thinks that's true! Oh man I love this kid already!" He says and Edward throws a french fry in his direction but Emmett evades it. He wasn't fast enough to avoid Rosalie's slap on the shoulder though, it sounded like it hurt but he just kept laughing.

Even Jasper and Alice were laughing although not as loudly as Emmett and I could have sworn Edward tried not to smile as well. Rosalie however didnt budge an inch and just glared at me. I don't know what to do or even what I did to make her dislike me so much, maybe I really should have sat with Angela.

As if she could read my mind, Alice turned to face me as she takes a sip of her water and says, "Bella, we all think you're really great and we would love it if you could sit with us during lunch all the time. Only if you want to that is."

It warmed my heart to hear her express her thoughts on me so kindly and that even her siblings think I'm good to hang out with. I nod and smile at her before she hugs me gently, even through her dark blue sweater I could feel how cold her arms were.

 _Okay so maybe she's just really cold all the time because she's so thin or doesnt get enough vitamins in her. That could be the only logical explanation, right?_

Jasper was always close to me but didn't touch me, thank goodness. I didnt want to blush or shy away from his touch in front of his family, that would bring the wrong intention. I turned to face him and he smiled warmly at me, even with his eyes I could see how genuine it was. I love that smile.

 _You love what?_

Never mind! I could feel myself getting embarrassed again and looked down at my tray of food. Jasper looked at my food and realized I hadn't touched it since we got to the table.

"Aren't you going to eat Bella?"

I shake my head as I take a sip of my juice. Its not that I wasn't hungry but I was just so nervous about meeting all of them and sitting with them at the same table, that I completely forgot to eat.

"I don't eat that much at lunch anyways." I smile at him and he just gave me a look of concern, I think.

Lunch went by pretty quickly and we all seemed to be enjoying each other's company, well everyone except for Rosalie but she doesnt seem as bad as I thought she would be. I think she might warm up to me eventually, like Jasper said- 'she'll come around'. After joking around some more and forcing myself to eat a little, mainly for Jasper and Alice's sake, the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. We all said bye and Jasper and I walked over to our next class, he walked next to me closer than yesterday and I didn't mind one bit. I just met the Cullen's a day ago and I can't help but hope that we'll honestly be good friends, even with Rosalie.

The rest of the day went by quickly and I was always either with Jasper, Alice, Edward or even Emmett in most of my classes. Occasionally Jessica would approach me in class to see if she could get me to gossip about my new friendship with the Cullen family but I tried my best to avoid it, the last thing i wanted to do was gossip about such a nice group of siblings who have been nothing but kind to me. She didn't take too kindly to me avoiding the subject but I didnt give her much of a choice on the matter. I liked the Cullen's, no matter how random they might be and I wanted to see if I could figure out why they were so mysterious and intruiging to me.

 _You mean why He is so intruiging?_

Anyways! The last bell rang and school was over for the day. I headed over to my locker and went to meet up with Jasper and Alice so that we could go to Port Angeles. Charlie said that as long as I was back before nine o'clock, he would let me go with no problem. Obviously I told him last night so he doesnt know that Jasper is going to be with us on our shopping trip _but_ I plan on telling him after I get back. Charlie said that he met the Cullen's father one day when he went to pick up a suspect who had been injured and taken to the hospital and I'm guessing that Mr. Cullen unknowingly convinced my dad to let me go with Alice to Port Angeles since he was so respected in the hospital. I honestly hope I get to meet him soon, if he's anything like Jasper is- I'm sure I'll understand why the boys are so considerate of the women in their family.

I made it to the parking lot and sure enough I spotted the black BMW waiting outside of the school, for me. Jasper was at the wheel and Alice waited outside of the car for me with a big smile on her face, she was excited to say the least. I hope I can survive her love for fashion and shopping.

"Great! You're here, lets hop in and get going!" She said as she skipped over to me and linked her arm in mine. She opened the back door and waved me in, which I climbed in as carefully as I could, I wanted to steer clear of falling on my face in the car. I sat down and said hi to Jasper casually even though I couldn't help the flush on my cheeks when I caught him looking at me and he looked embarrassed too. Alice went to sit next to me and started chatting on and on about the mall we were going to and what all her favorite clothing stores were.

"I can't wait till we get there, its going to be fun shopping with you!"

"Yeah I'm sure it will be fun getting to see you in shopping mode."

When I said this I could hear Jasper inhale deeply and whispered playfully, "You have no idea what you're in for."

"Oh hush! I'm not that bad."

"You never let us pick our own clothes because you already know what we like and you never let us wear the same things more than twice." I was a little surprised at Jasper's ranting but it was cute to see how he and Alice bicker. I couldn't help but smile at the sight when Alice scooted to the edge of her seat and got ready to rant something right back.

"That's also because you and our bothers wrestle so much that you always come home covered in dirty and leaves! It a two way street, Jazz. I'm just providing an amazing service as your fashion advisor."

I laughed at this point and I could feel their eyes on me, when I looked up my eyes met with Jaspers in the rear view mirror and he started laughing too. It was such a deep, yet soft laugh and if I weren't sitting down, I probably would have lost my balance. Alice couldn't understand why we were laughing since she was one hundred percent serious about her being a fashion advisor. We laughed some more but I stopped immediately when I saw how fast we were going.

"Holy crap, Jasper how fast are you driving? Whats the speed limit?"

"Oh, I guess I wasn't paying attention." I heard him say in a lower tone and I could feel the car slow down a little more. Did he seriously not realize he was going at least a hundred miles per hour?

After some time we made it to the Port Angeles shopping center and Alice dragged me off into Michael Kors to look get this bright yellow handbag she had been dying to by for some time, aparantly. Jasper just hung back and often waited outside of the stores we went into, I felt bad but I could see what he meant by me having no I clue what I was getting into with Alice. We went to so many stores and she kept trying to convince me to buy some really pricey outfits to which I declined evertime. Most of the things she wanted me to wear were really nice but a little too outgoing for me. I liked simple things and I often stuck to my favorite jeans, shirts, jacket.

"Okay just try this one on and I promise I will stop insisting so much." She said as she handed me a royal blue blouse that wasnt too showy and was long sleeved, so I agreed.

I tried the blouse on and I actually liked it. The sleeves were a little flared and silky and the blouse showed my curves, at least what curves I had. It was nice but pricey and I there was no way I would be buying it. I finished undressing and stepped out to place the shirt on the hangin rack outside of the dressing room, just hoping that Alice wouldn't see me or she would throw a fit.

"You didnt like it?" Alice asked as she placed another five or six outfits on the counter. She looked disappointed that I placed the blouse back.

"Um yeah it was too tight."

"Okay then if you say so."

I breathed a sigh of relief when she went to pay for what she was buying and I managed to escape her wrath by exiting the store. I found Jasper sitting on the bench in front and looked positively bored out of his mind, he saw me though and looked a little relieved since it was most likely as sign that we were finished attacking this store. I went to sit down next to him and tried to make conversation.

"Is it always like this with your sister?"

"Pretty much but you caught her in a good mood so you're lucky. Although on your next trip I'm not so sure she'll be as laid back."

"Great I can look forward to it then." More like dread it and try to find an excuse on not going.

Jasper laughed at my obvious sarcasm and stood up, "Looks like she's heading over to us soon, why don't we go get you something to eat and she'll meet us in another store."

I looked over and saw that two cashiers were ringing up Alice's little mountain of clothes and she was looking at some sunglasses. I agreed to Jaspers suggestion and we headed over to the food court. I ordered a simple cheeseburger and Jasper only ordered a coffee. We went to sit down in a booth and had our, well _my_ meal and chatted some more about his family.

"So, my dad said that he met Dr. Cullen yesterday at work."

"Yeah my dad told us during dinner that he met Chief Swan as well. Does your dad like living here too?"

"I think so, he grew up in Forks with his parents and when my grandfather passed away he decided he wanted to come back and take care of his house."

"I see." He said as if studying my words carefully and took a sip of his coffee.

Jasper told me about his fathers passion for helping others and is one of the most compassionate men he knew, I could tell how much respect Jasper held for his dad and I loved hearing the stories of his childhood. He told me that Mrs. Cullen, Esme, was just as compassionate and loving as her husband. Not as distant or as eccentric as Rosalie and Alice were but she did have a great love and understanding for her children. It made me think about Renee, what if she had been a mother like Esme was to the Cullen children?

By the time I finished eating Alice called Jaspers cellphone, "Alice? Where are you? Oh then I guess me and Bella will walk around a bit more if you're going to go into one more shop."

"Looks like we're off the hook for now. What would you like to do this time?" He asked as he hung up his phone and put it in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Hm..How about over there?" I say as I point to the big book store to the left of the foodcourt.

Jasper chuckled and said, "Bookstore huh? How is that not at all surprising?"

I blushed and startled walking towards the book store without looking behind me to see if he was following me. We browsed around for a bit but nothing truly caught my attention until I wandered into the fiction section where I hoped to find a classic, one I didn't already own. I skimmed through a few pages of Pride and Prejudice but I already knew the story by heart so I kept looking around. Jasper was on the other side where the a large section of history books were, he seemed to enjoy reading about the Civil War which I found interesting. I found myself in the historical fiction section in a little secluded area in the bookshop where there was a small burgundy leather sofa and a coffee table in the corner. I decided to give it a try and looked at the books shelves, some books were familiar to me, such as A Tale of Two Cities and Gone with the Wind. Except for when I found a book on the floor, I picked it up and turned it over to read the title. 'The Last of the Mohicans' was the name of the book, I couldn't remember if I read the book before or if I saw the movie since neither Charlie nor Renee let me see it, probably because it was tragic or involved some violence.

I shrugged my shoulders and placed it back where there was a little gap betweent the books and that's when I saw it. A thick black book with a silver rim titled, ' Legends of Mythical Creatures' and under that was a little inscription that intruiged me but made me relive my worst memories, 'Werewolves and Vampires'.

I reached for the book while feeling my heart gradually begin pounding in my chest. I snatched the heavy book out of the shelves, as if too scared that something would grab my hand and pull me into the darkness. I stood there eyeing the book's cover, it was blank, just black and silver and the only title was on the side of the book. It was so strange and haunting, it made me question if I should look into it at all.

 _Its just a book Bella, toughen up!_

I inhale deeply and lift the hard cover with my two fingers while trying to keep my calm. The pages looked old and worn out, it was probably a used book that someone didn't want anymore or it probably creeped them out to have such an intimidating book on their hands. I know I sure as hell am. I looked for what page the werewolf myths were on the book and found a couple pages but I could see that someone had ripped out three of the pages in the chapter. On the third page there was a little writing left in the upper left corner of the book, something about a tribe. I flipped the page and found that the next chapter was about the 'cold ones', vampires, on how they originated and their characteristics. Vampires were dangerous creatures who were after one thing and one thing only- human blood. They were unbelievable strong and fast, cursed to a life of darkness, and they were always cold as ice.

 _Like Alice and Jasper._

I don't know why that thought went through my head so suddenly. I must be going crazy, there's no way that werewolves and vampires exist, just no way. I turn the next page quite angrily for some reason and I see that the next page shows a man with a wolf's head attacking a pale man in the shadows, the werewolf was in the sun and the vampire in the shadows. At the bottom of the picture it said that werewolves and vampires have always been enemies since they started existing or since they changed into the creatures that they had transformed into. In a way I couldn't help but feel pity for them, these two beings always fighting and for what? Because they're natural enemies or because of something more that not just anyone knows about? The werewolves had no say in when to transform whenever the full moon appeared but I was saddened that the vampires couldn't stand in the sun or feel warmth like I could. Stupid, i know, to feel bad for fictional characters.

"Bella?" Jasper said standing close behind me.

I flinched and dropped the book onto the floor making a loud thud. I bend down quickly to pick it up hoping to hide it for some reason and fail to notice that he was doing the exact same thing, we both placed our hands on the black book and recoiled at the same time. His hands were freezing cold, just like Alice's but why? I look down at my hand and try to stop shaking, I could _not_ have another episode right now. I could feel myself slipping into another memory of that day, the frozen ice under my back and the creeping snarls in the back of my head. God make it stop!

I was so preoccupied on controlling my emotions that I couldn't stop myself from trembling. I shut my eyes and felt my knees go weal so I slid down the bookcase to sit on the floor while wrapping my arms around my knees. This was the only way I could stop myself from having a panic attack in a public place whenever I couldn't get away quickly. I took a couple deep breaths and counted to ten when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and pulled me closer against something that felt hard, I look up and I see Jasper sitting next to me and gave me that soothing smile of his. I felt myself begin to relax and the memories disappeared in the back of my mind, as if they never existed.

"I'm sorry." I manage to say in a raspy voice.

"Don't. Dont ever be sorry for something that you have no control of." He says in a reassuring yet firm voice, I could tell that he was being completely honest with me.

"I just.."

"What is it, love?"

"I just want to stop being afraid."

 _Did he just call me love or did I hear wrong?_

"You will be, I know you will."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're not afraid right now and because I will always be by your side, Bella"

My eyes stung at his words, Jasper was right, I will be okay one way or another. I'm not alone anymore, I have people who care about me, Charlie, Alice, Edward, even Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper. My heart raced when he said he would always be by my side, I hope it's true because he could be capable of doing so much more than hurting me physically like those wolves did- Jasper could crush my heart with only his words. I'm risking a lot by opening up to Jasper but somehow I get the feeling that he would never hurt me in that way. I nodded in response and we sat in a calming silence for some time; the menacing book, werewolves and vampire, my unforgettable past- everything just melted away into this one moment between me and Jasper.

 _I think I can trust him..._

After some time, Jasper suggested that we head back to the parking lot and meet up with Alice. She was probably bored out of her mind waiting for us after she finished shopping but I didn't feel bad, not one bit. We made it to the BMW and Jasper opened the passenger car door for me, I arched my eyebrows and looked at him questionably.

"Alice won't mind if you sit in front, she seems pretty preoccupied anyways." He says as he gestures towards the back seat where Alice was admiring her new collection of purses with a giddy look on her face. I smile and get into the front seat as he closes the car door gently. This time Jasper drove considerably slower compared to when we were heading to Port Angeles today, he didn't realize that I had seen how fast he was going but I saw it was at least one hundred and twenty miles per hour. Jasper is lucky I won't be telling Charlie anytime soon about this. I settled a little more into my seat and rested my head against the window as I looked at the orange sky. I felt completely content and not one ounce of worry or paranoia creeped up on me the whole time. This was the best I'd felt in three years and I owed it all to one person, Jasper Hale.

"Bella?"

I frown and turn towards Jaspers voice, I open my eyes slowly and see that he is grinning at me. I fell asleep, of course. I smile sheepishly at him seeing as how he already opened the car door for me.

"I don't think Charlie is here yet so it'll save us both from explaining why I'm dropping you off and not Alice." I look over and see that Alice is lying down in the back sleeping soundly, even when she's sleeping the pixie looks unbelievable beautiful. Jasper extends his hand to me and I take it without hesitation this time. I jump out of the BMW and say a quiet goodbye to Alice before closing the car door and headed over to the porch with Jasper.

"Thanks for picking me up for school this morning and for driving us to Port Angeles and-"

"Its my pleasure Bella, you don't have to thank me. I'll gladly take you around town anytime you don't feel like driving." He said as he cut me off mid sentence in my nervous ranting. There he goes again with his charming southern accent and gentle way of brushing off my worries.

I nodded and looked down in embarrassment when I see that our hands are still intertwined, I knew I should let go but I just stared at our hands and thought how nice it felt to hold his hand, even though it was cold. Jasper seemed to notice that I was staring at our hands as well but he didnt let go either.

"Bella can I ask you something?" I look up to meet his eyes, they're a beautiful dark topaz that I haven't seen before.

"Oh sure, what is it."

"Would you like to like to come over to our house for dinner sometime?"

"Dinner? With your family?"

"Yes, my mother and father would like to meet you as well."

"If they don't mind then sure I'd like to. When?" He smiled a little wider at my answer and I feel him run his thumb over the back of my hand making my cheeks flush.

"How about tomorrow night or whenever would be good for you."

"I'll talk to Charlie tonight and see what he says. I should probably get inside and start dinner though, I think he'll be home soon."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." He says as he reluctantly lets go of my hand making me miss his cold hand in mine instantly.

"Goodnight Jasper." I say before unlocking the door and walk in. I watch as he waves bye to me and jumps in his BMW, speeding off as usual. I found myself smiling like an idiot while cooking dinner for Charlie and I tonight and just recapped on my day with the Cullen's, so much so that I didn't even hear when Charlie walked into the house.

"Hey Bells?"

"Oh dad! I didnt hear you come in."

"Yeah I can see that." He says playfully while pointing out that I still had a smile on my face.

"How was your day? Did you have fun with Alice?"

"Yeah it was fun she sure loves to shop though, a little more than mom I think." Charlie grimaced when he probably got a mental picture of what a Renee 2.0 would be like.

"Oh by the way I hope you don't mind but I invited Billy Black and Sue Clearwater over for dinner tonight."

"Sue Clearwater? Isn't she?"

"Harry Clearwater's wife." Charlie says in a melancholy voice. Harry Clearwater was my dad's good friend when he lived here in Forks but one day Harry went hunting and was attacked by an wild animal, he died from a cardiac arrest the next night in the hospital. That had been the first time I had ever seen Charlie cry, one of his best friends passed away and then the next year it was my grandfather. He won't ever admit it but I know he really misses them and just mentioning their names affects him. Sue and Harry Clearwater had two children who I've never met because they moved in with some relatives on the reservation but Sue is pretty nice from what I remember so I'm sure her kids are too.

"Great, I'll make sure to set out some extra plates then." I say as I stir the pasta in the pot and move to prepare the sauce on the pan.

About an hour passed before I heard a knock on the door, I just finished making the salad and placed it on the table as I made my way towards the door. I open the door ready to greet either Sue or Billy except it wasn't either one of them. A abnormally tall teenage boy, his raven black hair was tied up at the top of his head, his skin was russet and bright dark brown eyes. He was practically towering over me in the door way, he had a look of surprise for a second but then he smiled gently at me. He was sort of beautiful.

"Bella right?" He said, his voice husky yet playful.

"Yes?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Jacob Black, Billy's son."

"Jacob? Nice to meet you finally." I say as I reach to shake his hand which he takes a little slower than I would have.

"Yeah you too. My dad sent me to tell Charlie that he wasn't going to be able to make it tonight, something about wanting some rest before they go fishing tomorrow morning."

"Oh okay, I'll make sure to tell him."

We stood there in awkward silence after that until I saw Sue Clearwater pull into the driveway. Jacob looks over his shoulder and waves at Sue as she got out of her truck and walked over to us.

"Hey Sue." Said Jacob as he moved aside to let her get in the house. Sue was a thin woman with short black hair, kind of just like Jacob. She looked kind yet strong as she walked up the steps and looked at me.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" Sue says as she barely hugs me, which I appreciated.

"I'm good thank you. Why don't you both come in I'm sure Charlie will be down in just a minute." I say as I take the bottle of wine Sue brought with her and led them inside until Sue interrupts.

"Oh that's alright Bella, Jacob was just leaving anyways. He has some errands to run for Billy, remember Jake?" Sue says as she turns around and look up at him. I couldn't see her face but based on the tone of her voice I would not want to challenge Sue Clearwater if I were him. Jacob's expression was unreadable to me as he looked down at Sue and kind of sighed before looking at me, his eyes looked sad for some reason. I wonder what happened.

"Right I totally forgot. Sorry Bells maybe another time we can get to know one another a little better when Charlie and Billy decide to hang out."

"Oh yeah sure. See you later Jake." I say as I walk him back out onto the front porch and he gives me one last unreadable look as he headed over to his black truck and pulled out into the road without another word. It seems to me that all the boys in Forks like being the mysterious type.

The rest of the evening we spent eating at the dinner table, Charlie and Sue joked around making me smile in content at seeing my dad so carefree and happy. Sue really was a strong woman and I truly admired her for still being able to smile even after what happened to Harry. I liked seeing Charlie this way with Sue, they seemed like really good friends and who knows maybe even more in the future. After dinner Charlie walked Sue to her truck and I cleaned up in the kitchen before heading into my room to work on some homework for tomorrow. Charlie came in shortly after to say goodnight and we spoke a little more about my day and I took the opportunity to tell him about the Cullen's invitation for dinner, surprisingly Charlie said yes but with the same conditions as today. Of course I 'forgot' to mention that Jasper had been the one to invite me but what my dad didn't know wouldn't harm him.

I settled into my purple bed covers and faced the window to my left, little raindrops started to pitter patter outside providing a relaxing effect around me. My eye lids started feeling heavy and they began closing slowly, all while thinking about what tomorrow will bring and about the mysteriously beautiful Jasper Hale who somehow helped me change for the better ever since he walked into my life.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey everybody! So sorry for not updating in a while! I just moved to my university over seas and its been pretty hectic to be honest haha. I haven't stopped writing at all but something always seems to come up and I have to put my computer away and focus on what needs to be done for my uni. Thanks so much for the reviews and 100 follows on my story?! You guys are awesome!**

 **Oh by the way, do you think the chapters are long enough or should I try to include a little more?**

 **So...Jacob Black has finally appeared! I wonder what is going to happen in the next chapter? Hmmm ;)**

 **Jasper's point of view is coming up next, hope you look forward to it!**


	6. Can't Forget

~Chapter Six~

Can't Forget

~Jasper~

I held Bella in my arms for what seemed like five minutes when in reality I could already see the sun starting to set in the window above us. I didn't want to move from this spot, I wanted to stay with her for as long as she wanted me to. I knew she was on the verge of a panic attack when she stumbled across that book. That book that revealed mine and my families secret. Even though I knew I would be breaking the one promise we each made to never tell a human our secret, Bella was different. I could feel it in my bones, that Bella belonged with us. To me as I belonged to her. She may not know it yet but I knew that the connection we had wasn't just because of the attack three years ago, it was because we were bonded- even if she doesn't come to love me. What I felt for her wasn't just attraction to her blood or her physical features, it was my direct connection to her feelings that made me want to become closer to her- to be with her for the rest of my existence. Alice must've sent this coming long before I would have ever known that she wasn't meant to be my mate. I loved Alice but I was never _in_ love with her, not in the way I could feel myself falling for Bella. 

Of course to Bella it might be too soon so I will wait until she feels what I feel for her, to some degree. I mean we only just 'met' three days ago but ever since that day in Alaska, the one thing that ran through my mind was this fragile girl in the snow. And now that she is so close to me and in my arms, there's no way I can stay away from her. It's laughable how weak I've become since Bella walked back into my life. Me, a nearly indestructible monster who never ages and feeds on innocent living creatures for my own survival- has succumbed to this human girl so easily and she didn't even know it yet.

I meant what I said to her when she asked me how I knew she would get passed her fears. I would never leave her, I'd be by her side- always. I could feel as Bella started to gradually clam down and her heartbeat settled to a normal pace, without my help which both surprised and relieved me. We stayed in that spot leaning against the large wooden bookcase for a little while longer before I heard Alice interrupt our little moment of peace. 

"Hey I know she needed help and that's great..but I'm bored out of my mind out here! You'll have plenty of time to be with her tomorrow. I'll even sit in the backseat." the pixie said.

I sighed and suggested we go to the car making an excuse that Alice was probably waiting for us. As she said, Alice was in the backseat admiring her collection, not even having to pretend that she was distracted by them because she actually was. 

We drove in to town a little slower than I normally would but there was no way I would risk Bella's safety or scare her. Then Alice said a little too quickly for Bella to hear, "I'm gonna just give you two some 'privacy' and I'm sure you'll come up with an excuse to see her again after school tomorrow too.", she said as she laid down and closed her eyes- her smile was as mischievous as ever. I grin before looking to see if Bella heard anything, to my surprise she was fast asleep. If I were human I'm sure the sight of her would make my heart do leaps and bounds, the sight of her right now certainly would. The sun managed to creep out of the moving gray clouds and touched her left cheek, illuminating her pale skin. Her long brown hair was creating waves around her face and the little red whisps of hair the sun revealed was perplexing to me. Much like the way her rosy red lips made her delicate features even more beautiful, even without the help of makeup. I sigh in content as I look back to the road and continue driving, disregarding the fact that I would have to simultaneously leave her where she belongs and that I would have to leave her side. 

I get out of the black BMW after arriving at Bella's house, noticing that Charlie Swan wasn't home yet after listening for a heartbeat. I try to hide the smile on my face when I see Bella hasn't even moved an inch since we came to a stop and proceeded to open the car door for her. I debated if wether or not I would have to carry her to her room if she really wouldn't wake up but that would make me seem like a creep not only to Bella but to Chief Swan. 

I gently wake her up and we walk to her porch, of course all while holding hands and I sure as hell wouldn't be the one to let go first. I watched as Bella looked down and stared at our intertwined hands but she did not let go much like me, though I doubt she had such strong emotions behind it like I did. Hey what can I say, sure I'm selfish but at least I'm man enough to admit it.

 _God if Emmett or Edward were here I'd never hear the end of how weak and needy I've become._

I invited Bella to come over to our home and meet Carlisle and Esme to which she said yes, meaning that Charlie would most likely agree so long as he knows that Alice invited her. With that I said goodnight and regretfully let go of her small hand- her warmth vanishing almost instantly from my ice cold skin and I knew I wouldn't stop thinking about Isabella Swan for the rest of my immortal life.

The next day I was happy that the school day went by quickly, no annoying Mike Newton to bother Bella and the nagging twins Jessica and Mallory stayed in their lane- for now. Edward told me about the things Newton thought about whenever he saw Bella and I wanted to rip his head off but not as much as Edward seemed to want to. Edward always got to see inside other peoples heads but I knew it affected him, that's mainly why he looks so tortured although he could work on it a little more if you ask me. I was relieved to see that so far my family has been accepting of Bella's presence in our lives, Edward, Alice, and Emmett especially. I think Emmett has it in his head that Bella will be his partner in crime when it comes to pranks and such, not that I'd object to pranking Edward or Rose every now and then but I'm not so sure if Bella would be comfortable being placed as an accomplice. Rosalie on the other hand- lets just say she hasn't said much regarding Bella and that doesn't completely mean she's happy about it either. 

It was almost time for school to let out, the girls were playing volleyball while us guys teamed up to play basketball. Bella stumbled a couple of times here and there or bumped into someone more than once but at least she was participating. I could feel the frustration coming from Mallory who, surprisingly, was losing against Bella's team. I grinned at the sight of her beet red face that looked like it was about to pop off her body any second, Emmett noticed as well but unlike me he couldn't control his booming laugh. 

"Bella sure knows how to surprise, maybe one day I'll get her to play b-ball one on one with me." He says as he throws the ball in my direction that I catch without consequence. 

"Don't even think about it, knowing you you'll end up breaking more than one thing in the house and Esme would verbally assault you. Not to mention Bella would probably break _herself_ in the process."

"Oh you're no fun man. I think you're underestimating us a little there, Bella can handle herself even if she is a klutz." Emmett says as we sit down on the bleachers and wait for the other human boys to catch their breath, Mike Newton looked like he was about to throw up all over his friend Tyler. 

"She's coming over tonight for 'dinner' so you'll have plenty of time to poke fun then but take it easy, she's not used to big teddy bears on steroids." Now it was my turn to mess with my brother. 

"Oh man that's such an awesome nickname she gave me but did she have to add in the teddy bear part? It sounds so...childish." 

_Ironic since Emmett acts more like a child than anything else._

The bell finally rang and the students of Fork High School started evacuating to their cars to go home. I waited paitiently for 'Alice' outside of the gym but we all know who I was actually waiting for. Emmett and Edward decided to meet up with Rose and headed for their vehicles- more like standing outside their vehicles to get a glimpse of the way I act with Bella. I knew Rosalie would be the one to be watching intently over Bella, she wouldn't admit to it but I think there are times when Bella acts paranoid or scared, that reminds Rosalie of her final moments as a human. I could only hope that the two would be able to bond over their similar pasts, over time. 

Alice and Bella finally made their way out from the gym and I pushed myself off of the wall to meet them half way. Alice bounced her way over while Bella smiled shyly at me and took her time walking, I slowed my pace to match hers and took this chance to talk to her about our plans. 

_Our plans? Anyways, you know what I mean.._

"So Bella is it ok for you to join us for dinner tonight?" I ask her.

"Yeah of course! My dad gave the ok so all is good." she says jokingly and I smiled even wider at her awkward thumbs up, which I later felt embarrassment coming from her after she realized what she just did. She most likely thought it was really cheesy but I kind of found it cute. 

_Cute..I better not think those things when Edward is around._

That's great then. So I'll come to pick you up from your house around seven o'clock?" 

"Sure, I would insist in driving myself to your house but I have no idea where you live to be honest." 

"Great," I say as we come to an understanding and make it to the parking lot, my siblings all acting uninterested in my conversation with Bella but I could feel their amusement, "so I'll see you at seven then." 

She gives me a warm smile that I would have felt it reflected in my chest were it not for my still heart. Alice cut in and gave Bella a smothering hug before we parted ways and away to our homes. This time around I looked forward to going home to our secluded home, I needed to speak with my adoptive parents regarding my Bella.

 _Ok you have got to stop calling her that._

I knew that Esme and Carlise suspected something was going on between me and Bella since I spent the majority of my time with her ever since she moved to Forks, not to mention Emmett and Edward were like a couple of gossiping old ladies as soon as they asked how our first day of school went. Esme practically interrogated me on what Bella looked like and if she moved with her parents, it felt ridiculous since I barely spoke two sentences to Bella on the first day and they were already getting ready to stalk the girl. Not literally of course but almost. Carlisle wasn't as pushy on getting information on Bella but I could tell he was very intruiged and was sure to want to meet her personally before expressing his concerns on my involvement with a human. I completely understood my families concerns, if it had been any one of them in my shoes I would be too. 

I made my way through the winding roads in my black Harley Davidson, not caring about the speed limit like always- I was anxious to speak with Carlisle and Esme, hopefully without my siblings around. I made it to the garage a couple minutes ahead of my brothers thanks to my motorcycle and proceeded to take off my helmet while I announced to my parents, "Mom, Dad- can I have a moment to talk? It's about Bella." 

Before I could finish my sentence Carlisle and Esme were already in the garage with looks of concern written on their faces. I smile already guessing that they think something happened to Bella, they hadn't even met her and I could feel their genuine compassion for this human girl. They knew Bella was the girl who was attacked by the Quileute wolves three years ago and have wondered ever since then why I changed so suddenly because of her. 

"What's the matter son?" Carlisle asks, making his way over to me.

"Not here," I say as I point out the obvious that there would be no privacy if we stayed in the house. 

"Lead the way," he says waiting for me to show them away from our home before the rest of our nosy family arrived. Hey it's kind of true, it was hard to keep secrets here- especially with super hearing abilities, a mind reader, an empath, and a precognitive vampire.

I ran off into the woods with my parents following closely behind until we reached the edge of the cliff that looks over a small waterfall and the rest of the forest. I turn around and lean against a big boulder before continuing where I left off, Esme and Carlisle sat down on a thick log in front of me. Esme smiled encouragingly at me while Carlise kept silent, both waiting for me to clarify what happened with Bella.

"Relax, nothing bad happened to Bella. But I do wish to discuss somethings regarding her coming over tonight." 

"Oh you should have just said so son! You scared me for a moment there." Esme says and I feel the tension fade away significantly fast.

"Are you worried we won't be able to control ourselves with a human coming to our home? Jasper you should know better than anyone that we are perfectly capable of abstaining from human blood." Carlisle says as if I didn't know how good his self control was. I often envied it. I was the weakest link when it came to self control but ever since saving Bella that day in Alaska, I haven't experienced any blood lust- not for her or for any human for that matter. That was the one thing that truly confused me about Bella, her scent was intoxicating but I had no desire to drink her blood, my throat didn't even burn and my eyes maintained a dark topaz color- mainly due to the strong emotions I felt whenever I'm around her. 

"No I'm not worried about that, if anything it should be me who should be cautious of being around her."

"Jazz, are you thinking you might hurt Bella?" Esme asks as she makes her way over to me.

"I don't know. Ever since Alaska I haven't felt the need to drink a human's blood, is that normal? What if something happens and I hurt Bella.." It was more a statement than a question because deep down there was no doubt that if she ever got a deep cut or anything that could bring her harm there was no way of me knowing if I could be capable of harming her in the worst way possible. 

"Jasper, you clearly care for this girl so I will be honest with you. The possibility of you hurting Bella will always be present as long as her heart beats and blood is running through her veins." Carlisle says frankly, which I often admired but his words pierced through my armor like skin.

"However," he says interrupting my self loathing. "If you truly have feelings for this girl after all these years then I can also see the possibility of you being able to control yourself if the opportunity should arise."

"Carlisle is right, Jasper. If you were able to abstain from drinking Bella's blood when she was badly injured by the wolves, then I also have no doubt in my mind that you can do it again." I could feel both Carlisle and Esme's sincerity reaching out to me, they didn't sugar coat anything but they kept their love and compassion for me present and they made sure I knew it, just like they did with all of my siblings. 

"Thank you, I'll try my best to not let you down." 

"Son you will never let us down." 

"Out of everyone in our family _you_ have had to grow and adapt to different life styles the most. We are so proud of you Jasper." Esme says as she brings me into a strong hug and lets me feel the intensity of her motherly love that she possesses. 

"Well we should probably head back, we have to make some dinner for our mysterious guest." Carlisle says jokingly before we take off to prepare a decent meal for the only human to ever come to our home and prepare our stomachs for whats to come. I could hear the complaints of the rest of the family already. 

As Esme, Carlisle, and Alice started working on dinner, Rosalie set up the dining table lazily while Edward and Emmett just played video games in the living room. I could feel the scolding begin as my sisters anger began to erupt from her blonde head as she slammed the forks on the table and quickly made her way over upstairs and into the living room before anyone could even utter a word. 

"Question. Why is it that everyone is cooking and _I_ have to set up the dinner table while _you two_ are just lounging around?" she says with a fake smile slapped on her face that clearly screamed "I want to kill my husband and brother". 

"Oh come on babe, you know we are no good at being organized like you and I dont know the first thing about cooking so we'd be doing you all a favor by staying out of the way." 

_Oh so he's going with that excuse is he?_

I could hear Edward laugh at the amusing sight of the couples little disagreement. Carlisle obviously could hear everything and before things escalated into breaking a piece of furniture or the television he was in the room with Rose and the boys. 

"Alright everyone just settle down, it won't be long before Jasper picks Bella up, so I expect you all to behave tonight and then you can rough house as much as you want _after_ Bella leaves. And Rosalie please try to keep your anger to a minimum." After Carlisle got my siblings to agree with his terms I made my way down to the BMW and went to get Bella from her house.

I swiftly made my way over to the Swan residence and see that Charlie's cruiser is parked in the driveway, no avoiding meeting him now. I jump out of the driver seat and plan to use my empathetic powers to try to figure Charlie Swan out, hopefully he won't be as unpredictable as Bella when it comes to feelings. 

I immediately stop when I get a strong disgusting smell and I know it could only be one thing, a wolf. The wolves had a distinct smell compared to humans, even though they themselves are part human as well- they have a scent of wet dog and dirt. And I could smell it all over this neighborhood, they were here or at least one of them was. But why now? Are they planning on attacking Bella again? I wouldn't let that happen, this time I was here and my family would never let the wolves harm a human again, treaty or not. 

_They wouldn't hurt my Bella, not now or ever._

I could feel my emotions start to take over me, rage followed by desire to protect Bella coarsed through my body as I slammed the BMW's door and made my way over to the front porch. I knew the chances of being watched was high now that the wolves are back in Forks but they should also know that my family and I will be watching them as well. 

I step onto the white porch and knock on the door as gently as I can to control my anger from completely shattering the front doors window. I can hear Bella's gentle steps as she makes her way down stairs and opens the door, I instantly forget about my anger and worries when I see what Bella looks like. 

The fresh scent of freesia and honey filled the doorway and poured out onto the porch. She had her hair messy and flowing down her shoulders, based on the fresh scent of lavender of her shampoo I'd guess her hair just finished drying, it was in perfect chocolate waves that went passed her elbows. Her chocolate eyes stated that she was surprised to see me but I felt a sliver of excitement which I accepted happily. She wore a dark blue blouse and black jeans along with a pair of black flats, it didn't seem like a Bella outfit if you asked me but I wasn't going to complain- she did look very good in her outfit after all.

As if she could read my mind she states as she gestures for me to enter into the living room, "Alice insisted I wear the blouse, she must've bought it for me when I went to the book store with you in the mall. I'll have to talk to her about boundaries since she doesn't seem to know what that is." 

I listen to Bella's little rant about the pixie's persistingly annoying habits of always knowing what everyone likes and dislikes, I find myself smiling down at her as we walk to the living room. She looks up and our eyes meet, like always her cheeks turn a light shade of pink and she looks down hiding behind a thick wavy lock of her hair. I'd let it slide this time since I want her to feel more comfortable with me but as soon as we get passed this stage I'll start getting her to stop hiding from me, as cute as I found it. 

"I like it, I think the color looks good on you." I say as Bella heads into the kitchen to get her cell phone and keys. 

"T-thanks." she says shyly, her cheeks betraying her actions of not taking in what I said too seriously. 

"Bells? I heard a car pull up, is it the Cullen girl coming to pick you up?" Charlie Swan says as he makes his way down stairs. His steps were heavy yet smooth never tripping or faltering. So I guess Bella didn't get her clumsiness from her father. I could sense Charlie's protectiveness over Bella rise even higher when he sees me standing by the fire place of the living room. I straighten myself and approach him with the same amount of confidence as Bella's father had when he made his way over to me. 

"Hello Chief Swan, my name is Jasper Cullen," I say as I shake his hand firmly but not too much so as not to break the man's hand.

"Right you're one of Dr. Carlisle's sons. Nice to meet you, son. Though I can't say I was expecting to find a young man standing in my living room so soon." 

"My sister Alice's car broke down on her way back from school today so she asked me to come and pick up your daughter. I hope that isn't too much of an inconvenience for you or Bella, sir." 

"As long as Bella is alright with it then I do not see why it would be an inconvenience. But uh, Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen will be home tonight right?" I try to keep a straight face when I feel the genuine worry Charlie has for his daughter in being alone in my home with young men. 

"Yes sir they are home now as we speak. Most likely preparing dinner for tonight and my sisters will be there as well." 

I knew Bella was listening in on my meeting with her father and as soon as Charlie said that it was up to Bella if she wanted to leave with me, I could feel her anxiety disipate quickly. I send her a little wave of confidence as encouragement and after a moment more she decides to participate in the conversation between Chief Swan and me. She walks out into the living room and smiles sheepishly at both of us, seeing as we both turned to look to her entering the room. 

"I see you've become acquainted already without my help. Well, Jasper this is my dad, Charlie- and dad this is Jasper Cullen, Alice's older brother. We can go now if you want." cutting straight to the chase I see, not that I mind since I actually can't get a firm grip on what Charlie is feeling exactly since his emotions are as quick to change as Bella's are. Maybe it's a human thing that I can't seem to remember having. 

_Or it may just be a Swan thing. I'll soon find out in no time though._

Right, don't want to keep your family waiting because of my annoying banter." Chief Swan says as he moves aside and lets Bella and I walk to the front porch. 

As I step outside I reassure Charlie that my and my family's intentions are honest, "you have my word that no harm will come to your daughter sir, any friend of Alice's is a friend of our family."

I can sense that Bella's father could tell that I was a man to keep my word and that my family was one to be trusted to keep his precious daughter safe. But that didn't stop him from whispering a few words of precautions as I made for my BMW, of course unaware that I could hear every word. He specified that if she needed him he'd only be a phone call away. I understood what he meant by that last part, it was in case she had a panic attack and being around too many people became too much for her, my respect for this man grew even more because of his love and concern for his only daughter and the way he was not too proud to show it as a weakness. 

"Don't worry dad. I've hung out with Alice and her siblings a couple times in school remember? They're very nice to me, if anything I have that pepper spray you gave me. Go to work and I'll call you as soon as I'm back home- safe and sound, okay?" She says as she gives Charlie a quick hug and heads down the steps and for the BMW I parked behind Charlie's cruiser. 

"It was a pleasure to meet you sir, you have my word that either me or Alice will have Bella back home by nine o'clock."

"Good man, I'll hold you to it. So, uh, nice to meet you Jasper, give my thanks to your parents for inviting Bells over for dinner." 

I nod and open the car door for Bella like I often found myself doing. I realized that she does not seem to mind it as much as she used to when we first went to school together. I was glad to feel that her emotions steadied to a degree when she's around me, hopefully enough to confide in me some more, sooner rather than later. I close the door and go around the car to get to the drivers seat when I get another strong odor of wet dog. It was enough to repulse me but I'm trying to keep my expressions of displeasure to myself since I could feel Bella and Chief Swan's eyes on me. I need to talk to Carlisle as soon as possible about this, I can't wait and let something happen to Bella again. 

I made sure to drive slower to a speed that is considered normal to humans and made small conversation with Bella, mostly about school and how our Coach should probably reconsider wearing gym shorts to sweat pants. I just wanted to get those wolves out of my head so I can keep the horrid memories of Alaska away from me. 

"Jasper?" Bella says noticing that I haven't spoken in a while, I could feel her concern for me. I must have had a pain ridden look on my face. 

"Yeah just lost in thought I guess, sorry." 

"Well, you know. I may not look like it but I can hear you out if you ever need someone to talk to." she says as she fidgets in her seat.

"Thank you Bella, I'll keep that in mind and I hope you will do the same if you ever need someone. I told you I'd always be here for you and I meant it." I say after sending her a wave to calm her down and reassure her that there is no need to be nervous around me. She smiles kindly at me and nods to which I reciprocate. 

In no time we arrive to my home and I set to park in the driveway right in front of the front door. I could hear Rosalie sigh and say "Here comes the human." As the rest of my family moves to the living room to look 'casual' as Alice puts it. I bring the BMW to a stop and turn off the ignition before turning to face Bella, sensing her anxiety spike rather quickly as she takes in what mine and my siblings house looks like. I try to relax her and place a hand on her shoulder making her look me straight in the eyes.

"Are you ok Bella?" 

"Uh yeah, I just sort of didn't expect such a huge house to be in the middle of the forest."

"My parents have owned this home since before Alice and I were adopted so they've invested in this home mainly for my siblings and I to live comfortably, I guess you could say. Don't be nervous." 

"Okay." She says not so convincingly- still staring in curiousity at my home.

"Why don't we head in? I know Alice and my mother are anxious to meet you." 

"Right." 

And so I get out of the drivers seat, head over to Bella's side of the door before she even had a chance to take her seat belt off, and open the door for her. I could sense the protest coming now that she finally collected her thoughts and I would gladly let her if it would make her feel less worried about meeting my parents officially. 

"You do know I can open a car door on my own right?" 

"Of course I do but I find it faster if I open it for you myself." I tease her to which she rolls her eyes at me and gives me a little smile, at least she still had a sense of humor even given the way her nerves were at the moment. I hold out my hand for her to take as I close the car door shut and walk her to the front door all the while her heart beat accelerates. I actually found it cute how nervous she was to meet Carlisle and Esme or maybe because she was holding hands with me- but knowing them they would be quick to calm her with their loving nature. I just hope my siblings will be able to behave themselves long enough for Bella to get a bit more confidence and comfortable first. 

"Don't worry about that so much Jasper just bring the girl inside already." Edward says clearly hearing my thoughts like always.

 _Shut up or I'll get Bella to call you out on your tortured character._

I could hear my brother laugh at my threat as I open the glass door for Bella and I to enter the house. "Your house is beautiful." She says as she takes in all the windows surrounding the house. 

"You can say that to my mother, Esme. She designed the house herself before they started constructing it." 

"She designed it? Wow, my mom can't even draw a flower right but your mom did all this?"

I showed Bella up the steps of our home to the second floor where my parents and Alice were waiting in the living room. Their anticipation to meet Bella was overwhelming but I let it be seeing as I was happy that they had already accepted this girl as a part of my life so easily. Bella successfully made it up the stairs without tripping or stumbling even while admiring the art work Esme hung up on the walls, thankfully as we made it to the second floor. I lead her to the living room where Esme was already out of her chair and walking towards us, almost just as excited as Alice was when she met Bella excluding the skipping and jumping around she does. 

"Bella, it's so good to finally meet you in person! We've heard so much about you from our children we just couldn't wait to have you over for dinner!" Esme says as she gently wraps her arms around Bella, she wasn't expecting such a warm welcome due to the surprised emotions I felt off of her but she gladly returned the hug nonetheless. 

"Its really nice to meet you as well Mrs. Cullen. You have a lovely home." 

"Thank you sweetheart, and please call me Esme."

Esme stepped aside quickly sensing that the next one to want a hug from our guest would be the one and only, Alice. I spotted the pixie in the corner of my eye as she decides to join in on hugging Bella but I give a slight calming wave seeing as she would practically be bouncing off the walls if she didnt know better. Alice just rolls her eyes at me before nodding her acknowledgement before approaching Bella. 

"Bella! How are you? Sorry I couldn't come to pick you up but I figured since Jasper was already out in town it would be more convenient for all of us if he just picked you up himself. Forgive me? I'll definitely make it up to you!"

"Yes Alice I forgive you, its not a problem at all." Bella says as she accepts yet another hug from the pixie and looks over her shoulder to smile at me. 

"Alice I think you should let everyone get an opportunity to get to know Bella before you whisk her away, dont you think?" Carlisle says as he slowly walks over to the girls. Alice lets go of Bella and smiles ruefully at our father. 

"Yes dad you're quite right. Bella this is our father, Carlisle." 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen thank you for having me over today." Bella says as she takes Carlisles hand and shakes it before he goes to give her a quick hug as well. 

"Not at all Bella. Thank you for accepting our invitation, I hope the kids haven't given you too much trouble this past week." 

"No trouble at all, they've been really great to me."

"I'm happy to hear that and please call me Carlisle, Mr. Cullen makes me feel ancient." If only she knew exactly how old he actually was Bella wouldn't be laughing at my fathers lame joke. Although to be honest I was happy to sense that Bella wasn't as nervous as when we first arrived so I thought that maybe talking to her to my family this way would keep her calm. Esme and Carlisle already liked Bella even more now that they've met her personally, I could sense their admiration for her. Probably because of how humble and completely innocent she actually is for a teenage girl. 

I could hear Emmett and Edward start heading down stairs for the living room to join in on the jokes with Carlisle clearly based on the amusement that just bounced off of them. Here we go...

"Well well, look who's finally here! Little bear!" Emmett says as he goes to hug Bella in one of his huge bear hugs, lifting her off of the ground and swinging her around in a circle before setting her feet back down on the floor. 

"Emmett! That's no way to treat a guest!" Esme says as she takes Bella's hands to make sure she's not too dizzy. Bella simply blushes and nods confirming that she was indeed alright. 

"I'm fine just didnt expect to be hugged by a huge teddy bear on steroids to be honest. Hey Emmett." He responds to her greeting in his booming laugh before he pats her on the head lightly yet still making her sway back and forth. 

Edward come around the corner and just nods and waves at Bella- she did the same. Oddly enough it seemed to describe their friendship perfectly, both of them spoke casually about their hobbies and interests and yet still slowly started trusting one another through those simple acts. I think since yesterday when Bella pointed out he looks exactly how everyone in the family viewed him, he's realized that she's not just some conceited simple minded human. Of course next up to make an appearance was Rosalie and of course she set out to look just as uninterested in Bella's presence as the day we introduced them in the cafeteria. Bella noticed Rose right away and just smiled at her to which Rosalie nodded in acknowledgment to her, I could feel a wave of surprise from Rosalie probably because she didn't expect Bella to just keep her distance from my sister and not constantly kiss up to her like other girls in class did, for example- Jessica and Mallory. Maybe Rose will accept Bella sooner than I expect considering I'm not getting feelings of disgust or dislike much like she normally had whenever around other humans. 

"Now that everyone is here why don't we head over to the dining room? Dinner is ready!" Esme says not even needing to hide her enthusiasm in front of Bella while the rest of the family was ready to bolt for the door even me if I'm being frank but if its for Bella- I'd eat disgusting human food and suffer the consequences later. I mainly looked forward to having Bella freely talk about herself and her life with my family more than anything as did the rest of the Cullen family. Everyone wanted to know more about the mysterious girl that suddenly came into our lives to change everything we ever knew for the better- maybe she really would be a part of our family, vampire or not. 

My only hope is that we can handle what was to come when the wolves decided to make their move again because there was no way in hell they were going to stay away with the stench of wet dog surrounding Bella's house the way it did and I'd be damned if I let anything more than that happen to my Bella. 

**A/N:**

 **Another chapter finally finished! Sorry i haven't been super consistent with updating but like I said university life has been pretty busy and I dont always have time to myself lately haha. Next chapter we will have Bella's point of view and she gets to learn a little more about the Cullen family and see another side of Jasper. Hope you guys liked this chapter and will continue reading my story in the future!**

 **By the way I got a message that someone thought that Bella was in a wheel chair but I never ever said she wasnt able to walk, I mean I always am descriptive that she either runs or walks up the stairs or is in gym class but I do apologize if this person got confused but I just thought I'd clear out the misunderstanding :)**


	7. Part of a Family

~Chapter Seven~

Part of a Family

~Bella~

My evening with the Cullen family was quite an experience. I was unbelievably nervous before entering Jaspers house seeing as how incredibly big and breathtaking it was on the outside, I couldn't even bring myself to imagine how it would look on the inside- with the rest of his family there as well. Jasper led me into his home and up the steps to where his parents were waiting to meet me, all the while holding my hand- might I add. Mainly just to get me inside since I was in too much of a shock to move on my own, _apparently,_ but that does not mean my heart didn't skip a beat because of it!

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't feeling nauseous from all the nerves that were jumping around my stomach but somehow, as if a wave passed over me- my nervousness and anxiety simply melted away. This has happened before, now that I think about it and most of the time it's happened whenever I'm around the Cullens. No not the Cullens- Jasper Cullen.

That's dumb, impossible even, to think that one guy I only just met could have such a strong effect on me emotionally. He'd have to have supernatural powers to be capable of something like that or I really am just as crazy as the people in that small town thought I was.

I can't quite put my finger on it but lately my anxiety has been under control ever since moving to Forks- or maybe it was being with such positive and kind people like the Cullens that has helped me so much. Okay so maybe not all of the Cullens since I've mainly been spending all my time with Alice and Jasper. I only just started to get to know each one of them but I could tell I was already putting my trust in Alice and Jasper a little more everyday. I just hope I won't regret it.

As we go up the steps of his parents' beautiful home I look up to see Jasper is talking to me about some art work his mother has collected ever since moving here. I try to stay focused on the discussion but I found it awfully strange how I always managed to become calmer whenever I'm around this boy with the charming southern accent. I often catch myself admiring not only his physical attributes but his calm and gentle personality. It's something that always intruiges me, Jasper is probably the first teenage boy who I ever met with such a mature attitude- it makes me want to be around him and I hope he'll want someone like me around as well.

Back to the main task at hand! My meeting with Alice and Jasper's parents was surreal. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen- or Carlisle and Esme as they insist I call them- took me by surprise. They looked younger than I imagined them to be but they fit in perfectly with their children, like the last two pieces of a beautifully intricate puzzle were finally added. That's what I saw these two adults as- intricate and beautiful, just like the rest of their family.

Carlisle was a very handsome man. He was as tall as Jasper but shorter than Emmett, lean but well built. His hair was slicked back and blonde but didn't hold a warm color like Jasper or Rosalie's hair. He wore a buttoned up dark blue t-shirt that really brought out the color in his eyes. They were golden, just like Alice and the rest of her siblings. Carlisle was a very kind man- just like I'd imagined him to be. I could hear the slight English accent he had as he welcomed me into his home.

Based on how all the boys are always so curtious towards their sisters and even to me, surprisingly. I'd say Carlisle had a lot to do with the way his children act towards others. I'm sure Carlisle recieved an amazing education- not only academically but personally as well. I could tell he's a very wise man- for his age he seemed experienced. Maybe my dad will get along with Carlisle if my guess is correct. Can't get my hopes up but I really do hope that I can get to know Carlisle and Esme a little more than simply as my friends' parents.

Esme reminded me of a fictional character you'd see in a 1900s film- I feel like she represents what a proper woman should look and act like. She had the exact same marble skin as the rest of the Cullens, just as beautiful, and every movement she made was graceful. Her hair was in perfect caramel brown waves that went passed her shoulders.

When she welcomed me with open arms she surprised me. Apart from the fact that she was unbelievably cold- coincidentally just like Alice and Jasper- I never expected such a familiar greeting from anyone let alone a stranger I just met. I didn't mind it, somehow it felt nice being hugged in such a motherly way. I don't think even Renee ever hugged me this way before. Esme was such a loving mother and wife, I just knew it by the way she spoke of her children and smiled at her husband with such kindness. Even more of a surprise, Esme has the exact same golden eye color as her husband's and the rest of them.

 _Okay. So maybe its just a coincidence that all the children have the exact same eye color as their adoptive parents. That- or Carlisle and Esme wanted to have matching eyes with the rest of their kids.. There's been stranger things that people are capable of doing after all. But never mind Bella, don't be suspicious of this family just yet- It was probably just a coincidence. Right.._

Esme and Carlisle tell us dinner is ready and the table is all set up for us to eat so we keep our meeting short. Jasper joked around with his father and brothers as everyone started passing the plates of food around while Esme scolded Emmett for hogging the plate of meat. Alice and Rosalie kept themselves busy with talk about the latest trend this fashion designer started that they really wanted to check out.

I felt like a fish out of water if I'm being perfectly honest. I didn't know families were so lively during dinner. Renee and Charlie talked but they never joked around too much or even had the time to act so carefree like the Cullen's were acting right now. It felt nice to be in the middle of such a positive, warm family.

"So Bella, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself." Carlisle suggests to me as he passes the pasta bowl over to Emmett to which I see that he grimaces at. That's funny. He was keeping the meat all to himself just a second ago. Normally someone with such a big physique like Emmett would enjoy eating, otherwise why would he have so much energy all the time?

"Sure. My dad was offered the Chief's position in the Forks police department and that's mainly why we moved to Forks in the first place."

"That must mean he's very good at his job to be offered such a high position! Where did you live before moving here?" Esme asks me trying to help me think about what to say next but kind of putting me on the spot light. I smile and nod at her, returning her kindness in a small way.

"Yes, my dad is very dedicated to his job and he loves helping others," I say clearly showing my admiration for Charlie and everything he does to bring criminals to justice and help innocent people. Esme and Carlisle smile at my words before letting me continue asnwering her question.

"We lived in a small town in Alaska for a couple of years before moving back to Forks."

"And your mother is here in Forks as well?"

"No. My parents have been separated for a little over two years and she lives in Arizona now."

"Oh I'm sorry honey, I shouldn't have asked you something like that." Esme says lamenting her question. I could tell she was being sincere and it showed through her natural motherly attitude towards her children and even to me, in some tiny way. I snap back into the conversation when I see that she was getting nervous that maybe she had offended me in some way.

"Not at all, Esme. Its not something difficult to talk about- it's just a new life style my father and I have had to learn to live, I guess." I reassure her, hoping to get out of this awkward turn the conversation took. I could see everyone's eyes on me and I was starting to get nervous but thankfully Alice decides to change the subject for me.

The little sneaky pixie. I'll have to have a chat with her about boundaries later. I'm sure she's just used to having her way but buying such an expensive blouse and having it sent to my home after school telling me specifically to wear it tonight- its just a little too much. I know she wanted to help me out and even buying me something so nice was probably her way of expressing that she values our friendship _but_ she's just going to have to deal with the fact that I won't be her little Barbie doll that she can dress up whenever she likes. I just hope I can tell that to her directly without losing my nerve.

"Actually now that we're talking about lifestyles Bella loves to read- something my father quite enjoys in his free time. She doesn't like or have the patience to go shopping with me, but! We'll have to work on that and before you know it you'll be shopping just as much as me!" Alice says as she gives me a plotting smile from across the table to which I just roll my eyes.

"Oh Alice don't be rude." Esme scolds her daughter before sheepishly smiling at me.

"Is that so? Then you'll just have to come and see our little library sometime. We'd be delighted if you read some of them since the only ones who ever pick up a book around here are myself and Esme and occasionally Jasper will steal a book to browse through." Carlisle says.

"I couldn't do that. They're your books after all." I say grateful for Carlisles offer.

"Nonesense Bella, you're more than welcome to a book and I'm sure you'll take good care of it. I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of each other in the future." Esme says as she looks over to a sighing Jasper who has his eyes closed before taking a sip out of his glass.

"That's very kind of you, Esme. Thank you, the both of you." I say shyly before being interrupted by Emmett.

"Oh Bells! I have to show you this new video game I just got from Port Angeles, I bet you'll be good at it since it doesn't require too much physical action from you." Yeah, the guy just had to go and point out my clumsiness to everyone. As I grimace he smirks at me, clearly seeing he got the reaction he wanted out of me.

"Excuse me but I am not that clumsy okay? Just a little disoriented at times.."

"Ok I'll give you credit- you're disoriented most of the time _and_ clumsy everytime you're in gym class. I actually feel bad for all the times Mike Newton has to take a ball to the back of the head whenever you're on the same team."

"At least I don't scare the guy off with my inhumanly huge physique. Plus I bet I'd be good at your dumb video game too." I was bluffing but I didn't want to let this teddy bear on steroids win! At my weak comeback Emmett lets out that booming laugh, clearly not bothered by it one bit.

"Oh you're so on! After dinner. You and me. Showdown on who can score the highest point in the first level!"

"Fine!" I declare before I could even second guess myself. I better be good at that video game because I have a feeling I'll never hear the end of it if I lose to Emmett.

Our little challenge was interrupted by the laughter of everyone else at the table. Edward made a joke about Emmett acting like 'some little kid'. Alice was giggling like crazy and said, "I think you better win that game Em, if not I have a feeling Bella will get bragging rights for months to come!"

Esme and Carlisle just smiled approvingly and laughed. I actually felt happy at the scene and found that I was smiling along with everyone. Then of course visibly embarrassed when my eyes meet Jaspers dark topaz eyes. He rested his fist on his right cheek and smiled at me, making my heart beat a little faster.

He was doing it again, making me forget about my surroundings. Why do I let him do that to me or better yet, why does he have that affect on me? The way he looks at me makes me feel so cared for. No other boy has ever looked at me with such eyes before. Of course I never liked a boy before Jasper but this feels different somehow. Like Jasper and I knew each other for more than a week- it was as if we've known each other for years.

 _Did you just admit that you like Jasper?_

What? No! That's not what I meant! I'm sure he's just being polite like the rest of his family. We're just friends and that's it! I need to stop thinking about Jasper as if he cares about me in any other way besides that of a friend- all that matters is that we're all having a good time together, like this. Well everyone was having a good time except for Jasper's twin sister, Rosalie.

I note as she slaps Emmett upside the head and sighs in disapproval. I'll just give her some time to get to know me a bit better little by little before I question her reasons for being so indifferent towards me. The supermodel looks right at me sensing my gaze on her and slightly rolls her eyes before taking a quick bite out of the salad on her plate. I didn't fail to notice that she furrows her perfectly shaped eyebrows as she swallows her food. Is Esme's cooking really that bad? I thought it was delicious compared to what Charlie and Renee would cook at home. Did my taste buds suddenly go bland?

The rest of dinner went on in a light breezy conversation. Esme, Alice and I picked up the dishes but had to let Esme do all the rest since she insisted I am a guest and should feel at home. The rest of the boys went to the living room where, I'm guessing, Rosalie had set up some coffee and dessert for everyone to eat. Rosalie was nowhere to be seen however so I decide to ask Emmett before we went in to join the others, "Hey, where'd Rosalie go?"

He turns to face me and jokingly says, "She's too cool for this crowd little bear."

I roll my eyes at him, not being able to sense that i was actually asking a serious question.

"Did she feel uncomfortable with me being here?" I couldn't help but feel nervous in hearing his answer, I really wanted to be friends with Rosalie and everyone in the Cullen family.

"Not at all, she'll be down soon just- freshening up." He says as he pats me on the head a little too roughly. I rub my head as I blush from obviously being treated like a child by the overgrown child himself.

"Oh Bella sorry did I hurt you?" Emmett asks visibly worried that he somehow hurt me, he barely touched me and yet he looked like he was about to freak out.

"No I'm okay you big bear. I may not look it but I'm not going to feel pain by being pat on the head." I say in a mocking tone as I unconsciously place my hand on my shoulder where that brown wolf bit me.

Somehow I find myself thinking more frequently about him. That sad wolf that tried so hard to stay above the freezing water- that tried so desperately to survive. I wonder if he ever survived and if he did I wonder if he's just as damaged as I am. Because that's what I am, I'm still a mess ever since that day. Maybe there's something wrong with me, it's been three years since the attack but I'm still holding on to the memories. Probably because deep down I'm still angry and confused as to why I had to be hunted by those wolves. I always end up asking the exact same question at the end of the day. Why me?

"Bella?" Emmett asks me, waving his hand in front of me to see if I was still in there.

"Yeah, sorry I kind of went away for a second there, huh?"

"Yeah for a while. Are you not feeling well?" And as if a signal flare went off Jasper stepped into he hallway and made his way over to me.

"What's wrong Bella? Do you want me to call Carlisle over?" He asks as he looks me up and down to see whats wrong. Could he tell I was feeling anxious again? Jasper signals to Emmett to go call Carlisle but I cut him off before I caused a scene in the Cullens home.

"No! Don't call him. I'm fine Jasper, really. Lets just go to the living room, everyone is waiting." I don't know how but I managed to convince Jasper and Emmett that I'm okay. Is this how Rosalie and Alice feel whenever their brothers freak out over something so small?

With that the boys and I go in to the living room where Alice, Esme, and Carlisle are already half way finished with their dessert. Jasper and Emmett go to sit on the sofa in front of the television on the other side of the room. Rosalie comes back into the living room shortly after we sit down on the sofa but goes to sit next to her boyfriend. The three talk about something while watching the tv since apparently they didn't feel like eating anymore.

I just sigh before thanking Esme for the coffee she prepared for me. I see Edward hasn't even taken a bite out of his dessert or even touched his coffee. It truly was strange how none of them seemed to have enjoyed the dinner Esme had made.

Alice plops down on the sofa before hugging me. I lazily give her a hug in return before she starts bombarding me with questions.

"You look great in that color by the way. Remember I told you it would look good on you?"

"Yes you did. Among other things." I state knowing she would know what I meant right away. Alice just sighs and smiles at me before turning her attention over to Rosalie who was now approaching us.

"Are you busy this weekend? I think we should go to the mall again soon, don't you? It'll be so much fun if we go just us girls, don't you think so too Rosalie?" They both flashed an 'if looks could kill' glance at each other before looking away. I would not want to get on either one of these girls' bad sides, that's for sure.

"I would love to go as well if you girls won't mind." Esme interrupts before the girls start bickering about something I had no part in, at least I don't think so. I sure was glad that she did though because I really didn't feel like being in the middle of a cat fight. With just a few glances and furrowed eyebrows, Alice and Rosalie sigh simultaneously and shift in their seats.

"Not at all darling mother!" Alice says cheerfully.

Sometimes it seems like the Cullen's communicate through telepathy or some other worldly level. I mean they already look like their from some fairytale or a beautiful species that lives hidden away in the forest. Why would it be a surprise if they actually had supernatural powers?

 _Okay I really am looking way too much into this family. Stop it Bella!_

After we finish our dessert, Edward and Emmett insist I tag along for a game with them while Rose and Alice stick around in the living room, chatting away about something fashion related, I'd guess. I spot Jasper getting up from the sofa from the corner of my eye. He makes his way over to Carlisle who is sitting in the love seat with Esme and they mysteriously disappear into the hallway to discuss something, I couldn't over hear what but it seemed like something important. Before Jasper completely leaves the living room, he looks over his shoulder and winks at me and of course I blush from something so juvenile.

The boys lead me to the other side of the living room where theres a cream colored long couch against the wall facing a flat screen tv, two remote controls were on the floor- waiting to be used. Emmett and Edward race for the silver remote, pushing and dragging each other down but ultimately get scolded by Esme to not rough house indoors. Edward makes it to the remote first and laughs at his victory rather childishly which makes me laugh as well. For the first time since meeting Edward, he actually acts his age, not like some grumpy disappointed old man.

"Fine! Bella, you can play with Edward first so you can get the feel of the game first." Emmett says sulking that he didn't get the silver remote, as if he's missing out on some great difference. Emmett tosses the game over to Edward as he slumps into the couch. Edward opens the DVD box and inserts the disc in the PlayStation.

Edward kindly shows me what each button does and when to use them. Emmett was still sulking but he wasn't whining or hovering which was good. I could still feel his gaze burning through the tv as he waited anxiously to see who would win, probably hoping I win so he could get the chance to beat me- fat chance. I lost to Edward in the first round of the game, what a surprise. Emmett was disappointed and promised he'd 'kick Edward's butt' for me in the game. Emmett makes me wonder what it would have been like to have an older brother, a slightly immature, overprotective, teddy bear of a brother.

"Hah! Told you I'd kick your ass, bro!" Emmett yells in victory. In the end Emmett ends up beating Edward in their second round, sadly for me.

"Whatever, you cheated. I would have beat you if I hadn't let you." The proud grumpy Edward was back now that he lost.

"Lies! Doesn't matter now because your loss just means I'm one step closer to beating the little bear over here!"

"You know what? Let's just play the game already. I will beat you and make you eat your words." I retort in response to Emmett's anticipation, simultaneously while taking the remote from Edward and sitting on the floor next to Emmett- ready to beat this teddy bear on steroids.

Surprisingly, I manage to keep up and even end up tying with Emmett for two rounds. I could sense he was getting antsy- mostly because whenever he thought he would get the best of me I would evade his attack. It was fun messing with the overly confident Emmett. I was pretty impressed I could hold my own considering I've never held a remote control before.

I made the mistake of looking over my shoulder to see what buttons Emmett was pressing and he got the best of me. I struggle to keep a distance from him and dodge the attacks he creates with the remote. His fingers- moving at inhumanly fast speed in order for him to win the game once and for all.

"You almost got him Bella keep it up!" Edward encourages me from the sofa as he scoots to the edge of the seat.

"No, no, no, no." Emmett repeats hoping I don't do the one move Edward showed me as an 'ultimate move'.

I find myself standing up unconciously, probably from nerves, and test my luck out with that special move and with that it was game over for Emmett. I have no idea why or how but I yell out in happiness and disbelief- I won! I couldn't believe it! Emmett yells too but out of frustration and Edward is on his feet with a huge grin on his face.

"Good job Bella!" Edward says as he pats me on the shoulder, joining in on my victory.

"Aw man." Emmett whispers before standing up. He looked so defeated, I couldn't help but feel bad for the guy.

"Oh, sorry Em. Don't be upset, I'm sure me winning was just a one time thing." I genuinely felt guilty for beating him in the game. Emmett looks down at me and his booming laugh lets loose, I think it was loud enough for everyone in the house to hear it.

"Oh Bells! You kill me sometimes!"

"I'm glad I amuse you so much." I say sarcastically as he continues to laugh, now he was holding the sides of his stomach from how hard he must've been laughing.

"No, you're so innocent it's too good to be true! Oh man, I'm not upset that you beat me. Well maybe a little but that's fine 'cause we'll have a rematch again next time you come over!"

"I want to play against Bella again. Maybe I'll teach her a few more special tricks so she can embarrass you some more." Edward says teasingly to Emmett.

"You really want to play with me again? Really?" The boys look at me as I interrupt them before they start bickering again.

"Of course, little bear. Its so much fun playing with you. Why wouldn't we?" Emmett says as he ruffles my hair again before challenging Edward to rematch.

Carlisle and Esme walked back into the living room right when the boys and I were laughing.

"It looks like Bella really did win against our video game expert." Esme says poking fun at Emmett.

"Looks like the floor is hers now, I just hope Bella won't be as loud as Emmett whenever he plays." Carlisle admits, giving me an encouraging smile.

We spend the better half of an hour joking around and playing, together in the living room.

Carlisle then insists I go to see their library but just the thought of wandering inside Jasper's house makes me nervous, again. The house was incredible, spacious, and intricate- I truly think it would take hours before I finished exploring the house. The windows were clear and wide, I could see the path the forest made leading to the lake from the living room. The moonlight shone through the leaves of the towering trees and illuminated the large room filled with books.

The so called 'little library' was a huge understatement if I do say so myself. To the left , there were three large bookcases covering the whole wall, a little ladder was attached to them to allow easy access to the shelves that were higher up. Next to it was one large leather sofa accompanied by a coffee table- they over looked the breathtaking view of the dark green forest. To my right was another set of smaller bookcases on both sides of the fireplace behind the large oak desk. And apart from that were many long shelves occupied with medical and architectural books, I'm guessing owned mainly by Carlisle and Esme for their work and interests. My shelves with my tiny book collection would be put to shame compared to this room.

"Welcome to the Cullen library." A smooth voice says quietly from behind me. A voice I would recognize from anywhere.

"Do you name all the rooms in this house?" I ask sheepishly as I turn around to see Jasper leaning against the door frame.

"No, just this one. Its pretty special." Jasper says as he walks into the library to join me in admiring the wide range of books.

"Why is that?"

"Because it holds a large piece of each and everyone of our family. Memories of our favorite stories and of moments we all cherish, in our own way." Jasper says as he runs his hand through the older looking books on the third shelf near the large window- from what I saw they were all books related to the civil war or revolutions that took place throughout history.

For the first time since I met him, Jasper looked sad as he picked up a book and stared at it. This was probably the first time he has ever looked vulnerable in front of me. It makes me want to comfort him but I'm not sure if he would appreciate that. Jasper didn't look like it at first but I think he really is a compassionate young man.

Before I could stop myself, I was reaching slowly for him and placed my hand on his freezing cheek. I gasp at the feeling of sparks that shoots through my body and so does he but neither of us moves away. I'm captivated by his topaz eyes as they look right into my plain brown ones. My heart starts beating rapidly, so much so that I think it would have jumped out of my chest, were that possible. Jasper never takes his eyes off me, we were doing that again. Just like the first time we met in the cafeteria, we completely forgot about our surroundings- I forget about my haunting anxiety that always threatens to push me into a panic attack. Does Jasper feel the same way? What is it that I'm feeling exactly? Why can't I describe this feeling?

Jasper shifts closer to me and whispers very softly, "Bella."

I finally blink and move away from him before he can see my embarrassment as I realize what I just did. Oh god, what did I do?

"I'm sorry. I dont know why I did that. You just looked so sad." I say as I rub my hands together, trying to warm them up. I could feel my anxiety resurface as soon as I step away from Jasper.

 _You idiot what did you do? Now he's going to think you're even weirder!_

"Bella, look at me." He whispers gently, clearly standing farther away from me this time.

I look up hesitantly at him, Jasper was holding a grey throw that was on the sofa. He wraps me in it slowly and motions for me to go over to take a seat next to the fireplace, I nod and let him lead me to it. Jasper avoided touching me this time, probably weirded out by my sudden physical contact.

Great, now he's never going to want to be in a room alone with me again. Good going Bella.

I sit down on the seat by the warm fire while Jasper sits on the floor, facing me.

"Are you ok?" He asks, once again that worried tone is in his voice. I just had to ask him now and get the doubts out of my mind.

"Why do you do that?"

"Why do I do what?"

"Why do you worry about me so much?"

"Why wouldn't I worry about you, Bella?"

"Because. We've only just met a few days ago and yet you treat me as if we've known each other for years. Why?"

"I treat you this way because I care about you, Bella. And I want you to be well and happy, it's only normal."

"But I don't understand why I'm feeling this," I admit finally not only to Jasper but to myself as well. For the first time in a long time I've decided to let all my questions be known, hoping that somehow at least Jasper can give me some peace of mind. Even if he crushes my hope- my hope that he might feel a little bit of this indescribable feeling I have inside, "I feel like I've met you somewhere before but it's such a blur."

"..I feel the exact same way as you. I'm sorry Bella, for making you feel this way." He answers sincerely before sighing and running his hand through his messy curls.

What does he mean he feels the same way I do? Does he feel like we've met before as well?

"There's no reason for you to apologize to me Jasper. It's me who should be apologizing, I'm the one who's making things weird. A complete mess of things all over again."

"What are you saying Bella? You could never make a mess out of anything. I hope that one day you'll be able to see what an amazingly strong girl you are." He admits to me.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew about all the things that's happened to me. Why I'm in Forks in the first place."

"Yes I would and I will continue thinking that even when and if you choose to trust me with your secret."

"I'm scared Jasper," I say as I curl up into the seat and hug my knees to my chest.

"Why are you scared, love?"

"I'm scared that you'll all stop wanting to be around me when you find out how messed up I am."

"I know for a fact that will not happen. I have secrets as well and so does everyone in my family- we each have our own secrets but we've learned that its up to us if we reveal them and depend on each other for support. You can lean on me for support or on Alice or even Emmett, if you need it. So know that, no matter what, you're not alone anymore, Bella."

Jaspers words hit me like a sledgehammer that finally broke through those stiff frozen walls that surrounded me all these years and before I know it, through the cracks I'm shrouded by a warmth I had long forgotten. Only that's not the only warmth I feel. Warm streams are running down my flushed cheeks. My tears. I can't remember the last time I cried in front of anyone- not even my own parents.

 _Stop it! I don't want to cry! Not in front of Jasper.._

"Its alright. Let it out. You need to let it out so you can rid yourself of all that pain and anxiety inside of you." He says as he places his hand over the blanket in between our hands, I still feel the cold from his touch seeping through the blanket but I don't mind it.

I was right, Jasper does something to me in some indirect way that always manages to calm me down. Maybe he knew it too. Maybe that's why he's helping me right now- he knows about the effect he has on me.

After a couple of moments in silence I manage to calm myself and get my tears to stop falling down my cheeks. I sniffle silently. He smiles warmly at me before tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, I sigh at his fleeting touch before he takes his hand back and leans against the seat next to me- never taking his eyes off me, waiting.

"If I do tell you what happened to me..I won't blame you for changing your mind."

"And I'm telling you, there's no changing it."

With that I close my eyes, inhaled deeply, sit properly in my seat before opening my eyes again and I say, "Okay."

~Jasper~

After dinner with Bella and our family we all move to the living room. I had planned on pulling Carlisle aside to finally discuss with him about the wolf pack coming back to Forks after they mysteriously took off three years ago that winter. The winter Alice and I saved Bella. The only reason we couldn't confront the wolves or the elders was because it was outside of Forks that the incident occurred. In my opinion it was a load of nonesense but it was hard enough to keep the peace with them as it was and I'm sure Carlisle hoped to keep away from any association with them if possible. I knew Carlisle was looking out for our family so I respected his decision to not question the actions of the shape shifters. As long as we didn't break the treaty and they followed the agreement we made- there would be no need to pursue them.

I could feel Carlisle and Esme's compassion for Bella grow the more they got to know her. I could sense Carlisle's confusion as he took in Bella's personality, she was wary and had moments of suspicion as she noticed that Emmett frowned everytime he ate and Edward barely touched the dessert. He probably thought the same thing I did- Bella's not a typical naive teenage girl. She would most likely find out about our secret on her own and it would be soon. It truly was impressive how perceptive this girl was.

When I heard what Bella and Emmett were discussing in the hallway, _"Don't worry you big bear. I may not look it but I can tolerate pain a lot more than I let on."_

I could feel Bella's sadness shoot up all of a sudden, of course I knew why. Carlisle and Esme could see that I was feeling the exact same sadness as my Bella.

"Whats wrong son?" Carlisle asks me.

"Bella," I answer knowing it was quite obvious that this was her affecting me emotionally. I didn't feel sad for her but the confusion and anger that she started feeling made me want to run all the way to the reservation and break the treaty with the shape shifters.

"She's not completely recovered from the attack, isn't that right?" Esme asks when she walks over to my side to provide some of that peaceful love she possesses.

I shake my head slowly before I take off into the hallway as an excuse to somehow calm her down but I just really wanted to see her with my own eyes as she tortures herself with memories. She looked so fragile as she stood in front of Emmett, who was trying to get her to snap back. I linger back as I see the light come back in her eyes as she looks up at Emmett in surprise. I wonder how many times she does that- how many times she's left the real world while thinking about the misfortune that has played with her life.

I offer to call Carlisle to help her if she was feeling ill but she insisted she was fine, like she always did. After I manage to send some peaceful waves over to her I start to relax a bit more. I was about to sit next to Bella, even enduring another session of torturous human food until Emmett calls for my attention.

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec?" I nod in response and head over to the sofa where the television was playing some random stand up comedian.

"What is it?"

"Bells. You realized what she was feeling out in the hallway, right?"

"Yeah, where are you going with this, Em?"

"I don't have to be an empath to know what she was feeling just now. Ever since the first day we met Bella, I've known that she's been scarred emotionally. Rose went through something similar before I met her but even after we got together it was tough. She went through a lot of shit not to mention physically but as well as emotionally. Rose was and still is the strongest woman I've ever met. But that doesn't mean it wasn't hell getting past the memories. So I know a traumatized person when I see one and I hate that it's such a good kid like Bella who's had to experience something like that." It was quite a shock to hear such serious words coming from Emmett.

Normally my brother avoids any topic that's too morbid, not to mention he talked about how his experience with a recovering Rosalie was. Rosalie walked into the living room at this point and glares at both of us before joining our little chat. She sat down next to Emmett and slapped him on the shoulder but not in a way to cause him any pain. My sister looks over her shoulder to look at Bella who was talking with Edward before turning around to speak to me.

"Look, I personally don't care what you do with the human but if you really want to help her you're going to have to actually talk to her. Stop with the whole stupid teenager act and take the opportunity to actually get to know her. Otherwise she'll stay the same- insecure and constantly doubting everything and everyone who tries to get close to her."

"That's as nicely as Rosie is going to put it for you." Emmett says as he hugs his wife and she responds by rolling her eyes.

The mask of indifference she puts on may fool Alice or others but it doesn't fool me, her feelings speak a thousand times more. I knew my sister meant what she said to me and that she actually wanted to help.

"Don't give me that crap. I'm still against having a human in our lives but I can't stand those damn dogs getting their way."

"Thank you Rose."

"Yeah whatever." She says as she stands up and moves over to join the others. I send her a wave of gratitude to make sure my feelings were known to my proud sister.

"Well she basically summed up everything I wanted to say so I guess I'm done." And there's the childish brother I know. Emmmet laughs loudly and pats me hard against the back making me jolt, If I were human he would have broken every bone in my back.

"Thanks for the advice brother." I respond as I readjust myself in the sofa.

I could tell Carlisle was praising my siblings for caring about Bella, as well as giving me advice on how to help her recover. Of course the rest of the family heard every word of our conversation but that wasnt anything new, there were no secrets between us. It would be pretty hard to keep a secret from a mind reader and super hearing vampires after all. The truth was that this family has gone through a lot and over time we learned that without trust and love we would never learn how to truly live our lives. We may not be related by blood or turned into what we are at the same time but we somehow became a family, one that depends on each family members support and unconditional love. I truly loved my family, I am extremely fortunate to have found them so long ago.

Carlisle notices how pensive I am as he hugs Esme on the love seat in front of the ceiling to floor window, he looks at me questioningly. That alone was enough to get me off the sofa and encourage me to take this opportunity to speak with my father. I walk over to my parents who smile at me welcomingly.

"What is it son?" Carlisle asks.

"Can I speak with you for a moment in private?"

"Of course you can." He says as he gently lets go of Esme's hand and stands up.

"Esme do you mind if you stay here to keep an eye on Bella?" I ask my mother knowing she would be the best person to provide comfort for Bella if she would need it.

"You don't even have to ask, darling." Esme answers warmly.

Before leaving the room I could feel Bella's gaze was on me so I took this chance to tease her a bit by winking at her. Not surprisingly, such a simple act made her blush that shade of pink I love to see on her pale face. Carlisle caught me teasing Bella and made his disbelief known to me by sighing and shaking his head.

"Kids these days." He comments, as if he were some old man- although truth be told he was over three hundred years old. I smile at his comment before we reach Carlisle's study.

We walk into the large room and Carlisle makes for his large desk occupied by large stacks of paper work and his medical bag. He sets them aside in their usual drawers and sits down behind the desk in the auburn leather chair, I take a seat in one of the two smaller leather chairs in front of the desk. Carlisle waits for me to get started already knowing that what I'm about to say will be about the human girl down stairs.

I sigh and turn to look Carlisle straight in the eyes, our peaceful moment about to end at my sudden declaration, "The shape shifters,"

"They're back." He finishes my sentence, no surprise that he already knew that our enemies had returned to their land.

"How long have you known?"

"Two nights ago while Esme and I went out for a hunt. I caught a strong scent of wet dirt as we approached the springs, there was no doubt that they had returned. No other animal has such a strong presence like they do."

"Right."

"You're worried for Bella's safety." He says, not even questioning why I brought those mutts up in the discussion.

"I won't let them near her again, Carlisle. Whatever their motives might be. To hunt a child the way they did and almost maul her to death- there's no excuse for it." I tell him with a disgusted look on my face. I hated those _things_ for what they did to my Bella, they will not get another chance to get near her, not while I'm here.

"I understand you're anger, Jasper. Even I would stop at nothing if they ever tried anything against Bella- but," I stand up to move away from Carlisle so fast it would have looked as if I teleported to the human eye.

"But, what? The treaty forbids us to protect a human? Is it breaking the law if we have no choice but to confront a putrid wolf from killing Bella? If it were Alice or Rosalie being hunted down by them, everyone would have been over to the reservation ready to retaliate." I was slowly getting more and more vexed not only at Carlisle for his hesitation, but with the damn treaty that we had to make in order to continue living in Forks.

"Son, please calm down and listen to my reasons first." Esme then walked into the study- her worry washing over me and coincidently making me regret my words. I take deep, unnecessary breaths in order to calm my anger.

"I'm sorry. I know you both like Bella and I recognize that you're doing it for me but I just don't understand why her? What did she ever do to them?"

"We don't know, Jazz. Believe that we truly do care about Bella, so much more than you can imagine. She's changed this family even without her knowing it. She's brought us closer together over the span of a week. We owe her a lot for bringing you and Alice such peace and happiness." Esme says.

"Esme is right. We will not let any kind of harm come to Bella, she's with us now. I will find out their motives behind the attack, I promise you that." Carlisle and Esme both come around the desk and share their strong compassion with me, reassuring me that they will find out why the wolves attacked Bella.

"I will call a meeting with the Elders and we will get answers."

"When you go- I want to accompany you too."

"Very well but I'm having Emmett and Edward come as well. Just as a precaution." I knew what that meant, as a precaution just in case I don't like what I hear and decide to go after the ones responsible for the attack on Bella.

"Alright, thank you."

The three of us stay in the study discussing what steps we would be doing in regards to the shape shifters and Bella's safety. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme wouldn't be too far from Bella when I was to go to the reservation. It was most likely that the wolves would be much more interested in Bella than Charlie but none the less one of us would be keeping a close eye on him as well.

"It will be alright, darling, we'll make sure of that." Esme says reassuringly to me before we hear Bella scream. Carlisle and Esme look at each other- worrying already. I shot out of the room and down the stairs to see what had happened, dreading to find Bella hurt, I held my breath just in case there was blood. Carlisle and Esme were right behind me. Just as we made it to the living room I see that Bella isn't hurt but standing up- laughing along with Edward. Emmett sulked as he slouched on the floor, in front of the television. I sigh in relief that nothing bad had happened. I watched as Bella and my brothers joke around and laugh at Emmett's defeat. For the first time since I met her, I could feel that she was genuinely happy to be with us.

I felt a sliver of jealousy that I wasn't the one to give her that happiness. However, it all washed away as I accepted the wave of joy that came over me. Nothing else mattered if it meant that Bella was truly happy, I recognized that- wether it's me or anyone who makes her smile like that, as long as she was living a happy life that's what's important.

Carlisle and Esme sigh and smile at one another before going into the living room to join in the light environment. I decide to just hang back and retire to my room for the time being. I walk up the steps and straight for my bed that was mainly there to keep up a normal appearance, in truth it was a complete waste of space and money to buy furniture that would remain untouched but it was necessary.

I laid down in my bed and stared at the ceiling, pondering. I still couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen with the wolves once we spoke with the Elders. If we told them, maybe the Elders would bring down some justice upon the ones responsible. Unless it was in fact the Elders who sent them there in the first place? Or if they didn't then maybe they had no knowledge of what the wolves did to Bella in Alaska? How would I hide this from Bella, if she ever found out about the wolves or about my family- would she forgive me for not telling her in the very beginning that it was actually me and Alice who saved her? It terrified me to picture her hate us for being monsters or worst of all- for lying to her.

The next hour went by like that, in a spiral of questions trying to be answered with as much logic as possible but in the end nothing seemed to add up. I'm brought out of my trance when I hear movement in my room, I don't even look up to see who it is and ask.

"What are you doing in my room, Alice?"

"You know you should be with Bella instead of up here sulking right?" Alice asks while sitting cross legged on the windowsill in my bedroom and was positively beaming with excitement- clearly she saw something really interesting in one of her visions- no doubt about it.

"Yeah I seem to be hearing that a lot tonight. Don't tell me- you want me to be with Bella right now because something is going to happen."

"Actually yes I did but I'm not one to kiss and tell. Besides! How else are you going to get closer to Bella if you don't enjoy every moment with her? Why are you so scared of talking to her?" She says as if its all too easy.

"I'm not scared of talking to her but thanks for the input, Alice. I'll make sure to take that into consideration."

"Don't take it like that. I know I shouldn't be pushing you or Bella too much to be together but no one said I couldn't give my opinion every now and then!" The pixie jumps off the windowsill and skips over to sit down next to me on the bed.

"You always have an opinion."

"Listen to me Jasper Whitlock Hale! You keep this sulking up and you'll miss your chance to win Bella over! I convinced everyone to leave the house se we can clean out our stomachs and get something real to eat. I'd suggest you take this chance to talk to Bella before we get back." My noisy ex-wife says then stands up and just as quickly as she had arrived- she was gone. It was true that they needed to purge the contents of the meal my family had to eat for Bella's comfort but it somehow felt like a set up, again.

I sigh and roll my eyes, planning on not moving just yet. Well I did until I hear Carlisle suggest to Bella to go check out the library. I bet I looked like a child on Christmas morning as I used my vampire speed to jump out of my bed and into the hallway, anxious to see Bella in my favorite room in the house. I stop in my tracks as I watch Bella take in the library my parents created in order to provide some melancholic memories for all of us. It was my favorite room mainly because it reminded me of a time before I became what I am today. I could read of books based on the turbulent yet freeing decade I was born in. I would let myself think of my biological family I had loved dearly so long ago- on rare occasions.

I loved holing myself in the library and forgetting who and what I was for a couple of hours. Of course it never proved to help my resentment for long. I knew what I was and that, that the time in which I once lived in would never be again. I had to come to terms everyday with what I had become long ago- to be known as a monster who fed off of innocent human beings. I was damned to immortality.

Bella's silhouette was highlighted by the moonlight. I could sense that she was in awe at the sight of the library. Seeing as she still did not realize I was standing at the door, I speak up in order to call her attention.

When she turns around I find myself getting closer and closer to her. I knew it would result in a disaster but I wanted to be near this girl- more than I'd care to admit to anyone except Bella. I end up explaining the meaning behind our families library and catch a glimpse of an incredibly old book my father used to read to me as a child. I felt an overwhelming sense of melancholy mixed with sadness come over me- my own feelings this time.

I don't quite know how but the next thing I knew Bella was hesitantly moving closer to me. I look over to see that she's reaching her hand up and places it on my cheek. I find myself captured in her chocolate brown eyes as an overwhelming wave of sharp shocks coarsed through my marble skin tracing over to Bella. She gasps at the sensation and I worry that this maybe have been a mistake. What on earth was that just now? I'd never felt anything so exhilarating since the first time I ran at full speed after my transformation. I'd never felt such a connection with another being before, nothing compared to this.

I moved closer to Bella in an attempt to feel some more of her warmth. I shouldn't have done that. Bella's scent was intoxicating, that freesia smell that naturally surrounded her made me dizzy, the oddest sensation. Her heart- pounding in her chest, her breathing was fast yet quiet, her lips slightly parted as she takes shallow breaths into her lungs, I could see the blood rush to her cheeks and turned them into a vibrant pink. All the while her eyes never faltering their gaze on mine.

I start to panic as I feel that burning feeling in the back of my throat. Why was I thirsting for her blood now of all times? I need to find something to focus on if I want to control my thirst for Bella. I will not harm her.

 _Are you sure you won't?_

I close my eyes and damn my natural instincts to drink blood. I need to restrain myself somehow, I carefully take her hand in mine as I whisper her name- the venom creating a pool in my mouth. I was relieved when Bella panicked and let go of my hand, creating the much needed distance between us. Bella apologizes for her innocent actions as if she had done something inexcusable when in reality it was me who was at fault. I was so close to killing her and she didn't even know it.

I snap out of my trance and swiftly run to the other side of the room where the sofa was, Bella still had her back turned to me while holding her hands to her chest. I could sense the anxiety in her small body grow big- about it burst. If I were human I'd be down on my knees from such a sudden emotion. I often wonder how Bella can endure such strong emotions everyday, they make me wish I had not the powers of an empath but of one who absorbs pain. I'd take on Bella's pain everyday if that meant I could spare her from such feelings clouding her mind.

She shivered as she tried to calm herself down and the only thing that could come to my mind was that I needed to control her nerves without rising her suspicion, somehow. For both our sakes. I reach for the throw that was placed on the sofa probably left by Alice, no doubt.

I convince Bella to come by the fireplace and wrap the throw around her shoulders as she sat down. When she asked me why I was always so concerned for her well being, I could tell it wasn't just because she was curious. Wether if it was because of me, I didn't ask. I found it easier to be honest with her as much as possible without telling her directly that my being so overprotective of her is because of what I feel for her and mainly- that my family and I aren't what we claim to be.

"But I don't understand why I'm feeling this. I feel like I've met you somewhere before but it's such a blur." She says to me.

I knew she didnt remember me the second she laid eyes on me but I never thought she'd been so perplexed. I figured she hadn't remembered me due to her subconscious trying to protect her by blocking such horrible memories. It gave me some hope that maybe I could tell her that it was me and Alice who saved her in Alaska. But how can I justify that we fought off wolves without completely telling her about my true nature?

"I- I feel the exact same way as you. I'm sorry Bella for making you feel this way." I settle for such an incredibly ridiculous answer. I'd have to take my time and really consider how to tell her the truth.

 _Coward.._

Yes I know, I really am the biggest coward there is and to think this pure, unknowing young woman makes me this way.

Our conversation lasts a long while as I take in everything Bella says and asks me. I feel her doubts and worries that I might suddenly chastise her for what happened in the past. I try my best to reassure her that there was no way in hell that I would ever change my opinion on her so quickly. I deeply appreciate her concern that my family would also dislike her because of what she suffers through. While I tell her that no one will pass judgement upon her, I send relaxing waves her way as I stare into her eyes.

The fire was blazing hot in the fireplace and brought a beautiful shade of orange over her brown hair and round eyes.

I repositioned myself on the floor to face Bella, letting her know that she had my full attention. I knew this was a tough decision she just made but she has to talk about it if she's going to overcome such traumatic memories. We spent the next hour in the family's library, talking about Bella's childhood, her flighty mother Renee, and Charlie's awkwardly over protective nature that I recognized in our first encounter. She let me relive her childhood memories with her from her first ballet lessons her mother was hellbent on making her attend to boring yet fun fishing trips with Charlie. Bella was completely pouring her heart out to me and I knew her sincerity reflected in her eyes was genuine, empath abilities or not- I could sense she really loved her parents and the life they managed to provide for her. I loved the melancholic sentiment she relayed to me as she told me everything about herself, things I had been dying to know ever since saving her.

Then, finally. She reached the much avoided topic. The attack in Alaska.

She told me about how small the town that she lived in was and how everyone knew everyone else's business. How her mother had begun to neglect her the more time they lived in Alaska and her father had been promoted to chief of police.

"Renee was supposed to come and pick me up since it had snowed so much the night before. The roads were blocked and not many cars were able to get through. But the more time passed by the more I knew she had forgotten about me."

I listened with a solemn look on my face, frustration towards Renee ran through my mind but I let it go just as quickly as her mother had let go of Bella. She told me that she had enough of waiting and decided to go through the short cut she often took to the police station.

I felt her heartbeat accelerate yet again- this time with good reason. It was becoming harder and harder to talk about this so I try my best to help her maintain a level head as she tells me what happened.

"I don't know why but in the blink of an eye I was on the ground, being dragged away by that _thing."_ She says, tightening her grip around her stomach- where that bastard bit her.

Bella goes silent for a moment as she thinks- trying to remember what else happened. I wish I could read her mind but even Edward can't read her mind for some reason. I place my hand on Bella's knee trying to comfort her in any way I can. She takes a deep breath before opening her eyes and looking at me.

"I can't put my finger on it. Why me? Why not target some poor animal to eat if they were so desperate? The things I felt and saw that day- it was like a blizzard so clouded and cold." At this point she was crying again and trembling.

"We can stop if you want, I don't want you to feel pressured into reliving such things if you feel uncomfortable." I'm starting to regret ever asking her to tell me but I want to help her more than anything.

"No- if I dont finish then it will be for nothing." She answers as she wipes away the tears with the sleeve of her blue blouse.

I let her continue even in her anger and confusion, this time I let her feel what she needed to feel. This girl truly was stronger than I thought she would have been, even though she's scared to tell me these things. As she reached the moment in which Alice and I came to her rescue she stopped and looked at me. As if a lightbulb lit up in her head.

"I-I think those people that saved me were special, I dont know how to explain it. I can't remember their faces but you remind me of them. I dont know why exactly. Sounds crazy right?" She asks as she bites her lower lip.

"No. Its not crazy at all." I answer with determination.

"What do you mean by that?" She asks- shifting in her seat to face me directly.

I stand up quickly and look into the fireplace. I can't believe I just said that. Fool!

"Jasper?" I turn around to find that Bella had stood up from the seat and was moving closer to me with a questioning look on her face.

I inch closer to her and take her hand in mine. I could tell she was nervous now for other reasons as she blushes. I hold my breath as I come to the decision to tell something anything to justify what I just said.

"Bella- I," what do i say? Damn it all to hell, I can't think.

"Do I sound crazy? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

How could she be apologizing to me? Now I'm making her doubt her decision to ever tell me. I have to say something and fix this.

"No Bella, I'm the one who's sorry. There are so many things I want to tell you so you know that I completely believe you. But at the same time- I can't."

"What do you mean? Jasper, please tell me, I'm really starting to get nervous."

"I hate making you feel this way, believe I do. I just don't know how to tell you this without completely scaring you away."

"Just say it. I want to understand you just like you seem to understand me, so please." She pleads and takes both my hands in hers.

I look down at our hands before continuing.

"You said you were scared of my not wanting to be around you if you told me about your past." She nods at my statement.

"Well you might not want anything to do with me if I tell you my secret."

"You're kind of freaking me out, Jasper. I promise I won't judge you just as you didn't judge me for what I told you. You haven't ran for the hills yet so I'll do the same for you." There she goes again, that smile of hers and hopeful eyes. Being so kind and trying to understand what I can't bring myself to tell her.

"Alright," I say but I just stand there staring at her like an idiot. I run my hands through my mess of a hair and let out an exasperated sigh.

"This is harder than I thought it would be. Look, Bella. The reason you feel this connection to between us is- because-" I move to sit us down in the seat and continue holding her hand in mine.

"Bella, I know you're not crazy because I'm the man who saved you three years ago on that frozen lake. Just as Alice is that woman who protected you from that wolf."

Bella instantly lets go of my hands and stands up. I find myself panicking when I can't feel a sliver of an emotion from her. I stand up, unsure what to do. Then suddenly she turns around and faces me. I stop everything I'm doing or thinking when she reveals the tears that have filled her eyes. I'm at a loss for words. What can I say? What can I do to fix this?

"Bella-" before I could say anything more she holds her hand out to stop me from speaking.

"No don't say anything- just let me look at you." I do as I'm told and stay put as she takes in the new information I just revealed.

We stand only inches apart and yet it feels as if I'm hundreds of miles away from this girl's mind- from her heart. I screwed up, enormously. I told Bella the truth, well half of the truth. Seeing now how she's reacted I don't have the confidence to tell her everything just yet. Bella looks me up and down first, as if she's trying to find something to prove what I'm saying really is true. Finally after observing my appearance she looks at my face. I can finally sense some hesitation from her part, I wonder why- what is she thinking?

I close my eyes, hoping this will encourage her to say or do something. Anything. I'd even take on a tantrum from her and let her call me crazy or a liar if that would get her to react. I tense up when I hear her foot scrape the carpet on the floor, she was getting close to me but why?

"It really is you. You're not lying to me."

I open my eyes and I look down at her and she's smiling at me!

"Why are you smiling?"

"All these years I thought that I had imagined you. I never told anyone about you out of fear of being told that I had gone insane after the attack. I figured that if you have been real- you would have stayed or said something to my dad. I always knew there would have to be a logical explanation as to why you didn't stay with me in the hospital." Bella was shedding tears of joy as she explained her relief.

"I wanted to stay with you but there was too much at risk." I take her face in my hands and wipe the warm tears away.

"I don't quite understand but I'll try to if you tell me." She goes silent and just looks down.

"I wish I could but that's all I can tell you for now. Please just accept that at least now you know that, that man and woman who saved you, they were real and they're here to protect you even now."

"Protect me? From what?"

I back away from her warm body and prepare to tell her what I can.

"To protect you from anything and anyone that may try to harm you."

"I don't understand what you mean. Am I in danger?"

"No! You're not. I mean that I'll always be by your side when you need it most."

"What aren't you telling me Jasper?"

"Bella, I-" and as if he could read my mind, Charlie Swan decides to make a call to his daughter. For once I'm thankful for the interruption.

"Dad? Yeah, we just finished having dinner. Alice's family just gave me the tour of their home and I'll come home soon." I mean it wasn't a complete lie but I could feel that Bella was feeling guilty for it.

"Okay, bye dad."

 _Nows your chance!_

"It's getting pretty late. I think Charlie will arrest me if I don't get you home soon." I say as I hope that Bella won't press into the matter any longer- since I clearly can't say no to anything this girl asks of me.

I could tell Bella was not one to let things go so easily as she huffed and declared, "Alright, but this conversation is far from over."

I grin from ear to ear seeing that my Bella is more stubborn than I thought she would be- much like Esme and the other women in the family.

Speaking of my family, they had just returned as Bella hung up the phone with Charlie. We went downstairs to say goodnight to everyone and Bella gave her thanks once again to Carlisle and Esme for dinner. I lead her to the garage and take the keys to the BMW as Bella gets in the passenger seat. The drive to her house was a quiet one, though I could feel that it wasn't because of awkwardness. She was still processing and analyzing everything we said to one another in the library. I really wanted to know what she was thinking.

"What's wrong Bella?"

She stops looking out the window and shifts in her seat, "I just can't figure you out."

"You know we have all the time in the world to find out more about one another. Just have some patience."

"I'll try but there's still something you're not telling me and it's bothering me."

"Don't let it. I'll tell you, soon."

After a sigh of resignation she turns her attention back to the window to look as the tress fly past us.

We make it to the Swan residence right on time. I could hear Charlie's heart beating fast as he watches the football game- sounds like a good game is going on. I step out of the BMW and walk over to Bella's side of the car to open the door for her.

I reach for the door handle but stop immediately. I turn around quickly to find the source of the stench that was close, I looked at the road and in the trees behind Bella's house but there was nothing. They had been here that's for sure, if not several at least one of them was here.

"Uh Jasper? Can I get out now?" Bella asks as she rolls down the window to see what was taking me so long.

"Sorry, i just got distracted." I apologize and open the car door for her before leading her to her front porch.

I felt a rage rise up inside of me- just thinking that there was a wolf here, watching us. I might have to confront then after leaving Bella but if theres a chance that a fight will break loose that would cause a problem for the others. I'd have to think this through carefully.

Bella gets her keys out and turns the lock before turning around to look at me.

"Thank you Jasper. For everything."

"Of course, whenever you need a ride just tell me."

"I'm not talking about just today. Thank you for _everything_ you've done for me." She made it even more obvious to me that she was thanking me for saving her life but she didn't realize that I would do it again.

"Whenever you need me- I'm here." I say as I hold Bella's hand in mine.

We both feel those sparks as our hands touched. I heard Bella breath in and blush. I hesitantly moved closer to her and surprisingly she did too. We stood there for a moment just taking in the feeling that we got from being so close to one another. Her heart was pounding in her chest and I could feel how nervous she was, it worried me.

"Bella, are-"

Right before I got the chance to ask if she was ok, Bella did something completely unexpected. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed me gently on the cheek. It's was such a normal human thing to do and yet it felt out of this world as spark ignited under my skin creating a hot mark where she had kissed me. A second later Bella backs away and looks at me quickly through hazy eyes.

"Thank you for saving my life, Jasper. You have no idea how grateful I am to you."

I was about to say something in response but suddenly the front door swung open. There stood the disgusting scent I detected in the driveway. A tall, tan skinned young man with short black hair- his eyes angry not to mention his emotions were running wild.

"Jacob?" Bella's question shocked me more than the kiss did.

"You know him?"

What the hell was this shape shifter doing in Bella's house? The bigger question is- how does Bella know this kid?

 **A/N:**

 **Whoo! This was a tough chapter to write! I really wanted to show how Bella's relationship with the Cullen family will develop and change over time and I felt it was pretty important to show it in this chapter. I hope I didn't ramble on too much and that I was able to answer some of the questions you all seem to have about why the Cullen clan didn't do anything in regards to the attack in Alaska.**

 **I'm sorry for not uploading a chapter for almost two weeks now! I've been trying to multitask between school and going out with new friends and writing!**

 **Hope you all liked this chapter, I'm going to try to make them longer so you can get a little more of the story haha. Sorry for that little cliff hanger but please be patient and wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next!**

 **I wonder what's going to happen now that little Jake is making an appearance?**

 **I really appreciate the reviews I've been getting and I hope I will continue to get some useful feedback :)**


	8. Wide Eyed

~Chapter Eight~

Wide Eyed

~Bella~

"You know him?" Jasper asks me as he looks Jacob up and down. Meanwhile I could not be more stunned at the current situation I find myself in.

Jacob, Billy Black's son. He looked different compared to when we met a few days ago, his long black hair had been shaved at the sides and a small pony tail was tied at the top, making his features looked more pronounced than before. If it weren't for Charlie telling me about the age difference between us- I would have thought he was in his twenties. Jacob didn't look like a teenager in his first year of highschool, he looked like a young man and for some reason for a boy his age, he looked troubled- sad almost.

"Jacob? Wow, you look- different."

 _That's the first thing that comes to mind? And in front of Jasper to top it off, you idiot!_

"Oh yeah just decided that a change was in order for the new school year and all. Not sure if it suits me though." He says as he blushes slightly and scratches the back of his head.

"No it looks good. I like it."

 _Will you cut it out?_

"Thanks Bells."

After my little compliment to Jacob I could sense Jasper really tense next to me, I'm almost a little too nervous to look at the expression on his face so instead I look up at Jake. Probably would have been best to not look at either one of them since he just stood there glaring at Jasper for a second before turning his attention over to our hands, still interlocked. I quickly let go, out of embarrassment and clear my throat. I avoid looking at Jasper hoping that he won't see me blushing. It was too late to hide it from Jacob however as he grins at me for the obvious action of trying to hide the fact that I was beet red.

For some reason these two seem to know each other, or maybe it's just my imagination that they don't like being in each other's presence. I could feel Jasper and Jacob were pretty tense, much like the atmosphere was when Jacob appeared just now. And I was standing right in the middle. Man, what did I get myself into?

"So are you going to introduce us or should we just guess?" Jacob asks me teasingly.

"Oh sorry! Jake this is Jasper Cullen and Jasper this is Jacob Black. My dad has been friends with Jacob's father ever since we were kids." I say hoping to lighten the mood between the three of us and explain to Jasper that this isn't just some stranger in my home. Actually, Jacob is more like an aquaintance than anything, although I don't want to be rude to Jake by saying that.

"Hey."

"Hello."

Well that introduction could have gone better. They could at least pretend to be interested in what I just said. What is up with these two? The way they're staring each other down makes it seem like they've met before. Okay, time to change the subject!

"What are you doing here, Jake? Is your dad visiting?"

"Yeah, Charlie invited us over to watch the game but I heard you pull into the drive way so I figured I'd go see what was taking so long," he says as he gestures to the living room where I can hear Charlie and Billy are cheering for their team on the tv screen from the porch. Then he turns his attention back to Jasper, giving him a quick glance before smiling at me. "I guess now I can see why."

"Jasper's family invited me over for dinner and he offered to drop me off." I say as I look up at Jasper sheepishly.

Jasper smiles acknowledging my statement before paying attention to Jacob again.

"So Jacob, I can't recall seeing you around lately- have you been out of town?" Jasper asks the tall boy in front of us.

"Yeah, I've been traveling around Washington with some buddies of mine before school started."

"You sure take it pretty easy considering school started a week ago unless you've been in hiding up until now."

"Well, no offense but my school on the reservation is a little more- flexible compared to Forks High School," Jacob answers in a bitter tone towards Jaspers statement as he gives him a pointed look. "Besides, I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

This time Jacob looks at me as he says those words, as if they were meant for me instead of Jasper. I looked at Jacob in confusion- what does he mean by that? Why would be be going anywhere other than Forks if school just started? Something weird is going on and yet again I find myself with unanswered questions.

"Such a shame considering there isn't much to do here in Forks anyways. You could have moved into the woods and it would still be more interesting than this dark town." Jasper responds bringing me out of my thoughts.

The two young men just look at one another for a painfully short moment before- thankfully, Charlie makes an appearance with a six pack of beers in hand.

"Oh hey Bells how was dinner?" he asks and looks at his camouflage pattern watch before looking up at Jasper, "Right on time, good man."

Jasper smiles and I sigh in relief but also embarrassment at Charlie's 'father mode' he's begun adapting whenever a boy is involved.

"I am a man of my word, sir. I brought you're daughter home safe and sound."

"I'm glad to hear that son. Would you like to stay to watch the game with us?"

"it'd make things a lot more interesting that's for sure." Jake grins teasingly at me and Jasper.

"Thank you for the invitation but I should head on back home and get some rest for school tomorrow." Jasper politely declines Charlie's invitation to stay for the game before turning to smile at me apologetically.

"I completely understand, another time maybe." Charlie says before he says bye to Jasper and returns to Billy in the living room.

"Yeah I'm sure you need the rest." Jacob says under his breath as a teasing remark, low enough that Charlie missed it but not low enough for it to escape my ears. I got the feeling Jasper heard it loud and clear though based on the way he sighed as he turned around to leave. To be honest I was starting to get a little annoyed with the way Jacob was acting towards Jasper. I wanted him to stay, truth be told but it felt like Jasper wasn't completely comfortable being around Jacob for reasons unknown to me. As if he could read my mind, Jasper turned around as he made it to the bottom of the steps of the porch.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella?" There it was again- that breathtakingly perfect smile of his. That alone managed to make my heart skip a beat and make my cheeks feel warm. Damn! Could I be more obvious? I bite my lower lip and simply nod my head in agreement.

"Thanks again for today, Jasper." I managed to say before he was all the way to end of the driveway and he just waves before getting into the BMW. He turned on the ignition but looked up at Jacob and I on the porch before pulling driving away. I sigh in disappointment that he didn't want to stay but what would I have expected anyways? We spent most of the day together not to mention with his family.

"So..you're _friends_ with the Cullens huh?" Jacob scares me out of my trance when he leans down to whisper his question in my ear.

"Okay, its not like that. Jasper is just a friend."

"Mhm and I'm just friends with Kate Beckinsale. Come on Bella, you're totally crushing on the guy."

I turn around and look the freakishly tall cheeky kid in the eyes. Did he seriously just say that I like Jasper? Am I that obvious? I mean sure to Jasper maybe it's not a secret but do others see it too?

"Oh shut up and get in before I kick you out." In frustration I stomp into the house and wait for Jake to follow in after me so I can close the front door.

"Yes ma'm." Jacob chuckles at my threat before getting in and heading to the living room with the rest of the men.

During the game I made sure to head into my room to change out of my rather expensive blouse and into a long sleeve shirt, yoga pants, and some slippers. I jump when I hear the sudden cheering booming from downstairs from the boys- what is it with men and sports? I sigh before heading back downstairs to see if Charlie and the boys needed anything from the kitchen. I walk down and head into the kitchen, I notice there's a picture frame of my Charlie and I on the kitchen counter.

It was my favorite photograph of me and Charlie fishing on his little motorboat- I was about five or six years old at the time and I remember it was in the summer that Charlie convinced a stubborn Renee that we all go fishing in the lake. I was in Charlie's favorite Washington Redskins cap, green flannel, shorts and barefoot. I was holding the smallest fish in existence in the fishing rod and I was positively beaming. Charlie had the biggest smile on his face as he helped me hold up the line to show it to the camera. It wasn't a huge accomplishment, I mean such a little fish was no big deal- but it was to me and my dad. He told me how proud he was that I managed to catch a fish while he didn't get anything that day. We were so happy in that picture- smiling so brightly you'd think we were the sun. I remember I told Charlie I wanted to let the fish go back into the water, back to where it belonged and that made him even more proud. Reneee of course took the photo but protested that it was so gross that I touch a slimy fish with my hands causing Charlie to get frustrated with her inflexibility. However, for me- it was one of the best days of my life and not even my parents bickering could have ruined my mood.

I find myself chuckling as I relive the memory of my childhood before I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Daydreaming again?"

I look behind to see Jacob leaning against the counter, smiling teasingly at me. I wish I could say I found Jacob obnoxious and rude after how he treated Jasper outside but I couldn't. The guy may not have the looks of an angel like the Cullen's but there was something unnaturally beautiful about him, I'll give him that much.

"No, just noticed Charlie put this up. Its nostalgic." I say as I point at the picture frame while trying to avoid looking at his face.

"Ah, you look a lot like your dad in this one. It's cute." Jacob says as he make his way around the counter and stands next to me.

I couldn't help but smell a subtle mix of pine trees and cinnamon that came off of Jake. Strangely enough it was comforting and he felt warm when he stood next to me but I can't let myself get distracted by his scent. I didn't want to give off that I was getting used to being around him.

"Thanks. Did you get bored in the living room?" I ask him as I move away in order to create some distance between us.

"Well you did sort of disappear for a while so I was wondering if you were talking with your boyfriend over the phone or something."

"For the last time. Jasper is just a friend- I only just met the guy so can we just stop talking about him like that?" I snap at him before I turn my attention to the empty cans of beers on the counter.

 _Lies but technically true as well._

"Alright, sorry. I didn't mean to upset you Bella, I was just joking around." I gather the cans and throw them away as Jake apologizes. I turn around and smile curtly before heading for the fridge.

"Anyways, I'm getting something to drink, do you want something?"

"Sure."

I take out the bottle of mineral water from the fridge and pour some into two cups before handing one to Jacob. He takes it gently out of my hands and smiles in gratitude before taking a sip.

"So you don't go to Forks High School?" I ask him.

"Yeah no my friends and I stayed on the reservation since we were in the first grade. Its just more comfortable that way I guess you could say."

"I see. Well I'm not so sure you're missing out on a whole lot over there so maybe its for the best."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"What do you mean?"

"For one thing, you're there and I have a feeling you make things a lot more interesting, Bella."

"Oh really? I hate to break it to you buddy but I'm not exactly the life of the party. You on the other hand- well I don't even want to guess all the trouble you're capable of causing in the classroom."

We laugh slightly at my comment as we continued joking around. I was rather relieved, to be honest. I thought I would be strangely awkward and forced to keep a conversation with Jake but luckily I didn't have to. Jacob was a fairly easy guy to read and I enjoyed how open he was with me. I think we would have been good friends when we were kids- If I had stayed in Forks that is.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I must have been in a trance again because Jake had already finished his drink and put the cup in the sink before realizing that I hadn't said a word for a moment.

"Yeah? How about you?"

"No i mean, are you okay? I heard what happened to you from my dad three years ago and-"

"I'm ok, Jake. What happened in Alaska," I only manage to say a little bit before I started getting flashes of that day again. I close my eyes and inhale deeply before I could feel the goosebumps surfacing on my skin. I try my best to stop myself from shivering before pushing through, "What happened to me- it's over now. And that's all there is to it. You don't have to worry about me."

"I do worry because-," Jake tenses up for a moment as he takes a step back. "I always wanted to be your friend, Bella. Ever since we were kids but I guess the timing was never right."

"Yeah you can say that again." Lately the timing is never right when it comes to me.

"I'd like to be a friend for you still- if you'll let me." Jacob says while looking down into my eyes. I could see the honesty and sadness in his large brown almost charcoal eyes.

"Thank you Jake, I think that would be nice." I say before gently patting him on the shoulder. I meant what I said. I did want to be friends with Jacob and for some odd reason I felt like I could genuinely become friends with him.

Jake and I stay in the kitchen talking about what it was like for him to grow up on the reservation with a select few friends and what it was like for me to live outside of Forks. Surprisingly we had more in common than I thought we would. I actually enjoyed the way Jacob joked around and had such a peaceful air about him. I didn't feel insecure about what to say or how I acted around him- instead I joked around and laughed a lot thanks to Jacob. It felt so natural hanging out with him, it made me hopeful that we could actually become good friends someday.

Another hour passed and the game was finally over. Charlie and Billy made their way to the kitchen in search of their two kids. Charlie like always was pushing his friend's chair and Billy had some left over beer cans on his lap. Both of them really made a team, they always got along really well and in part I was thankful that dad and Billy were such good friends. I liked seeing Charlie with a smile on his normally worried face and that sense of security that he had afterwards. It made me feel safe whenever he started being his old confident self, thanks to Billy, I suppose.

"Looks like the kids have been having a little party of their own over here." Charlie says as they enter the kitchen.

"Are you guys done yelling at the tv?" I tease before walking over to say hello to Billy.

"Well we had no choice other wise the Redskins would take it far too easy." Billy answers with a chuckle before handing Charlie the cans of beer.

"Ready to go home, dad?" Jacob asks with a yawn backing up his eagerness to go.

"Sure thing. Charlie, thanks for tonight. Remember next week it'll be my turn to buy the beers when we go fishing."

"Yeah, alright you stubborn man."

Jacob stands behind his fathers chair and gets ready to push him out onto the front porch before Billy interrupts.

"Oh and Bella, you should come too. Teach her how to fish like her old man, huh? Jake has been going on and on about you ever since you two met."

"Yeah you should definitely come along Bells. I'm sure Jacob would like to not be bored one of these days." Charlie insists as he looks at a blushing Jake.

I hold back a giggle before answering, "That sounds nice. Maybe I will go, if I don't have too much homework."

"It certainly would be a nice change of- scenery. It would do you good to get in touch with nature, like that old man over there." Billy says semi teasingly to my dad before we say our goodbyes.

"So I guess I'll see you around sometime?" Jake asks me with what sounded like a little kid trying to make sure his friend wasn't going to break a pinky promise.

"I'm sure we'll be hanging out sooner than we think." I say as I roll my eyes in Charlie and Billy's direction on the driveway. Luckily they didn't catch on to it since Charlie was too preoccupied with making sure the steps weren't too slippery from the rain for Jake and his dad.

After the Black's left, Charlie and I cleaned up the little mess the men had left behind during the game. We asked each other how our days went and continued our discussion in the kitchen as we finished cleaning up. I washed the rest of the dishes and he went out to throw away the trash. We made a pretty good team when it came to running errands or working together, it was simple times like these that I found myself relaxing with my dad.

When we finally finished cleaning the house I made my way up stairs to my bedroom to change into my pajamas. Charlie then knocked on my door before popping his head in, "Hey, kiddo. I'm gonna turn in early tonight if I want to wake up early tomorrow for work."

"Okay, good night dad." I say as I make my way over to him and give him a light hug.

I sat down in front of my little mirror on my desk while I braided my messy hair before going to the bathroom to wash my face and teeth. I tried my best to not look at my scars this time around. I dont know why but I just really wanted tonight to end on a positive light note, much like it should always be for a girl my age. I simply looked at my reflection and gave a cringe worthy smile but hey- at least I tried.

I finished my nightly routine and made for the comfort of my warm, soft bed. I wrapped myself in the thick purple blanket and closed my eyes hoping to will my mind to sleep.

 _Oh who am I kidding?_

There's no way I can sleep after everything that happened today! I snap my eyes open and lay there staring at the ceiling of my creamy white wall, I could hear the pitter patter begin once again as the rain outside started to fall. Apart from the noise the rain made- it was finally just me alone with my thoughts.

 _"I know you're not crazy, Bella. Because I'm the man who saved you three years ago on that frozen lake.."_

Those words hit me like cold water being splashed on my face in the middle of a deep sleep. A wake up call and one I never would have expected to hear from Jasper. I mean it's _Jasper!_ Jasper saved me on that lake and so did Alice. But why? How is that even possible?

Jasper confessed that he was my savior. He was that young man who stopped the wolves from killing me. He was the one who dove into the freezing water and brought me to the hospital, back to my father and mother. If it weren't for him and Alice- Charlie and Renee would have lost their only daughter. He had absolutely no idea how much that truly meant to me and I'm sure if Charlie knew that Jasper was the one who saved me he'd be eternally grateful for what he did for our family. Well for me and Charlie anyways.

I was so shocked, dumbfounded by Jasper's confession that I just stood there in the library. Like an idiot! I should have asked him more questions about how he was able to even survive the freezing water after diving in to save me. And what happened to the wolves after that? Did they scare them off in the end?

There was so much I didn't understand about that day and even Jasper's confession has left me wondering. I knew from the beginning that there was something strange about the Cullen family but I never would have thought it was because of me finding out their secrets. Or- Jasper's secret as far as I know. I understood his worries in telling me the truth, probably out of fear that I would freak out on him and call him strange. Truth be told I was scared of the fact that such a calm and gentle Jasper had been the one who fought off those monsters. I still am a slight bit. It frightens me to think what enabled him to be so physically strong and fast, something like that should be impossible for a human to be capable of doing. And Alice- don't even get me started on how impossible it should have been for such a tiny thin girl to fearlessly stand up to a wolf. As much as I brainstormed on all the possibilities to logically explain how they were capable of even saving me and bringing me to the hospital in time- I always ended up with nothing. I considered radioactive spiders or superpowers to be the most explanatory thing. Which made _me_ seem even crazier than I thought I was but it would make more sense as to why the Cullens are so damn mesmerizing and unbelievably beautiful. I mean come on! How would that even be a possibility? It's like something out of a fairytale. I continued lying in my bed, wide awake for hours thinking about Jasper and his family- hoping to find some way to wrap my mind around them.

I laid there until I heard a loud snap right outside my window. I thought that maybe it had been the thunder outside so I just turned over and closed my eyes, trying to sleep. Then I heard it again- closer this time. I felt a shiver run down my spine and I couldn't ignore it anymore. I kicked my blanket off and slowly sat up, keeping an ear out for any more noise that could tell me what was out there. Once again, I heard something but not from the window. This time I could hear heavy footsteps walking on the pavement of the driveway. I stood up and cautiously walked over to the window next to my desk. My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest and I could swear even Charlie would be able to hear it, I held my right hand to my chest- begging it to calm down. I finally reached the window after taking painfully slow steps. I lean against the wall and look over my left shoulder. That's when my heart finally decided to come to a stop. I could feel my eyes stinging from the sudden tears that invaded my vision.

 _Its not possible! It cant be! How did it find me?! After all these years?!_

That _thing._ That _monster_ that inflicted so much damage to not only me but destroyed my family was standing in front of my red truck- looking right at me. His midnight black fur was wet from the rain and his yellow eyes were glowing in the darkness. His mouth- slightly opened as his saliva dripped down his sharp teeth and I could swear he found my fear amusing.

I couldn't move. I was in so much shock that _he_ found me that the only thing that was moving was my trembling body. My eyes involuntarily close to shake away the tears- probably to clear up my vision and prove that what I was seeing was not real. Just a figment of my imagination.

By the time I open my eyes not a second later- he was gone. I started frantically looking everywhere for the wolf, I ran to all the windows in search of him. I couldn't find him! I started feeling the air in my lungs hitch as I tried desperately to find the wolf I was so terrified of. I knew that if I didn't calm myself I wouldn't be able to yell for Charlie to help me and if that thing knew where I was, he'd surely come back for me. I gripped my shoulder and tried to get control of myself as hard as I could. Then I heard footsteps again, this time from the other side of my bedroom door. I could still see the warm light from the hallway through the crack of the door and the shadows that lingered behind the door. I crawl on all fours to my bed while never taking my eyes off the door- praying that it's Charlie out there. Maybe he heard the same noises I did outside. But if it is him- why isn't he saying anything?

I knew I should just keep quiet and hide but I needed proof that it was actually Charlie who was wandering the halls. Proof that that _thing_ didn't manage to get inside- that he can't get me from the comfort of my home.

"D-d-dad? Is- is that you?" god even my voice was shaking, my teeth were even chattering.

The footsteps came to a stop in front of my door now. I curled into myself at the foot of the bed and shut my eyes tightly. For a couple unbearable seconds there was nothing but silence. Not even the roaring thunder could be heard outside. It felt as if I had been engulfed in darkness as I await for the light from the hall to reach me and to hear my dad's rough yet reassuring voice to tell me that everything is going to be alright.

It was only when I heard the doorknob turning slowly and the door creak open that I mustered up the courage to open my eyes. I looked up expecting to feel the light reach me and a worried Charlie in the hallway but neither one was there. Instead, there was this dark, unnaturally cold, wild realm that I barely recognized. Rather, there was heaps of snow on the ground and twisted trees- as far as my eyes could physically see. I stand up in a daze at what I was seeing, this cannot be possible. Just a second ago I could see the light from the hallway!

My footsteps became heavy as I tried to move forward towards the strange landscape. The wind howled wildly the closer I got, unravelling my hair out of it's once neat braid. I came to a stop when I stepped to the edge of the door, I could see white puffs of air surface as I breathed in and out.

"Ow!" I look down at my feet trying to find what was hurting so much.

My bare feet up to my ankles- were buried in the snow. I stepped out and attempted to turn back into my room, hoping that this will all just disappear if I try hard enough. But it was too late. My small comfortable room was gone and replaced with an enormous black wolf who was just resting at the top of a snow covered rock. He just stared right into my eyes- just like that day.

"No! No! What do you want?!" I could feel that there was no stopping this panic attack now. Not only that- but I was overcome with so much rage, a desperately uncontrollable rage and confusion.

He didn't take too kindly to the way I welcomed him however, when he growled at me as he stepped off and paced back and forth- never taking his eyes off me before launching himself at me. I tried to get away but I couldn't, I wasn't fast enough. I shut my eyes and covered my head with my arms as I waited for it to end.

"Bella!"

I opened my eyes and stood up as I screamed in terror at the sound of my name being called. I felt two arms wrap themselves around my shoulders as I tremebled and cried out. I tried desperately to get them off me but they wouldn't budge.

"Bella! It's alright! It's okay, Bella. You're safe now, love. I'm here." I recognized that voice but I couldn't rationalize who's it was. I stop my thrashing and take in the room- I was back in my bedroom, my safe room.

I look up at who was holding me so protectively but I couldn't see his face in the darkness and with tears running down my face like a never ending river. It must be Charlie, I must've woken him up with my screams, just like before.

"Dad..." I say as I sob uncontrollably and hug him with all my might.

"It's alright, Bella. I'm here." He says in his rare gentle voice that I haven't heard since that night in the hospital.

"Please..don't leave me dad."

"I promise I'll be right here with you. I'm not going anywhere."

He tried his best to soothe me as he rubbed my back and tried to get me to lay back down under the covers on the bed. I never let go of him out of fear that if I did, the nightmares might come back and that this time- I wouldn't be able to wake up. I felt him sit down on the bed and lean against the wall as he let me hold onto him for dear life.

"I'm sorry, dad."

"Shh..I'm here, Bella. Nothing is going to get you as long as I'm here."

This all felt bizarre. It was all a dream? I had another haunting dream yet again but this time it felt so real so indescribably _real_ I felt sick to my stomach. The nightmares always haunted me for years after the attack but up until this moment, I thought that would be the only way the wolves could still reach me. And now? I don't think even moving all the way to Forks would be far enough for me to escape the past. Finally after being comforted by my dad, I was numbed into a dreamless sleep all while still fearing that one day- my nightmares would become reality.

~Jasper~

Leaving Bella's side while the shapeshifter was in her house left such a bitter taste in my mouth. I felt so useless as I just stood there looking Jacob Black in the eyes all while knowing that just like me- he knew our secrets. I could tell from all the resentment he harbors towards me, he would be capable of breaking the treaty for his own selfish gain. His attraction to Bella was strong, however, I could sense it was that of a young immature child who wouldn't think about anyone but himself. And his feelings were definitely not as strong as my will to protect Bella's well being from him or anyone that wants to bring harm to her.

Jacob isn't the only one who's disgusted with his so called family. If I didn't care so much about what Bella and Charlie think of me- I would have ripped his pony tailed head right off. Words can't even describe how badly I wanted to drag this kid out of her house and get answers. Regretfully, I had to respect Carlisle's wishes to arrange a meeting with The Elders. I wanted revenge for what this kid and his people did to my Bella but even more- I wanted justice to be brought down upon the one who gave the order to attack her in the first place. More importantly, why they did it.

I sped into the dark roads as I rushed to get home and tell Carlisle about what happened at Bella's house and who was there. In less than five minutes I was pulling into the garage in one swift move. I could hear the rest of the family gather into the living room as they waited for me to enter. I figure Alice must have seen something in her vision and told them. I stepped out of the BMW and rushed up the stairs.

"What happened, Jazz?" Alice asks me as she makes her way over to the steps to meet me.

Carlisle and Esme had an air of pure concern around them as they sat on the couch. While Edward standing up and Emmett leaned against the large window- their impatience was starting to boil. Rosalie was hard to read compared to a few hours ago but I knew she was confused.

"I took Bella home and I smelled _them_ in the driveway. And to top it all off, one of them was in her house." I say as I slumped into the seat in front of everyone. Not surprising, I could feel everyone's distaste- to put it nicely.

"Was it-?" Alice was about to ask me if it had been the bastard who tortured Bella long ago.

I shake my head to confirm her question, "It was another one. Jacob Black, the son of one of The Elders."

"Did he say anything to you?" Carlisle asks.

"No, but he didn't have a problem making smart remarks referring to our _ways."_

"Jacob. Why didn't I see him this time?" Alice asks herself.

"What do you mean? You've seen him in your visions before?"

"It was strange. In Alaska I had a short vision of him and Bella walking on La Push."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Because- Bella and him are meant to be good friends in the future. Probably sooner than later. I can't stop it anymore than you can, Jasper."

"Him? Friends with her after what he did?"

I stand up at yet another revelation Alice managed to keep to herself. What does she mean they're meant to be friends? If Bella knew that Jacob was a shifter and that _he_ had been there in Alaska- she wouldn't want to be near him. Right?

"It's up to Bella is she wants him in her life and even when she finds out about what happened in Alaska, it's completely her decision. We should respect that. As much as I hate it." Alice says as she approaches me and shares her lament for me.

"Then what should we do in the mean time? Let those mutts get chummy with her?" Rosalie interrupts before I could say anything more.

"I say we go to the reservation and knock some heads before they get a chance to. What do you say Edward?" Emmett says as he clenches his fists.

Edward looks up from the floor and grins at Emmett, both seeming to have had the exact same ideas. As amusing as it was to see my brothers want to put the dogs in their place, I knew it wouldn't be as simple as that. Carlisle knew it as well.

"There will be none of that as long as we still don't have any answers. Jasper, you and I agreed that we would have a meeting with The Elders to discuss the shape shifters."

"I know we did, Carlisle. But you have to understand how frustrating this is for me. They're crawling their way back into Bella's life in the worst was possible."

"I understand completely, son."

"We all do." Esme says.

"Trust me, after meeting Bella tonight and hearing her story, we want nothing more than to protect her from the wolves. Wether they like it or not, she's a part of the family now and we will protect her with any means necessary from them."

"When are we having the meeting with The Elders?" My impatience was shrouding my gratitude to my family for caring about Bella's well being.

"I sent the message after we spoke, we should get a response tomorrow. Please, have patience. We will have answers soon."

"In the mean time, one of us should be keeping an eye on Bella and her home. Jasper why don't you and Alice go tonight?" Esme suggests as she stands up and walks over to me.

"Thank you Esme, but i can go alone. None of you should have to feel obligated to put yourselves in conflict with the wolves now."

"Nonsense. Bella is a part of the family now, anyone who is a threat to even one of us is a threat to _all_ of us." Carlisle says as he takes Esme's hand in his and pats me on the shoulder.

I look around the room and feel the sincerity in their over protectiveness for Bella. Words can't amount to how much respect I had for each and everyone of my family.

"We know." Edward answers my thoughts.

"Of course you do." I say as I grin at my brother.

"Now get going to your girl before she decides she like that wolf boy more than you." Emmett adds in a much unappreciated joke. A joke to which Rosalie and Alice both took turns slapping that big head of his for me, that I did appreciate.

We continued discussing the plans we started making for a while longer before I took off. Alice said she would join me after scouting the outskirts of the reservation with my brothers but I think it was her way of giving me some much needed space and probably because she didn't see anything eventful happening, as far as she could tell.

I decide to take off into the forest now that the sun was setting, it had been a while since I last went for a run alone. I grew so used to driving around everywhere since Bella arrived that I forgot how much I appreciated letting all my natural instincts take over. The rush I felt whenever I ran made me feel alive, I could see the way the leaves drifted in the air as they fell from the trees, and the sounds the insects and birds made in the night- everything about these particular moments made everything seem worth while. It was almost as much as Bella made me feel. I smiled at the thought of seeing her again, like a child who's excited to get out of school and home to his parents.

This girl managed to awaken this overprotective insecure young man in me, the one I thought had died years ago after what Maria did to me. The truth is- I liked being this way and all thanks to Bella. Now the insecure part, was probably brought out when I saw the way Jacob and Bella looked at one another. It's understandable that Jacob's attracted to her, I mean she's this beautifully fragile and incredibly kind young woman, he'd be a fool not to be. And as much as I hate thinking it and she'll deny it too, a small part of her was attracted to the mutt. I knew Bella was starting to develop feelings for me little by little and I knew I should be more patient. Just the thought of her and Jacob together- made my cold blood boil.

I could see the lights in Bella's house through the trees as I approached the back yard. I stopped at the edge of the tree line to take in my senses for any shifters that may be around. I knew the wolf had left a while ago but I could still smell the stench he left behind around Bella's neighborhood- don't even get me started on how the inside of the house must smell thanks to him.

I listened in to see if Bella and Charlie were still awake. Charlie was already snoring lightly and Bella was- quiet. Too quiet. I couldn't read her emotions so I thought that she must be sleeping soundly but her breathing was slow. I knew I should just stay put and out of sight but I needed to know what was going on with her. I run, too quickly for any human eyes to see and reach the tree that was next to her window in seconds. I climb to the highest tree branch and try my best to focus on what Bella was feeling before looking into the window. Still there was nothing.

I peer into the window in hope to see what exactly she was doing. Much to my surprise, she wasn't sleeping- just laying in her bed staring at the ceiling. She occasionally fidgeted with her hands as they rested on the top of her blanket but she never took her eyes off the ceiling. What was she thinking about?

That was the thing about Bella, she was so hard to read. Emotionally speaking I was lucky that I didnt have any difficulty detecting what she was feeling most of the time but mentally- she was a stone wall. Even to Edward who tries so hard to read her mind ninety-nine percent of the time, it was a challenge.

I wish she would confide in me more. Tell me or question me more but of course she's too hesitant to do that. She won't ever try to push for answers or hurt anyone even though she knows they're hiding something. I wonder if it was the attack three years ago that made her this understanding? Or was she always this way?

"Jazz." Alice's voice reaches my ears a mile away from the house.

I jump down and walk over to Alice as she gets closer.

"The wolves weren't on the reservation. It looks like they must be hiding somewhere else, probably because of us."

"Good, at least they're scared."

"How's Bella doing?"

"She's still awake but quiet. Even her emotions are hard to pick up right now. It's most likely what I told her at the house really left her thinking."

"You did the right thing in telling her. It'll be easier for her to come to terms with us this way."

Alice's words of encouragement were always filled with an overwhelming wave of trust and compassion for me. At least that was something that has never changed between us after our divorce. We still loved one another and respected each other's decisions- no matter how difficult it is. I appreaciated that I still had such a strong bond with her. I smile and gently push the little pixie in thanks for her help to which she returns with a heavy punch on my shoulder. I think she would have broken my collar bone if I wasn't a vampire, luckily that isn't a big problem for us.

"You big softy."

"I guess I am one."

"Thanks to her."

"Yeah you're right. It's thanks to her." I say as we both sit down on the big stump of a tree and watch Bella's house from a distance, only the two lights on the second floor illuminated the house. We stayed there in silence for an hour or so before I hear Bella stir, finally I could feel her emotions. They were like pins and needles as the confusion and fear hit me. I stand up and look down at Alice.

"Go." She says before I take off in Bella's direction.

I ran to the window and up the tree to find a restless Bella tossing and turning in her bed. She was having a dream or soon to be nightmare. I stilled myself before sending her as many waves of calm as I could but the nightmare was too overpowering. Soon Bella's breathing started picking up and her heart rate was beating rapidly in her chest. I wanted to just jump through the window and hold her in my arms but there would be no way for me to explain myself if she woke up. I start to panic the more she started to. I needed to do something before she starts hyperventilating.

"Dad?" Bella says in a hushed voice, while still sleeping.

Of course! Charlie. If I couldn't be there for her now, Charlie could. I ran down to check if any doors were left open and maybe it was a good thing that they weren't considering the circumstances but it would have been better than breaking in forcefully. Luckily one of the windows from the living room hadn't been locked and I managed to climb through. I moved quickly up the steps as I heard Bella start to cry out. I stood there in the hallway as I debated on finding some way to wake Charlie up or just try to calm Bella with my gift. I couldn't stand the crying that I heard on the other side any longer so I entered Bella's bedroom- hoping she'll forgive me for trespassing someday.

I turn the doorknob as quietly as I could and stepped into the dark bedroom where my Bella was trapped in a hellish nightmare. I walk over to her bed as I tried to not be overcome with the panic and fear she was transmitting.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and said her name hoping to wake her up as calmly as she could be woken up before she jumped up and screamed. I held her in my arms in an attempt to bring her back to reality- back to me.

"Bella! It's alright! You're safe now, love. I'm here." I say as I keep hold of her as she tries to kick and shove me away.

I could hear Charlie stir in his sleep and sigh so I release all the tranquility I could to lull him and hopefully Bella back to sleep. Bella was calmed down almost instantly seeing she could barely keep her eyes open long enough to see my face in the darkness. She must have thought I was Charlie when she called out for him and wept. I made sure to rub her back in circular motions while trying to comfort her a little more. She gripped the back of my sweater as she hugged me back and cried.

"Please don't leave me, dad."

A begging and vulnerable Bella broke my heart and filled me with so much rage. How could she have survived so long with these nightmares?

"I promise, I'll be right here with you."

I send another wave to calm her down and soon her heart rate returns back to normal and she relaxes back into the pillows. I make sure to cover her up to her shoulders before sitting down next to her on the bed so she doesn't get cold from my nearly frozen skin. She never lets go of my hand and hugs me, much to my surpise. She really isn't bothered by my hard marble skin or the fact that I'm freezing all the time. Bella really was the most mysterious being I've ever met in all my years as a human and vampire. I hug her gently while making sure she's kept warm and comfortable. I move a loose strand of hair that was draping itself over her left eye and run my hand through her smooth hair.

"Nothing is going to get you as long as I'm here."

I made sure the nightmares didn't return all night long by relaxing her with feelings of reassurance and love. I stayed until I heard Charlie wake up and went downstairs to fix himself a cup of coffee. I decided now was the time to slip out from one of Bella's bedroom windows before she woke up and caught me being a total freak.

I eased out of her bed gently before I kissed the top of her head. I opened the window and just before jumping down I looked behind me to get one last glance at my beautiful Bella, sleeping soundly just like she deserved to.

I landed on my feet without consequence when I heard Alice coming back after going home to change out of yesterdays clothes, already.

"Jasper, is she okay?" I nod in response to her question.

"Good. Because Carlisle recieved word from The Elders."

"What did they say?"

"They'll meet with us tomorrow night."

"Good because after last night I have a bone to pick with them."

I say as I start walking through the foggy backyard and into the forest with Alice.

"What do you plan on doing? You know we have to respect the treaty."

"Oh I know perfectly well that the treaty and the well being of our family comes first-" I stop in my tracks and turn around to confirm Alice's suspicions of what my plan on how to deal with the wolves is.

"Jasper?"

"They're going to learn what happens when _they_ break the rules and its going to hurt a lot more than what they put Bella through."

Alice gives me a mischievous grin as she takes off into the woods and back to our home. Before I follow after her I turn around to look back to where my Bella was still sleeping soundly in the safety of her own home.

"I'll protect you no matter what. I swear to you."

And I know I will. No matter who or what stands in my way- I will protect my love with every ounce of my existence.

 **A/N:**

 **That was chapter eight everyone! Sorry if it wasnt all that eventful this time but I really wanted to make this story as interesting as I felt I could make it! We'll get to the good stuff soon! Chapter nine will be the anticipated Shape Shifters and Cullens meeting! Finally we'll be getting some answers?**

 **Wow I can't believe its been so long since I last updated and for that I'm sorry. I was in a bit of a writing slump but I'm back and ready to continue writing!**

 **What did you guys think of this chapter? Like always I want to thank everyone who's been reading Into My Arms and sticking by me! It means so much to me that people appreciate my story and want to read more. Thanks so much!**

 **-Rose Marie**


	9. Before the Storm

~Chapter Nine~

Before the Storm

~Carlisle~

After Jasper left to watch over Bella for the night, I asked the boys and Alice to scout the outskirts of the reservation. I wanted to make sure that none of the wolves would decide to attack the Swans' at any moment seeing as it was evident that we have been keeping Bella close by.

The return of Jacob Black made me question their intentions even more. Why would one of the shifters from the attack want to be around Bella after what happened? Does he not have a conscious at all? Or does he feel so guilty for what they did to her that he wants to mend his sins by befriending Bella?

This whole situation was getting more and more complicated and I feared that it wouldn't be as simple to resolve as I hoped it would be. If The Elders really had no idea about the shifters' then maybe we could come to some sort of agreement on the safety of Bella and her father. But if they had something to do with the tribe's sudden departure three years ago- I have no way of wrapping my mind around what could be the outcome.

I was in my study examining some test results of a patient of mine when I heard Edward walking up the stairs, I look up and say before he knocks on the door,

"Come in Edward." He opens the door and enters the room.

Edward, my eldest son. He was a man with few words but it was mostly by his actions that we know how caring and compassionate he really is. Although he likes to keep a distance from the rest of us, it seemed as though Bella had opened him up to letting himself express his feelings more freely. I knew from what he shared, he had found Bella's scent very overwhelming, almost as much as Jasper- nonetheless I'm happy to see that he has been able to control his thirst around the girl. Apart from that, Edward seems to have accepted that Bella is in our lives now and genuinely enjoys her company. Clearly, my son heard everything I just had in my mind as he rolls his eyes and tries to hide that crooked grin of his, before leaning against the bookcase.

"Carlisle- we did as you asked. None of the wolves appear to have left the reservation,"

"I see. In part I suppose that's good,"

"And the council members of the tribe have replied to your message. They said they will meet with us tomorrow night."

"Very well, it would have been better if we had the meeting tonight but it can't be helped. I will send Alice to tell Jasper right away. Thank you, son."

Edward smiles slightly before turning around to leave. I turn my attention back to my paperwork when I hear him stop at the doorway. I look up and see that he's giving me a hesitant look.

"What is it, Edward?"

"It's just that- what will we do if they plan on continuing their pursuit of Bella?"

I sit up only to lean against my leather chair while running my hands through my hair.

"If they do- then I'm afraid there will be conflict between us and the tribe."

I pinch the bridge of my nose at the mere thought of entering a much avoided war between the shape shifters and my family. We managed to avoid them as much as we could- but I would have been a fool to think that we could live peacefully in Forks for as long as we have.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. We'll try to arrange for one of us to watch over Bella and her father in the meantime but worse comes to worse- we will have to come to some sort of agreement in the treaty to state that they are not to touch the Swan's so long as they are under our supervision."

Edward simply nods before Rosalie interrupts us from downstairs in the garage as she checks the battery on Emmett's Jeep.

"You really think _that's_ going to keep them away from the humans?"

"I doubt it, knowing how conniving those bastards are in order to get their filthy claws on a small human girl." Emmett says joining in on the conversation from the living room, all while playing that game of his on the television.

"That is my main worry at the moment as well, if I am being perfectly honest, darling." Even my lovely wife had a thing or two to say now.

I sigh deeply, although unnecessary as that is. With everyone's opinions filling my ears I'm surprised our energetic Alice isn't jumping at the opportunity to speak up her mind. Edward chuckles lightly at obviously being able to hear my frustration, to which I find just as amusing even if it is intrusive.

"Sorry, dad. Sometimes your thoughts are so loud I can't help but listen in."

"It seems everyone should try harder to respect each other's privacy and especially when we're having private conversations," I close the folder on my desk seeing as I won't be able to examen anything anymore. I stand up and prepare to address everyone's worries.

"I understand you all have an opinion of your own but we can't jump to any conclusions just yet. Believe me I understand that you all want to protect Bella-"

"What we _want_ is for those dogs to disappear, Carlisle. They criticize us for being 'blood suckers' when they're the ones who have been sinking their teeth into human flesh. I'd say they should have applied themselves into that law when we made the treaty long ago." Rosalie states, clearly getting more and more agitated.

"They may as well already expose us to the humans now that they showed up in front of Bella in their wolf forms. Its obvious that she already suspects that we're not what we appear to be." Edward says.

I was about to say something to try to calm everyone down before Emmett adds, "Bella being attack may have been only the beginning. What if they attacked countless other humans after her?"

"Do you really think they would be capable of such a thing, Carlisle?" Now Esme was getting worried thanks to our children's interrogations.

"Alright, that's enough. We will not take any defensive action against the wolves until we know exactly what is going on with them, so I beg all of you to bear with it for now. As I asked you all before, please just listen to me before we all agree on what to do with the wolves."

Everyone finally goes silent and I breath a sigh of relief before Alice comes dancing through the hallway and into my study. My little pixie of a daughter always knows when to make an enterance. She looks at Edward and then me before stating her own opinion.

"I know I'm not able to see the wolves and what will happen with them but I do know that Jasper has been having a difficult time controlling his emotions enough as it is. I think it would be better if he's not surrounded by so many of our own feelings at once- not until after the meeting is over."

"Thank you, Alice. We will _all_ make sure to keep calm until this meeting is finished." I say in a more strict voice than I care to use but I felt I needed to get my point across.

"I will go get Jasper from Bella's now and then we'll keep watch over Bella for the whole day of school."

"Rosalie and I will watch over Bella and her father tonight, since you're all going to the reservation." My darling Esme says in that helpful warm voice of hers that I think I would be truly lost without.

With that said, it seemed to have brought a piece of mind to everyone in the house. Edward and Alice decided to leave me in the study, with my thoughts as I turn around and sit down at my desk. I knew it would be better to just focus on my work as a doctor but my instincts as a father won me over. I was having my doubts on how controlled my children will remain when we'll come face to face with the one behind the attack. How Jasper will be able to control his rage when the truth is revealed to us. I, myself am hesitant in what I will be capable of doing to the one responsible for such a heartless act against not only a human but a child no less. Even if we did only just meet Bella, she has changed and affected every one of us and I would like to continue seeing how one girl can do so much for so many people in such little time.

If Alice was right about her vision- I'm sure that just like Esme and I, the others wouldn't mind having such a kind hearted, gifted young woman like Bella, as another family member of the Cullen Clan.

~Bella~

I awoke from a deep sleep as I felt a warm ray of sun touch my left cheek. I open my eyes and around the room, I could see the little dust particles floating in the air as they crossed paths with the small bit of light that escaped through the blinds of my window before disappearing into the shadows. I sigh in relief at being back in my quiet bedroom- not that horrible cold world from my dream last night. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, they were swollen from all the crying I had done the previous night. I move my big purple blanket aside as I stand up and make my way to the bathroom across the hallway from my bedroom door. I walk up to the shower and turn on the hot water. I figured a hot shower would refresh me a little more before I started my day for school. As I waited for the water to heat up I look to my left of the sink and reach for my tooth brush. I wanted to avoid looking directing into the mirror since I feared what I must look like right now.

After brushing my teeth I decide to take the bull by the horns and look up. I was right- I didn't like what I saw one bit. I looked exhausted and disheveled but in my defense I did just wake up. I sigh before taking off my pajamas and climbing into the shower. I let the hot steam release all the tension that built up overnight and stood under the shower head to get myself to wake up. I reach for my strawberry shower gel and wash up, I could feel the little scars on my legs and arm as I rinsed my body of the soap. I then reached the top of my shoulder, where that old scar was, once again I can't help but think about that wolf but I make sure to just brush it off this time. I didn't even want to touch my stomach, knowing that terrifying memories will just arise.

I finish washing and conditioning my hair before turning off the shower and stepping out to dry myself. I felt a little better now but after some breakfast I'll look a little more human.

Speaking of breakfast, I could smell burned toast and bacon again. Now I remembered one thing I forgot- I felt guilty for what I must have put Charlie through last night. He hadn't seen me have a nightmare like that one since the first week after I got dischared from the hospital. Knowing him- he'd only worry more after last night. What can I say to him?

I debate on how to get around this topic with Charlie as I went to my room and changed into my navy blue plaid shirt and a grey pair of jeans. I grabbed my black converse and my backpack before heading downstairs. I stopped when I made it to the bottom of the steps when I heard Charlie in the kitchen, debating on how to work the espresso machine. My dad never was good at working with machines and technology, it was not surprise he found something so simple like an espresso machine complicated.

"Good morning dad."

"Oh! Hey, morning kiddo. I was just about to make some coffee- uh if I can start this thing."

"Here let me do it and you can keep an eye on those eggs." I say as I point to the omelet on the frying pan that Charlie already forgot was still cooking.

"Right. Good, team work." He says as he tries to play it cool and goes to take the pan off the stove.

I make sure to plug in the coffee machine on the wall before turning it on. I prepare two coffee mugs from the cupboard to serve up some coffee for both of us- I figured it was much needed. Charlie headed over to the table with the eggs, bacon and toast. I followed after him with our two cups of hot coffee and sat down on the other side of the table, opposite of him.

"Thanks for cooking breakfast."

"It's not a problem. Thanks for the coffee, I can never seem to work that damn machine for some reason."

I smile and start eating, I had no idea what else to say and by the looks of it- neither did Charlie. We kept having small talk much like we always did but I needed to say something about what happened last night. I waited until breakfast was over to address the elephant in the room.

"Dad?"

"Yes Bells?"

"I'm," I hated having to apologize to Charlie for these kinds of things. Charlie must hate it too, since we're more alike than we care to admit to each other. "I'm sorry for last night."

Charlie looks up from his newspaper and gives me a confused look.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I-" I was about to explain but he cut me off short.

"If this is about not cooking dinner last night, I was alright with it, kid. I ordered some pizzas for me and the boys for the game."

"Oh,"

"You see? Your old man can handle being on his own from time to time. So don't worry so much, what's important is that you had a good time with your friends last night."

Charlie had gone on and on about me and the Cullens last night that I had forgotten what just happened. It was as if he didn't remember that I had a nightmare, it was so weird. By now he would have asked me about a hundred times if I was alright to go to school on my own or if I needed to take a break but for some reason I had a feeling that either I dreamed that I was being comforted by Charlie or it was a completely different person who had been with me last night. Nothing added up lately, everything was such a blur- a mystery. To be quite honest it was starting to get to me. If I didn't get answers soon- I feared I would go insane for real this time.

Charlie left for work shortly after breakfast, leaving me alone in the house for another hour and then it was finally just about time to head off to school. I gathered my things, grabbed my keys and stepped out onto the porch before locking the door behind me. I started walking over to my red truck and got a flash of my nightmare, that wolf was right in front of the driveway where I stood- looking up at my window. I look up at my bedroom window and can't help the anxiety that comes over me. I felt as if something was going to happen but what that was exactly- I could only wait to find out.

~Jasper~

After going home to change out of yesterday's clothes, by Alice's insistence- I made sure to waste no time in returning Bella's house to keep watch. I stayed hidden in one of the tallest pine trees behind Bella's house, giving me a good vantage point of the whole perimeter of the house. I could see all of my surrounding and hear anything that came within three miles from the house.

I was still worried about her after seeing the state she was in last night so from now on I won't leave her side until I absolutely have to go to the reservation tonight.

I was alerted by Bella's gentle sigh as she starts waking up. I tried to see if I could pick up on how she might be feeling but apart from being somewhat exhausted- she seemed alright. I heard her bed break as she got up and walked into the bathroom. I focused on Charlie's whereabouts in order to give her some privacy although there would be no way for Bella to know I was here and could hear everything- I still wanted to respect her as much as I could.

Charlie was in the kitchen trying prepare some breakfast but by the sound of it, I'd say Charlie isn't exactly successful in terms of cooking.

"Does she like tomatoes in her omelet?" He asked himself as he pauses in between slicing a tomato in half on the cutting board. I smiled at how alike Bella and her father actually were- always thinking about others before themselves.

As Charlie started scrambling the eggs in a bowl, I could hear Bella get out of the bathroom from taking a shower and got dressed rather quickly before heading downstairs. I paid attention to how she might be feeling. After last night, I wanted to make sure she wouldn't repress her emotions like that again. I was relieved when I felt some hesitance as she reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the kitchen.

I grinned at Bella's teasing of her fathers cooking but I knew she actually appreciated the effort Charlie put in to make sure his daughter was alright. After Bella made them some coffee to go with their omelets, they sat down and had a pleasant although quiet breakfast. The two would occasionally talk about Charlie's next fishing trip or how Bella finds her school so far but nothing too in detail- another similarity between them.

What I didn't count on was what Bella said to Charlie after breakfast was done.

"Dad?"

"Yes Bells?"

"I'm- I'm sorry for last night." She was getting nervous now. She was apologizing for what happened last night but what she didn't know was the it wasn't Charlie who was comforting her after the nightmare.

 _What an fool, you should have just woken Charlie up instead of going yourself._

"Sorry? Why are you sorry, you didn't do anything wrong."

"But I-"

"If this is about not cooking dinner last night, I was alright with it kiddo. I ordered some pizzas for me and the boys."

"Oh,"

"You see? Your old man can handle being on his own from time to time. So don't worry so much, what's important is that you had a good time with your friends last night."

"Right."

"You did have a good time last night right?"

"Definitely, the Cullens are a really nice family. Jasper and Alice have been good friends to me." She answers in a content voice but she was still confused as to why Charlie wasn't asking her about what happened in her dream.

I guess that's one other thing I should probably confess to Bella when the time comes. Hopefully she won't try to have Charlie shoot me for it thought.

Another hour passed and it was just about time to go to school. I jumped down from the tree and headed over to my Harley Davidson and drive, I slow down when I hear Alice's Porsche speeding into the road.

"Whatever you do today, remember you have to go to the reservation tonight." She says as she matches up to my speed.

"What's that supposed to mean now?"

"I'm just saying- try to control your emotions as best you can."

I roll my eyes as I speed up ahead of Alice and head off into the winding roads. Surprisingly even thought Bella left ahead of me, Alice and I still made it before her. In her defense she does have human reflexes so I guess it can't be helped that I don't have to worry for my safety when I drive.

I pull into a parking spot next to Edward's silver Volvo, Alice parks her bright yellow convertible next to me. I climb off and take off my helmet as I walk over to my siblings, their impatience was obvious from a mile away.

"Finally, I thought you'd never show up little brother." Emmett says as he throws his shoulder over my head and puts me in a head lock.

"Emmett, let go of me before I make you faint like a little girl in front of all these humans." I say as I try to get him to release me, he was lucky there were so many students heading into the school building or this would be a completely different situation.

"Looks like Jazz can't put up a fight anymore. Could it be thanks to a little bear of ours that our brother has grown soft?" Emmett teases as he starts pulling me around in the headlock. I was starting to get extremely annoyed by his childish behavior when I felt a wave of amusement coming from behind us.

I decide enough is enough and force Emmett's right arm to release me. I manage to escape his hold before he got another chance to grab me as I turned around and saw who was so amused at the little scene my brother created. I felt relief and excitement when I saw Bella standing there before us, a small grin playing on those beautiful pink lips of hers.

"Isn't it a little too early for you two to be so chipper right before class?" She asks as she walks over to a jumping Alice.

"Good morning Bella!"

"Morning, guys."

"Whats up little bear? You ready to get your first week of school over with already?" Emmett asks as he walks over and hugs Bella.

"Yeah, I'm ready to beat you at another game again that's for sure."

"You're so on!"

"I thought we agreed that it would be my turn to play against Bella next time." Edward says as he starts walking over to Bella.

Emmett and Edward start bickering, surprisingly about who would get to play with Bella next time, so in depth that they completely forgot about Bella as they walking up the stairs for the school. Bella sighed and chuckles a little as she took the opportunity to lag behind them. I was about to walk over to her but Alice and Rosalie cut me off. Women.

"Good morning, Bella." Rosalie says in that usually cool voice of hers but I could feel a slight interest this time.

Bella didn't seem to anticipate that my sister would say something to her in the first place so she was at a loss for words until Alice helped her out.

"Rosalie's in a good mood today, Bella. You better enjoy it while it lasts."

"Shut it, tinker bell."

"Tinker bell!"

My sister and Alice were about to get into it again when Bella interrupted.

"G-good morning Rosalie. How are you today?"

Rosalie looks over her shoulder and even more surprisingly, she smiles at Bella. Smiles!

"I'm fine, thank you."

The first warning bell rings, signaling to all the students that we have only five more minutes to get to class.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys at lunch time! Bye bye!" Alice says as she starts skipping off on the sidewalk.

I looked on as Bella waved bye to Rosalie and I had given up on being able to talk to her before class when her lovely gentle voice calls me out.

"Jasper!"

I quickly turn around to face her. I bet the expression on my face revealed how much I wanted her to talk to me when Rosalie tries to hold back her laugh by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yes?"

"Good morning."

She turned back just to say 'good morning' to me. That has got to be the most heavenly words I will have heard for the rest of the day.

"Good morning, Bella." I say in response.

"Bella! Come on or we'll be late!" Alice says as she bounces back over to Bella and starts pulling on her arm.

Bella begins to blush before turning around and running off for class with Alice. Once again I'm left behind like the idiot that I am, only this time Rosalie was there to make fun of me for it.

"Wow, you've got it bad."

I give her a pointed look only to get one in return, I should know by now. I can't win when it comes to scowling- only Rosalie can. I sigh as we started walking for the stairs at the end of the hallway with busy teenagers running around. For the remainder of the day, I could only think about Bella and the meeting that would take place tonight regarding her safety. I must have shared my feelings involuntarily with Rosalie because she kept looking over her shoulder to give me another one of her dirty looks.

"Will you quit it? I'm going to tear Emmett to shreds when I see him if you keep sharing your anxiousness to see Bella any longer." She says too quickly for anyone else to hear it.

"Sorry."

Finally, after three painfully slow classes- we headed for the cafeteria- where I would get to see Bella and hopefully get a chance to actually have a conversation with her. I enter the cafeteria with Edward but I don't even bother getting any food and just walk towards our table.

"Somebody's anxious as hell today." Emmett says as he steps out of the lunch line with a tray of food with Rosalie.

"I'll say." Edward adds from the other side of the cafeteria.

I ignore my brothers' taunting by looking up to see the two girls enter and walk over to the line to grab something to eat. After waiting in line for a couple minutes the girls start walking over to the table with trays in their hands. Alice was pestering Bella with her usual energetic voice as she tried to convince her to go shopping again.

"Oh come on Bella! It wasn't that bad the last time we went. Besides Rosalie and Esme will be there too!"

"Alright alright. I'll go but _only_ because your mom and sister are going."

"Yeah, Bella will need some moral support if she's taking you on again, Alice." Edward says as he pokes fun at Alice.

Alice sticks her tongue out at him before taking a seat next to Edward leaving only one seat left for Bella- next to me. In part I guess the scheming little pixie wasn't so bad.

Bella and I lock eyes as she sat down next to me, I smiled at her.

"Hello, Bella."

She blushed as I heard her heart skip a beat.

"Hi, Jasper."

"How was the game last night?" I asked.

"It was good, I guess."

"You didn't watch?"

"Not really, Jacob and I were mostly talking half of the time."

"Oh? Do you get along with him?"

Jacob, I had forgotten that they were in the same room last night. I felt a sliver of jealousy creep up on me as I clenched my fist. I needed to control my emotions, especially around Bella- I didn't need her to see me at my worse right now. Not with all the problems I'm about to face the wolves on her behalf.

"He's an alright guy I guess. Do you know him by any chance?" I could feel Bella's confusion, probably because of my sudden interest in Jacob.

"No, I don't know him but i guess you could say we have mutual interests."

"Oh, like what?"

I thought of what to say but as if she already knew- Alice decides to step in.

"Bella, we should agree on a day during the weekend to go shopping! Esme has a day off on Sunday so that's a good day to go out."

Bella nods in acknowledgment to Alice's suggestion all while not breaking eye contact with me for a few more seconds. We all continued joking around and talking about several topics with Bella until the bell rang and we had to go back to class. I walked with Bella to our next class. I realized that she was especially quiet when it was just the two of us now- I kept getting waves of confusion and anxiousness from her as we walked through the school hall. I was really curious to know what she was thinking, I wanted her to tell me on her own.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?"

She looks up at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers. I smile gently at her to encourage her to allow herself to speak her mind.

"It's just that," she looks around the hallway as we get to the door of our class room.

"You can tell me. You know you can trust me."

I reach for her right hand and hold it in mine, another electric shock went through me as my cold skin touched her soft hand. I could see the goosebumps rise up on her arm while her breath gets caught, it was obvious to me that she was feeling the exact same thing I did.

"I need answers, soon. If not then- I think I'm might lose my mind."

I feared this what has been on her mind all day. Why she hasn't been eager to speak with me in front of the others. She's been tormenting herself about how to ask me to tell her the truth- all of it. I sighed before letting go of her hand again. It's not that she's been tormenting herself- it's me. I'm the one responsible for her confusion, I know that much. I told Bella that I was the one who saved her and yet I also told her I couldn't tell her why I was able to fight off the wolves. Why they attacked her.

"I know you do. I promised I would tell you everything and I will."

"When, Jasper?"

"I would tell you right now if I could- believe me Bella but," I say while looking to the classroom. Bella seemed to know what I was referring to, just like I thought she would.

"Ok, after school then." she sighs and turns on her heel. I follow after her and this time she didn't bother making a comment or roll her eyes at me for opening the door for her.

I take my seat next to Bella's desk and look over at her. I didn't even need to be an empath to know how hurt she was feeling. I felt horrible enough for continuously avoiding that particular topic with her, even though she had every right to know. I cursed the position I was put in, the wolves, and my inability to be able to protect what's become so precious to me. All I wanted was to make Bella feel cared for, for her to smile brightly and laugh. That beautiful laugh that made her twice as beautiful than she already was and I wanted my Bella to be able to laugh and smile for the rest of her life, for as long as she let me be by her side- I would make her happiness my priority.

After the final bell rang the school day had come to an end, all the students rushed home almost instantaneously while I accompanied Bella to her locker to retrieve her bag before we started walking to the parking lot.

"So are you going to tell me now?" She asks me all the while being careful walking down the steps of the slippery sidewalk.

"I know I told you I would clear up all your doubts as much as I could."

"But?"

"This morning my father asked me to accompany him on a trip to Port Angeles."

"Oh, I see."

I knew perfectly well how disappointed she was but if only she knew that I was going to find out what were the wolves' motives for attacking her then everything would be simpler. I place my hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking any further, she turns around and looks up at me- a tinge of sadness was reflected in her eyes.

"Bella, I swear I will tell you everything. I would do it now if I had time."

"I understand if you have other things to do. I can wait one more day."

This time out of her own free will she takes my hands in hers.

"Just please promise me you will tell me everything you know of that day."

"I promise you that after tonight I'll have the answers to all those questions you'll have."

"Okay."

I gently squeeze Bella's hands, unknowingly sending me wave of content. I smile at her as we start walking towards her old truck, Alice and the others were waiting for us to get here so that we could all leave.

"We'll see you tomorrow Bella!" Alice dances over to Bella and brings her in a hug.

"See you guys tomorrow."

I open the truck's creaking door and help Bella hop into the drivers seat, we must've looked disappointed in leaving each other's side when Emmett drove up to Bella's truck and yelled out from his Jeep.

"Oh come on love birds some of us want to go home!"

I look over my shoulder and send a wave of remorse towards him hoping to make him understand how immature that comment was. Bella blushes a bright red at hearing his stupid comment and looks down at her hands in order to conceal herself. I reach up and lift her head slightly in order to get her to look at me.

"Don't hide- not from me." I wanted her to know that she should never have any reason to hide from me.

"O-okay." Although she was cautious, I felt that a small part from her was trusting me.

"I'll call you tonight, ok?"

She doesn't answer with words, just a small nod before I close the door and she drives off. I stood there watching the truck drive off onto the road until I couldn't see the tail lights anymore. I turn around and see that all of my siblings were just staring at me, as if I were an appetizing mountain lion.

"Alright enough, I dont want to hear it."

"Oh really?" Edward asks from inside his Volvo.

"Why's that Jazz?" Alice teases as she hops into her Porsche.

"Because right now we have a bigger matter to attend. Wouldn't you all agree?"

"Things are about to get real interesting- I can feel it in my bones." Emmett's excitement was uncalled for but it communitcated perfectly how everyone was feeling.

We started up our vehicles simultaneously and drove off, heading towards our meeting place with Carlisle and Esme. It was time to get answers.

~Carlisle~

"How long until we have to meet with the council members?" Esme asks me from the walk in closet as she prepares for tonight's outing.

"Only another hour, love." I answered from the bed as I flipped through a page on trauma and recovery.

"Do you think they will be understanding with our conditions?"

I closed the book, sensing that my wife was more nervous than I remembered her ever being before. I stood up and walked over to the closet.

"What's wrong darling?"

Esme walks out wearing her black jacket along with dark green long sleeve shirt, and black pants. Even as lovely as she looked- I knew her beauty couldn't mask how troubled she was. I bring her in my embrace and let her relax into me for a few moments, allowing her some time to think. She hugs me tightly and exhales before saying, "What if they won't leave Bella alone? What if they decide to attack her again while we're away hunting or something terrible happens and _we_ end up hurting her?"

"Darling, that won't happen. I won't allow it."

"Carlisle- this is a human child's life we're negotiating with here. She's not their property anymore than she's ours, how can we possibly protect her without her knowledge?"

"We need to be careful with how much information we burden Bella with right now. She's still traumatized from the attack and the last thing she needs is to have Jasper or any of us telling her our true nature. Now is not the time for that- at least not until we get some answers."

"I know and I keep telling myself that but I'm so nervous."

"I know you are so you just need to be by my side to reassure you."

Esme laughs into my shoulder at my unusual overconfidence. She steps away only to look at me with those golden loving eyes I am so lucky to call my wife's.

"You always know what to say to make me fall in love with you all over again, don't you?" She teases as she grabs onto my sweater to balance on her tip toes.

"No, you do that all on your own because I'm the one who keeps falling like a fool in love with your kind heart."

I lean down and kiss my wife's beautiful red lips to forget about the world of problems that surrounded us. Nothing could ever make me stop loving this woman. Just like nothing could ever stop me from taking care of her and the rest of our family. For as long as we had each other and our family was together, I knew there would be nothing that could harm us and that includes Bella.

Esme and I stayed embracing one another in order to keep calm before the meeting with The Elders. Then as quickly as we shared that moment, it was over and we had to leave for the reservation to meet with the others. We never let go of each other's hands as we rushed through the night and up the stream on our side of the forest until we reached the field of tall grass that over looked the other side that belonged to our enemies. It wasn't long before Edward and Alice arrived ahead of everyone else since they were the fastest than the rest of us.

"Have you been able to see anything lately Alice?" Esme asks.

"Sorry, it's been a blank canvas so far."

"Don't worry Esme. It's going to be ok, we'll make sure of it."

"Rosie went to keep an eye on Bella tonight." Emmett says as he starts getting closer to us.

Jasper followed suit shortly after. I knew why, he has been trying to control his rage since last night. This was exactly why I made sure to have Edward and Emmett come along with us tonight- we couldn't risk Jasper or Bella's lives anymore than we could risk breaking the treaty and putting all of us at risk. If Jasper really couldn't control himself that is.

"They're here." Alice says as she and the others stand closer together. All of us couldn't help but grimace at the awful smell of wet dog that approached us.

The pale blue moon shone brightly on the field and the tall grass danced in the wind as we waited for the shape shifters to appear. Two large wolves appeared from the shadows the trees provided, they walked cautiously towards us. Three members of the council were closely behind going at a slower pace, they were clearly waiting to see if any of us would try to attack them although that was useless to even consider- for now.

The first wolf that walked to the right of the council members had a long thick fur that resembled the color of the moon itself. He had an irregular pattern of black spots on his back and the sides of his body and his build was slender allowing his movements to be appear swift compared to the other wolf that walked to the left of the others. The other one had sandy brown fur, he was smaller in size but almost as tall as the gray wolf, I would say that he's a young boy based on his movements and the way he looked at us- not with hate or in defense but in caution.

"The one of the right has quite a temper on him but the other one is- scared." Edward tells me in a hushed tone only for us to hear. It was good that we knew at least who was a potential enemy in case things take a turn for the worst tonight.

One of the council members was being pushed on his wheel chair by a woman that appeared to be in her late thirties along with another older man by her side.

"Good evening. Thank you for taking the time to meet with us." I say in order to keep a civil conversation if possible.

"Not at all, although your request was a bit of a surprise." The man in the wheelchair says as they come to a stop a few steps away from the treaty line.

"Yes, well, we did have a bit of a surprise of our own and we wished to discuss it with you to prevent any conflict between us."

The council members look at one another before nodding at the man in the wheelchair.

"I'm pretty sure we know all of you so let's just get the introductions out of the way- my name is Billy Black, this is Sue Clearwater, and Joshua Uley. So now that that's done with what exactly is it that you want to discuss?"

I look behind me and wait for Jasper to nod in confirmation before I began- there was no turning back now.

"We're here to discuss the attack of Isabella Swan."

~Jasper~

I felt as if my heart would have jumped out of my chest, if I had a beating heart that is, all this anger and impatience I felt taking over me was overwhelming. I didn't know what to expect tonight, wether we would give justice to the ones responsible for the attack or not- it was eating me alive to wait. I attempted to calm myself before the meeting by running off through the forest on my own for a moment and release everything I had been locking up all day today.

Rosalie offered to go watch over Bella and Charlie tonight so at least that brought me some piece of but now I needed to get through this meeting without ripping a wolf's head clean off. I knew perfectly well what was at stake if me or any of us lost our cool with the wolves- we could start a war and even jeopardize Bella which was out of the question.

As I finished releasing all the stress I had let consume me all day, I took in the cool breeze and rustling of the trees in the night until it went quiet. I closed my eyes and opened them to see the moonlight shining brightly in the midst of thestar covered sky- not a cloud in sight. For a moment it seemed as if there never existed a treaty, or that wolves were mine and my family's enemies, or even that Bella was in my miserable life. It all just disappeared in the darkness. Only it did- there was no changing the past or was there even a remote possibility of keeping all the people I cared about out of this conflict. The one thing that could be changed is how we handle the threat of the wolves from now on.

"They're here." Alice says as I met up with Carlisle and the rest.

I looked ahead as I felt a mixture of uneasiness coming from the two wolves that served as guards for the council members. The grey one seemed angry although not with malicious intent while the smaller brown wolf was almost too scared to even be here- if I weren't mistaken I'd say he didn't come here of his own free will. The two council members, Sue and Joshua seemed civil enough but the same can't be said about Billy Black. There was no doubt that this man was Jacob's father and my suspicions were clearer when I sensed a wave of guilt from him when Carlisle mentions Bella.

"We're here to discuss the attack of Isabella Swan."

Billy's heart rate picked up as he readjusted himself in his chair. The man tried to play it calm, collected in front of his fellow comrades but it was no use. He was nervous and we all knew it.

"Isabella Swan- she is a human. Why are the Cullen Clan suddenly so interested in one girl?"

"Our interest lies in the well being of the girl." Carlisle says.

"Something your _wolves_ seemed to think of as dispensable." Edward says, gaining a growl from the grey wolf to our left.

"Calm yourself Embry." Sue holds out her hand, signaling to the grey wolf.

"What our people do is of our concern not yours." Joshua reproaches.

"That doesn't apply when you attacked a human child under the protection of the Cullens. My son and daughter saved Bella from being killed by a pack from your tribe." Carlisle says, choosing to ignore Joshua's comment.

Billy and the other council members look at one another in confusion for a moment. They were unsure on how to continue this conversation. And to be honest, so was Carlisle. Edward was obviously jumping from one mind to another trying to find out what they were thinking. I tried my best to read the atmosphere but it was sparradic.

"Why is Isabella Swan under your protection? Since when?" Billy questions.

"Since the day the wolves decided to attack her in Alaska three years ago." Finally I said something- if I wanted answers then I would have to manipulate the council members into telling me through playing with their minds.

"What happened that day was a true misfortune, I'll admit-" Joshua implies that Bella's attack was a misfortune? I felt another shock of anger go through me at just the mere whisper of those words. Luckily I wasn't alone when Emmett joined me in chastising the council.

"Misfortune? Do you call being hunted like an animal, tortured, and left to die in the freezing snow a misfortune?"

"What happened to Bella that day was out of our control. Please know that we never wanted her to fall in harms way- at least believe me. I'm a mother of two children as well so naturally when I heard about what happened in Alaska I was outraged- just as you all are right now." Sue Clearwater states as she pleads with all of us to maintain a level head.

"I understand from your point of view as well since I'm also a mother but this was a cruel, disgusting thing they did to Bella. Not to mention that since they returned, one of the wolves that attacked her was in her home last night." Esme says.

"The only wolf from that pack that has returned to Forks is my son. Jacob is trying to mend his mistakes in any way he can and he regrets what happened to Bella more than you will ever know." Billy Black says as he pushes his chair forward.

Carlisle looks over to Edward and I to question if what Sue and Billy were saying was true. I nod- I didn't feel an ounce of lies coming from either of them so either they're both blinded in believing that Jacob is innocent or it was actually the truth.

"They're telling the truth." Edward says.

"Then I hope you can explain what was the true nature of the attack if your son really is the only one who has returned."

Carlisle gives Billy an alternative to defend his son knowing perfectly well that he would do that for any of us if this were the other way around. Billy was about to protest when a voice from behind cuts him off.

"He doesn't need to- I can justify myself."

We all look to the right where we heard that voice from. Out of the forest stepped out no one less than Jacob Black. He stepped out from the shadows in an all black outfit, matching his black hair, his russet skin was almost pale in the light the moon shone down on him. As he walked over to us Billy turns in his chair to scold Jacob.

"Jacob, what are you doing? Get back to the house."

"Stop dad, I'm tired only hiding," Jacob looks at Billy with stone cold eyes before looking at us, "you want answers and I'm ready to give them to you."

"You better not try lying to us, you see we have a mind reader and an empath here so the joke'll be on you." Alice says as she moves in between Edward and me.

"Believe me I have no intention on lying to save my own skin. I already got a second chance I didn't deserve three years ago so I plan on repaying it- on one condition,"

"The boy wants to give us conditions now, that's a laugh."

"Easy now Emmett. Let's give Jacob the chance to speak his part." Carlisle says.

Alice and the others all turn to look at me for recognition. I realize that there's no avoiding Jacob Black anymore than this so I sigh and run my hands through my hair before answering, "Fine, what's your condition?"

Jacob looks to his two comrades that were still in their wolf forms and I know that they're communicating through unspoken words but it was the trust I sensed between Jacob and the wolves that made him resemble the bond my brothers and I have. He takes another second until her looks at us.

"I want you to help me keep Bella away from the one who wants her dead."

Carlisle and I look at one another before he asks, "Who wants Bella dead, Jacob?"

"The Alpha of our pack," Jacob looks up from the ground, his eyes fueled by hate as he reveals the name of the one responsible for Bella's attack.

"Sam Uley."

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you guys enjoyes this chapter, I decided to play around with other characters points of views this chapter. I felt like it was good to show how Carlisle and Esme really felt about Bella's situations.**

 **Bad news is I got really sick during the weekend so I've been a little drowsy haha hopefully there aren't too many mistakes because of it though.**

 **So Jacob's going to tell everyone the truth next chapter! How will Jasper and the rest of the Cullen family react?**


	10. The Calm

~Chapter Ten~

The Calm

~Bella~

I drove off the parking lot in my rusty old truck from Forks Highschool where I left Jasper behind. I needed to think about him- about us. What were we to each other? I mean he saved me all those years ago and I owed him my life for it but apart from that what else is there between us? I knew I started caring about him more as a friend who I've come to trust but these feelings of wanting to see him or constantly needing to be around him- they scared me. They terrified me- I've never felt this way before about anyone, he was like a magnet that was pulling me in the closer I got and now I'm stuck with this feeling. Even now, it's only been less than ten minutes since I left his side and I find myself missing him. Why?

Once again I gave myself a headache with all these questions I had. I needed answers from someone- anyone who could explain what all this means, the wolves attacking me and the Cullen's way of living so distanced from everyone. They probably didn't realize that I noticed that they like staying isolated from everyone in school which is exactly why I question their motives with me. I'm just an ordinary plain girl who moved to Forks a week ago so why keep me so close to them?

By the time I made it home the sun had started to set, I expected to see Charlie's cruiser parked in the driveway but to my surprise it wasn't. That was strange normally he's home right around this hour. I hop off the truck and make way for the the steps to the porch, occasionally tripping like usual.

"Dad?"

No response. I sigh as I figured he must still be at work so I walk to the kitchen to set down my backpack right as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bells its me. Sorry kiddo but I think I'm gonna be late coming home tonight."

"Hey dad. Is everything alright?"

"Uh yeah just got called in to look at some reports on an animal attack."

"Animal attack? Here in Forks?"

"It was pretty close to it so we're going to have to investigate. Listen make sure to lock all the doors and windows and I stocked up on some groceries today if you get hungry."

"Dad don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just be careful ok?"

"You know your old man- I got the reflexes of a cat. Don't _you_ go worrying about me now either." I wasn't surprised that Charlie would take this animal attack seriously. After what happened to me in Alaska it must have stirred up some unwanted memories on his part.

I ponder on what to do now that cooking dinner for Charlie was out of the question and settle down into the sofa to watch some tv. I spent all of five minutes watching some sitcom before getting up to grab my English homework from my backpack to begin working on it. I tried my best to focus but it was useless, my mind kept wondering off into so many directions. I was anxious and impatient- and a little mad too. I couldn't help but feel hurt today when Jasper told me he wasn't able to say anything to me about that day in Alaska while he had promised me that he would. He kept avoiding that topic even though yesterday he confessed to being my savior. I tried being patient but it was hard.

I head up stairs hoping to find something to distract me from my thoughts. I walk over to my little bookcase and grab an old favorite, Wuthering Heigths- If there was one thing I could count on distracting me it was reading. Ever since I was a child I used reading as an outlet to escape my mothers' constant nagging or to avoid the kids in school who found it amusing to cry wolf every time I walked into the room. Reading has always, in a way, saved me.

As the hour passed by my cell phone rang, startling me from my story. I was thinking that maybe it was Charlie again or Jasper but an unknown number appeared on the screen.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Bella! It's me Angela."

"Oh, hey."

"Liste, so Jessica and I are planning on going to Port Angeles for some last minute prom shopping and I was wondering if you'd like to come too?"

"Oh I don't think-" I stop myself. If they're going to Port Angeles then maybe I could go to the book store that Jasper took me to. Where I found that mysterious book that scared me to death. "You know what? Sure why not?"

"Great! How about we come pick you up in about an hour?"

"Perfect, see you then!"

I hang up with Angela as I get up from the bed to change into some warmer clothes. I pull on a thick black jacket and beanie before heading downstairs to leave a note for Charlie. If he made it home tonight he won't be too happy that I went out after the animal attack happened but it wasn't up to him anymore. I stare outside the window that faced the dark forest in my backyard when I sensed an odd feeling- it felt like I was being watched again which only gave me more drive to go out. I was sick of being the scared, naive girl everyone seems to think I am. I deserved to know the truth and if Jasper wasn't going to give me the answers I needed- then I would find some other way to get them. With or without his help, I was determined to find out the truth- all of it and without a doubt I will.

~Jasper~

At the mere mention of the name that belonged to the pack's alpha made my frozen blood boil with anger. So his name was Sam Uley, the bastard who wanted to kill my Bella and he wants to finish what he started.

"Sam is- _was_ a good pack leader. He was a mentor to me and like a father to the others like Seth over here." Jacob motions towards the small brown wolf that was now sitting down next to him.

Jacob and the rest of us all sat down in a circle around a large bonfire that the council members had set up. The tension in the air was still high but tame compared to before. The wolves were slowly letting themselves calm down now that Jacob arrived- it seems that they respect him enough to let him handle the situation. It intruiged me to see how this kid would try to handle _us._

"Many years ago, Sam imprinted on a young woman named Emily. A human who lived on the reservation who had no idea about the Quilette tribe and our true nature," Billy Black continued for his son. "He fell madly in love with her so much that it seemed he had forgotten about the tribe for months on end after he met her."

Imprinted- it's a word I've heard around the tribes from Carlisle when he was on one of his travels long ago after turning into a vampire. It's the utmost absolute law amongst the shape shifters. It's an involuntary connection between the shape shifter and a female that's to be their mate or 'perfect soulmate'. A binding contract between the two that would only be broken with both of their deaths, even if the female dies- the shape shifter only sees or thinks about the imprintee for the rest of his life. In a way they were similar to our 'blood singers' but I'd like to believe it's an excruciatingly painful thing to fight back, just like it was hard for me to fight off the urge to drink Bella's blood the first time I met her.

"It was only until Emily and Sam finished highschool did they get together and two years after that- they were married."

"That's all very interesting but what the hell does it have to do with Bella?" Emmett impatiently asks.

"Because it's what happened to Emily afterwards that led Sam into an irreversible path." Jacob answers as the wood crackles from the heat of the fire in front of him.

I look over to Edward who seemed to be getting agitated as he looked at Jacob. He must've seen something that disturbed him greatly, he stood up and clenched his teeth tight as he tried to focus on someone else's thoughts to distract him from seeing anymore images from Jacob's mind.

"Continue." I encourage Jacob to finish telling us about Sam's story- even if this doesn't have anything to do with Bella right now, it certainly seemed to be escalating into the reason she was attacked. Jacob looks away from Edward to look at me with those dark narrow eyes- there was a seriousness to him and I could sense the anxiety he was feeling. I send out a calming wave in order to relax everyone surrounding the fire in order to hear what Jacob needed to say.

"Emily and Sam had been married for some time and eventually, she got pregnant with their first child. Sam was the happiest pack leader I ever met at the time..he was almost unrecognizable with that huge grin on his face and he always ran off after work straight home to see his wife and unborn child. It was all- picture perfect. At least we all thought it was at the time."

"Jacob," a wave of fear reached out to me as Billy wanted to stop his son from continuing.

"It's ok dad. I can do this."

"Wait a moment. Was Sam already the alpha before he met Emily?" Carlisle asks,

"He had to take the position for the original alpha." Sue Clearwater answers.

"Who was original alpha?"

Sue looked at Jacob with hopeful eyes prompting him to speak up causing him to sigh in return as he answers our suspicions, "I am."

"Why didn't you become the alpha if it was in your birth right?" Carlisle asks clearly knowing that Jacob Black is the great grandson of Ephraim Black.

"He was only a child at the time compared to Sam who seemed mature enough to be a good leader for the tribe." Billy says.

I feel another wave of hesitation and regret from him as his father tries to justify him, the strange thing is I'm not so sure how much Jacob wants to be justified. He stands up to face his father and instead of being hostile with him he's pleading with him to stop. "Dad, please let me tell them what they came here to know." Billy seems to take the hint and looks down at the fire in silence.

"One day a group of nomad vampires came through Forks in search of any human who might be wandering the woods alone. They didn't know about the treaty we had with the Cullen's so they trespassed when they got a whiff of a human woman in the garden outside her home,"

The wolves stared at Jacob intently while he explained they became more and more restless, as did the council members.

"Sam and the rest of the pack sensed their presence almost instantly, we ran as fast as we could to reach her in time and deal with the trespassers- Sam ran as if his life was on the line and in a way it was. I don't know what happened or how things went down by the time we got to Sam's house however, one of the nomads was dead- his body was scattered in crystal pieces. Sam, who had shifted in order to fight him off- was hovering over a petrified Emily covered in blood."

"The nomads bit her?" Carlisle asks.

"They never got a chance- Sam made it just in time but she had sustained other injuries from them. When I approached Sam after everything was over he was so enraged by their attack that he lost all recognition of Emily. She tried to calm him down by talking to him, I intervened hoping to protect her knowing full well how things would go down if I didn't. I tried to reason with him to shift back, no matter how many things I said to him- he never responded. It was as if he had turned into a complete wild animal who had gone crazy. Then, it took one split second and he had completely lost it- he attacked me and somehow Emily wasn't far enough from his reach. I couldn't stop him in time, none of us could. Emily had been severely injured enough as it was, she had multiple injuries but it was Sam's scratch that ultimately made everything worse. In the midst of it all she had fallen down on the ground while trying to escape him."

"Oh.." I hear Esme gasp, she was dreading what was to come next knowing what happened to Emily even before Jacob could say it. Carlisle walks over to his wife and brings her into his embrace to comfort her, we all knew what Esme had gone through in the past with her own son and how painful this must be to hear. I use my gift to give my mother as much love and comfort as I could at a time like this.

"She had a miscarriage?" Alice asks.

"If she hadn't lost so much blood from Sam's attack then maybe the baby would have survived. Emily's body was weak physically so she never healed like a normal human would and mentally- she was unresponsive. I think that if it were not for the shock of the nomads tormenting her and the loss of her baby then maybe she would have recovered. Much like Sam- she was heartbroken for her loss. Sam felt horrible for what he had done and no matter how much he tried to be by her side she rejected him countless times in any way that she could. In the end she never forgave him for what he did to their family."

"In the end? What happened to her?" Esme asks Jacob to which he looks at her with pitiful eyes.

"Emily died shortly after she lost the baby... No one could help her, not even the doctors since she never let them get close to her or anyone for that matter- they said it was ultimately her choice to give up living. Sam was overcome with so much shame and hate that he made the decision to leave the reservation before she died."

"Coward." Emmett says under his breath.

We stood in silence after Jacob finished telling the sad story of Emily Uley until I felt it was time to speak my mind and get this over with once and for all. Bella was waiting for me and I wasn't going to go to her empty handed with all the questions she had.

"I understand that Emily's death may have caused Sam to change but what does that have to do with Bella?"

"It has everything to do with her- at least that's what Sam thinks."

"Can you tell us why Jacob?" Carlisle asks with a compassionate tone.

~Jacob~

"A year after Emily died, Sam finally came back. He looked strange, exhausted, and savage compared to before, even in his human form. When he returned we all went to welcome him back although we had been abandoned by our alpha we still cared for him and would remain loyal to him no matter what. Sam, however didn't see it that way. According to him- it was my fault that Emily was injured in the first place had I not stepped in to protect her none of this would have happened."

 _"Sam!"_ We all called out to our alpha as he walked through the reservation in his wolf form.

 _"Oh thank god you're alright!"_

 _"We were worried sick!"_

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Hmph.."_ was all he said to answer our frantic questions and worries.

 _"Jacob.."_ Seth says to call my attention- he was worried for his friend and practically his second father.

I stepped up and asked Sam with all seriousness that a thirteen year old could have possibly mustered up.

" _Sam. Where have you been? We've been so worried about you."_

Sam glared back signaling me to stop where I stood. The thoughts he harbored towards me was surprising. He blamed me for what happened to his wife and unborn child. He blamed me enough to kill me.

"Sam became obsessed with finding the rest of the nomads and was mentally distraught with the loss of his wife that he was constantly hostile towards the rest of the pack- Jacob especially." noticing that I was lost in my memories of that day my father takes over for a brief moment.

"Its by law that if an imprintee is harmed or killed in anyway then the shape shifter would seek out revenge and he wouldn't stop until he got it. It wasn't my fault, what happened to Emily- I knew that but it seemed that Sam wanted to blame someone other than himself that whole year he spent away. So he came to the conclusion that I would be the best bet. He made sure to make my life a living hell after he tried to get me banished from the reservation- the council members never allowed it since I was only a child."

The times we went off the reservation scouting for any cold ones Sam constantly pushed me around- intimidated me with his low menacing growls as he passed by me. The others were too scared to say anything on my behalf, Quill had tried but it only resulted in Sam using his power as alpha to make him obey. The only one who could ever even approach him without experiencing hostility was Leah Clearwater, Sam's ex girlfriend but even she couldn't repair what had been utterly crushed by Emily's death.

One day my dad had decided to distract me by taking me off the reservation and away from Sam at least for the time being.

" _Where are we going dad?"_

 _"Just to say goodbye to a good friend of mine, son."_

My dad drove our old pick up truck to the Swans residence and that's when I saw her. A young girl name Isabella Swan and she was the most beautiful human I had ever laid eyes on- she was small for her age, so pale in comparison to my russet skin, and long brown hair that shielded her eyes from me as she leaned over her book on the porch. Charlie came out of the house with a box of packed things and loaded them onto a rented moving truck when he saw us pull into the driveway. Renee- Bella's mother just waved at us from the porch before taking Bella back into the house. I never got a chance to meet her officially. I never knew I could feel this way about another girl who didn't belong on the reservation before. I constantly thought of her, so much that it showed even when I shifted. I was so distracted with the thought of Bella that I even stopped thinking about what Sam was capable of doing to me or the rest of the pack.

"One day the council members had a meeting with Sam- without us involved this time. I dont know what they said exactly but when Sam came out he was so full of rage it scared every one of us to our bones."

 _"This isn't over between us."_ I'll never forget the look he gave me when he growled those words at me- so full of pure hate.

"What happened?" Jasper asked my dad this time.

"We told him to step down as alpha and to let you take over." He answers as he looks at me.

"What?" This came as a shock to me."why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because son, you weren't ready to be the alpha after what happened in Alaska. We needed to do something about Sam since he had become so unpredictable."

"So you told him you would replace him with me?"

"Jacob it wasn't about replacing him or anyone. It was about rectifying the pack again to the way they used to be. The whole pack suffered a great deal because of Sam's actions. And you finally taking over as the rightful alpha was the best shot at that."

"And that's what you said to him? Do you realize that because of what you said, that could have been why he acted the way he did towards us afterwards?" I was infuriated with my father and the council members for keeping this a secret for so long- making me think it was all my fault for what happened.

"We didn't know that would push him off the edge so quickly." Joshua states.

"Do you know that if it weren't for you guys then Bella wouldn't have been targeted?"

"What do you mean, Jacob?" Jasper Cullen asks me, his eyes shrouded in black.

Somehow Sam found out that I had developed an attraction towards Bella. How exactly I don't know and I never got the chance to ask him but he took advantage of his alpha voice to force us to shift. It was the most difficult thing I ever had to go through- the anger of having to submit to Sam's orders and to have to follow his every command made me sick to my stomach.

 _"Where are we going Sam?" Leah asked after we all had no choice but to shift into our wolf forms._

 _"We're going for a little hunt."_

I wanted to defy him so badly I would have rather preferred death than to follow him. He kept us in our wolf forms for weeks and later months on end as we made our way through the forests. I never even realized that we had left Washington until I felt the incredibly freezing air around us change drastically.

 _"You all stay put here while I go check something out."_

 _"Wait, Sam what about us? Please we can't stay this way anymore. We're exhausted, practically starving ourselves for you. What the hell do you expect us to do?"_ Paul confronts Sam, finally someone had to.

Sam snapped at Paul for his comment and nearly crushed his lungs as he knocked him over and stood over his weak body.

 _"You have no say in what I do. I am the alpha! You will obey me!"_ As if he were taunting me he looked into my eyes as he yells at Paul, clearly marking his territory of control over me.

He disappeared for many days, leaving us to fend for ourselves, scavenging for any kind of food we could find in the teeth clenching cold.

" _Jacob.." Seth called out to me from away where he laid next to a shivering Leah._

 _"What's wrong Seth are you ok?"_

 _"Does Sam still love us?"_

That was the most difficult question I could have answered. I knew we all still cared for Sam even after all the shit he put us through- we cared for our alpha, our friend, our brother but I would have no way of knowing if he still loved us even an ounce compared to the rest of us. That was the worst thing I thought could ever happen to us..

"But you were wrong right?" The little shortie asks me.

Sam came back to get us after a week passed by, he was surprised we all survived as he said. I was developing so much anger towards him, I thought I would have to kill him if that would be the only way we could escape him.

 _"Where are we going?"_

 _"I have a little surprise for you, Jacob."_

 _"Sam enough with the games! I don't know why you're doing this but if it's between you and me then leave the others out of this!"_

 _"Do you really think you can tell me what to do? Of all people?"_

Sam pounced at me, sinking his teeth into my frozen over skin and flipping me over to the other side of the abandoned campsite we had stayed at. The pack started going crazy, they didn't know how to react or who to defend at this point. They were all so exhausted and driven almost mad with hunger- I had no reason to blame them.

" _You will obey me Jacob Black! From now on you will not say another word or act out in anyway against me! Do you understand?!"_

For the first time I tried to defy him but my will wasn't strong enough. I tried to tell him he was wrong, everything he was making us do to fufill his selfishness was wrong but ultimately the alphas voice was absolute. I kneeled at his feet in submission and followed his lead.

 _"...yes."_

We wandered the forest for what seemed an eternity in the storm of the blizzard, I often had to stay next to Seth to make sure we didn't get separated.

" _Jake I can't keep going anymore."_

 _"Shh I know. I'm so sorry Seth but let's just keep moving alright? It'll be over soon."_

Then that's when I realized what he was doing. He had been hunting down a human girl from this small snow infested town. I didn't know who she was at first because I only saw her from far away in her little red coat as she walked out of her school building. It was only until I saw the way her hair fell out of her hood that I knew who it was. That's when my heart stopped completely- Sam had planned this out from the beginning all along. He must have noticed how taken I had been with Bella since I met her, how infatuated I was ever since, how whenever he tried to provoke me I only daydreamed about Bella. But how did he find out where she was? What she meant to me in the first place?

 _"You were all bitching about how hungry you've been. Well here's your chance to eat."_

 _"B-but Sam she's a human we can't do that." Leah cautiously says._

 _"Then it's your loss. I won't be giving any of you another chance to eat again if you don't take what I'm offering."_

I wanted to protest- to scream at the top of my lungs and beat him senseless for even suggesting that we hurt Bella for the sake of our hunger. How could the man who had once been my friend and teacher become so cold hearted?

I wanted to save Bella from his claws- I wanted to shield her from the packs growls and taunting. I knew Seth didn't want to hurt Bella and neither did Embry, that's mainly why they're still with me today. They didn't partake in the game they dragged Bella into as she tried to run away from them. Leah, Paul, and Quil selfishly wanted to eat anything they could at this point and they didn't care how much pain they inflicted on her. The pain they had felt these months had been enough for them.

Sam didn't know but I was trying to stall Paul by pushing him around, using my injury as an excuse. I tried to stop Quil and Leah as well.

" _Stop it Jacob! I know what you're trying to do so don't think I won't eat you instead of the kid!"_

I tried to understand the pack for not being able to stop themselves. We had no choice but to obey Sam but I wasn't willing enough to put Bella through that- not by my fangs anyways. I would have rather died from starvation than live with that weight in my shoulders for the rest of my life.

I honestly wanted to believe that she could make it so safety. We stopped running after her when she made it past the clearing and was approaching the police station.

 _"We can't go out there now right? I mean the humans will see us." Quill asked Paul who was positively boiling in his own anger._

" _That's enough guys please let's just go. It's not worth exposing our people by chasing after the girl." Embry says._

 _"You're spineless just like Jake, Embry!"_

This was chaos. We were ready to tear each other apart all because of Sam.

 _"Sam!" Leah calls out to him as he started stalking around behind Bella before pouncing on her._

My heart sank when I watched as he dragged Bella back towards the woods and away from safety. It was torture to watch as he and the others bit her. Sam was only doing it to make me watch as the girl I cared about was being tortured. Because of me.

I never hurt Bella but the worst thing I could have done was just watch.

It was only until the cold ones appeared that I was able to move on my own. Sam was too procupied with the one called Jasper to see me as I walked over to Bella.

My steps were heavy on the frozen ice as I made my way to her. The shame I felt for what she had been put through was nothing compared to her pain but I needed to see if she was still breathing- still alive.

She was lying there in her own blood just staring at the vampire that had just saved her, she looked so tired and pale compared to the last time I saw her in Forks.

Then that's when the strangest thing happened. She looked right into my eyes as I stood next to her. Then it was as if I was taken into a completely different world through her beautiful brown eyes. I was pulled into this unraveling feeling. It felt as if she and I had become one life through her eyes. The freezing cold paled in comparison to the warmth that I was filled with because of this connection I made with her. witness as we would reunite again, how she and I would become best friends and I would always be there for her- I would always love her.

"Jacob.." my dad says as I finally reveal what I had kept to myself for so long.

"You mean?" Sue starts asking but it was Jasper who finished her sentence.

"He imprinted on Bella, she's his soulmate."

I stare at the blond man with the golden eyes. He had been with Bella last night. I could still smell that sweet scent of hers on him. I don't know why but apart from being a cold one there was something that I honestly didn't like about the guy. Something about him being near Bella irritated me and I think I had the exact same effect on him.

"Exactly and I have no intention on letting Sam near her again."

"After we saved Bella what happened between you and the rest of the pack?" Jasper asked me.

"Well when I came to I woke up to find Seth and Embry trying to help me. You left everyone pretty messed up after you fought and Sam had many fractures in his bones. He needed to be taken somewhere to save him if he ever wanted to walk or breath properly."

"Leah convinced him to let us change back to human forms so that we could save him."

"As soon as we took him to the hospital- I left. I didn't care if he survived or if he ended up bedridden for the rest of his miserable life. But the others couldn't leave him, wether we liked it or not he was still our alpha. Seth and Embry joined me here in Forks eventually after they were sure that Sam was still living. Leah and the other two stayed loyal to Sam for some unknown reason to me."

I knew why Leah stayed with him- she loved him even after everything. Paul saw Sam as a powerful leader that was feared and he aspired to be just like that. Quil..seemed lost to me and he just followed the one who seemed to be the strongest of the pack. Wether they regret their decisions to stay with that bastard or not is beyond me.

"So I told you what I know. Will you help me protect Bella or not?"

Jasper didn't even have to think twice before answering, "we were already planning on doing that wether you were on Bella's side or not."

Well it seemed like I was right, the bloodsucker will be getting on my nerves more than I thought and now we're stuck together because of our will to protect Bella.

Great.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys~**

 **So here's chapter ten for you!**

 **I finally explained what Jacob knows about Sam's motives! What's going to happen with Bella now that she's determined to find the truth on her own?**

 **Hope you all look forward to the rest soon! Like always thank you so much for giving me reviews on Into My Arms and following me along with this story!**

 **-Rose Marie**


	11. Rain and Thunder

~Chapter Eleven~

Rain and Thunder

~Jasper~

"Do you think it's true?" Emmett asks me abruptly after having his fill of the grizzly bear he hunted down.

"Do I think what's true?"

"Oh don't play dumb now, empath. You know what I mean."

Sadly I did know what my brother was asking me but for once I had no desire to oblige him with the answer. I start burying the drained deer from our hunt under a thick old oak tree- hoping he'll get the hint that I'm too preoccupied with what I was doing to talk to him.

"I don't know Emmett."

"Well I'll tell you what I think," joy of course he's not planning on letting me avoid him, "I think it's a load of bull."

"Really, well that's great."

"You know what, cut it out Jazz. I know you've been thinking about it since we left the shape shifters."

"Emmett-"

"And I _know_ for a fact that it got to you the way Jacob was pretty much challenging you during his little declaration." Shit, the guy is more intuitive than I thought he was. After effectively covering the deer's body with dirt I look at my brothers' amused face. That smirk on that oversized child was laughable- he really thought he solved some sort of case just now.

"What do you want me to say, Em?"

"I want you to tell me if you really believe that Jacob imprinted on Bella. Because I sure as hell don't believe it."

Did I believe if Bella was Jacob's soulmate? I couldn't know how to answer that. When he confessed about Sam and the events of what happened in Alaska- the kid was being one hundred percent honest, I knew that much. There was never an ounce of what he said that I thought he was doing it to lie or out of malice coming from him as he spoke of Bella either so I believed that he genuinely wanted to protect her from Sam and his pack but when he spoke of the connection he made with Bella on the ice three years ago- I didn't know what to say. He really believed he imprinted on her, so much that he made me believe it for a second there. I even said it for him- 'Jacob imprinted on Bella'. I could sense the shock coming from my family as well, Alice was at a loss for words too, as surprising as that was to believe.

"Truth be told? No I don't think he imprinted on her but maybe it was something else."

"Alice said it's not possible for Jacob to be Bella's soulmate because from what she saw- you are."

"Oh she did, did she? What else have you and my ex wife been talking about?"

"Chill out, bro. You know we talk about you because we care." He says in a mockingly soft voice making me roll my eyes at him.

 _Sure you do._

"You know Emmett likes to poke fun at anything that breaths- don't take him so seriously Jazz." Edward says as he gets closer to us after his hunt was over with in the mountains. I'll never hear the end of it now that the mind reader is here.

"That's true as well. Emmett is right though, I read his thoughts the whole time he spoke of Sam and Bella. He may be so in love with her that he can't distinguish reality from fantasy. It seems to me that he's set on staying close to Bella."

I didn't know what to say. As much as I hated the idea of Jacob being so close to Bella and even becoming her friend, I knew that she needed to be protected from Sam and his loyal dogs. And if having Jake near Bella could help ensure her safety a little more then I would have no choice but to allow it.

"Jacob and the rest of the pack that abandoned Sam know him better than anyone- I'm sure them being on our side to protect Bella will be a good element of surprise when they decide to show up. I won't stray too far from her until we know exactly where Sam is. They'll be useful to us when we'll need to go hunting too so we won't have to worry about leaving Bella unprotected." As much as I hated it.

I could hear Alice from the other side of the river coming to join us shortly after we all finished powering up before returning home. Something was off however, she seemed worried or anxious the closer she got- what was more alarming was that Rosalie was with her. I ran ahead of the others and met them halfway through the dark forest, "what happened? Why aren't you with Bella?"

"Well hello to you too." Rosalie retorts sarcastically which I quite frankly could care less for right now.

"Bella- she's going to Port Angeles."

"What? Why?"

"Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley invited her to go shopping and you'll never guess how eagerly she accepted."

"She plans on going back to that store you took her to when we went shopping last time- something about a book but she seems nervous when she finds it. Do you have any idea why?" Alice asks me as she tells me of the vision she had.

Book? What book is she talking about? Why is Bella going there now of all times and without any of us there to keep an eye on her. I never should have gone for a hunt after the meeting with the council members if I had known that this was going to happen. I need to get to her as soon as I can- I don't care if Bella's with two humans or a hundred, as long as Sam is out there wanting her dead I wasn't about to leave her side.

"I'll go with Jasper to make sure she's safe." Edward tells everyone after hearing how loud my thoughts must've been. I was about to take off when I remembered one more important thing. I stop to turn around and look at Carlisle, "Can you please keep an eye on Charlie for me? The last thing we need now is for another Swan to be left unprotected."

"We'll make sure he's safe." My father says, sharing his calm with me. I nod in thanks before running off with Edward towards his Volvo and off to Port Angeles- to my Bella. I couldn't explain it but I had a bad feeling the more I thought about Bella being somewhere out of my reach, where i couldn't protect her.

"She'll be okay, Jazz." Edward says as he drove quickly through the narrow roads heading straight for the storm clouds ahead.

~Bella~

I stared at the rain drops that hung on the edge of the awning from the inside of the store window of the dress shop the girls had dragged me in to. They were currently trying on the whole store until they could find the perfect dress. Meanwhile I just sat on the couch and waited for them to come out and ask me for my input, although I'm not so sure why considering my style is strictly plaid t-shirt's and jeans. I was trying to show a little bit of an interest since they invited me along but I couldn't stop thinking about that book store in the shopping mall that Jasper and Alice had taken me to.

"So? What do you think?" I can already see the voluptuous hot pink dress Jessica had on from the reflection on the window. I put on my most encouraging smile when i turned around and tried to be nice about what I was about to say, "It looks..good but maybe something less-"

"Slutty?" She asks me while motioning to her chest.

"I was going to say pink."

"Okay so I'll put this in the maybe pile." Jessica smiles at me before twirling around back into the dressing room allowing Angela to come out in a beautiful lavender dress with small specs of glitter that shined in the light. She looked a little embarrassed as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She looked at me as she waited for what I was going to say. "Angela, you look great! I think this is definitely your dress."

"You really think so too? Oh great I was so worried I would look weird."

"Ooh Ang! I love it!" Jessica pops out her head to look at Angelas dress from her dressing room.

Angela stands there looking at herself in the mirror until she asks me out of curiosity, "Are you sure you don't want to go to the prom with us? I'm sure it'll be tons of fun with you there."

"I'm not really good at the whole dancing, socializing scene. Besides my mom wants me to go visit her that weekend. Who's your date to the prom?"

"Well Eric seemed to want to go but he hasn't asked me yet. I'm kind of hoping he'll get the courage soon."

"You should just ask him yourself."

"Me ask _him_ to prom? I don't know won't that come out as a little bit desperate?"

"It's not desperate at all. He might just be too shy to ask so either way you're both in the same boat right? Take the initiative."

She seemed to process what advice I was able to give her and smiled kindly at me, "you know what? I think I will, thanks Bella."

Jessica stomps out of the dressing room in another showy dress only this time it was a cherry red color. She flips her chestnut brown hair over her shoulder and smiles brightly at herself in the mirror. "Girls..I think this is the one!"

Angela and I look at one another both unsure on what to say now that she seemed so dertermined that this dress was the best one out of all the dresses in the store. I wasn't about to burst her bubble anytime soon, the last thing I needed was to be on Jessica Stanley's bad side after all the rumors I heard about how mean she could be.

"It certainly seems like a dress that's fit for you, Jess." Angela manages to say.

"Ooh! Now we have to look for clutches and heels! Let's go to the other side! They have a ton of things on sale now!" Jessica declares as she starts marching over to the shoes section across the store from us.

"Actually I think I'm going to go ahead and look at a bookstore I've been wanting to go to for a while now."

"Really? I can go with you if you want." Angela offers.

"No that's ok. We can meet up when you're done shopping for what you need."

"We might go get something to eat afterwards so meet up with us at Giuliani's?"

Angela agreed and gave me an apologetic smile before running to catch up with Jessica who was already trying on bright red stilleto heels enthusiastically.

I made my way through the shopping center towards the bookstore. The wet pavement was glistening in the lights the street lamps provided as I walked on the side walk. When I arrived at the bookstore it was like a ghost town compared to the rest of the stores in the plaza, the only person in the store was the young woman with a green hair pixie cut and a lot of makeup at the cash register as she read through a showy fashion magazine. Instead of asking her for the book and possibly having to put up with the attitude she would give me- I went on towards the civil war section where I had last seen it. I looked up and down the shelves in search for it but I had no luck for the first fifteen minutes since I got to the store. I was starting to get mad at the irony of when I'm finally ready to read something related to the wolves from that book- I can't find it. It was only until I triple checked both sides of the section that I gave up. I couldn't even remember the name of the book so even asking for it wouldn't be much help. I scratched my head in frustration before sitting down on the floor in the spot where I had last been with Jasper. I sat there in total silence until I cooled down.

"Damn it." That's right, I hated my luck so much that I _would_ damn it all to hell. If only Jasper had told me the truth earlier today then I wouldn't be driving myself insane because I can't find a stupid book that probably wouldn't even help me out at all. This whole situation is insane. So here I am- at a dead end and at a loss for words. I started to drag myself to a standing position but hit my head on the shelf, surprisingly. _Not._

"Ow.." I crouch down and rub my head before something caught my eye on the other side of the bookshelf. I look through a small crack between the books and what do you know? That damn book was on the shelf buried under all the other history books. I stand up, carefully this time, walk to the other side and pick up the daunting book. I found myself becoming nervous all of a sudden, I guess I wasn't completely confident yet about what I would find if I read it.

" _Attention all customers..we'll be closing in five minutes so get your books and proceed to the cash register..or leave."_ The young woman from the cash register announced lazily on the intercom.

I roll my eyes and figured it would be better if I just bought the book instead so that I could really focus on it. I went to the check out and bought the book without exchanging any unnecessary words with the young woman and exit the store into the now pouring rain. I look at my cell phone and call Angela but it went directly to voice mail- her phone must've died. I sped walked through the nearly empty shopping center, heading for Giuliani's like we had originally agreed to meet before. I took extra care of shielding the book from the rain by tucking it inside my jacket. I was around the corner and could see the dimmed lights from the restaurants on the other side of the parking lot so I thought it best if I cut through there to get to Giuliani's faster. I zig zagged in between the cars. I pulled my hood closer around my neck as I get a shiver down my spine. I hated the cold.

I was nearing the steps down an alley way behind the restaurant when I heard a splash behind me. I turn around quickly in the direction of the noise but there was nothing there- only the drops of rain and the ripples in the puddles moved. I got the hint that I should move faster, I walk down the steps quickly ignoring the fact that my hood fell off my head and my hair was starting to get cold from the rain. My heart started beating faster the more the fear and paranoia started setting in the back of my mind. I remember feeling this way before only this time the difference was- I knew I wasn't alone.

I stop in my tracks and stare at the silver furred beast that stood before me in the dim light provided by the full moon in the night sky. Only I knew it wasn't _him,_ this wolf was smaller compared to the other one but still massive, dark, and looked ready to move at any moment. I knew I should probably run, scream for help, or shiver in fear but I couldn't bring myself to move. Breathing became difficult as I felt as if needles were piercing my lungs. The wolfs' docile attitude terrified me more than his mere presence, he was too calm- unmoving just like me. I just stared into his narrow eyes as he watched me- never taking his eyes off me. It was only when the flash of lightning hit and thunder clasped near us that I flinched and closed my eyes tight, when I opened them again the alley was empty. The wolf was gone, snapping me out of my state of shock. I looked in all directions trying to find him through the pouring rain. I was startled by the sudden low growl from behind the steps I had just got down from- I spin around quickly but there was nothing, only the rustling of the bushes and flashes of lightning in the black sky. It was only when the thunder hit again and I heard a loud yelp and an even louder growl that it all became too much for me that I ran further into the dark alley never stopping or looking behind me to see if it was chasing after me or why the wolf cried out. The cold rain that's drenched me completely was nothing compared to the chilling air that entered and left my lungs as I desperately tried to get as far away from there as possible. I moved towards the end of the alley but was jolted back by a hard object, I waited for the pain the impact of the hard pavement would inflict as soon as I started falling backwards, only I didn't. I felt two strong arms holding me tightly around my waist. I panicked when I made out a hooded man was holding me and started protesting loudly to be let go, until I heard a smooth voice call out my name.

"No! Let me go!"

"Bella. Bella! it's me Jasper. Open your eyes, love."

 _Jasper? What? It can't be, I must be dreaming again._

I open my eyes carefully as I battle with the rain to see the man who held me close in his strong arms. There he was, Jasper really was here, holding me in his arms. I sigh partially in relief and disbelief as his golden eyes were intense with worry as he looked at me intently. His head was covered by the black hood of his jacket but he wasn't nearly as drenched by the rain as I was.

"J-Jasper? What..what are you doing here?" I asked as I finally gained the ability to speak normally again, my teeth chattering all the while.

"Let's get you out of this rain for now ok?" He wasted no time in wrapping one of his arms around me and supported me to help me walk noticing that I could barely stand after being physically drained from the adrenaline that left my body. As he led me out of the alley I kept looking over my shoulder for the wolf.

"You're safe with me, Bella." He says as he continues urging me to keep walking.

We walked around the corner towards the empty lot where he took out the keys to the silver Volvo and opened the passenger side for me, Jasper gently sat me down in the seat before making his way around the car incredibly fast. I thought I was seeing things for a moment. He got in the car and turned it on putting the heater on full blast for me.

"Take off the jacket Bella. I have a dry one in the back that you can use."

"Wh-what are you doing here Jasper?" I questioned as I tried to stop shivering by placing my hands on the heater.

He didn't answer me. The first time I asked him, I figured it was just because he wanted to get me out of the rain but now I felt something different from him. Did I do something wrong?

"Jasper?"

"Are you okay?" He asks me, handing me the thick winter jacket he had in the backseat. I take off my soaked jacket and sweater, leaving on my long sleeve shirt that clung so closely to my skin and gratefully wrap myself in the jacket he gave me. Forgetting that my book had been tucked underneath, it fell to the floor at my feet creating a loud thud. Jasper glances down for a second but focuses back on the dashboard of the Volvo.

"Yes.."

"I'm taking you home."

Just like that, Jasper began driving off the parking lot alarmingly quickly. I would have been scared were it not for adrenaline that drained all my energy completely. When we got to the highway I saw on the dashboard exactly how over the speed limit he was going.

"Wait! I came with Jessica and Angela, they told me to meet that at the restaurant. If I leave now they'll think something happened."

"I'm sure they'll be alright. You can call them when you get home."

"Jasper I think you should slow down a little." He scoffs, I've never seen Jasper angry before but I could tell this is in the early stages of what anger looks like on him. "You should put your seat belt on Bella."

"You should put your seat belt on too."

"You should worry more about your well being from now on."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you know what could have happened to you if I hadn't showed up in time? What were you going out this late, alone?" I didn't know what to say to him. If anyone could understand what I went through in the past it was Jasper and he was in every right to talk to me about being safe but the fact that he was taking out his frustration out on me, scared me more than any wolf ever could.

"Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad Bella. Do you have any idea how you looked when I found you in that alley? How terrified you looked?"

"What does that even matter? How did you even know where I was anyways?"

"I didn't know where you were that's why it was such a shock to me."

"You're lying Jasper."

"Bella-"

"No. Unless you start telling me at least some of the truth then I don't want to hear your excuses. You think I'm that stupid enough to just believe anything you tell me don't you?"

"I don't want to lie to you Bella and I definitely don't think you're stupid but-"

"But what? I'm not ready to hear the truth yet? Really? Because I know you know more about my whole situation than you let on. Tell me does your family know about what happened to me in Alaska too?" I was so upset with Jasper at this point. I couldn't understand why we were arguing now of all times. I was angry that he didn't trust that I could handle the truth, which ever that may be. I was on the verge of tears caused by my frustration, I felt that if I kept talking he would figure out how I was feeling so I tilted my head to face the window. Jasper sighed but kept quiet for a few minutes. The drive back to Forks was kept in silence, a dry dead silence I never thought I would experience with Jasper. I grabbed my wet jacket and book when we started pulling into the street my house was on but the Volvo stopped ahead, I look over my shoulder slowly to see why he stopped driving.

"Bella..I'm sorry."

"Jasper, please I can't-"

"I'm so sorry for everything that you've been put through- everything I've been putting you through. I want to protect you but I also want to tell you the truth of what I am, what my family and I are. Darlin' I want to tell you so badly everything that I know, you have no idea." Jasper reaches his hand out and caresses my hair, pushing the loose wet strands behind my ear. His cold touch took me by surprise but I didn't mind it at all- not one bit. It felt nice to have him near me, to touch me in such a gentle manner, I wished it could be like this between us always."This is not my secret to tell, I would be putting too many people in jeopardy...Bella I am not what you think I am. I'm dangerous and I'll only be putting you in danger if I'm near you."

"What do you mean? Tell me so I can understand you more." This time I hold his hand and plead with my eyes as I felt the tears welling up again.

Jasper looked like he was about to say something but sighed and looked out the window towards the forest near my house. " I should get you home," he says taking my hand in his, "you're freezing."

"So are you." I say taking notice that his hand hasn't warmed up one bit since he turned on the heater. It concerned me but he gave me that breathtaking smile of his before driving us to the front of my house. I was about to open the door of the car when Jasper stopped me. He got out of the car and walked over to my side, opening the door and taking my hand.

"Bella, promise me one thing if I even have the right to ask. Stay away from the reservation and keep your distance from Jacob Black." I couldn't answer him but simply nodded.

"I guess that's something else you can't tell me." I didn't look back to see his reaction when I said those words. I couldn't face him now.

I made it up the steps to the porch when I heard Jasper pull out and sped off into the darkness. I knew Charlie wasn't home so I wasted no time running up the stairs and took off my cold clothes and threw them in the bathroom. I took a quick shower, put on an oversized sweater, and didn't bother putting anything else on since I was so eager to read the book I found. I was determined and nothing would change my mind now, not after what Jasper said to me. I opened the book that I had left on my desk, the pages were thin from being wet from the rain, I turned the fragile pages as I searched for what I was looking for. Then there it was, 'werewolves and vampires'.

The Native American tribes and their legends were specific but it didn't answer any of my questions- nothing that sparked any real revelation to me. Amongst there tribes were the Quileute tribe and their legends, stories of spirit warriors that had magic in their blood- that many disappeared over time from the reservations. There were other legends that spoke of humans that descended from wolves and worshipped the wolf spirits. I ran my eyes through page by page as I kept reading about the Native American tribes' cultures but nothing helped me answer my questions.

Then I finally made it to the vampire section of the book. I thought it was a waste of time to look into it- this whole book was probably a waste of my time but if I got such a strong feeling from it in the book store it must be because of something, right?

I read at the pages of the undead, vicious creatures I couldn't help but be intruiged by certain things. 'The monsters were known to have unique characteristics of that of an angel. Their skin pale like the moon, smooth as marble although they may appear ordinary at a glance once their bloodlust reveals itself the very same person transforms into a terrifying heartless monster.' I got shivers at the sentences I read about the vampires although they didn't seem nearly as terrifying as the wolves in my mind. Something about them reminded me of- no it's crazy. I'd be crazy to even imagine such a thing..The possibility of Jasper or any of the Cullens being supernatural beings like werewolves or vampires was insane to even consider. I would not let this book or any of the events of tonight affect my mind any longer than they have, I slam the book shut and leave it on my desk as I get up and climb into bed, cover my self head to toe in under the covers and close my eyes. I waited for yet another sleepless, restless night as sleep decided to take over.

I walked through the forest alone. I was searching for something but for what? I forgot.. the was nothing around me that seemed familiar to me. Where was I? The insects made their noises in the darkness as I stepped between two towering trees, still wandering inside the never ending forest. " _Stay away.."_ I stopped. I heard a voice echo from behind me, It wasn't just one voice though, there were several voices whispering, familiar voices, male and female.

" _Stay away..."_

 _"Stay away from who?"_

 _"I'm not what you think I am.."_

 _"..not my secret.."_

 _"Secret..?"_

 _"Stay away..Bella stay away.."_

" _You'll be okay here.."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Trust me.."_

 _"Bella!"_

 _"Stop it...I'm scared."_

 _"Dangerous..promise me..stay away."_

 _"You belong here.."_

 _"So cold..you are too."_

 _"The Cullens.."_

 _"Who are they?"_

 _"Stange.."_

 _"The Cullens are not normal.."_

 _"Stay away.."_

I turned around it wasnt just one voice anymore. The more voices I heard the more my surroundings started to spin in circles. I tried to find the voices desperately, I couldn't focus on just one. The wind started blowing harshly making the leaves rustling around my feet, the trees danced and moved along with the wind towards me. The voices started getting louder and sparradic, I was losing all focus with everything that was going on. I try to ignore them by shutting my eyes and covering my ears. "This isn't real."

" _Bella."_

I open my eyes now that everything suddenly went silent. I look up and there's nothing, no wind or voices to haunt me. I slowly look up from the ground and see someone standing in front of me, I knew who it was. Jasper?

" _Jasper what are you doing here?"_

He didn't answer me, just stared at me with those serious piercing golden eyes. He doesn't give me that usual tender smile of his- instead a sadness like the one I had seen in the library appeared on his face. He reached his hand out to me but I didn't walk closer to him, something wasn't right. I looked cautiously at his appearance. Jasper was so pale compared to everything else, he was beautiful, angelic almost and yet he appeared so exhausted- his eyes had dark circles under them.

 _"Bella, promise me something."_

 _"What is it Jasper? What's wrong?"_

In the blink of an eye Jasper was in front of me, his cold strong hands held me on my shoulders suddenly his eyes weren't golden anymore but a blood red shade I've never seen before. The voices all came at once like a thunder storm.

" _Stay away from Jacob Black. Promise me!"_

 _"Promise me!"_

 _"Bella!"_

I jolted awake from my bed, drenched in my own sweat once again. "It was just a dream." I take deep breaths to calm my beating heart.

That was the first dream I ever had of Jasper Cullen and not some hellish nightmare with those monsters. I knew it was all a dream but some part of me knew that the voices I heard were telling me something. Warning me.

I sat up as I brought my knees to my chest and ran my hands through my messy hair, I sigh sharply and look at my window. There was no doubt about it- I knew now. I knew what Jasper and the rest of his family were- what they really are. What they've been trying to keep a secret from me. There's no doubt anymore. The Cullen's...they're vampires.

 **Authors note~**

 **Here's chapter eleven!**

 **Bella finally put all the pieces together! How will she confront the Cullens or better yet, Jasper?**

 **As always everyone's enthusiasm and opinions on this story has been awesome! I want to thank everyone for reading and for all the supportive reviews you've been leaving! See you in the next chapter~!**

 **-Rose Marie**


	12. Clarity

~Chapter Twelve~

Clarity

~Jasper~

Last night was a complete nightmare when I reached Port Angeles. The reek of wet dog had completely contaminated the air around the shopping center when Edward and I arrived. We both knew that we would have no choice but to face which ever dog was stupid enough to show up and come after Bella in such a public place. We walked quickly through the drizzling rain in search of Bella and the wolf that wandered the streets. I knew she was here, I could still smell the intoxicating scent that belonged to her, the scent that always proved to be a challenge for me to control my thirst for her blood. To even control my need to be near her. It was only in times like these when I really needed her close to me that I found it truly painful to be apart from Bella.

"Jasper," Edward calls out to me from ahead down a couple of stairs that led to a dark alley, "the scent gets stronger down this way."

I listened carefully, ignoring the noises around us in order to find the mutt. At first it was difficult to distinguish the noises from the thunder and rain as the storm became stronger creating a shower, until the splattering of the raindrops suddenly turned into light footsteps ahead. Bella's footsteps. I look up after finding where she was and see that Edward already read my mind so he started running at vampire speed down the steps with me following behind him.

"One of the wolves is tailing her." Edward says to me as we run.

"He's close." I knew he was, the odor he gave off was getting stronger and worse.

"He won't get the chance to get to her." He tells me but I knew that already.

"I won't let him."

We came to a stop when I see the silver furred dog standing dangerously close behind Bella. She didn't even sense that he was so close to her until he stepped in a deep puddle creating a splash. "Edward." He was gone before I even got to finish my sentence. He already knew what I was going to ask of him.

I crouched down low to prepare for the attack as Edward went around the bushes and cornered the wolf. The damn thing tried to scare him off by growling at my brother viciously, showing his fangs that were hidden under his lips before attempting to lunge at him. I was ready when Edward dodged his attack easily and kicked his body over to me, where I waited to bestow my wrath upon him. As I timed it pefectly, the thunder was about to clap right when I punched the mutt into the hard cement, leaving a crack in the sidewalk. The wolf yelped in pain and squirmed for me to release my hold on his neck. It was only when he tries to bite my arm off that I release him only giving him the opportunity to run away in cowardice off into the forest near the highway. I was about to go after him when Edward steps in front of me.

"I can handle him you should go after Bella." Edward says as he points out that Bella became frightened and was running away into the darkness of the alley.

"Don't do anything reckless." I tell my brother sending him a wave of caution before I ran quickly around the corner to meet Bella on the other side.

"Likewise." Edward whispers before he disappeared into the darkness going after the beast.

Bella's fear was so overwhelming that I was terrified for her fragile heart as it pounded wildly in her chest. The fear that she experiences almost everyday because of the trauma she's suffered brought a new powerful emotion inside me.

Rage.

I felt horrible for the way I snapped at Bella in the car. I was so angry with myself for not protecting her the way I should have- the way I swore I would protect her. For that damn wolf stalking her, just the thought of what could have happened to her if Edward and I had gotten there a second later stirred so many unwanted emotions. Flashes of Bella in the white snow surrounded by the pack presented themselves to me- reminding me of what could have happened.

I knew I screwed up when Bella became angered with me and hurt as she turned her head away, hoping to conceal the sadness that contoured on her beautiful face. I thought of ways that I could apologize to her for taking my frustrations out on her but every time I managed to come up with something, her emotions filled my mind in the end, discouraging me. I was ashamed of myself for hurting her even though I keep saying that I'll always take care of her.

"Bella..I'm sorry." I tell her, stopping the Volvo a few houses away from Charlie's house. She looks over at me with those beautiful chocolate orbs and sighs trying to hide the tears that threatened to reveal themselves to me. So that she can feel a little more reassured I send her a comforting wave and reach my hand out to caress her left cheek.

"Jasper, please I can't-" she whispers as she leans her head more into the palm of my hand. "I'm so sorry for everything that you've been put through- everything I've been putting you through. I want to protect you but I also want to tell you the truth of what I am, what my family and I are. Darlin' I want to tell you so badly everything that I know, you have no idea."

I knew that I couldn't possibly justify why I was lying to her but I needed her to know that I wasn't doing it to hurt her, not intentionally. She asked me once again to explain myself and for a moment there I almost bent at her will when she looked into my eyes, those gorgeous eyes that took my breath away everytime she looked at me.

"Jasper." Edward calls out to me from the forest behind the houses in the neighborhood.

I couldn't help but look over to see my brother concealed behind the large oak trees as he told me the news of the wolf we encountered. I sighed and gave up on telling Bella- for now. I knew perfectly well that I should tell her but in the end it wasn't my secret to tell, too many people dear to me relied on me to keep our secret.

As selfish as I knew I was being, I asked Bella, practically begged her to stay away fro Jacob and the reservation without justifying myself. She didn't even try to ask anymore, she was exhausted, cold, and sad- all because of me. When I finally let her go I sent her a wave to relax her enough for her to be able to get some rest after tonight. It was the least I could do for her. I waited until she opened the front door before I drove away into the winding roads, heading back towards my family.

Edward met me outside the house as I pulled into the garage. I got out of the Volvo and threw the keys over to him, he catches them in the blink of an eye before he started walking over to me knowing that I needed to know what he found when he went after the wolf.

"I followed his scent back to Forks after we split up but I couldn't reach him in time. He crossed into the reservation."

"The reservation.." I repeat thinking what this could mean for Jacob if he was lying to us when he said he was no longer associating himself with Sam and his pack.

"Seth and Embry chased after him as soon as he crossed over to their side. Jacob met me across the river so I told him to let me know if he catches that stray and that we caught him hunting Bella down in Port Angeles." My brother says to prove that Jacob was never actually lying, probably just so that he could calm my temper. I knew the kid wasn't lying thanks to my gift but at this point I would be capable of fighting him for all the trouble his pack has created.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait for Jacob to tell us the news." I reply seeing as there was no other alternative here other than to wait.

I started going up the stairs from the garage but stopped when Edward places his hand on my shoulder. "I know you want to tell her, Jasper, but you're doing the right thing in letting her figure it out on her own."

"And along the way I seem to only manage to hurt her the more I lie."

"Bella's a smart girl. Before we know it- she'll be at our door with the truth so just give it time."

"Lately that's all I can do Edward." I share my feelings of hopelessness with him knowing full well that he could understand what I was thinking. Edward shares his support with me as he walks into our home ahead of me, leaving me alone in the garage.

Instead of going in after him, I walk out of the garage and towards the lake that the house oversees. I took my time getting there, every step was slow as I lost myself in my thoughts until I reached the large rock near the edge of the water and sat down. After the storm passed over the clouds disappeared revealing the night sky's infinite beauty, blazing with the hundreds of stars that showed themselves to me, the blurred moon reflected in the water from across the lake, presenting a sense of clarity to me.

I knew my brother wanted to reassure me that Bella would know that my family and I are vampires and I knew she was smart enough to find out on her own but what I wasn't sure of, was what will happen after she finds out our secret. Will she be terrified of us? Hostile? Or even worse- will she want nothing to do with us? I didn't have the confidence in myself to say that she wouldn't be, after all, she had every right to want to distance herself after all this and just imagining that made my cold heart ache. I could not bring myself to think of living this frozen, eternal life with out this girl, not anymore. I didn't need her to feel anything other than comfort or safe when she's with me because that's all I want for her- even if that meant she would only see me as a friend, her protector, or even as family. If that was the price I had to pay in order for Bella to stay by my side then I would happily settle for any of those positions, even if it means that there is no place for me in that fragile heart of hers.

I kept saying those things but they provided little comfort to me as every thought of Bella and me never being together as anything other than friends, physically hurt me. When was the last time I felt so hopeless? When Alice told me that she coulnd't love me anymore? No, not even when she broke my heart did it feel this way.

It was because of Bella that I have become so weak but I never realized it up until now. Bella, as fragile as she was, as human as she was- she was capable of destroying me completely with just her words. I completely let my guard down around this girl unknowingly due to the overwhelming wish to protect her from anything and anyone who would ever pose a threat to take her from me. It was because of Bella Swan that she reminded me of what it meant to live again- to feel again.

I knew why. Somehow amidst all the chaos the wolves created in the beginning, Bella and I also created a bond that could never be severed unless she wished it to be and I knew why I was so utterly petrified that she would want that.

I loved her.

I've fallen so irrevocably and unavoidably in love with Isabella Marie Swan and there was nothing I could do to stop myself from loving her.

~Bella~

I woke up rather late the next day after my abrupt adventure with Jasper. I stayed in bed for a long while thinking about the dream I had last night and tried to convince myself that all these theories with vampires and werewolves was crazy, that there was no way that kind of thing is real. That Jasper, Alice, and the others were just normal human beings and not these incredibly strong, fast, beings that we hear of only in horror stories. But the more I tried, the harder it was to deny. The Cullen's were vampires. I was positive of that.

"Bells?" Charlie calls out from downstairs so I get out of bed and walk over to the hallway.

"Yes dad?"

Charlie doesn't say anything, just waves the note I left for him on the counter in between his two fingers as he held it up. "Can we talk?"

I completely forgot to get rid of the note last night after I got home. I inwardly curse at my stupidity making my way down the stairs with my head down. I meet Charlie down at the bottom of the stairs and hesitate looking into his disappointed eyes, waiting for the scolding to begin. "Do you know how worried I was when I got home at five in the morning and found this?" Once again he waves the note in his hand in a slight frustrated tone.

"I'm sorry dad. I forgot to tell you."

"Bella, I specifically asked you to stay home last night after the animal attack and you went out anyways."

"I was fine. I just went..dress shopping with the girls in my class and then they dropped me off here."

Charlie clearly sees how bad I felt for worrying him, again, so he sighs and pats me on my shoulder. "Please next time just listen to me when I ask you to stay home. It'll bring your old man some piece of mind."

"I promise, I won't do that again. I'm sorry dad." Giving him an apologetic smile which he responds to with a chuckle.

"Now, why don't you go get ready. We're going to do some father-daughter bonding today. It's been a while since we did that right?" He suggests as he turns around and heads back into the kitchen.

There was no use in denying Charlie, not after all the things I put him through last night so I ran back up the stairs and changed quickly into some comfortable clothes before meeting him back down. We took his cruiser this time and drove through town slowly as we talked about my new school and his new job.

"So you made any good friends lately?"

"Uh yeah, Angela Webber seems like a nice girl so I think we could be friends. Then there's also the Cullen's- they're nice too." Yeah they're nice and _vampires_.. but I don't think Charlie needs to know that just yet. The last thing he needs to be thinking is that I'm hanging out with a group of kids who I believe are vampires, then I would probably really start sounding like a basket case to Charlie.

"The Cullen's huh?"

"Alice is really..energetic and bit too optimistic compared to the rest of her siblings, who are a lot more reserved."

"And are there any boys-," he pauses to clear his throat. "should I be worried about any boys?" I laugh awkwardly at my dads sudden hesitation to even consider that I would be interested in someone at school.

"Dad- we don't have to talk about this."

"So there is?"

"No! There isn't anyone like that. You can rest assured."

"That's great then!" He says as we pull into the diner he used to take me to as a child when we used to live in Forks. It was an old father-daughter tradition between the two of us. Often when Renee would stress Charlie out too much or he noticed I was being neglected by her, he would take me out into town and we would have dinner together. When Charlie pulled into the parking lot and turned off the ignition he began saying something to me.

"Listen Bells. I don't want to meddle in your friendships or anything but why don't you start hanging out with Jacob a little more? I know from what Billy has told me, Jacob could really use a friend like you. He's been going through something tough lately, although I'm not exactly sure what that is. I just thought that you two could get along." I listen attentively to what Charlie was asking of me. I knew that he wanted me to make friends and create bonds that I didn't get to the chance to have in Alaska but there was only one small problem that presented itself to me. Jacob.

The same Jake that Jasper specifically warned me to stay away from the night before. But why? Jacob is going through something difficult but what exactly is that? I know that I get along with Jacob really well ever since we met and I could even consider him a friend soon but if Jasper asked me to stay away- it has to be for a good reason. Right?

"If I see him around, then sure dad." I manage to offer up a slight agreement but not exactly a confirmation.

We entered the diner together after our discussion in the cruiser was over and walked through the restaurant towards a booth near the window in the far end. I noticed all the kind smiles and friendly nods Charlie received from the customers and staff as he passed by them, that's the chief of police for you. I was happy that my dad was really respected and appreciated by the people in the small town of Forks.

"You're quite popular huh?" I tease to which he gives me his usual gruff grunt before sitting down on the opposite side of the booth from me. We had a pleasant tranquil lunch together, Charlie had his usual steak and fries while I just ordered a burger with veggies. It was a nice day, I take into account from the window next to us and see that for the first time since we moved to Forks, it was sunny out.

"Chief?" I follow the serious voice that spoke from behind me. It was a construction worker who had been sitting down at the breakfast counter when we arrived, he looked worried as he spoke to Charlie. "I was just wondering if you heard anything about the attack last night?"

Charlie completely stopped eating, takes a sip of his coffee, and answers, "We are still investigating but it appears that the tracks the animal left behind wandered off towards Port Angeles. We're keeping an eye out for any activities in the woods but if it comes down to it being out of Forks, then the investigation will be taken over by the Port Angeles police department."

I sit back into the booth and notice that behind the construction worker, that there are many other customers in the diner who were listening in to the man and Charlie's conversation. The expressions on their faces spoke volumes in how serious the matter was to them.

The man looked down at his feet and rubbed his head as he nodded and then says,"Riley was a good kid you know? A hard worker too. It's such a tragedy that he had to go the way he did."

"I'm sorry for your loss, sir. We will do all that we can to capture whatever did this to him." Then that's when I realized why Charlie took this investigation so seriously last night. Not just because it was his job but because another young man- a kid just like me had been involved in an animal attack. The thought of someone being mauled to death by an animal made my skin crawl and my old scars sting a little as I imagined the pain again, I place my hand over my stomach were that crescent moon shaped bite mark remained. A mark that would never let me forget.

I watch my dad as he sincerely laments the loss of Riley's death to his friend and family. Once again I remember my deep respect and love I have for my incredibly hardworking, kindhearted, and devoted father and count myself lucky to have him in my life.

Charlie and I spend the remainder of lunch in a comfortable silence after the man said his goodbye and left the diner. When we finally finished eating Charlie reached into his jacket pocket to pull out his wallet but realizes it wasn't there so he asks me to run over to the cruiser and get it for him. I walked to the cruiser to get Charlie's wallet when a black beaten up van sped into the parking lot, music blaring from the inside before it came to a stop. I roll my eyes thinking how reckless the driver is as I climb into the cruiser front the front seat to retrieve the wallet. After I locked up the car, a familiar voice calls out to me, a cheery chatterbox voice.

"Bella!"

I sigh as I hear Jessica's books click on the cement as she runs over to me.

"Dude what happened to you last night? We were so worried about you when you didn't meet up with us! At least you texted us that you were home but still! We even waited for you so that we could eat together but you never showed."

"Hey, Jess. Sorry something came up and I had to leave."

"But how did you even get home in the first place? Did your dad come to pick you up? You could have stopped by the restaurant to tell us you know?"

 _God now I'm stuck out here being questioned by Jessica Stanley._

"Yeah..sorry about that."

"Why are you interrogating the poor new girl Jessica?" Mike Newton asks as he pops his head in between Jessica and me. His small blue eyes and cheerful smile were aimed at me as he tried to involve himself in our conversation.

"So Bella what are you up to this weekend? Got any plans?" He asks.

"Not really. Why?"

"You know some of us are going down to La Push tomorrow if you want to join? It'll be totally awesome, we'll catch some waves and chill."

"Oh yeah totally! You should come Bella." Jessica chimes in making it harder and harder to decline.

"I'll have to ask Char- my dad but I guess I could go if you're going too Jessica."

"Awesome sauce!" Mike says as Eric and Tyler come running up to him and push him around to get inside the diner while they say a brief hello to me, which I was thankful for.

"Guess I'll see you around then." Jessica says awkwardly as she follows in after the boys, leaving me feeling unbelievably exhausted.

"What am I getting myself into?"

My peaceful day with Charlie was short lived after running into my classmates and was topped off by a random phone call from Renee as soon as I got home.

"Hey sweetie! How are you? It's been so long since we last spoke, how have you been feeling while living in Forks? You know you can move back in with me if you ever get tired of the depressing weather." Renee reminded me so much of Jessica Stanley that I was sure they would be the best of friends if they were the same age. The overexcited, talkative side of my mother was always a lot to deal with.

"I'm fine mom. I'm really liking Forks and it's nice being here with dad. I've even managed to make some friends."

"I can't wait for you to come visit me next month! I have the whole week planned out for all three of us to keep busy. You'll absolutely love Phil, honey."

"Phil? Who- who's Phil, mom?"

There was a slight pause on Renee's part when I asked her who in the world this Phil guy was but by the tone of her voice, I'd say he's not just a friend.

"Phil is a really great guy, Bella. He's a minor league baseball player and he's been so kind to me this past year after I moved to Arizona. He really cares about me- about you too. Phil really wants to meet you soon." Was she serious? It's only been a little over a year that she divorced Charlie and she's already dating someone? Not to mention that she seriously thinks that he and I will get along...

"Bella? You still there?" She asks after my silence.

"As long as you're happy that's all that matters mom." There was no point in fighting with her over this. Renee chose to have a life away from me and from Charlie after what happened in Alaska, hell she never wanted a life with us even before that. The only thing I could do was just maintain this whole farce that she created to comfort her into believing that we still had a relationship.

"Aw thanks honey. Listen I have to go now but I'll call you later this week ok? Bye, love you!"

I didn't get a chance to say bye to her since she hung up right after saying her part. I didn't get the chance to tell her about the Cullen's or Jasper or how school has been going. I never get the chance to ever have a real conversation with my mother and sometimes it hurt me to know that I had no real relationship with her but in a way it was better this way, it saved me any more stress or disappointment I was ever able to have in terms of Renee. That was one other reason I was genuinely grateful for Charlie. He knew how to be my dad and how to be a friend, he has always been one hundred percent real with me, as awkward as that may be for the two of us, and he's always been there for me when I needed him the most. Something Renee knew very little of.

I slowly put my cellphone down on the bed. I couldn't sit down with all the thoughts in my head consuming me every chance they got so I walked over to the window next to my desk and look out into the forest. Ever since yesterday I couldn't help but feel eyes on me or maybe I'm just being self conscious now that I know vampires exist.

'Vampires', a term that has been plaguing my mind all day. I wanted to fight the urge to go to my desk and pick up that book again, to study it or just verify that everything up until now really was happening. Small flashes appeared randomly of Jasper and how cold he was when he touched me or Alice with her golden eyes and incredibly strong yet small body. The way everyone barely touched their plates the night I went over for dinner at the Cullen's home and how they seemed to have a communication without the use of words whenever they were together. But one question still remained to be answered- did they all drink human blood and would they drink _my_ blood if they had to?

Most importantly, how was I going to confront Jasper now that I knew his secret?

 **Authors note~**

 **Chapter Twelve was a bit of a filler chapter this time but I felt good writing about Bella's relationships with her parents this time around and I wanted all of you to be able to get a bigger picture.**

 **Jacob is on the hunt after the stray wolf that belongs to Sam, Jasper finally admitted his feeling for Bella to himself, and Bella's going to La Push with her classmates. Or is she?**

 **Like always please leave some reviews to let me know if I'm doing a good job, I really appreciate them!**

 **-Rose Marie**


	13. Serenity

~Chapter Thirteen~

Serenity

~Bella~

The weekend flew by quicker than I anticipated it would. After spending all of Saturday with Charlie and dealing with my mother, I had to get ready for a day at the beach with Jessica and the others. At first I wanted to come up with a way to get out of it, call Jessica and tell her something came up but knowing her- she would most likely interrogate me and possibly start a rumor with the other girls so I kept quiet. The only thing that made me anxious was Jasper's warning at the moment.

 _"...stay away from the reservation and keep your distance from Jacob Black..."_

Why was Jasper so serious when he said that to me and what was his problem with Jacob? Yet another mystery I will have to uncover on my own if Jasper and the Cullen's won't trust me enough to tell me the truth, even though I know their secret.

Finally, Sunday morning came and to my relief- it was pouring down rain all day long. Lucky for me, i didn't have to come up with an excuse to not go to the beach in the end. I spent the rest of my day curled up in bed, reading until i heard Charlie wandering downstairs, most likely searching for something easy to make for lunch. I set my book down on my desk and walk down towards the kitchen to help the man cook breakfast. I made it down just in time to see him take out two slices of bread and place them in the toaster.

"Good morning dad."

'Oh! Morning kiddo. Breakfast?" He asks me as he points at the toaster.

I try not to laugh as I walk to the toaster and see that Charlie once again put the heat up to the max, no wonder he's always burning the bread. I lower the temperature and push down the button before grabbing some eggs, milk, and orange juice from the fridge. Charlie went for the cereal on the shelf and handed it to me.

We had a peaceful breakfast, Charlie talked about his next fishing trip and suggested that I consider coming along with him. I simply smiled and nodded, stared blankly at him as the next events that will follow today scared me. It was a slow anxiety that started rising higher and higher in my chest. Just picturing seeing Jasper and being face to face with him scared me more than the thought of him actually being a vampire. A part of me hoped that this was all just some misunderstanding or crazy thinking but deep down I knew there was no way. I needed to stop second guessing myself from now on if I'm ever going to be in Jasper and his family's world- a world I still didn't understand.

"Bells?" Charlie calls out to me from the porch as I walked towards my truck.

I looked back at him and smiled, waiting to hear what he needed to say.

"Uh..if anything happens you know you can always..come to me right?" He asks me as he looks down at his feet nervously.

So he did realize something was going on, I wonder how long he's known something was wrong with me. I sigh and run back up the steps to meet him and place my hand on his shoulder, making him look up at me. The worry on his eyes equally caused me shame and appreciation, I manage a reassuring smile to show him that I truly am alright. "I know dad. Don't worry, I'm honestly okay with how I am now. I'm sorry I've been so difficult these past few years but trust me- things are going to be different now. I just know it."

Charlie looks at me bewildered by my statement as I hug him quickly before running back down the steps and hop into my big red truck. For once it wasn't pouring down rain even with the sun hidden behind the various clouds in the grey sky. I turned on the radio and listened to a song called Satellite Heart by Anya Marina, it was an easy distraction to stop me from thinking of what I had to do once I saw Jasper. How I was to confront him on the matter and what exactly I was going to say- what he would say.

I pull into the parking lot and found a spot near the gym to park the truck. As I walked to the main building, I silently searched the parking lot to see if the Cullens were here yet. To my surprise- none of the Cullen's vehicles were in sight. I sigh in disappointment and yet relief as I continue walking. I started walking up the steps before I heard a familiar warm husky voice call out to me.

"Good morning Bella."

I stop and let a the breath I unknowingly held in my chest, out as I turn around. There he was leaning against his Harvey Davidson before getting off and walks towards me until he's standing at an arms length from me with that breathtaking grin playing on his lips and those golden orbs sinking into my plain eyes. Unsurpringly he looked as mesmerizing as ever in his black leather jacket, navy blue shirt, black fitted jeans, and black Doc Marten boots. Even his hair, which had been wet from the rain most likely- looked perfect.

I bite my lower lip, hoping to control my excitement and anxiety as I realize how close I am to blurting out that I know his secret but the rational voice in my head stopped me. I need to time this perfectly if I'm going to tell Jasper what I know to be true. I can't go around shouting from the top of my lungs to everyone that there are vampires living in Forks. I swallow down my thoughts and attempt to give Jasper a smile.

"Good morning Jasper. How are you?"

It felt as if he knew something was up with me seeing as his grin fell slightly from his lips and he studied my face closely as he walked towards me. I couldn't help but avoid his gaze which probably only made him suspect me even more.

"I'm good. Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

We walked to our first period together until we reached the school doors. I could feel Jasper kept looking at me curiously but never said anything or asked me what was wrong and I wasn't exactly too eager to have any conversation other than the main topic playing in my head over and over again. At least Alice and the other Cullen's weren't around to interrupt us.

"Where are Alice and the others?" I manage to ask him.

"Carlisle occasionally takes the whole family hiking every once and a while to get out of Forks for a little bit."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

He stops and I only just notice now that we made it to my classroom. I still waited for his answer. If being annoyingly persistent was what it would take for Jasper to realize I could now see through him then that's how I'll be.

He runs his hand through the mess of honey blond hair on his head and answers with a quick and simple, "I wanted to go to school today."

"Oh really? Why's that?" I ask him.

Jasper leans down to meet at my eye level and with that southern accent says, "Because I wanted to see you."

I wanted to answer him but the bell rang right over our heads causing me to cover my ears from the piercing noise. After the first warning bell rang I opened my eyes and see Jasper smile at me once more before walking away to get to his classroom. I was left in a state of shock once again. Why was it that he always managed to do that to me? Left me flustered and blushing like an idiot. He really must have some sort of power to numb me and leave me hanging, like some piece of clothing that was left to dry for days on end in the sweltering summer.

I spent most of first period in the same state that Jasper left me in. I kept replaying those whispered words that came from his full lips along with his one quirked eyebrow followed by those intense golden eyes. The guy was clearly taking amusement in teasing me now that his siblings aren't around to tease _him._

I was notified by the ringing of the bell once again that first period was over and that was exactly how the rest of my day went by until it was time to go to the cafeteria. I was eager to see Jasper now more than ever- I had to tell him. Angela and I met up in the hallway and began talking about the weekend.

"So I took your advice and I took the bull by the horns." She says shyly as she laughs at her metaphor.

"Did you?"

"I asked Eric to the dance and at first I thought he would turn me down because he started laughing but instead he just found it funny that I beat him to the punch!"

"That's great Angela! I'm happy for you." I congratulate Angela with an awkward attempt at a high five to which we both end up laughing at.

"Hey Bella! Wait up!"

Angela and I sigh as we reached the cafeteria doors and were about to push them open when a voice that slightly cracked mid sentence called out to me, Mike Newton's voice. I sigh ever louder accidentally when impatience gets the better of me, I just wanted look for Jasper and talk to him already. I shift slightly to look to my left at a eager Mike pushing past the other students roaming the hallway. I never let go of the door handle as I myself am desperate to get in the cafeteria already. Angela looked at me sympathetically as she mouthed the words _'Uh oh.'_

"Hey! You were kind of speeding over here, huh? You girls really hungry or something?" He asks me as he catches his breath.

"Something like that." Angela answers for me.

"Well..me too! Why don't we sit together today? Jessica has some kind of flu and Mallory skips whenever she's not around. Pretty perfect huh?"

 _Perfect? Why is he happy that Jessica is sick? Doesn't he like her even a little bit?_

That statement kind of bugged me more than Mike Newton was at this moment much like he did Angela as she raised her eyebrows at his little comment. I didn't want to pick a fight for someone who doesn't even consider me her friend so I keep quiet and pushed the door open finally with Mike and Angela close behind me. I felt tense suddenly when I see Jasper sitting alone at the Cullen's usual table with his half empty tray. Not surprisingly he looks up from his tray and sees me from across the room. I could feel my breath catch in my lungs and my heart beat pick up its' pace in my chest as he waves me over with one of his hands. I wanted to walk over to him but I was jolted by a sudden sharp poke on the sides of my stomach. I should have known it wasn't a wolf or anyone who could try to hurt me in a room filled with people but the paranoia convinced me otherwise. Not to mention the one place I hated anyone touching was near my stomach- too many painful memories of intense rehabilitation and surgeries remained with that scar my attacker graciously bestowed upon me.

If there weren't so many people making noises I was sure everyone would have heard me when I yelled. I was sure I looked like some crazy unrecognizable girl to Mike when he looks completely shocked. Angela walked out of the food line and yelled at Mike. Holding his hands up he frantically apologizes, "I'm so sorry Bella. I..I..was just..trying to play a joke on you! I didn't mean to scare you that bad! You were just so out of it!"

"Mike! Bella are you okay?" Angela asked me. She was so worried I would have thought she was about to cry.

I look down at my hands as I felt a strange tremor, my hands were trembling uncontrollably and I could feel a chill running down my spine, making it hard to breath in and out. I can't have a panic attack- not now! I close my eyes and try to control myself but Mike's pleading voice and the loud cafeteria was distracting and I could feel the attack slowly rising. I held one of my hands to my chest and tried to take slow breaths but it didn't help, I couldn't control it like usual as I started hyperventilating.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry I scared you. Do you need to go to the nurses office? You don't look too good." I could hear Mike's voice getting closer and closer, only making me dread his touch more. Angela kept trying to get Mike to back off as she noticed I shrieked away from his touch.

 _Please don't come near me. Don't touch me._

I tried to cower away but my chest was starting to hurt and the shivering wouldn't stop.

"I'll take her."

I heard someone say from being me before I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I open my eyes and see that Angela looked a little relieved and Mike looks as still as a statue as they look at the person standing next to me. I follow their eyes to my left and see Jasper looking indifferently at Mike before he gently pulls me towards the cafeteria doors. I could feel everyone's eyes on us as they all went silent and watched as one of the Cullen's walked away with someone as ordinary as me. I would have been completely embarrassed were it not for the hyperventilating.

We walked through the now empty hallway, making our way for the exit. Jasper slowed his pace when I tripped over my own two feet and helped me walk slowly as he pushed the door open leading me to the benches out on the grass field. He gently sat me down on one of the benches and moved to kneel down in front of me all while still keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"You're ok now Bella. Breath."

I felt a sudden rush of calm reach me, allowing me to collect myself and start to control my breathing once again. But what concerned me more was how quickly I was able to stop hyperventilating. I closed my eyes and tried to forget about my surroundings, Jasper's hands on my shoulders were the only things present in the darkness of my mind.

I was so confused, how did Jasper do that? What was that feeling? It was like some sort of wave passed by me and completely washed away all of my anxiety. Now I was sure, there was no doubt about it. Jasper was definitely not human and nor was he a 'normal' vampire. I sat there looking down at my hands for a moment. Neither he nor I uttered one word to each other. I wasn't sure how to have this conversation with Jasper but I knew that I was determined to do it today more than ever. It was time to get past this chapter of my life where I had no idea on what ground I stood on or what kind of people- or better yet what kind of _creatures_ were around me.

I look up at him finally after calming down and the trembling slowed. Jasper was still looking at me intently with those wondering eyes, waiting patiently for me- like always. Finally to break the silence between us, he smiles and asks, "Are you feeling a little better now?"

I could feel that Jasper somehow knew that I suspected something even as he smiled at me in that crooked half smile of his- the usual light in his golden eyes seemed to have faded slightly. I stare at him in all seriousness as I try to decode his expression.

"You know I'm not." I manage to say in a hushed tone, as if someone could hear me in this abandoned field.

Jasper moved his hands from my shoulder down to my hands and asked me in a serious voice, "What's wrong?"

"You ask me that but you already know. Don't you?" I say a little more irritated than I normally allow myself to be with Jasper. I stand up and loosen Jasper's hold on me. I heard him rise to his feet as I started walking away from him. I thought he would try to stop me or say something, _anything,_ but instead he just followed quietly behind me. I was so focused on Jasper's footsteps that I hadn't even noticed that I led us into the woods behind the school. I stopped and started looking around, I wasn't even sure how far into the woods I had gone into. It was so quiet now. Not even the chirping of the birds or the splashes from the light rain that had begun to fall. The only sound was my heartbeat was beating loudly in my chest. I was so nervous for what was to come next.

"Bella." I turn around to face Jasper who looked more worried than before.

"I'm going to say something and I need you to be completely honest with me. No more lies or excuses. Ok?"

"Go ahead." He agrees as he stands in front of me, I try my best to not look at his face, afraid to see how he'll react to my revelation. Will he be angry? Worried that I've finally lost it?

 _Don't do this to yourself! Just tell him!_

Alright! Here goes nothing.

"I know what you are- what you and your family are."

Silence. He just stood there and said nothing, he didn't look even the least bit upset or surprised- he just stared at me blankly. My anxiety rose when his pale lips opened to speak.

"What do you think I am, Bella?"

He stepped even closer to me and stared me in the eyes with his hypnotizing amber eyes. I didn't break my gaze this time as I said, "It's not what I think. It's what I know. You're a..vampire."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jasper answers all too quickly. He's denying it?

"Why are you like this? I already know everything so what are you so afraid of?"

"You know," he repeats, "how can you be so sure that I'm a vampire? That I'm not something else?"

"You..and Alice are as cold as ice, you're eyes are like nothing I've ever seen before. Edward and the others always detest the food at the cafeteria or even at your parents house, I've never once seen you eat human food." I began.

"Well if you haven't noticed Bella- Forks is a pretty cold town and the school's food isn't exactly edible most of the time." He shot back more excuses, I was getting so tired of this pattern.

"You fought off those wolves like no human ever could and you're incredibly strong, you're always 'conveniently' everywhere I am, _and_ you somehow always know how I'm feeling."

Jasper didn't say anything, again.

"Why are you not saying anything? I have the right to know don't I? You always say that you'll tell me the truth but you never do." I finally snapped. I went up to Jasper and attempted to push him out of frustration but of course he didn't even budge. I balled up my fists and tried to hit his chest with my right hand but he stopped me with his frozen cold hand. "Is it that easy for you to lie to me?"

"You're going to hurt yourself."

"Are _you_ going to hurt me?" It was such a ridiculous question. Even thinking that Jasper would ever lay a hand on me was laughable and he seemed to think the same thing as he scoffed in response.

"Even if I say no that doesn't guarantee that I won't harm you, wether if it's accidentally or not."

"You wouldn't hurt me, you've had so many opportunities to do so ever since you met me. And yet I'm still here."

"You ask me if I'll hurt you but you don't realize that with the flick of my finger I could kill you. Are you really not scared?"

"I'm not scared that you'll hurt me but I am scared of never knowing who I'm starting to have feelings for."

Did I just say that? Did I seriously just admit not only to Jasper but to myself that I have feelings for him? Jasper let go of my hand and moved away from where I stood, he backed away until his back rested on one of the large oak trees. I didn't know what he was feeling nor was I able to decode his facial expression based on how he looked down at his feet. I nervously bit on my lower lip as I tried my best to wait for Jasper to say something. My heart was pounding so wildly in my chest now and I knew that Jasper could probably hear it too."

"And yet you're still not terrified of me for being a monster. Do you think you would still have feelings for a man who has taken more innocent lives than you could imagine?"

"You...you're not like that anymore."

"How do you know?" Jasper looked up at me now, revealing the hurt look on his face. I walked towards him so that I could close the distance he created between us.

"I know because three years ago, when I was half dead due to bleeding out on that frozen lake- you didn't kill me. Although you could have and apart from that...you're too kind and _good_ to do that again. I don't care what kind of person you were in the past. I care about who you are now."

"Kind?" I hear him mutter under his breath and in the blink of an eye he was gone. I turned around to look where he went but I couldn't see him- until I heard a snap from behind me. I spin around quickly and find myself so close to Jaspers' now angered face, his eyes were pitch black like those of a predator and I could see the dark circles that formed under them. It wasn't out of fear that I stepped back but more because I was surprised at how quickly he could move. He stepped forward until I tripped over something dense- a log or rock I thought for a split second. Jasper caught me by the arm as I fell backwards onto the leaf covered ground with me all while protecting my head with his large hand from hitting anything that might hurt me. I had closed my eyes expecting to feel some sort of pain although I didn't.

"How can you possibly think that I'm kind when you see the monster I really am so quickly? When just the mere sight of your blood could set me off?" He asks me.

Monster? I open my eyes to find Jasper hovering over me. The expression on his face expressed only sadness now, the same expression I had seen once before in his family's library.

Oh, I see now. I wasn't the only one being tormented because of his secret- he must have been just as equally troubled. I wonder how long he's had to suffer because of me and the past that we shared. I reach my hand out and place it lightly on his marble like cheek. I couldn't help but let the hurt and anger I had felt a moment ago melt away to be replaced with compassion and understanding. Jasper breaths in deeply before closing his eyes at my touch.

"You're anything but a monster to me Jasper. You were my savior that day and for some reason you still are. You still try to protect me even now. You've done more for me than any ordinary human ever could." I confess to this beautifully distraught creature before me.

"I could hurt you Bella. My family could hurt you- do you understand that?"

"Go ahead. Hurt me. I'm not scared of you or your family, not after being afraid to live my life all these years. So the real question is- what are you so afraid of?" I truly wasn't- for the first time since I found out that Jasper was a vampire. I honestly wasn't scared of what I did or didn't know anymore. As long as I have Jasper by my side, I don't think I'll ever have a reason to be scared again.

"You-," he began before sighing, "you are truly a mystery to me, Isabella Swan. So much that I think I've fallen for you the most."

I processed those words, studied them to make sure I heard correctly. ' _I've fallen for you the most.'_ , Jasper felt the same way for me as I felt for him? If not possibly even more? I really must be dreaming, right?

Jasper and I looked into each other's eyes as we stayed still under the cloudy sky and the leaves that fell around us. His wild blonde hair perfectly framed his pale face, highlighting his eyes. They were back to that alluring amber tint as they roamed from my eyes to the rest of my face and back up to my eyes again. I know that right now, this feeling of complete tranquillity was something we shared unconditionally. I wish time would freeze over so that I could have this moment with Jasper Cullen- forever.

~Jasper~

Bella knows the truth. Those words echoed in the back of my mind as I lay on the ground with the girl who somehow ended up spinning my world in circles ever since she walked into my miserable life. Bella know and she decided to stay to face me, she didn't run away or accuse me of being a monster, one that I knew I was deep down. How could she not have one ounce of fear? The only time I sensed that she was truly scared was when that brat Mike Newton tried to play a so called 'joke' on her in the cafeteria. I made sure to hit him with as much remorse as I could for the state in which he left Bella in. That's what honestly astonished me the most. Bella was scared of some weakling but when she's face to face with a bloodsucking vampire- she doesn't even flinch. Even after I showed her what I looked like when angered, she merely stepped back because she was surprised by my sudden re-appearance.

I constantly searched for any negative feelings she had except there were none. Then I was the one who was surprised by her abrupt confession- that she could have ever started developing feelings for someone like me, dazed me so much that I couldn't say anything. Those words weakened me-reduced me to an emotional mess. I was ready to deny Bella's revelation, even telling my family that we needed to leave Forks in order to protect them and Bella from the Volturi but out of my pure selfishness I could neither deny nor admit anything to her.

I needed to get Bella to explain to me fully what her theories were and how she knew for a fact that I was a vampire. That would be the only way for me and my family to remain off of the Volturi's judgement, I wouldn't be the one revealing our secret to Bella if she figured it out on her own _and_ if she kept our secret as well.

When she asked me what I was so scared of I honestly couldn't bring myself to tell her anymore. That bringing her into my world would only bring her pain and danger, the wolves would surely protest to me and Bella being involved in a platonic relationship, and the Volturi- if they ever found out about Bella. God I don't even what to think what they would be capable of doing to her. How can I keep this peculiar girl in my life with all the risks I'd be putting her in? How can I push her away after she told me she has feelings for me?

Bella and I laid on ground staring at one another for the longest time, even after I could hear the final school bell ring and see the sun beginning to set through the woods, I didn't move and neither did she. I felt the same amount of awe and peace from Bella as I was experiencing and it was as if I had finally awoken from a hundred year sleep. I wished I could capture this moment between the two of us to keep with me forever but I knew there was no way I would ever forget.

"Jasper?" Bella asks.

"Yes?"

"You're not...going to leave now that I know your secret, right?"

Was there really nothing this girl hasn't thought about already? It's as if she was a mind reader just like Edward sometimes. I smile tenderly at her and say, "I promise, now more than ever- there's no way I'm going anywhere."

"Okay." She smiles back.

I could hear the distant thunder rumbling from miles away, thus signaling me to get this mysteriously beautiful girl back home, "As much as I wish we could stay here Bella. I think I should probably get you home before it starts pouring cats and dogs."

I stand up and reach my hand out for Bella to take. I could sense a slight amount of disappointment from her but it was subdued when I kept my hold on her hand as we walked back out of the woods together. Even with the storm that was approaching- I never felt as if the sun was shining down on me like today. I don't know what the future will bring or how it will challenge us- but as long as Bella wants to be in it, I woulnd't mind continuing with this eternal life of mine.

 **Authors Note~**

 **Wow I can't believe it's been almost a whole month since I last updated Into My Arms! Firstly I want to apologize to all of you, I was going through a bit of a writers block and some personal issues arose in the midst of it. Either way, thank you all so much for sticking with me even after a month without updates! It means a lot to me that not only have I not lost any readers but gained some new ones as well! I can't wait to continue with this story and share more chapters with everyone!**

 **Bella and Jasper finally..FINALLY revealed their secrets to each other! Feelings have made themselves known and do I suspect a relationship is starting to reveal itself as well? Haha I hope you all liked this chapter!**

 **Next chapter we'll get to find out what happened between Jacob and that rogue wolf that came after Bella in Port Angeles and even more Bella and Jasper moments!**

 **-Rose Marie**


	14. Foreign Fields

~Chapter Fourteen~

Foreign Fields

~Jacob~

We were close- so close I could smell the streams of fear Paul was leaving behind him.

He thought he could get away from the cold ones by running into the reservation but he was wrong, clearly not knowing that I was back and ready now more than ever to get justice. As soon as I sensed one of the Cullens was approaching our territory all my senses were heightened and my guard was up. It wasn't until I smelled the familiar scent from the one I once called "brother" that all I allowed myself be engulfed in resentment and hurt as I shifted. Embry and Seth didn't take long before they were by my side, ready for whatever may occur.

Seth, the youngest of our broken pack. he was proving to be a tough kid after everything that Sam put us through in Alaska. He survived the cruel starvation, mind-numbing cold, and even Leah abandoning him. His own sister chose that bastard over her own flesh and blood even though he begged her to come back to Forks with us, it was all useless. Leah still stayed with Sam- blinded by a love that had always been one sided. After we came back Seth had to tell Sue that they had lost yet another precious member of their family, simultaneously breaking his mother's heart even more than it had already been since Harry Clearwater's death. Can you imagine the emotional toll that took on a fourteen year old kid? And yet he let none of that break him. Seth made a point that he wanted to get stronger and faster than Leah or Sam ever were. For his plan was to bring his sister back home and free her from Sam's brainwashing- even if that meant taking down Sam to do that. Hell, Seth is just waiting in line for his turn to kick Sam's ass along with the rest of us but in a more reserved way. Looking back on how much Seth has really matured and grown into this independent young man, I am proud as well as relieved to call him my little brother.

Embry still seemed lost and as much as he denied it, his thoughts communicated out loud how coming face to face with Sam and the rest of the pack terrified him to his bones. Embry was really close with Quil and despite that we're in different packs now, I know Embry just wishes his best friend would come to his senses. They didn't leave things one the best of terms after the Cullens saved Bella according to Seth. They argued and fought until they could barely stand and eventually Paul had to come and separate them. Embry took a stand and told them they chose the wrong Alpha before he ran off with Seth, after me. I know Quil was just as lost and scared as any one of us but the difference was that he actually let that fear wrap itself around and bound him down to Sam's pack.

In a way I guess we all lost someone we loved, respected, and trusted that day.

"Jacob to your left!" Seth's warning snapped me out of my trance and brought my attention to Paul who was trying to attack me from above us on the cliffs that followed the river. I barely managed to avoid his fangs as I stopped in my tracks, causing the crazed Paul to land right in front of me. His savage eyes told me he wasn't in a right state of mind anymore, even reading his thoughts were hard to hear- almost as if the Paul I once grew up with was no longer inside the beast that stood before me. Even Seth and Embry seemed aware that something was up with him as they made sure to stay right beside me.

"Paul?" I'm gonna test my theory now and find out.

For a second I thought he was about to say something but instead he released a low deep growl from his chest before turned around and bolted. The boys and I ran after him. I wasn't going to give up that easily, if I have to I'll follow this fool back to Alaska if that's what it takes to get him to tell me where Sam is.

"Paul stop! You're not getting away from us!" Embry shouts.

We followed Paul all the way to the empty field where we had last met with the Cullens. I knew what he was trying to do so before he could make it to the territory of the cold ones I pushed even harder on my hind legs and pounced. It wasn't long before I was able to knock him down to the ground a mere foot away from the Cullens' side. Paul thrashed and attempted to bite me but thankfully Seth and Embry made it in time to help me restrain him.

"Paul that's enough! Stop!" I growled.

 _"Jacob what's wrong with him? I can't tell if he's trying to talk to us."_ Embry asks me through his thoughts. I look at him as we struggle in keeping a rabid Paul at bay under our paws.

 _"There's definitely something wrong with him. I can't read his thoughts either."_

"Paul whats wrong with you? Don't you recognize us?" Embry persists.

"It's me, Jacob. Remember me? You threatened to eat me instead of a human girl the last time you saw me." That ought to jog his memory because if that doesn't do the trick then we're screwed.

Even with that, it seemed as if this wasn't Paul at all, just some wild animal.

"Guys I don't know about you but I don't think we can keep holding him like this." Seth tells me as Paul thrashed even harder making it difficult for all three of us to restrain him anymore.

With one final snarl and attempt at chomping my right paw we released Paul. He scurried back onto all fours as he stood there getting ready to attack. The hair on his back rose up as he began to snarl at me before he lunged. I took this chance to try once more to get him to snap out of it as I ask him, "Where's Sam?".

It worked. He stopped instantly and stared at me wide eyed as if it had been he first time he's heard that name. I stood still making sure not to make any rash movements so as not to trigger Paul again now that he finally ceased his attack.

"Paul, where's Sam Uley?" I asked once more.

He shook his head harshly as if he was trying to puzzle together a response. God, how long has he been in that form enough that he even forgot how to communicate with others? What the hell has Sam been doing to them since we left?

"S..S..am." He answered in a slow coarse whisper as he paced back and forth while continuing to shake his head. Seth and Embry were both thinking the same as I was so we all stayed completely stood still.

"Sam...?"

"Yes. Sam Uley, do you remember who he is?"

"Sam is..alpha."

"That's right. What happened to Sam, Paul?"

He looks at me with those now empty black eyes, "Sam sent Paul away."

"Why?"

"Because...Paul was hungry."

" _Jacob."_ I heard Embry from behind as we realized how far gone Paul is.

"Where did he send you?"

"To..a port. I...I..Paul doesn't know where."

"Port Angeles?"

"To eat."

"What did you eat?"

Paul looked so torn and lost at the same time. He was trying so hard but the more he spoke the worse he seemed to get. I need to be very careful with how I phrase my words next.

"Paul didn't- he didn't meant to..eat."

"What did you eat, Paul?"

"I ate..a person." As those words escaped him I saw and felt the panic that took over him as his mind began to register what he just said.

"Christ..what did you do?"

"There was a boy. He tried to run but... was fast and so hungry. So hungry." There was no point in asking when this happened. I already had a guess to who Paul mauled to death.

Riley Biers- the kid who disappeared in Port Angeles and Charlie had to investigate only to find his torn up body on the side of the road. I knew it hadn't been just any ordinary animal and bloodsuckers wouldn't have just left their prey for everyone to find so easily. But Paul was capable of doing that? Sam seriously let him go to eat anything that would cross his path?

"That boy was found dead two weeks ago, Paul. What were you doing in Port Angeles today?"

"Sam said to find the girl with the red coat and then I could deserve to go back to him."

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. So that was your plan huh, Sam? To turn what was left of your pack into your mindless puppets and have them do as you please? My hatred for Sam was becoming more and more apparent the more I see how broken Paul is now because of him. His disheveled appearance made it hard for me to recognize him in the beginning, now I'm only thinking how Paul must look if he were to shift back to his human form. Is he capable of shifting back if even using his words has become a challenge?

I looked at Seth as Leah crossed my mind- she wouldn't be as weak as Paul and completely give up her humanity like he did. Right? Seth looks at me with those small scared eyes of his but tries his best to save his questions for later as Paul began to pace restlessly once again. Was he starting to lose it again?

"Paul? Come back with us to the reservation. We can help you." Embry suggests.

"Help? How are you going to do that?" I could hear his voice was hoarse now.

"The council members can help us figure out a way for you to shift back and you can be free from Sam's grasp." I say.

"...No..I can't go back."

"Please Paul? We want to help you. I want you, Leah, and Quil to come back home with us so we can get through this together." I knew Seth's heart was in the right place but it was clear that what he wished for- could never be again. Not without those three accepting the consequences of their action for what happened in Alaska and who knows what else after that.

"I'm a murderer," he says in nothing more than a whisper. "the one thing I never forgot was that it was our duty to protect humans. I broke that oath when I joined in on attacking that kid- there is no _home_ for the likes of me anymore."

Paul shakes his head before turning his back on us and begins to walk away. I didn't try to stop him- partially, he was right in what he said. The chances of the tribe accepting Paul or any of them back was low. This is one of the realities I had to face as an alpha, being stern and cold was expected of me as leader of the pack- there was no more Jake, the one who used to comfort, encourage, and admire others blindly. I had to give all that up as soon as Sam disgraced my people. I had to a better leader who was stronger in all aspects if I were to become a good alpha like the tribe wanted me to be. And that meant I would have to make sacrifices in order to do everyone justice.

Paul stopped walking and as he looked over his shoulder he says, "Somehow it only just sunk in now. I guess I can at least thank you for...bringing my sanity back a little even if this is the last time."

"Paul! Tell Sam that if he wants to get to Bella- he'll have to do it over my dead body and I'm ready for him." I finally got the opportunity to relay my message.

"Then prove it when the time comes...little brother."

Just like that- my brother was gone through the thick ominous fog and heading back to the one who ruined our lives. Leaving me with a hollow feeling in my chest. Trying to ignore the horrible feeling of being abandoned once again I turn around and start walking.

"Let's head back."

"We're letting him go? Jake-" Seth runs up to me but I cut him off before he could protest any more.

"He's made his decision, Seth. It's up to us to stick to ours too."

I knew how my two brothers felt but I had to be strong and lead them like I promised I would.

"The time will come when we'll get the others back- one way or another."

"Well we're not going anywhere. We're here with you until it all goes to hell." Embry says as he walks next to me on the left with Seth nodding encouragingly at me on my right.

"Thank you."

Then along with my pack, we walked back into the forest- returning to our home.

~Bella~

"So tell me- are you allergic to garlic?" I blurt out as we on the couch in the Cullen's library.

Jasper couldn't help put his book down on his lap and laugh at my sudden question and to be honest it was the most heavenly sound that ever reached my ears. Normally I would have been embarrassed but I was too in awe with the fact that I was here, with my crush who's actually a vampire and in his house to top it off.

"Oh, it's been a long time since I last heard that one." He says in that sweet southern accent of his, after catching his breath, not that he needs it.

"I take that as a no then. How about a stake to the heart?"

"Myth too I'm afraid. Although I suppose it could be possible to _injure_ us, that is if you're strong enough but not enough for it to be lethal."

"I see. If you go out in the sunlight will you-?" Even asking the question was hard but luckily Jasper knew where I was going with this and answered right away.

"No. We don't get hurt by the rays but our skin does react to the sun when it hits us directly."

"What do you mean?"

Jasper stands up from the couch and places his book back on the shelf, probably realizing that my curiousity wouldn't give him a chance to read anymore. He turns back around and smiles at me making his golden eyes shine even brighter.

"Would you like to see?" He asks me as he reaches his hand out for me. I stare at his pale hand that's just patiently waiting for me to take it, for some reason thinking about holding hands with Jasper made my heart skipped a beat.

"I'm not going to bite." He says while smirking at me. Of course he can hear my heart beating like crazy! Idiot.

I clear my thoart, trying to ignore my embarrassment as I feel my cheeks burning up and take his hand. He holds my hand in a way as if to make sure I don't run away, not that I minded it, it reminded me of the way I used to see Charlie hold Renee's hand long ago. I couldn't help but smile as I let Jasper lead the way to the large window that covered the whole wall on the left side of the library. As soon as we reach the window, he lets my hand go and starts walking over to the curtain that covered most of the window.

"Wait here." He tells me as he goes to pull on the curtain.

"What are you doing?" For some reason I couldn't help but worry that maybe the sun really will do Jasper some harm. As much as I was curious- I didn't want to cause him pain for it.

"Don't worry, I can't get hurt because of something like the sun." He reassures me as he wraps his hand around the edge of the mustar yellow curtain and pulls on it quick and swiftly.

I hold my hand up and close my eyes as the light from the sun was too bright.

"You can look now." I hear him whisper.

I open my eyes slowly, even with my blurry vision I could see Jasper's figure standing in the warm light as the sunshine spilled into the room. I blinked a couple of times to adjust my eyes to the light and that's when I saw his true nature. I felt an unbelievable amount of awe and disbelief engulf me as I stared at Jaspers appearance. Even with his burgundy T-shirt and black jeans, his body shined purely in the sunlight. It was as if he had thousands of diamonds underneath his marble skin.

"Beautiful." I said in nothing but a whisper as it was the one word that could describe my feelings at the moment.

Jasper didn't look at me the whole time, instead he just stared down at his feet as he waited for me to finish looking at his mysterious appearance. I decided to take the initiative this time and walk over to him all while continuously taking in his beautiful light. I felt my heart beating harder in my chest the closer I got to the immortal boy as he looked solem by himself.

"Jasper."

"This is my curse- our curse."

"Curse? I think it's beautiful." I answer as I reach my hand out to touch Jaspers crystal like cheek.

He grabs my hand before I could place my hand on him and finally looks up at me, his eyes conveying his feelings clearly to me. Jasper may think this is a curse but to me- it's magical.

"You don't find it..unsightly?"

"How could you ask me that? Jasper, this is the single most amazing thing I've ever seen. The fact that your dna reacts to the sunshine this way is...so surreal and breathtaking."

"You would think that." He chuckles.

I sigh as the sun warms me up. I wonder if Jasper feels that same warmth in this moment?

We both find ourselves looking into each other's eyes, taking in this time that we fortunately get to spend together- as if time stopped just for us. His beautiful eyes were shrouded with his curly honey blonde locks as they looked at me intently and with care. I move my hand out of his and make sure it's alright with him before I place my hand on his cheek, not surprising Jasper simply closes his eyes as he feels the warmth of my small hand on his cold sparkling cheek.

"Huh, it feels just like skin."

"Of course it would. What did you expect, silly girl."

"That's not what I meant! I mean, from afar it looks as if the crystals are on the outside. But it's nice to know that you're still you, even if you look like a celestial being."

"You say weird things some times you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's me- Strange Girl Bella."

"Yes, strange but at the same time...wonderful."

There he goes again with his smooth talking, completely flipping the whole situation on me. Oh well, this time I guess I'll just take it and enjoy my time with my stubborn, unreal, southern gentleman.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hello my readers! I just want to say happy (late) Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to all of you! I can't believe that in less than a year we have almost made it to a hundred reviews since I started on fanfiction! I wasn't even expecting ten! I was pretty swamped these past few weeks but good news~ I am going to be posting a little Christmas/New Years gift for you to make up for my being absent lately. I figured it would be a fun new thing I could do every now and then to kind of show a different side to my story. A more relaxed and happy version of the characters of Into My Arms! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Feel free to leave in some suggestions in the reviews for who you'd like for me to include in the specials~ I will be doing at least three side chapters so don't be shy! You're support has meant a lot to me and motivated me so much throughout this past year! I can't wait to share more moments with everyone!**

 **I started this chapter with our Jake to see what his perspective is on the whole pack and Sam situation. It must be difficult having to fight against someone he admired and loved, don't you think? All I can say is don't worry for those of you who are against the whole JacobxBella ship, our wolf boy is going to be dealing with a lot more dilemas to worry about love right now~ (doesn't mean he can't be near her though haha).** **What can I say about our Bella and Jazz relationship? They're cute haha. I figured we could ease up on the angst a little bit between them now that things are more out in the open!**

 **Sorry for rambling on~ see you in the special chapters!**

 **-Rose**


	15. Extra

~Chapter 14.5~

(Extra)

Baby It's Cold Outside

~Rosalie~

I lay in bed as I looked over some fashion magazine Alice left for me to read as I waited impatiently for my extremely slow husband. He had left the house at the break of dawn, god knows where, without even taking me to top it all off. When I got back from the garage after changing the oil on our vehicles I realized I couldn't sense Emmett anywhere near the house. It was only until I made it to our bedroom that I saw the note he left for me on nightstand.

 _"Hey beautiful! I had to run out for a bit. Sorry for not bringing you along but promise I'll make it up to you when I get back. Trust me._

 _-Emmett"_

Thus here I am. Bored out of my mind as I wait for Emmett to give him a piece of my mind. I closed the magazine seeing as I lost my interest already and walk out of the room in search of my siblings. I stopped before reaching the stairs as I heard the rustling of what I learned to be the dreaded 'Christmas decorations' my sister adores so much. Alice absolutely loves Christmas, so much that sometimes I think she actually believes that, that fat old man with the white unattractive beard known as 'Santa Claus' is real. I turned around in an attempt to escape from my sister before she calls out to me in that chipper high pitched voice of hers.

"Don't even think about leaving, Rosalie! Get your butt down here and help me decorate the Christmas tree!"

I give her an annoyed groan. There was no escape for anyone as long as Alice wanted them to be at her beck and call. I turn back around and head down the steps at an annoyingly slow rate to prove my unwillingness. "You know you can decorate the entire house within seconds right?" I ask her as I made it down the steps.

Alice was kneeling down next to the large Christmas tree she had made Emmett and the boys carry from the forest the other day. There were several boxes all around the living room that she had bought from the superstore in Port Angeles, all Christmas decorations, of course. The pixie twirls around with the brightest smile on her face as she pays attention to me by saying, "Yes I can. But where would be the fun in that when my favorite sister is here to help me?"

I roll my eyes in an attempt to not laugh at her manipulative answer.

 _'And here I thought Emmett was the only child in the family.' I thought to myself as I walked over to look into one of the boxes._

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Suddenly she starts jumping up and down as she starts to lightly clap in celebration.

"Yay! I knew you wouldn't refuse me!"

Alice skips over to me in her bright green sweater dress, black leggings, and little black heels and pulls me over to one of the bigger boxes to the right side of the room. Even in those heels i still towered over my tiny sister in my flat thigh-high boots. I'll admit it is cute that such a small yet powerful vampire can be so demanding.

"Here! You can start by hanging up the globes! I can't wait to see how beautifully you'll arrange them!" She says as she opens the box, showing me the various globes and ornaments that she bought. All the colors I could see contained of golds, silvers, and reds as the globes sparkled as the sunlight poured from the windows to shine on them. I was so mesmerized by the sparkling of the colors that I almost didn't notice that Alice was waking out of the living room with two boxes in her hands.

"Wait, you're not going to help me?"

"No, m'am, that's your task. I will be decorating the rest of the house!"

"Fine but finish fast so you can help me finish decorating this tree."

"Have fun!"

Great. So now I'm stuck here doing Alice's dirty work, alone in a nearly empty house. Without Emmett for me to complain to. I guess this is what humans feel when they feel lonely.

I shake away that hideous feeling as I reach for a couple globes and walk up on the small wooden ladder next to the tree to begin hanging them up. I start placing several red and silver globes on the far right side of the huge tree when I'm hit with a strange, long forgotten memory.

 _It was the first Christmas I spent with Emmett since we got married. We had just moved away to a small town in Alaska to get away from Forks to have some time to ourselves as newly weds. We moved into a little chalet that had been gifted to us by our family to surround ourselves with the white snow and nature that we loved._

" _Merry Christmas!" Emmett yells from downstairs of our quaint home. I look out the window to see my husband standing in the driveway with a big tree that I suppose he had chopped down himself. He looked so proud as he gave me that big childish grin, even as the the white snow fell it only managed to brighten Emmett's presence._

 _I remember thinking in that moment, "So this is the man I married. The kind of man who, even through something as simple as bringing a tree home makes him unbelievably happy. I guess it's not so bad, being married to him."_

 _"I was thinking we could start decorating it together once I go buy some things to decorate it with." Emmett suggests after placing the tree in our spacious living room._

 _"Sure. I'll go with you."_

 _"You sure? It'll take a while to drive down the mountain with all the snow that's been falling today."_

 _"Yeah, I was getting bored being cooped up in the house anyways."_

 _"Then it works out perfectly for both of us!" He say enthusiastically as he gives me a loud booming laugh._

 _I smiled hesitantly as I turn around to go get my coat before I feel a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. I was taken by surprise at the sudden affection Emmett was deciding to display without saying a single word._

 _I could hear the wood crackling in the fireplace in front of us as the orange light engulfed the living room._

 _"I missed you today." He says._

 _"Missed me? I'm right here aren't I?"_

 _"I missed holding you in my arms, having you near me at all times, sharing my thoughts with you and trying to make you laugh."_

 _I was confused, what does he mean by that? I mean sure I missed having him close to me as well today but it wasn't my fault that he left so early in the morning to look for a tree._

 _"Yeah.." That was the only answer I could give him. It's not like I could tell him all the things I think so easily, damn it._

 _"You're doing it again." He tells me as he rests his chin on my right shoulder._

 _"Doing what?"_

 _"Trying to hide your true feelings from me."_

 _"No, I'm not."_

 _"You so are. You're thinking, 'its not my fault that you left' when you secretly want to think, 'I missed you too.', right?" He guesses leaving me completely speechless._

 _I stood there in his arms unsure on what to say to that. Seeing as I was probably uncomfortable Emmett lets me go and quickly appears with my coat in one of his hands. I stare at the thick lavender coat as he holds it out in front of me, I look up at him, expecting to see an angry or disappointed man in front of me but instead I find him smiling at me._

 _"We should get going before the stores close if we want to find any good decorations."_

 _"Okay." I say as I take the coat and pull it on me and take his hand in mine before we head out into the all white scenery outside our home. Emmett opens the passenger door for me and hops into the black Mercedes. The ride down the mountain was mostly silent because of me, Emmett would say things here and there about where we could hunt tomorrow or played some music on the radio. I couldn't help but feel as if I had just ruined something in the chalet because of my insecurities._

 _How did he get so good at reading me? It's not like he can read minds like Edward but oddly enough just by looking at me once, Emmett can already tell exactly what I'm thinking or feeling. When did I start letting my guard down. It was such a mystery to me that someone who can be so childish and immature can suddenly become such an intuitive man._

 _I managed to stop thinking about my flaws and Emmett's statement of me trying to hide my feelings from him once we get to the town. We made it to the small plaza in the downtown area and parked the car not too far from the stores._ _The town was busy with people walking on the sidewalks, children throwing snowballs and running around, and the Christmas lights hanging throughout the whole town gave such a warm feeling in the freezing winter. It was so peaceful here._

 _"It's nice living near such a quaint place huh?" He chimes in as he takes my hand._

 _"Yeah, it's beautiful. I'm glad we decided to spend Christmas here."_

 _"We should try to make this a yearly thing then. Just the two of us."_

 _"I would like that."_

 _We spend the rest of the evening in the town, just enjoying the atmosphere as we shopped. At one point Emmett suggests that I go to a small boutique before we leave so I oblige him and let him go look at anything that he wanted. I took the opportunity to look for a gift for him. I wasn't really sure what would suit him since he doesn't wear ties like Carlisle, or enjoy antique books like Edward. I was at a dead end by the time I reached the jewelry section, nothing called out to me that I thought would be perfect for my husband. That is until something shined brightly in a glass box on display on top of the counter. I walked over and saw a sterling ring in the display, it was beautiful and as soon as I saw it, it just sounded like 'Emmett' to me. The ring was beautiful but it gave off a feeling that whoever made it was passionate. The ring was silver with black carvings all around it of a mountain and a golden silhouette of the moon. I knew right away, those carvings are of the mountain that Emmett and I were currently living on in our chalet. It was perfect._

 _In the end I walked out of that boutique with a nightgown and a ring hidden inside the bag. I couldn't wait to give it to Em already, I just knew he was going to love it._ _I met up with Emmett half way and we both got what we needed. The car was practically filled with boxes of christmas decorations in the back and unlike before, the ride back home was pleasant._

 _I helped Emmett decorate the tree with all the decorations and he even convinced me to listen to some Christmas songs on the stereo._

 _"See? It's not so bad, this whole Christmas thing."_

 _"I never said it was bad!"_

 _"You don't enjoy it either do you?"_

 _He was teasing me. Yet again it's as if he can read me like an open book. I need to get a better poker face if I want to outsmart this man._

 _"Are you still thinking of ways to become less predictable in front of me now?" He guesses as he whispers in my ear making my senses tingle._

 _"No.." I'm sure if I were capable of it, I'd be blushing a bright red by now. Seriously, Rosalie get it together!_

 _He chuckles at my hesitant answer as I pout. I feel like I'm losing to him, more often that not ever since we got married. Is this what it's like to be so lost in someone else's world that you stop paying attention to yourself and focus soley on them? I love Emmett of course otherwise why would I be married to him, but sometimes there are days when I remember- the last time I let myself fall for someone and how much I suffered because of that man. Maybe deep down I'm scared Emmett will ridicule me for expressing myself like I did with that monster not_ _long ago._

 _Seeing as I was lost in thought I felt Emmett pull me into a tight embrace wrapping me in his arms. Letting me know he's not going anywhere as long as I'm feeling lost and unsure. That's right, Emmett has already done what Royce was never man enough to do for me and that is- to love me and to prove to not only me but to anyone around us that what we have is a passionate love. He never shied away from proving it to me, even before asking me to marry him- Emmett always treated me with respect, kindness, and honesty. All while never trying to protect me or treating me like a weakling. He never tried to force me to socialize with him when I was clearly going through a horrible time in my life after changing into a vampire. Nor did he belittle me for anything that I did. That's right, my husband would never hurt me so I shouldn't be afraid to express myself to him._

 _I place my hand on my Emmett's arm and turn around to face him, looking into his bold golden eyes taking in his appearance, he truly was handsome with those two dimples of his as he gave me such a bright smile. His curly dark brown hair was nothing like Edward or Carlisle's silk hair which only made me love his wild appearance even more. Looks aside, Emmett was the strongest man I knew- inside and out._

 _"What's wrong? You've been quiet for a while now." He asks me as I continue to look at my husband, memorizing his every feature in my mind. I get out of his hug and quickly run up stairs to retrieve the ring and run back down to the living room._

 _"I..wanted to wait until tomorrow to give it to you but I can't wait any longer. I got you something."_

 _Emmett looks at me, amused at my sudden impatient behavior. I place the little black box in his large hand before going to sit down on the couch. Suddenly I was feeling anxious to see his reaction, will he like it? Will he hate it? Or be confused with the meaning behind it?_

 _"Ok but don't think you're not getting anything after this. You just beat me to it."_

 _"Just open it already."_

 _Emmett chuckles before lifting the lid off of the box and stared intently at the ring. No response or booming laugh? Was it a bad idea to buy him a ring? I wanted to tell him that I'll take it back but before I could, he looks up at me, his expression was serious and his eyes bore into mine with a profound intensity I last saw when we got married._

 _"it's the mountain. Our mountain." He finally says._

 _"Do you like-?" Before I could ask Emmett is kneeling down in front of me, grabbing hold of my shoulders, and pulling me in for a fiery impatient kiss, one we hadn't shared since we arrived to the chalet for our honeymoon. I fell onto his lap on the floor and placed my hands around the back of his neck, running my right hand through his curly hair. Emmett held me so close to him as if to stop me from even attempting to run away. We kissed for what seemed like an endless minute before he let me go._

 _"What was that for?"_

 _"For knowing how to read my mind."_

 _"So you really like it?"_

 _"Of course! Babe! It's the best gift I could have ever imagined getting apart from being with you." He yells excitedly as he shows me how perfectly it sits on his right ring finger._

 _I roll my eyes at his cheesy response but it was sweet._

 _"Wait here I'll go get your present now!" He says as he stands up and walks over to the kitchen, reaching under the marble counter, into the cubart, and taking pout a small velvet red box._

 _"When did you get this? And when did you hide that without me seeing?"_

 _"I got it before we left for our honeymoon. I had seen the perfect gift for you on the day of our wedding and I couldn't resist."_

 _He sits down next to me on the couch and gently places the box in my hands._

 _"Well? Open it!"_

 _'Look who's impatient now.' I thought as I started undoing the silk black ribbon and open the box to find a beautiful golden locket with three roses carved in the center. The chain was simple but it only made the locket shine brighter. I pick it up to hold in my hand and open the locket to see the photograph of us after we got married. Me in my white and baby pink wedding dress and Emmett looking as dashing as ever in his black tux. I couldn't believe how happy we both looked, like a couple of naive kids with no worries what so ever._

 _"Oh, Em. It's beautiful." I say as I hug my husband._

 _"There's only you for the rest of my existence, Rosalie." He says as he helps me put the necklace around my neck._

 _I couldn't believed how much Emmett loved me, even without saying it he proves it time and time again. I on the other hand haven't had the courage to say those three words since the night he asked me to marry him. I realized however that, we aren't a couple who needs to say it. Just the mere fact that he's here for me whole heartedly and I'm with him in the good and bad times- those simple moments we share proves everything. I feel a knot in my throat as I think about how incredibly lucky I am to have this man in my life. I look up at my loving husband and can't help but say to him directly._

 _"I love you."_

 _The look on Emmett's face when I said that I loved him was so shocked and then suddenly he was laughing. Laughing! At me!_

 _"What?! What's so funny? Can't a woman say she loves her husband?" I buried my face in his big chest to hide my embarrassment._

 _"Of course she can! Babe, you were so unbelievably cute when you said that! I'm so happy you finally said it again!" Emmett says as he hugs me even tighter and while still laughing! That's it! It was so embarrassing and now he's making it worse by calling me cute!_

 _"Fine you laugh away because that's the last time I'm saying that again for the next year!" I snap as I push him away, making him stumble onto the floor and stand up, heading upstairs._

 _"Oh come on Baby! I was just joking! Come on, say you love me again!"_ _Emmett starts following after me as he tries to plead with me. I turn around and scold him like a mother who scolds her child for breaking a new toy._

 _"No! You ruined it because of your immaturity! This is why we can't have nice things!"_

 _"Aw! Babe! Come back!"_

 _We left our beautiful Chistmas tree to sparkle all night long, with all the red and silver globes and the warm yellow lights as the snow fell outside our home._

 _Thus that was my first incredible, unforgettable Christmas with the love of my life. Although I wouldn't admit that for another year- just like I said I would._

Hello? Earth to Rosalie!

I snap out of my memory as Alice chimes in. I look down from where I was sitting on the ladder and look at my sister as she stands there next to a grinning Emmett.

"Are you going to just sit there and daydream or are you going to finish decorating that tree?"

"Actually I think we should get Emmett to do it now that he's not slacking anymore." I tease as I cross my legs and look at my nails, feigning disinterest once again.

"What? I wasn't slacking!"

"That's a great idea, Rosie!"

"What?! Oh come on! Why just me? Jasper and Edward are home now and slacking off just as much as I am!"

"Leave us out of this!" Jazz and Edward chime in unison from upstairs in their bedrooms.

"That's a great idea, Em! Boys get down here and help your beloved siblings! Or else!"

All three boys groan before they make their way down to help us. I couldn't help but smile at how full and happy I felt in this moment. Emmett climbs up the ladder and hangs up a globe before handing me an envelope. I look up questioningly before opening it to see two airplane tickets to Alaska. We simply smiled at one another before he leans down to place a loving kiss on my waiting lips, whispering.

"Merry Christmas."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hello everybody! I hope you all enjoyed this little extra I managed to write up for you!**

 **It was so fun getting to write about our feisty Rosalie and entertaining Emmett and to see a new side to them! The side that no one else sees except for those two!**

 **I had so much fun and it was nice to have a little change of pace from the main story of Into My Arms!**

 **I have one more extra coming up and then we'll be back on track with our Bella and Jasper arc!**

 **Next week we'll get to see how these two will progress as 'more than friends'!**

 **-Rose**


	16. So It Goes

~Chapter Fifteen~

So It Goes...

~Jasper~

Last week, ever since I revealed that I was a vampire to Bella we have made it a point to constantly be together whenever we could. I often found myself watching over her at night from a safe distance to make sure no wolves would approach her after Jacob told us about how far gone Paul was when they tracked him down. It made me worry even more for Bella's and Charlie's safety as I came to terms that if Sam was willing to have his pack kill an innocent boy like Riley Biers - then what would stop him from attacking them in their own home? I wasn't going to risk it and if I had to hunt either Alice and Emmett would keep an eye out or occasionally Seth and Embry would keep watch while Jacob kept watch for Sam or his pack around the neighborhood. It wasn't the easiest alliance but it was our only option at this point.

In the morning I would meet my Bella in the parking lot before school and walked her to class. When we walked into the cafeteria it was as if a spotlight shined down on Bella as she walked with me to our table where my siblings were. Of course being the adopted children of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen always attracted a lot of unwanted attention on our part but Bella wasn't nearly as used to it as we were. Mallory's glare didn't go unnoticed and I found it amusing when Jessica's mouth gaped in disbelief - Newton's jealousy spiked in an unbelievable amount but not enough to let it affect me. I was too focused on Bella's delicate emotions to even concentrate on my own.

Most of Bella's anxiety and worries gradually began fading ever since last week and whenever she's with me it was as if we both brought nothing but peace to one another. I was immensely grateful for that - I could only wish they would remain this way forever.

Emmett and Bella got along incredibly well to my surprise and Alice kept trying to convince her to go shopping but after the last time I would say she's had enough of the last dose with the pixie as Bella tried to politely reject Alice's offer. All of my siblings were accepting of Bella but Edward and Rosalie remained hesitant in having a human girl around as we all knew what sort of consequences could befall on us and Bella - were the Volturi to find out. During gym, I found excuses to talk to her and we would often joke around about Emmett's unnecessary laughing as he teased the other boys during basketball, to which he found amusing and probably only encouraged him even more.

"Do you have time to spare after class today?" I ask as she closed the door to her locker and looks up at me with those big brown eyes of hers.

Bella stands next to me as she hugs her book to her chest and stares at me a little surprised by my sudden question.

"Sure, why?"

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Jasper," I could tell she wanted to know where I was going to take her as her curiousity got the better of her.

"You'll find out soon. I'll see you in the parking lot." I say as I grin before I head off to my class and she walks into hers, sighing.

Just as I said, Bella was waiting by her big red truck with her the hood of her green jacket pulled over her head, concealing most of her long brown hair. I was about to head over to her when I heard Edward call out to me as he leaned against his Volvo.

"Carlisle wants to have a meeting tonight regarding Bella." he says as his eyes follow Bella who was now looking at us, waiting patiently for me. I stop walking and turn around to look at my brother, worry shrouding my mind.

"It's nothing bad - however we really should discuss what's going to happen from now on since things have clearly changed."

"Alright. I'll come home as soon as I drop Bella off."

With that he nodded and jumped into the silver car and sped off, along with the rest of my siblings following behind.

* * *

Bella and I were both sitting against the single tree that was conveniently placed at the top of the cliff which overlooked the sea. The place I took Carlisle and Esme to discuss Bella before she met them and the one place I went to find peace within myself whenever I needed it. It was a place where nothing but the crashing of the waves and gentle rustling of the trees was heard - only now there was one more beautifully natural sound.

Bella's heartbeat resounded in my ears as she stared at the clear blue sky in front of us and her deep chocolate brown eyes held nothing but pure wonder and tranquility. It was only in times like these when she held such an expression that I truly wished I could read that mysterious mind of hers.

"What are you thinking about?"

Bella turned her attention away from the sea and looked at me with those hypnotizing eyes of hers and smiles before saying, "I was just thinking how beautiful it is here. Thank you for bringing me, Jasper."

"I'm glad you like it. We can come here anytime you want from now on." I say as I lean a little closer to her, our shoulders touching slightly.

"Can I ask you a question?" I chuckled knowing exactly where this was going when her curiousity awoke.

"Of course." I answer, allowing her to turn to face me before asking her questions.

"When did you become a..vampire?"

"In 1863, when I was in the Confederate Army."

"Did Carlisle -?"

"No," I finish before she could ask if Carlisle had been the one who changed me as I sensed her slight fear that maybe my adoptive father somehow turned me for his own personal gain. I knew in time she would realize that my family wouldn't hurt her but it was good that she was aware that we weren't harmless. "Carlisle has never changed anyone unless it was absolutely necessary to save their lives. I was changed by a woman named Maria, long before I would ever meet the Cullen's."

"Do you not want to talk about it?" She asks me, seeing how grimly I said the name of my former mate.

"It's alright. It doesn't affect me when I talk about it as much anymore. I'm not proud of what I did back then, the kind of man I became because of her but I learned to survive through all the hardships I faced and how to gain control of my gifts."

"Gifts?"

"Yes, certain vampires when turned develop gifts or powers so to say."

"And you have a gift? What is it?"

Rather than tell her I show her by sending her a wave of contentment and immediately have her smile warmly at me. "How did you do that?"

"I can feel the emotions of the people around me, as well as change them."

"So that's why I always felt at ease whenever I was with you."

"I only ever do it if the emotions get overwhelming. I rarely ever use it to cause emotional harm to humans - unless you count that one time I made Newton almost faint from fear after he played his little prank on you in the cafeteria."

"Jasper, you didn't have to do that."

"I know but it was the right thing to do. If I hadn't, Newton would have tried something else and if he hurt you or scared you even more I'm not so sure how well I would be able to control myself so I don't regret it. Not one bit." I tell her with determination as I stared into her chocolate orbs with all honesty. Bella sighs in defeat knowing that there was nothing she could do about it now and leans back against the tree crossing her legs.

"So you have powers - does that mean the rest of the Cullen's have them too?"

"Edward, Alice, and I are the only ones who posses gifts in our family. Edward has the ability to read the minds of other individuals and Alice can see into the future, however what she sees is subjective making it difficult to pinpoint which path a person chooses until the decision has been made."

"That means Edward can read my mind too." I sense Bella's self awareness as her heart rate picks up, her brows furrowed as she tries to wrap her mind around the fact that my brother was telepathic and most likely had been reading her every thought since they met.

"That's the thing about you, Bella. Edward said he couldn't read your mind no matter how many times he's tried so you're safe don't worry." I say jokingly in an attempt to bring her mind at ease.

"Why not? Is there - something wrong with me?" I couldn't help but grin at this girl's question and shook my head as it was my turn to face Bella.

"You are truly a mystery to me. I just told you my family and I posses supernatural abilities and you're asking me if there's something wrong with you?"

Bella stands up this time and walks a little ahead of me, staring at the grey sea before turning around to look at me.

"Wouldn't he be able to read the mind of a normal person? Don't you think it's weird that he can't read mine?"

"Love, the fact that Edward can't read your mind tells me that you are far beyond that of an ordinary human. This is the first time in all of his existence that he hasn't been able to hear someone's thoughts and Carlisle thinks it must be because you're mind is very guarded like a shield is protecting it, almost." I say reassuringly.

I noticed she bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stop herself from smiling and looks down at her feet before she walked back towards me and ran her hand through her silk brown hair. "You know, you've been saying that a lot lately."

"What am I saying exactly?"

"You know what you're saying."

"Tell me anyways." I knew I shouldn't be teasing her but I loved the way her pale skin caught a pink tint as she blushed.

"Love," I hear her say in barely a whisper before she turns back around. I couldn't help but feel the same wave of overwhelming embarrassment she was transmitting just as her heart began skipping. I stood up and placed my hand over her shoulder to get her to let me see her beautiful face, her big round eyes reflected the way my skin gave off that luminescent shimmer as the sunshine reached my face, and the blush that played on her cheeks showed her emotions more than she'll ever know.

"I think it suits you perfectly, love."

* * *

After it started getting a little too cold to keep Bella outside any longer, we began walking back to the park where I had left my car, and we kept the conversation light as I told her what it was truly like to be in a house full of siblings. How Emmett constantly wants to rough house with Edward and I, which only makes Esme worry for the well being of her beautiful house. It was surprising how much I enjoyed sharing such absurd moments with Bella as if she had been there to see it and we were reminiscing about those days together. Her gentle laugh echoes in my mind - making me wish I could hear it everyday.

Bella and I had a pleasant drive back to her house just before the usual rainy weather began - a sign that we had to return to reality.

"Charlie's not home?" I ask Bella as I opened the car door for her after parking the BMW in front of her house. I noticed his cruiser was parked in the driveway but his presence was nowhere to be found.

"No actually he's with Billy and the boys watching the game."

"On the reservation you mean." I sigh as I lean against the car door and wait for her to slip out.

"Yeah."

"Does that mean you're staying home all alone until he gets back?" I ask, clearly hoping to hear a 'yes' based on the tone of my hopeful voice to which Bella only bit her lip as she hesitantly tells me what her plans were for the rest of the night.

"No, it means I am going to join them for a barbecue after I drop off my bag and change."

"Bella," I wanted to tell her I didn't think it was a good idea with her being so close to the tribe and yet so far from mine and my family's reach should she need us.

"Jasper," she interrupts as she takes my cold hand in hers, sending electric sparks underneath my marble skin and hers as well as her breath caught in her lungs. "I know you don't like Jacob - for some reason. Just like I also noticed that he feels the same way about you. I can't quite understand why you guys have problems with one another but he's been a good friend to me ever since I moved here and it's not like I'm going to be alone."

She was right about one thing. Bella didn't understand everything because I can't tell her that Jacob was also involved in the attack - it's not my place and I would be breaking the treaty as well if I revealed the tribe's true nature just if they did the same to my family. It was a fragile matter, one I would discuss with Jacob personally now that I see how Bella considers him a friend. I'll give him the chance to confess to her and if she still wants to be around him or not afterwards, it's completely up to her.

"Alright, I'll try to be more understanding of your _friendship_ with Jacob."

"Thank you," She says as she grabs her bag from the seat and closes the car door. I still held her hand in mine, seeing as I didn't want to let her go yet to which Bella looks at our hands and sighs, feeling the same as I did. "You know you could come with me. Then you wouldn't have to be worried if you were by my side."

"I wish I could, Bella, I really do but I can't - it's more complicated than it seems. My family and I have to go hunt for tonight since it's been a while since we last fed." I didn't want to lie to her the way I did just now but how else was I going to tell her no without mentioning I can't cross into the reservation?

"I see. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course you will. In fact I will come and pick you up in the morning, if that's alright with you."

"I think I would like that. Bye, Jasper."

As if we were both reading each other's minds, just when I leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek Bella looked up at me. The heat under her soft skin remained on my lips for a couple of seconds before fading completely within seconds, erasing any trace of Bella on them. Bella's emotions were over the roof now as a mix of happiness and excitement flooded her and my mind simultaneously. I was happy to hear her airy laugh as she let her hair fall over her shoulder to conceal her bright pink cheeks.

"Bye, Bella."

After waiting until Bella was inside her house, I hopped back into the car and turned around the neighborhood to stay close by for when she would have to go to the reservation. I wanted to make sure she made it there and was at least near Charlie to know that she would be safe. I trailed close behind her in the never ending forest, never taking my eyes off the red vehicle and after ten miles or so she crossed over to the reservation - luckily I saw Seth concealed in between the trees as he clearly had been waiting for Bella to cross, sent by Jacob without a doubt. Before he took off, the youngest of the shifters looked at me with his serious brown eyes and shared his confidence with me. Somehow reassuring me that he could protect my Bella if he needed to and I could only wish the confidence he had wouldn't make him do anything reckless.

* * *

I joined my family shortly after and knew Carlisle wanted to have a meeting regarding Bella now that she found out our secret and what this could mean for the rest of us from now on so I was eager to hear what everyone's thoughts really were on the young woman I found myself caring for more and more with each passing day.

"So, I'm sure you're all aware by now about Bella." Carlisle said as we all sat at the dining table we often used only for meetings such as these.

Edward sat to Carlisle's right with Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the right side of the table and Esme to his left with Alice and I were sitting beside Esme. I observed as Alice's extremely excited emotions tried to cloud my own but I was able to distract myself with Esme's calm demeanor as she listened intently to Carlisle. Emmett and Rosalie were quiet although for different reasons, Em probably wanted to know when he could start showing Bella all of his supernatural abilities to entertain her and Rosalie wasn't too happy to hear that Bella found out on her own that we were vampires. Edward was surprisingly understanding that it was time for Bella to know the truth seeing as we would have to protect her when the time comes and Sam decides to make an appearance but just like Rosalie - my brother worried about the well being of our family.

"First and foremost I want to address that Jasper didn't tell Bella anything that she hadn't already confessed to knowing on her own. Alice saw the vision before it happened and can testify to that if the opportunity ever presents itself."

"Sure, we can try telling that to the Volturi and I'm _sure_ they'll let it fly past them without any repercussions whatsoever." Rosalie retorts.

"Rosalie, try to understand that Jasper didn't technically break the laws set by the Volturi when Bella told him she knew what we were. Therefore it was out of his hands to begin with." Esme tries to reason with my sister.

"I spoke with Bella and she never had any intention of telling anyone about us, in fact she almost didn't even want to tell Jasper out of fear of being mistaken for being crazy. We can trust her to keep our secret, I've seen all the possible outcomes and so far - our futures are safe." Alice chimes in to defend her human friend.

"Although that's true. The Volturi won't care about that, Alice. We all know how merciless they are and if they see a weakness - they'll stop at nothing until they eliminate it. If they find out about Bella, they wont hesitate to bring all of us down with her." Edward says.

"Then we don't tell them. The Volturi keep themselves busy in Italy tormenting frail humans and nomads enough to completely overlook us. The chances of them appearing in Forks is very slim" I finally say.

"They'll find out, Jasper. They're not as stupid as you wish they were." Rosalie hisses.

"Jasper is right. In all the years I've known the coven they've never strayed too far unless it calls a lot of attention. As long as they don't catch word of the rogue pack that's targeting Bella then we should be fine until we deal with the matter." Carlisle says.

"I understand I put you all in a difficult situation and I'm very sorry for that. But Bella has made it clear that she's not going to live in the dark forever and I for one don't intend on keeping her there any longer."

"Then you do not have to, son. It may not show now due to our hesitation but we do think of Bella as a very special girl and if Alice says she sees her in our future then she is a part of this family as well."

"Exactly, that's why we expect all of you to be supportive of Jasper. Please." Esme says as she looks specifically to Rosalie with a pleading expression. Rosalie simply rolled her eyes before nodding in understanding.

"Alright, I'll try to be...more _understanding_ of this situation but if something goes wrong - I don't even want to think about what could happen. That goes for the both of you." Rosalie says as she looks at me, her usual golden eyes were black as the pure fear washed over me. I made sure to ease her fears by sending her a wave of understanding and gratitude for caring for not only the family's well being but also Bella's.

"Hell, I'm excited to have Bells as an addition to the family. It'll be fun to have another little troublemaker around here! The more the merrier right?" Emmett says as he wraps his muscular arm around Rosalie.

"You would think that you bear on steroids." Edward says jokingly only receiving that booming laugh Emmett owns along with everyone else's chuckles and approving smiles. I felt the tension die down little by little without my help and stood up to go to my room now that the meeting was over. The rest of the night was a restless one for me as I continuously thought about Bella and her well being while she was still on the reservation. I had told Carlisle about what had me so uneasy but he reassured me that when we met with the tribe they promised that they would not let any harm befall Bella or her father. I only hoped that was true.

"Jazz, let's go for a hunt." I hear Alice suggest from downstairs in the living room after she flipped through the last page of her fashion magazine and placed it on the couch. I stood up without hesitation knowing full well she must've seen a vision and I needed to know if it was about Bella and most importantly if something would happen tonight.

"We'll come too." I hear Emmett say from behind me at the top of the stairs with Rosalie standing next to him, her eyebrow quirked up as if she was waiting for me to protest. I sighed before turning around and held my hands up in defeat as I made my way down to meet Alice with my siblings close behind.

"The more the merrier right?"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Just wanted to thank all of you for the reviews that were left on the little short story of Rosalie and Emmett. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it and they have all been so supportive! Feel free to leave some more to let me know what you think!**

 **Sorry for such a late update but life kind of got in the way and although I've been writing like crazy I never got around to publishing any other chapters for Into My Arms. Luckily I am back and ready to invest more time in this story again! Also I was updating my other story Lionhearted every now and then so please feel free to check it out!**

 **A bit of Jasper and Bella and some more family bonding this time around. Next chapter will be up by Wednesday hopefully!**

 **\- Rose Marie**


	17. No Sound But the Wind

~Chapter Sixteen~

No Sound But the Wind

~Bella~

The drive over to the reservation was short but it felt long due to Jasper's undeniable hold on me. When he kissed me I felt like my skin was set on fire under his cold lips and I wished they would have stayed longer on me. My embarrassment and surprise didn't help either to hide that I wasn't expecting him to do that before he left me. It was so surreal and intoxicating that I had to sit down on my bed to compose myself before changing. Even after Jasper leaves my side, my anxiety is replaced with a new feeling I couldn't describe but I knew was falling for him and much faster than I thought I would have.

I parked next to Billy Black's truck as I pulled into his driveway. I was surprised to see that Jacob was hanging out with another boy on the steps of their front porch, laughing and joking around - just like a kid his age should be acting. I smiled as I felt strangely relieved that Jake could be this way, whenever he sees me I always get the feeling that he's sad. Why though; I couldn't explain.

As soon as I turned off the ignition Jake's head popped up, he stood up and ran over towards me. He was wearing a wine red t-shirt under his black jacket which matched his jeans, and a red pair of converse. Funny enough we were wearing almost the exact same outfit with the only exception being that I had a moss green jacket and I had changed into some brown boots before coming over- which made me question my sense of style to be perfectly honest. Shaking away my low self esteem I popped open the door and jumped out to greet him.

"Bella! Glad you could finally make it! How've you been girl?" He says enthusiastically as he gives me a warm welcoming hug and lifts me slightly off of the ground.

"I'm good, Jake. How are you? It's been a while since I last saw you."

"I'm great. You know just trying to keep up with all the homework and stuff - nothing special." I could see the slight hesitation his eyes which normally looked right into mine as he spoke; avoided me this time."You missed a great game though. Charlie and dad were practically jumping up and down like cheerleaders when we scored the winning touch down and they even hugged. It was hilarious."

"Really? I'm sorry I missed it." We laugh at the image of two grown men getting so overwhelmingly excited about sports. I look over Jake's shoulder when I could feel eyes on us and I see that a boy with short black hair was looking over at us from the porch with a blank expression on his face. I felt a little awkward that his indifferent eyes were studying us so intently so I instinctively inch a little closer to Jake as we started walking towards the house.

"Where are they now?"

"They're firing up the grill out in the back right now. Let's go let Charlie know you're here or he'll start getting worried."

I nodded as I followed behind Jake around the front yard and to the back where Charlie and Billy both had cans of beer in their hands as they flipped some burgers. They hadn't noticed we joined them as they were talking up a storm - about the game no doubt. Sue Clearwater was smiling as she shook her head while the men continued bickering and she set up the table with plates and napkins. Then a young boy that looked about thirteen walked out through the back door and handed her another bowl with salad in it. I realized right away that this boy must be Sue's son as she gave him the most loving smile in appreciation to which he returned.

"Bells!" I hear Charlie practically announce my arrival when he finally turned his attention away from Billy. I waved at the two men who have probably had a little more than one can of beer as Charlie waved the spatula back and forth animatedly and Billy told Jake to give me something to drink. It was pretty funny seeing how laid back Charlie was whenever Billy was around.

Jake laughed and held his hands up in surrender as the men kept insisting he give me something to drink and treat the 'guest' right. He went to the cooler to get something to drink for us and I took the opportunity to walk around the table and say hi to Sue - hopefully even meet her son officially.

"Hi, Sue."

"Hello, Bella. How have you been? Would you like something to drink? These two just started the grill so it'll take a while but I have some snacks in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"I'm good thank you. Actually, Jake went to get some soda just now but if you need to set things up here I wouldn't mind helping out." Sue's smile faltered slightly when I said Jake's name but it returned quickly as he makes his way back over to us.

"That's sweet of you. Thank you for offering."

"Here you go Bells - hope you like root beer because it's an open bar." He says jokingly while handing me the glass bottle with the bubbling sugary drink.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes and smile before the boy who was with Sue earlier comes back out of the house with a huge happy grin when his friend pushes him through the doorway playfully.

"Boys come over here and meet Bella. This is Embry, Jake's cousin and the little one next to him is my son Seth." She says as the boys come over to the table. Embry was the one who I saw sitting on the porch with Jake when I got here. He was almost as tall as Jake but slightly slender compared to the other boys as I noted his baggy sweater and shorts. His demeanor told me that he was a little more serious as he gave me a smile to be polite, only it didn't reach his brown eyes. Seth blushed slightly when his mother referred to him as the little one which I found to be cute. He reminded me of a younger version of Jake - he was tall too, had short spiky black hair, and seemed pretty innocent when he smiled and unlike Embry he actually seemed genuinely pleased to meet me.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"It's really great to meet you, Bella." Seth says as he gives me a heartwarming smile, one that I didn't expect to see from someone so young like him. It reminded me of the way Esme smiled at me when she met me the other day.

"Seth over here actually helped me patch up that red truck of yours a ways back. We rebuilt the engine and everything, he's quite the repair man." Jake says as he ruffles Seth's hair.

"Really, that's amazing! Thank you so much, it's a great truck I love driving it."

"Yeah, I had to do all the work because Jake was slackin' so much." Seth teases as he tries to get Jake's big hand off of his head only making Jake chuckle.

"It's good that you're finally here, Bella. Now we won't have to listen to all of Jake's whining about him wanting to see you all day long." Embry teases before Jake put his head in a head lock and they began rough housing.

"Shut up, man!" Jake protests as Seth moved aside to give them space and laughed along with me and Sue.

The rest of the night was pretty fun. Charlie and Billy who sat at the very end of the long table, were busy celebrating that their team won while the boys dived right into the burgers and hotdogs as soon as the plates hit the table. Sue and I sat on the other end and her naturally kind personality made me appreciate that I wasn't the only girl being left out by the boys; who were too focused on their food to talk to us. It was a complete change of atmosphere compared to the night when I had dinner with the Cullen's - not that I didn't enjoy being with them. I loved that they all made me feel so welcome in their home and included me in their family, especially Carlisle and Esme.

Billy, Sue, and Charlie were so laid back and outgoing it amused me to see them interact with one another. Jacob and his friends acted more like teenagers as opposed to the Cullen 'children' who were keeping themselves in an air of mystery. Of course if they hadn't intrigued me so much then I suppose I wouldn't have found out that they were actually vampires. That was the difference I unknowingly made between these two worlds I found myself in - the Cullen's were these breathtaking creatures that hid in the shadows they created for themselves and then there were people like Charlie and Jacob who lived normal lives and continuously brought me back to a brighter reality. I knew I should probably lean more towards the latter but something about the Cullen's made me feel like I belonged with them more than I did anywhere else. As if they held some sort of invisible pull on me and I was unconsciously returning to them. To Jasper.

My smile faded slightly when I remembered our previous conversation; Jasper really seemed worried when I told him I was coming to the reservation. I knew he didn't like Jake but why? I look at Jake as he laughed at Embry and Seth when they try to see who could eat faster than the other. He looked so relaxed here compared to when he came over to the house the other day - much more himself. His bright smile and the slight pink tint in his cheeks made me see how young he really was. He had an incredibly optimistic personality and the way he looked at everyone here told me that he was genuinely content to be with his family and friends. To change my perspective even more on him; he even told me that he honestly wanted to be friends with me, even after finding out what happened in Alaska. I knew I held my guard up from him because of the way he was talking about my Jasper in the beginning but now that I'm getting to know him better I think I may have misjudged him. So the question still remains...what could possibly make Jasper dislike such a harmless kid like Jake for?

As if he could feel my eyes studying him, Jake looks my way and gives me a hopeful smile and I found myself returning it. Whatever it is that's going on between those two - I'm sure it can't be that bad since they're both such good people. They won't have to be enemies forever, right?

* * *

The sky began turning into light shades of pink and orange as the sun was setting after we finished eating. I helped Sue and Seth clean up the table of left over food and went into the house through the back door with them. I saw the way Seth kept giving me quick glances and by the looks of his hesitation I figured he was too shy to start a conversation with me.

"So, Seth did you just get back to Forks with Jake also? I heard you were visiting some family up until now?" I ask in an attempt to start the conversation. Sue put the rest of the untouched bags of snacks back in the pantry before she smiled at us approvingly and went back out with the others.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I guess. He was on his way back to the reservation and my mom asked him to pick me up before school started." He answers nervously as he put the plate of hotdogs down on the kitchen counter.

"I see. Did your sister come back with you too?" I ask since I noticed that Sue's daughter hadn't made an appearance all day even after I got here.

"No...she's somewhere else now." The sadness in his voice betrayed the small smile he gave me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy by asking you about her. I was just curious because I noticed she wasn't here today so..." I say as I throw out the empty cans of beer and bottles of soda in the trash.

"No! It's okay. I'm glad you asked - lately not many people ask about Leah so it's nice that I'm not the only one thinking about her." I felt bad for asking him about his sister like that. I'm not sure what happened to her but if Seth reacted that way and Sue rarely mentioned her daughter, then I guess something must have happened.

"Sorry, Seth."

"It's ok, really. It's just hard talking about her sometimes. Leah and I were always really close so when she left, it hurt my mom a lot and after losing our dad-" He couldn't continue and I understood why. I wasn't an empath like Jasper or a mind reader like Edward but I knew what it felt like to be abandoned by the one you loved, especially when that person was your family. I wished more than anything to have Jasper's gift right about now to ease Seth's pain.

Seth looks down at his sneakers as he was deep in thought now, making me feel the need to comfort the boy from the obvious heartache he felt due to his sister's absence. I walk across the kitchen floor to where Seth was leaning against the kitchen counter and stood next to him. Not making it too obvious so that I don't make him feel awkward I quietly steal another glance at the black haired boy and think of ways to approach him. The way his shoulders were hunched over and his head hung down low, he reminded me even more of Jake when he looks at me with those sad eyes. I couldn't understand why they were so young and yet they looked as if they bore the weight of the world on their shoulders.

I lift my right hand and reach up slowly to place my hand on Seth's back and pat him gently. His attention came back to me as his head swings to the right. His dark brown eyes told me he wasn't expecting me to do such an action and I worried if I upset him even more.

"Sorry, I'm not really good at comforting others."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who's sorry, Bella."

"Why should you feel sorry? It's normal to be sad, right? There's no point in keeping it bottled up inside if it needs to be out in the open." I couldn't understand why he was apologizing to me of all people.

"Do you talk to people about your feelings when you keep things bottled up?" He asks me, his sad eyes told me that he honestly wanted to know the answer.

"Well, before it was really hard to talk about my feelings and it still is sometimes. Some days all I wanted to do was stay in my room and shut everybody out so that I wouldn't have to talk to them. Then I realized that, no matter what you do; those feelings that you keep here," I hold my left hand to my chest, "they'll always come out whether you want them to or not."

"How did you realize that?"

"Through many nights of crying and feeling absolutely sick of being angry at...everyone. Even with myself. I put Charlie through a lot because of that and I wanted to do right by him more than anyone, he deserved better." I say as I try to smile sympathetically at him.

"What did you do to stop feeling that way?" How Seth asked me that question made my heartache a little for him. It was as if he was asking me to give him a solution for him to get rid of his own feelings. I only wish I could give it to him but the truth was that I'm just figuring it out for myself now.

"I relied on someone who I trusted and when I needed him, he always listened. It's good to have someone who will just understand you, listen, and let you get everything out. I've been getting better little by little thanks to him."

"Sounds like he's a really great guy."

"He really is."

"I want to talk to my mom about this and what happened to Leah but I'm scared I'll only upset her."

"I know what you mean, Seth. I tried so hard to protect Charlie from my own feelings but it's hard to bare that burden all alone, trust me. I'm sure your mom must feel the exact same way you do so why not talk to her first? Who knows, she might even surprise you if you guys talk things out."

"Maybe you're right. I'll try to talk to her, thank you Bella."

"I'll be cheering for you." We both smile before I start wrapping the plate of left over burgers with the tin foil that was left on the counter and put it in the fridge.

"Do you mind if I ask who helped you get through that time in your life?" Seth asked and I could tell that his curiousity kicked in when his big smile was back and revealed two dimples on the corners of his mouth. It made me glad that I was able to ease the tense moment we just had.

"Not at all. His name is Jasper and he's become a really good friend of mine."

"What's...he like?" Seth asks me but a little more hesitantly this time.

"Well, he's understanding and down to earth. Although his serious appearance intimidates people who don't know him - on the inside he's kind, compassionate, and accepting of others unlike anyone I've ever met. Jasper is so easy to talk to and so _incredibly_ intuitive, even if he knows you're upset or angry; he won't ever pressure you into telling him until you're ready to talk about it. I guess that's how we started becoming friends in the first place."

"And you like him right? This Jasper guy?" His knowing question only made me realize what I just said. I could feel my cheeks beginning to get warm as that traitorous blush came back and could tell that I looked amusing based on the way Seth nodded and smiled. I must be very easy to read because I didn't even have to answer him based on how he continued, "Then that's good. I'm glad you have someone like that, Bella."

"Hm, I think you'd like him."

"I think I'd like him too."

I could tell he was being honest but the melancholic look in his eyes came back and it made me wonder. Now what I was wondering the most right now was what compelled me to talk to Seth so openly about my mysterious Jasper. We had only just met and yet we were both talking as if we had known one another for a long time and we needed to catch up on lost time. As if we grew up together, could talk about everything so easily, and we didn't mind one bit.

I wonder if this is what it's like to have a brother.

"Ah, we should really finish cleaning up or we'll be here all night." I say somewhat jokingly as I find that the boys are no where to be seen and the three adults were still talking up a storm at the table. I was relieved when Seth nodded in agreement and pushed off of the counter to head out onto the porch with me. Before he opened the sliding door, he stops and turns around to thank me.

"Thanks Bella for talking to me. You have no idea how grateful I am to you for listening to me." I was slightly confused as well as happy that he felt that way.

"You don't have to thank me, Seth. I'm here if you need to talk or even if you get tired of the boys and want to hang out with me for a change, I'll gladly ditch them with you."

"That would actually be a nice change of pace. I was kind of getting tired of all the wrestling and food eating contests. I don't think my stomach can take much more of those hot dogs." He says as he rubs circles on his stomach jokingly and we both laughed simultaneously.

* * *

"Where's Jake and Embry? I haven't seen them since we finished eating." I ask Seth after I helped Sue wash the last of the dishes.

"Uh, not sure. Probably in the garage fixing up Jake's bike."

"Jake has a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, you want to go see?"

I wanted to say yes but I caught a glimpse of Sue's worried expression. "Sue? Are you ok?"

"Yes of course I am! I was just thinking that maybe you'll get bored with them, once they start working on that bike it's hard for them to focus on what's around them."

"I'm sure it'll be alright - if we get bored we'll just come back, right Seth?" He nods and I look over to Sue as she sighs before smiling at Seth.

"Ok then."

We headed out of the kitchen and towards the garage. I noticed that Sue does that a lot whenever it comes to me being with Jake. Did he do something wrong while he was gone and everyone knows except for me? I should probably talk to him directly about it then maybe I can find out why Jasper doesn't feel comfortable with me being near Jake.

"Hey was it just my imagination or did your mom-" I couldn't finish saying when I heard a loud noise coming from the garage as Seth and I got closer. We looked at each other slightly worried before we quickened our pace. When we neared the door which was opened slightly we could hear Jake's usually easy going voice sounding more agitated than I've ever heard it.

"Damn it Embry! You think I don't know that already? What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"I sure as hell don't know. I'm trying to understand but the more time we waste here, the more chances are of them not even being able to function normally."

I couldn't understand what they were arguing about and it sounded like they were disagreeing on something rather strongly. Could it be about the bike? I started walking cautiously to the garage when Seth's warm hand grabbed my arm gently to stop me.

"Bella, maybe we should head back and let them sort things out." Seth suggests in an attempt to stop me. I knew he was getting nervous by the way his voice quivered slightly but I wasn't so sure he was worried just for his own well being.

"We can't just leave them. What if they get into a fight?"

I had never seen Jake angry or even raise his voice before so it scared me a little to see what he would look like. Seth knew I was right to worry and I saw the way he clenched his fists to his side while shifting slightly. I wanted to tell him to go get Charlie or Sue in case things would get worse. Before I could utter another word Jake's voice interrupted me.

"You think I don't know that?! I know that better than anyone! I was there!"

I hear another bang and this time it was so loud I covered my ears with my hands and Seth flinched. I could feel a slight tremor beginning in my chest. The thought of seeing violence once again sent me to the deepest part of my mind to the memories I hoped to keep away forever. I shook my head and hugged my arms tightly to get a hold of myself - I could not have a panic attack now. Oh, if only Jasper were here right now to help me calm down nothing would make me happier. I didn't like how physical their argument was getting and what bothered me the most was that Seth looked even more scared than I did and something told me that he's seen these kinds of fights before. That was the last straw. I marched over to the garage and yanked the door open to find that a large metal tool box had been flipped over and the tools were sprawled all over the pavement. The black and silver mountain bike was in between two very angry teenagers who looked like they turned into ferocious men and if I didn't know any better I would have thought one of them would be strong enough to pick it up and fling it at the other. Embry didn't look so small anymore as his chest heaved and his face looked two shades darker as he glared at Jake. Jake hadn't looked at me yet but his anger instantly disappeared and was replaced with shock.

"B-Bella?" He looked like a deer caught in headlights now.

"What is wrong with you two? Your screams can practically be heard from all the way in the house. Do you want Billy or Sue to come over here and give you a piece of their minds too?"

Jake looked downcast as I scolded the two boys in front of me. I had never yelled at anyone before but I felt like it needed to be said or they would have ripped into one another. Embry looked too ashamed to look at me and the only time he reacted was when Seth ran into the garage to stand next to me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. We were just disagreeing on how to fix the bike, right Embry?"

"Yeah, sometimes I just can't keep my opinions to myself. I can get on Jake's nerves when I show that I care a little too much." Embry's apology sounded more like a remark towards Jake than towards us. I could feel that his comment made both Jake and Seth uncomfortable now as a resounding silence filled the garage and made me feel like I would suffocate if I didn't clear the intoxicating air away soon.

"I never knew guys were so passionate about repairing bikes. Did you seriously fight over how to fix it?"

"Jake is _very_ passionate about a lot of things, Bella. I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later just how far it goes."

" _Embry."_ Jake warns in a strangely commanding voice; clearly not appreciating his friend's sarcastic tone.

"Em why don't you and I go take a walk?" Seth suggests to defuse the tough situation we found ourselves in before the two boys got into it again.

Without saying another word Embry tucks his hands in the pockets of his blue sweater and walks passed me with his head hanging down and Seth gives me an apologetic look before running to catch up with his friend. I breath a sigh of relief I hadn't realized I was keeping trapped in my lungs before turning around to look questioningly at Jake. He still looked upset over whatever just went down with Embry and I would have to be an idiot to think that it really was just about a simple motorcycle.

"I'm really sorry you had to see that Bella and for what Embry said - it was nothing against you so I hope you don't take it personally." Jake says as he moves to lean against his bike and crossed his arms in defeat.

"I won't. I just wanted you guys to stop before things got out of control and I'm not so sure Charlie and Seth would have been able to separate you two."

"I wouldn't have let it get that far or at least I don't think I would have. It's good that you yelled at us though, it snapped me right out of it when you started bossing us around. It was cute seeing you all worked up." I huff as I felt the heat in my cheeks begin to rise as Jake gave me a cheeky grin. I sit down in the folding chair next to the bike and tuck my hair behind my ear with my right hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About Embry? No, I'll talk to him after we both cool down a bit."

"Are you sure?"

He looked at me from where he was standing and contemplated for a minute before sinking down to the floor and rested his arms on his knees.

"Things just got complicated since we got back to Forks," surprisingly he continued, "we lost someone close to us, someone who used to be our...friend. I guess it was just about time before it got to be too much for us keep quiet about our feelings and what not. I'm trying to be there for Seth and Embry isn't getting through his friend being gone as well as I thought so I try talking to him too but what can I possibly say when I'm not even sure how to feel about it. What I should do to do right by everyone."

"I'm sorry to hear that Jake. I wish there was something I could do to help you, it sounds like you're all dealing with a lot right now."

"Dont worry Bells, I shouldn't have barked your ear off with my problems in the first place. If I ever need your help then it'll be to break up another fight."

"Hey, what are friends for if they're not there when you need them to be. Thanks but I think I'll pass on the offer of being your personal referee."

"That's probably the smarter choice."

We both stayed in the garage for a little while longer, trying to relax a little until we heard the gentle rumbling of the thunder outside.

"You still hanging out with that guy?" He asks out of the blue.

"If by 'that guy' you mean Jasper then yes as well as with the rest of his siblings."

"Ah," he says processing what I just said, "so you really like being with them, huh?"

"They've always been nice to me ever since I moved here and I'd like to consider them my friends, so yeah I do like being with them." I was being honest.

"Right." I could sense by his tone of voice that he didn't reciprocate my feelings on the Cullen's at all.

"Why don't you like them? I mean it's not like you're in the same high school or hang out so what is it that you don't like about them?"

"It's not that I chose to dislike them or anything. I just don't think they're such a big deal like everybody else does. I believe you can't like everyone you meet; don't you think so too?"

"Then is it just Jasper who you don't like?" Jake looks at me with an unreadable expression when I mention Jasper. "Am I right?"

"You're not wrong," he sighs as he runs his hand through his black hair.

"Why? What happened between you two?"

"I'd rather not get into it, Bella. Let's just say we both naturally can't stand to be in the same room together."

I wasn't completely convinced by his reasons but I let it go when I noticed how uncomfortable he was getting the more I questioned why he and Jasper can't see eye to eye.

* * *

We stayed in the garage for a little while longer making small talk until we heard Billy call for Jake. I stood up and we walked out of the garage together to head over to the front of the house where Charlie and Billy were waiting for us so that I could drive us back home. I noticed that Seth and Embry hadn't come back from their walk yet and I could only hope that Seth would be ok. I said my goodbyes to Sue and Billy while Charlie was with Jake inspecting my truck.

"How's this red beauty been treating you, Bells?" Jake asks as he looks at the small patch of faded red paint on the door.

"So far so good but I did notice that a light turned on the dashboard. I wanted to ask dad about it ." Without us asking, Jake opened the door, climbed into the truck smoothly, and stuck his hand out for me to throw my keys over to him. I raised my eyebrows at my dad as he turned on the engine and Charlie just shrugged his shoulders. After trying a couple of times of cranking the engine on he jumped back down and popped the hood to give it a look at.

"I could do an oil change on it after I change the tires and then see what else could be the problem." He offers.

"I was just talking to Jacob about giving a little check up on the tires anyways before the snow falls. I'd rather be safe than sorry if you're going to be driving around town with the truck once the temperature drops."

"Okay, whatever you guys think is best as long as I can still drive it to school."

"I'll stop by tomorrow if you want and I can get everything done after you get home."

"What do you think, kiddo?"

"That sounds great. Thanks Jake."

"Anything for you, Bella." He says as he smiles at me.

On the drive back home Charlie and I talked about how school was and how things have been since we moved here. I rolled down the window to let some fresh air in and stuck my left hand out to feel the way the wind pushed and pulled it. I felt myself slowly relax the further away we got from the reservation even though I hadn't realized I had been tense the whole time. When we got home, I took a shower, changed into my pajamas, and crawled under the blankets.

Once more allowing Jasper to enter my mind and fill my head with him and all that he is; knowing full well that I was going to think of him for the whole night until I would see him again. I came to terms with the fact that he never leaves my mind, he's always there; mentally if not physically. It's just incomprehensible how I could let myself be completely taken over by him and he didn't even know it. This feeling is so strange; one of the strangest I have ever felt before. It's as if it stretches throughout my whole body; it's overwhelming yet makes me feel complete. It has no specific extent or profundity for me to describe it but I know it just simply exists and coexists with all the rest of me. It feels as though I'm in a dangerous fire, yet I'm completely safe as long as I am in his arms and I wouldn't want it any other way.

~Jasper~

I stood still at the edge of the woods, looking on to the evergreen trees before me, listening to the way the water flowed through the stream, and the wind blew gently against my cold skin.

I thought of Bella every chance I had and it was mesmerizing how the mere image of the girl with long silk brown hair and piercing chocolate orbs captivated me. The way she blushes whenever I go near her proves just how innocent she is and I would be a fool to ruin such a beautiful pure mind. Bella Swan's unconditional kindness was what accepted me and my family for what we were without an ounce of fright or malice. How could such a girl make her way into our damned world now after so many years of our existence?

I leaned against the oak tree when I heard my sister approaching from behind, surprisingly. I could detect traces of confusion coming from her and I just had to ask.

"What's the matter Rosalie?"

She comes to stand next to me, her blonde tresses dancing around her back as she stopped walking, and keeping her eyes ahead she says, "I'm sorry for making things difficult for you lately."

"I should be the one apologizing don't you think? You were right to express your worry for the well being of the family. I would have done the same thing if anyone of us were exposed by a human."

"I know you would have but you also would have tried to be more understanding. I haven't always been the best sister to any of you and I know I can...be a pain _sometimes._ I meant what I said in the house. I will try to be more accepting of Bella. It won't be easy at first so don't expect me to be like Alice - all smiles and throwing love around like there's no tomorrow."

"Thank you Rosalie. I understand how you feel and I appreciate that you're trying. I will also try to be a better brother to you as well."

"You've always been a good brother to us - you don't have to try, it just comes naturally to you."

I knew Rosalie was being completely honest right now and I was so shocked that she had trusted me to tell me all this. I never expected such a proud woman like her to admit her faults in such a way. The only person I knew she confided in aside from Emmett was Carlisle which was understandable. She was without a doubt one of the strongest women I have ever met in my lifetime just like Esme and Alice were and I will always admire their sincerity and compassion for their family.

Our conversation was interrupted by Emmett and Alice as they began poking fun at each other like a couple of kids. And just like that Rosalie's walls went back up to mask that we had a rare moment together. I grinned as she turned around to begin complaining to Alice.

"I still don't see why we had to come here of all places to hunt when we could have gone towards the stream which is closer to the house, might I add." We had just finished hunting in the part of the woods that Alice and I both knew was close to the reservation. She knew something was going to happen but she wouldn't tell me, her emotions were difficult to gauge now as they ranged from excitement to confusion.

"Because I wanted to come here; it's the only part of the woods deep enough to find a good strong elk to satisfy my thirst." The pixie says.

"Okay, you got your elk and we all fed so let's go now. Unless you have something else in mind."

"We can't go yet Rosie, someone needs to speak with us." She says as she gracefully dances towards Em and Rosalie to stand between the two towering Cullen's and hooks both her arms into theirs. It was amusing how small she looked standing in the middle of such tall vampires like these two.

"Who are we waiting for, shrimp?" Emmett teases probably thinking the same thing I was.

Alice gives our brother a quick glare before she sighed and slipped away from them, "Jacob Black."

I could hear Rosalie growl inwardly at the mention of the one who was an accomplice to the one responsible for Bella's attack. Her disgust for the wolves was barley contained and as much as she wouldn't admit it, my sister loathed the wolves even more for what they did to Bella and her hate for them increased the more she remembers the way she had been attacked in her human life. I sent Rosalie a calming vibe before she looked at me with her bright golden eyes, understanding that I knew why she reacted this way.

"What does that mongrel want?"

"I'm not sure all I could see was that he wanted to speak with us tonight."

"Wait- you can actually see the pack in your visions?" Emmett asks, confused just as much as Rose and I were.

"Just Jacob and only when it's about Bella as far as I can tell. It's very fleeting; none of the visions I have of him are clear but they explain enough for me to understand that it concerns Bella. The only other vision I had of him was three years ago in Alaska when Bella and Jacob would become friends here in Forks. I can't explain why I can see him though."

"Friends? You've got to be kidding me," Rosalie scoffs incredulously before looking at me as I have been quiet the whole time, "and what about you? Are you just going to stay silent the whole time?"

"If it concerns Bella then I'm willing to speak with him."

"Jasper!"

"Believe me Rosalie, no one wants to put those dogs through the same hell they put Bella in as much as I do. I know Jacob's resolve to protect Bella doesn't justify his actions nor does it make my anger towards him disappear; however if Jacob Black can help us put an end to Sam once and for all then I will set my feelings aside and do it for Bella's well being." I state sending out a wave of determination to them to see just how serious I was about this.

With that Rosalie couldn't argue with me anymore and I could feel her reluctance even as she went to lean against Emmett's chest.

* * *

The sun began to set as the sky turned into a fiery orange while we waited for Jacob to appear just like Alice said. I sat on the large trunk of a tree nearby while Emmett and Rosalie waited patiently, speaking in hushed tones. Alice looked at me as I ran my hand through my hair and held my hand in hers, "You know Bella will be okay from now on right? I've seen the way she looks at you, Jazz. She trusts you more than anyone now and that's because you finally let her know what we are. You accepted her into your life just as she has."

"I just hope I didn't bring her more danger along with that trust. Part of me wanted to lie and tell her that she was wrong but after the mere thought of leaving her behind again scared me - I gave in to my selfishness. I decided to stay by her side so that I could protect her from those _things_ however, by doing so I'm also putting all of you at stake as well."

"If anything you're protecting her even more and bringing an amazing young girl into your family's lives to shed some light on us. We all made it perfectly clear that we accept Bella. Forget about us and focus on your own happiness now - I think you deserve to be selfish every now and then."

I processed Alice's words and her honesty, "Thank you Alice."

"Anything for you, Jazzy."

We heard foot steps approaching us, two different ones to be exact and we all put our guards up as the stench of wet dog filled the air.

"Whoo! Will you get a whiff of that." Emmett mocks as he and Rosalie grimaced.

"It definitely is a strong scent." Alice admits.

"Hey, you guys don't smell like flowers to me either so just deal with it will you?" Jacob replies as he appears from behind the cover of a tree with Embry not much farther away from him.

"Hurry up and tell us what you want to talk about, dog."

"Nice to see you brought the bossy blondie over here," Jacob walks past Rosalie while Embry kept an eye on her Rosalie's level of patience seemed to drop which was already on a thin line enough as it was. A growl escaped from her chest and Emmett placed his hand on her shoulder to bring her back.

"I actually came to speak with you." I kept my emotions in check as everyone else's was quickly escalating when he spoke to me with an indifferent tone. I walked up to him and made sure to bring his confidence down to a minimum to make him more self aware that he was surrounded by four powerful vampires, shifter or not he wouldn't stand a chance if I had anything to do with it. I could smell traces of freesia and lavender coming from him; I knew that unique scent could only belong to Bella and my distaste became evident as he smirked.

"Bella's at my place now so you don't have to worry. She's safe as long as she's with us." The way he said that Bella was in his home made me want to punch that smirk off of his face and into the ground. Alice came over to me as I clenched my fist and gave me a look that communicated that if I took such an action it wouldn't turn out well for any of us. I tried my best to replace my anger with sarcasm.

"If what you call safe, being here and wasting both of our times, then I'd say you're doing a poor job at it."

"Calm down, cowboy. Seth's with her now in the kitchen and he'll make sure she gets home safely. Actually, I came to tell you that Embry, Seth, and I will be going to Port Angeles to see if we can catch a scent that could belong to Sam or his pack. Paul made it pretty clear that they would be close by and I want to track them down before they can get to Forks. Not that I care what you think, I just thought you should know so that you can keep an eye on Bella. You can handle going hungry for a few days right?" This boys sarcasm was starting to get on my nerves but luckily I didn't have to bring his self esteem down thanks to Rose's anger erupting.

"Can _you_ and your dogs handle one simple task and actually find this bastard? Or will you be needing our help finishing what you started?"

"Believe me Blondie I don't need anything from the likes of you. If I had a large enough pack I wouldn't even be coming to you bloodsuckers to help me keep Bella away from Sam."

Rosalie's rage became murderous as she started going towards him only that Emmett and I were both there to hold her back before she could claw his eyes out.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill this mongrel and end this."

"If you end this the way you want to, you'll only bring more danger onto Bella - is that really what you want?" Alice asks our sister as she steps in between us and Jacob to look into her pitch black eyes.

"Rosalie please calm down or I will have to do it for you even though I know how much you hate it when I manipulate your emotions. Don't make me repeat myself."

Emmett's grip seemed to loosen when he could feel his wife stand from her defensive crouch and she somehow managed to bring her temper back down without my help. At least she could listen to us this one time. I looked at Alice and she nodded now that Rose's decision to kill Jacob chanced. Jacob and Embry were both standing next to one another in defensive stances as they waited for Rosalie to fight them. I let go of Rosalie's arm and walked in front to address Jacob's attitude.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't provoke my sister any more if you know what's good for you. We didn't come all the way over here to fight with the likes of you and we _all agreed_ we would be in this insufferable alliance to ensure Bella's safety. The sooner you find Sam; the sooner we can put an end to this and forget we ever met each other."

"Believe me she's the only reason I'm siding with you and nothing would give me greater pleasure than to finish this once and for all. We'll leave the day after tomorrow and I'm sure you'll figure out when we come back into town."

"Jacob," I say before he turned around to leave with Embry. "Once you find Sam and his pack, I will make sure to put an end to them make no mistake about it. There is no alternative for us and no negotiation that could possibly be made that can change my mind."

Without even having to look I could feel Embry's defenses come back up as well as his worry for his so called 'comrades'. I held no sympathy for them what so ever after everything that's happened, being natural enemies had nothing to do with it. The rouge pack deserved everything that was coming to them for three years now. Seth and Embry were still children as far as I could acknowledge and their own feelings proved just how ashamed they have been of themselves. Seth was a pure soul who was manipulated and starved and he could only hope to redeem himself to Bella someday for the actions he took in Alaska. Edward and I have taken the boy's intentions into account and I realize that out of all of them Seth was the one who seeked forgiveness from Bella the most. Once she finds out however, I'm not so sure if he will ever get it. Although if I know my Bella at all - her kind heart will forgive him and try to understand why he did what he did.

Jacob; as much he was ashamed of his actions, he was stubborn, and held up that proud facade that he felt the need to keep up as the alpha which only made my sympathy for him diminish. He would not get any sort of forgiveness from me for as long as Sam is still walking on this earth and even after. He has feelings for her, that I have no doubt about but they would never amount to anything and that was clear to me as Bella seems to feel only concern for him as a friend and nothing more. I'll never forget the way he bit into Bella's shoulder and dragged her under the freezing ice with him nor will I forget the way her heart breaking screams were heard in the air before sinking under the water. I understand he wants to protect her but I also know he's doing it for himself as well. Earning Bella's trust and forgiveness has been the only thing that has kept him going for as long as he has.

Bella was the light everyone one needed in their lives and we would protect her from the darkness that threatened to diminish her.

* * *

Jacob left without another word with Embry following close behind. The farther away they got from us the more we all relaxed we became, especially Rosalie.

"That went better than I thought it would. I thought for sure either you or Rosie would have kicked some wolf ass today." Emmett began in that booming laugh of his when he walked over to give me a slap on the shoulder, even for a vampire it was stronger than necessary. I rubbed my shoulder thinking that if he had done it to a human I'm sure they wouldn't be shaking it off like I did, they'd be in the hospital with several broken bones.

"Believe me I wanted to, Emmett."

"I would've joined in too." He says as he cracks his knuckles.

My brother didn't often show his negative emotions to others but I knew how displeased he was when he saw the shifters just like Rosalie; he tried his best to remain calm for her so that she wouldn't be even more encouraged to fight with them. He liked Bella as well and to see her attackers again stirred many strong feelings I recognized to belong to an overprotective big brother.

"Settle down boys. You'll each get your chance soon." Alice says as she goes over to Rosalie and hugs her only to receive a roll of the eyes from the blonde beauty.

"Why don't we all go home now that, that's over. We should tell Carlisle and Esme about their departure from Forks for the time being and how we'll manage our time between watching over Chief Swan and Bella."

"I'll catch up to you guys later." I say as my siblings begin walking in front of me.

"Where are you going dear brother?" Emmett grins.

"You idiot you already know where he's going. Why even ask?" Alice scolds him playfully.

"Oh I know where he's going alright. Go get your girl, Jazz!" I sighed unnecessarily as I hear two loud slaps coming from Rosalie and Alice from when they smacked the top of Emmett's head.

"I'll see you guys home." I found myself smiling to myself when Emmett continued to 'cheer me on' as he put it and the girls kept trying to shut him up. The one feeling I received from all three of them in that moment before I took off towards Bella's house, was - hope.

I made sure to be concealed by the tall trees and dark woods now when I kept running towards Bella's house to watch over her for the night. No way in hell was I going to let Jacob do that while I was here. I ran quick and swiftly away from the reservation now and the scent of dogs fell behind me as the rush of the wind blew past me. I stopped when I made it to the edge of the woods that led to Bella's backyard, she wasn't home yet but as the sun began to set I knew it wouldn't be long before she arrived. I looked up at the stars that shined brightly over me in the midnight blue sky, not a cloud in sight, and in total silence - I closed my eyes to shut out everything else and I waited to hear the familiar engine that belonged to my Bella's red truck.

Another couple of minutes pass until I finally heard Bella and Charlie pull into the driveway. They both seemed to be in good spirits when they got out of the truck and into the house. Charlie went to bed a lot faster than I thought he would have while Bella was still in the shower. When she finally made her way into her bed, I remained where i stood, trying to ignore the urge to go and see my beautiful Bella before she fell asleep and began dreaming. Ever since that night when she had that awful nightmare which even rendered me in an emotional torture - I have made sure to lull her into a deeper sleep with serenity to help in keeping her comfortable. After less than an hour, I could hear the way Bella's breathing relaxed and she began speaking every now and then in her sleep, much like she always did and there was yet another part about her that I found mesmerizing.

I had no intention of getting any closer to the house tonight then I had no choice when I heard Bella call out my name in her sleep, curiosity and elation took control over me. I walked out of the cover the shadows gave and looked up at Bella's window to see a faint light from her lamp before I climbed the tree to see my Bella.

It was beautiful the way the crescent moon seeped into her room and illuminated her mahogany hair as it flowed freely around her and contrasted with her clear pale skin. Her full pink lips opened and closed as she dreamed peacefully without my help and I was grateful. I sat on the branch and rested my head on my arms as I leaned against the trunk to continue admiring her.

" _Jasper, don't leave me."_ She breathed out the most powerful words I never thought were capable of rendering me weak before she hugged the pillow next to her closer to her fragile body.

Just being near her lights a fire inside of me; my cold skin seemed to light on fire as I kept my eyes on my beautiful Bella and I know that when I am once again alone my blood will run cold with her absence. Even though I was outside under the moon and stars and she was in the comfort of her home, I felt as if I could feel her in the air, and I longed for her touch when I recalled the way she sent electricity to spark my mind, body, and soul through her fingertips.

" _Never_

Not ever.

I relished in the amount of love and peace that came from her and I hoped that this love that I feel for Bella will light our way, forever.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Long chapter this time around but it was so worth it! I recently began listening to the Twilight soundtracks from the movies again and I absolutely loved the New Moon soundtrack the most! In fact one of the songs influenced me when writing this chapter and the name as well! No Sound But the Wind by the Editors was the most atmospheric song that really helped me envision and capture Jasper and Bella's feelings for one another. I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**

 **I loved writing this chapter for some reason, I completely loved writing about Seth. His character is so adorable to me, his heartache makes _my_ heart ache for him, and I'm excited to see how his relationship with Bella will develop in the chapters to come! Please be nice to Seth for me, haha.**

 **To be clear I** **know a lot of you don't like the shifters after what they did to Bella and I am happy that I did my job as an amateur writer in describing exactly how horrible they were and that my feelings were projected well enough through writing! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for the reviews and support once again, it's because of you that I am more and more motivated to keep going with this story!**

 **Please leave a review if you're not too tired of all this reading haha :)**

 **-Rose**


	18. Hearing Damage

**Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight what so ever. I'm just like everyone else here, I love Stephenie Meyer's work and her characters :)**

 **Firstly I just wanted to give everyone a huge thank you! We reached over 100 reviews last week and I am so happy I can't believe how many of you are reading this fan fic! I never expected anyone to even read this story but I am so surprised to see that we now have 300 followers for Into My Arms! It only motivates me even more to continue writing so please be sure to leave a review to let me know how I'm doing! I'll be quiet now and let you guys get back to the story! Thanks again!**

* * *

~Chapter Seventeen~

Hearing Damage

~Bella~

I start waking up when a cold breeze caresses my cheek. I stretched my hands around me and felt damp dirt and leaves under my palms. I opened my eyes slowly to find myself laying under the grey cloud infested sky; surrounded by the pure silence of the woods. In confusion I stood up and looked down at myself to see that I still had my pajamas on and was barefoot. _Did I sleep walk?_ I couldn't help but wonder. I looked around me as I collected my thoughts as to why I was here. I began walking, more frightened now that I realized that I was completely and utterly alone in the silence of the haunting woods. I stopped when I saw a ray of sunlight shinning through the tall oak trees and decided to follow the warm sunlight to lead me out of the darkness. I was normally careful whenever I ran but this time I didn't care; I ignored the way my legs struggled to keep up with my pace. I tripped out from the shadows of the trees and was immediately engulfed by a blinding light. I felt like a wave of love and calm washed over me, coaxing me to open my eyes - a familiar feeling that reminded me of someone.

My vision adjusts to the bright sunlight enough for me to see the silhouette of a man standing next to a single tree at the very edge of the cliff which overlooked the sea. This was Jasper's spot. As I caught my breath, I felt myself smile and began walking over to the man who was now extending his arms to me - waiting for me. I willingly ran into those strong arms without any fear or hesitation, allowing them to wrap around me tightly as I did the same. I open my eyes and move away from his chest to look up at the man who I now knew was Jasper. My one and only Jasper. He was smiling down at me, his pale skin sparkling as the sun began to set on the horizon and his golden orbs shined down on me lovingly.

"I missed you."

My heart was pounding wildly in my chest when he gently places both of his hands on the sides of my face, running his finger through my hair before I see his face getting gradually closer to me. I realized what was going to happen next as his own full lips approached mine. I was nervous and he would without a doubt hear how wildly my heart was pounding in my chest. My cheeks began to burn up and I bit my bottom lip with anticipation as I tried my best to persuade my heart to calm itself. I stood on my tip toes and closed my eyes as I waited to feel his lips on mine. I felt his cold breath against my cheek just before I heard him whisper something in my ear, I knew he was speaking but a subtle ringing noise made it hard for me to hear him.

"What do you want for breakfast, kiddo?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm asking if you want breakfast before you head out for school?"

I furrow my brows in confusion and open my eyes to see why Jasper was asking me such a weird question - ignoring the fact that he was ruining such a perfect moment. Once I do however, I find that I was staring at the green ceiling that could only belong to my bedroom and the feeling of holding Jasper's cold marble body in my arms was replaced with the warmth of my pale purple blanket.

"Bells?" I sigh as I realize what that was just now when I look over to my right to find Charlie standing in the doorway, looking kind of confused yet I could tell he was trying not to smile.

 _Of course that was a dream..._

"I'm awake."

"I see that now. I thought you were talking to yourself for a minute there since you weren't answering me." I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands to get rid of my grogginess, masking the disappointment before I turned to look at him.

"I said something?" He nods to answer my question before heading back down the hallway.

"I missed you too." His chuckle echoing behind him.

I grimaced as I realize that Charlie had heard me talking in my sleep. I groan as I fall back into my pillow and cover my face with my hands in embarrassment. My face was burning up and without a doubt beet red and I rolled deeper into the covers in an attempt to calm down but it was no use. Not only that but my dream was about Jasper of all people and we were just about to...kiss.

"Bella, breakfast is getting cold!"

After yet another awkward breakfast with Charlie thanks to the embarrassment that was controlling my thoughts but it was as peaceful, thankfully. I was just getting my things ready when Charlie mentioned, "You're going on a field trip with your class today, right?"

"Yeah and we'll come back a little after school ends. So, Dad?" I needed to tell him before he left so that he wouldn't freak out if he comes home early and finds the truck is still in the driveway. "I was thinking about not taking the truck to school today since... it'll be a while before we come back."

"Oh, I'll drop you off at school and pick you up after I get off of work." He was about to walk out the door but I stopped him.

"Actually - Jasper Cullen offered to give me a ride so I said...yes." I looked down sheepishly and scratched the zipper on my backpack with my nail nervously.

"Jasper. Cullen." It seemed like he needed a minute to process what I just told him and for a minute there I thought I might have heard something snap. Charlie turned around and scratched the back of his head; he obviously wasn't expecting me to mention Jasper's name again so soon. "You seem to be hanging out a lot with this boy. Could it be there's something else-"

"Dad, we're just friends." I didn't know why I was so nervous to hear what his response would be but it was important to me that he knew that Jasper would be more involved in my life from now on. Wether he wanted to or not - it was kind of inevitable now.

"You're going to school with him and he's going to drive you back home too?"

"Yes."

"Alright," my eyes followed him as he moved quickly back into the kitchen. I could hear some drawers being opened and closed several times before he came trudging back to the front door with something in his hand. "Since you're going to be with this boy pretty much _all day_ \- here, make sure to put this in your bag and keep it with you all the time."

I look at his hand as he shows me a black, pen sized pepper spray. I look up at Charlie and smile at his awkward overprotectiveness - not even wanting to imagine what his reaction would be if I told him pepper spray wouldn't work on a hundred and fifty year old vampire. I hesitantly take the small spray hoping that it will at least provide some peace of mind for Charlie.

"You worry too much. I don't think I'll need this but thanks anyways, Dad."

"I worry. You know I do wether you tell me to or not. Just be careful, Bells. Boys are...icky."

"I will." I let out a breathy laugh.

* * *

After Charlie left I ran back upstairs to get dressed before Jasper would show up. I opened the door to my small closet and slipped on a plain grey long sleeve shirt, a pale blue plaid t-shirt to go over it and grey skinny jeans; I grabbed my brown wool jacket from the chair in the corner of my room and was about to head downstairs when I hear the door bell ring. I felt my heart beginning its unruly skipping with anticipation; forgetting that he could feel everything I was in that moment which only made my heart beat even faster. I looked into the mirror that was hung on the wall at the bottom of the stairs to make sure I didn't look like a mess before opening the door. Sure enough, he was standing there on the porch, his blonde locks slightly wet from the rain and smiling at me just like he did in my dream. I was overcome with embarrassment and excitement as I remembered what would have happened if Charlie hadn't woken me up. Jasper must have caught my emotions and gave me the most breathtaking grin he had that did things to me - I'm not going to lie.

"Good morning, Bella." His smooth voice made my ears tingle when he tried to stifle a chuckle.

"Good morning, Jasper."

I pulled my jacket on and headed out with him; locking the door behind me with my keys. We were walking down the steps and going to the black BMW he parked next to my old truck. I, of course had to slip on a patch of frozen ice that accumulated overnight right as I stepped onto the driveway. I was about to fall right on my back and closed my eyes to prepare to feel the hard cold concrete only to feel a pair of strong arms around me. I felt the air in my lungs trap when his hands wrapped around my hips. Once Jasper helped me stand up straight, I looked up at my southern gentleman and blushed.

"You okay?" I could hear that he was amused by my embarrassment.

"Mhm, ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated."

"Well it's a good thing I am."

"Does that mean you're going to catch me everytime I'm about to fall then?"

"It certantly looks that way since I doubt you'll be able to control your clumsiness anytime soon." He says as he pushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I guess I should count myself lucky I have such a dedicated bodyguard."

"Is that all I am? A bodyguard?" I didn't think he would ask me that. I froze as I tried to come up with what to say to him but the way his golden eyes were watching me; studying me - I found it difficult to concentrate. I opened my mouth and closed it as I started feeling dumbfounded by Jasper once again. Damn his effect on me.

"Do you want to be anything other than a...bodyguard?" I was so nervous mumbling those words out. Scared to hear what his answer would be, my heart began beating quickly again. Jasper's arms were still around my waist before he inhaled unnecessarily and tried not to grin.

"I think you know the answer to that already but I'll confirm your question, anyways," he says as he holds my face in his cold hands; a couple of rain drops falling on his marble skin and sliding off gracefully to drip to the ground. "Bella, I want to be more than your 'bodyguard' and more than a friend. I want to be someone special to you and possibly even more than that - if you want me to be."

I bit my lower lip. My thoughts and emotions were trying so desperately to tell me to say exactly how I felt but damn if I wasn't happy as hell for his words. I placed my hands on his arms and sighed in relief before looking at his serious face now and I could tell he was getting anxious to hear what my answer would be.

"I want you to be." I whisper as I blush and I swear if Jasper didn't have incredible hearing then he would have completely missed what I said. As if he finally felt what I was feeling, he laughed in the most soft and hypnotizing sound before he looked up at me and his golden orbs seemed to shine with relief.

"Well then I guess you're going to be stuck with me for quite a while then, darling."

"I think I'm the one who's supposed to say that."

The drive to school was probably the most blissful ride I ever had with Jasper. We were both completely content with the silence as we drove through the winding roads and light rain. I shivered a bit from the cold but Jasper didn't fail to notice when he reached for the dashboard and turned the heat up. I smiled at his attentiveness and hoped that he could feel how grateful I was that he's always treated me with such unconditional kindness. When we pulled into the school's parking lot it was as if a spotlight lit up on us considering almost every student on the lot turned their attention to us. When Jasper came over to open the door for me I stepped out hesitantly. I felt everyone's stares on us even more when we started walking for the school building. I tried to look down but thanks to a wave of confidence from Jasper I managed to calm down a little more.

"Everyone's staring at us." I saw Angela standing with Eric, Jessica, Lauren, and Mike to the left and they all looked downright shocked. Angela was the only one who gave me an approving smile and even snapped a picture of us with the camera she had in her hand. I looked at her in disbelief but she just giggled and I found myself smiling even wider. I made a note to get that photo from her soon.

"You know what? I think you're right." He says playfully teasing me before putting his arm over my shoulder and pulling me closer into his side. Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were all hopping out of their cars and stared at us also although not as shocked as the rest of the students on the lot were. I didn't feel guilty in the slightest however as I just looked up at a smirking Jasper. I'm happy and Jasper is too - that's all that matters.

Once I got my books from my locker, Jasper walked me over to my first class where Alice was waiting at the door for me. Her excitement radiated throughout her whole body while she smiled and bounced over to me to give me one of her hugs. She was dressed in an oversized dark blue blouse that went passed her waist, black gloves, leggings, and knee high boots. She was a cute little woman for such a dangerous vampire.

"Morning Bella! Did you have a nice drive?" The pixie asks enthusiastically; her amber eyes positively shinning with her excitement.

"Alice you already know we did." Jasper retorts but she ignores him as she holds both of my hands in hers.

"I knew it would all work out," she said with an air of triumph and I heard Jasper chuckle from behind us, "as much as you wish you were in this class, Jazzy, I'm afraid you're going to have to surrender Bella over to me. It's been a while since we last got a chance to have girl talk, don't you think so too Bella?" I couldn't help but giggle and shook my head in disbelief on how Alice would never take no for an answer but I guess that's what I liked about the persistent pixie. It was obvious Jasper didn't have room to argue so he rolled his eyes before looking at me for a moment.

"Alright, I'll leave you ladies to it then. Bye, Bella." He says in that southern accent of his that I loved so much.

For the first time since I moved here I was relieved that I had to sit next to most of the Cullen's in the majority of my classes. Everyone kept staring and whispering in class as they stole obvious glances at me and Alice. I was starting to get a better understanding on how the Cullen's must feel whenever they enter a room full of people who were easily swayed by their beauty. Alice ignored them so easily that I could tell she was more than used to it by now and who knows how much time she had to grow accustomed to human's staring at her that way. As soon as we sat down Alice began her interrogating me.

"So tell me everything - even though I already saw. Tell me anyways!" She nearly sang.

"What is there to tell Alice? Jasper picked me up from my house and drove me here, that's it." It was useless lying to her when she quirked her perfectly shaped eyebrows and shook her head.

"No, I want you to tell me what made you decide to tell him how you felt!"

"Didn't you say you already _saw_ me? Wouldn't you know what made me decide on telling him?" I make sure to whisper since I knew I was the only one who knew what Alice meant and I didnt want to risk anyone hearing us.

"It was a last minute decision so I didn't see it until it was already over. Anyways you're clearly happy so I suppose that's all that matters!" She says as she hugs me once more and I hugged her back.

"Thanks, Alice for wanting to be my friend."

"You say the silliest of things Bella. I always knew we would be the best of friends, I was just waiting for you to realize it too!"

And she says _I_ say silly things. In a way I kind of liked that she considered me her best friend and I think I would consider her my best friend soon too. I smiled at Alice as she was bouncing happily in her chair with all the plans she must be making by now.

* * *

"So what's the deal between you and the Cullen's? You guys like friends now or what?" Jessica begins her investigation just as I sat down at my desk in history class after Alice left me to get to her's on the second floor. I immediately wished the energetic pixie was in this class rather than Jessica and her nosy personality.

"Um, I'm friends with them."

"I doubt that. It looks like you and Jasper Cullen seem to be pretty close, you guys came to school in the same car and everything. Seems like you guys are more than just friends if you ask me" I didn't have to be an empath to know that Jessica's words were purely jealous. Based on the way Edward snorted as he walked up to the desk and sat next to me, I would say my guess was right.

"Jasper and I are close friends, Jessica." It wasn't a lie and not the truth either I guess. I would much rather not broadcast my relationships to the school's most vocal girl. Jessica became self aware when she saw Edward and began laughing as if I said something amusing, even playfully patting me on my shoulder.

"Bella! You need to learn when to take a joke! You're so funny!"

"Was that a joke? It sounded more like you wanted to gossip to me." I have no idea where that smart remark came from but I felt proud of myself. Right then, Jessica and I both turn our attention to Edward's velvety laugh; one I hadn't heard before. When he noticed we were both staring at him and I grinned, he cleared his throat to look back ahead.

"Isn't she funny? As if I would ever gossip, you kill me Bella!" Jessica tried to engage in conversation with the bronze haired vampire only to receive a look of annoyance from him once he stopped laughing. That did the trick.

"Okay, then I'll see you guys later." She says awkwardly, turning on her heels, and almost running back to her seat.

"Looks like someone's developing a bit of an attitude. I think Rosalie and Alice might be rubbing off on you a little too much." Edward chuckles as he points out my little comment.

"I didn't mean to be rude to her or anything, Edward. She just kind of-"

"Annoyed you? Don't worry you're not the only one who get's annoyed by Stanley's inncesent chatter."

"I'm sure you've heard enough from everyone in here."

"Not everyone. You're the most least annoying person in this school, in fact I don't think you are even capable of doing that."

"You flatter me." I say pointing out his gift in a subtle way. I was glad to know that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts and even more now that he told me that I wasn't one of those annoying people he was referring to. It was nice that I was becoming good friends with Edward and that he didn't turn to ignore me now that I knew he was a vampire.

"You should steer clear from Jessica and Lauren for the time being. They're dying to get you alone so that they can interrogate you." I giggled before our teacher called on Edward to give him the answer to what we were just discussing in an attempt to catch him off guard. Which only proved to embarrass the teacher because his answer was perfect. Just like him and the rest of his family. Before we turned our attention to the power point presentation that was going on in the front; Edward gave me a wink that accompanied his crooked grin.

Jasper and I weren't in the same group since we were in different classes but he was going on the field trip at the same time as me, as well as Alice and Edward. I caught a glance of Jasper and Alice when we walked onto the parking lot to get on the busses Mr. Banner was telling us to get into. When they got in line to get on their bus, Alice started waving at me and Edward; making Jasper quirk his eyebrows up as he stared at how overly excited this woman was, it was a scene that made me laugh. When he heard me laughing; Jasper looked up to look at me and grinned in the most charming way. I'm sure it wasn't a secret that I wished he was riding in the same bus as me.

"Alright, let's go before you guys end up standing in the parking lot for half an hour admiring each other." Edward teased us as he placed both his hands on my shoulders and pushed me gently over to our bus. I could hear Jasper and Alice laughing before we climbed up onto the bus.

Angela asked me if we could sit together on the ride over there so we could catch up. Edward sat next to the window and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep I thought. I sat in between him and Angela to keep him from being too uncomfortable with Angela sitting so close by as well as for her since I knew she was a slight bit more intimidated by the Cullen's just like the rest of the students in here. We continued talking until we got to the park center just out of Forks.

"Ladies and Gents gather around to establish some ground rules so we can start our adventure! Quickly now!" Mr. Banner announced overly enthusiastically as we all exited the bus and listened to the rules and what was expected of us. I was relieved it stopped raining as soon as we made it to the park and hoped it would stay that way although it was rather cold out in my opinion. We all stood in front of the souvenir building that was built right before the tall green trees. I shivered as a chill ran down my spine from the cool wind that blew in our direction and hugged my arms in an attempt to warm myself up.

"You should have brought a thicker jacket." I heard Jasper tell me from behind, startling me half to death.

"I didn't think it would be this cold out today. Also stop doing that or I'll have a heart attack from all the jump scares you're giving me."

Jasper nodded and handed me a dark blue scarf. "Alice told me to give this to you."

"Of course she did. Thanks, Alice." I began wrapping the scarf around my exposed neck, knowing Alice could hear me from the other side of the group.

* * *

We all began walking into the park and headed into the hiking trail while listening to Mr. Banner give his input on the importance of protecting the enviornment and wildlife. Alice, Jasper, and Edward were caught up in their hushed conversation and I decided to hang back with Angela for a bit. I stopped to tie my shoe laces when I saw that they were undone and failed to notice that Mike was right behind me. I stood up and was thankful that Angela hadn't left me behind when she stood next to me. Mike hesitantly apologized for freaking me out in the cafeteria last week. He said that he hoped I didn't think bad of him for being an idiot. His words not mine. To make the awkward situation less tense, I also apologized for reacting the way I did but that was the only thing I would tell him, I hoped to steer clear of the topic on why I got scared the way I did. As we continued walking I noticed that most of the group was farther ahead of us now, up the small hill that lead us farther into the woods. Jessica and Lauren also walked extra slow so that they could conveniently meet with us. Just like Edward said - to interrogate me again about Jasper and the Cullen's.

"Come on Bella just tell us what's up with you and the Cullen's already! How are you suddenly best friends with all of them overnight?"

"Lauren, I have nothing to tell you. I really don't know what you want me to say. I already told Jessica that we're friends."

"Yeah right. Why would you and Jasper Cullen drive to school together then? Did you black mail them?" I could hear Jessica's fake laugh from behind a smug Lauren as she gave me a venomous smirk. I kept walking ahead of them when surprisingly Angela spun around and told her off before I could get the chance to.

"Cut it out Lauren! God you can be so insensitive - so what if Bella is with the Cullen's now? It's her business who she decides to be friends with."

"Yeah Angela's right," Mike joined in as he walked up to us. "Bella has always been nice to us."

"Oh, don't tell me you're in on it too. Do you seriously think someone like Bella could be bunched up with the most attractive group in school? I mean look at her!" She was getting annoyed that Angela was defending me as she pointed at me with her manicured finger in frustration. Although she was right - I can't say that comment didn't sting my already low self esteem.

"No wonder no one wants to date you Lauren. You're so rude and petty to everyone who doesn't agree with whatever you say. You're jealous of anyone who get's more attention than you and that's why you always pick on Bella whenever you get the chance. I can't believe I used to want to be friends with you."

I sighed and told Angela that we should just go before this got into an even more heated argument. Jessica stared at her friend in shock - clearly she didn't expect to hear such a thing from the usually shy, down to earth girl Angela really was. I kept walking so that I could get away from Lauren and Jessica's bantering.

Then I saw something move quickly in between the trees to my right from the corner of my eye. I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned to see what it was, maybe a bear or a deer? Mr. Banner did say that we would be safe as long as we stayed on the trail but now that it's come down to just the five of us, I'm starting to worry that we're vulnerable out here on our own. The girl's argument shrunk down as I stopped focusing on their conversation and stood in front of the several lanky trees that were suddenly shrouded by the fog created by the rain, everything was so quiet that I could barely hear the way the raindrops fell to the ground and the distant rumbling of the thunder.

"Yo, Bella? You see Big Foot in there or something?" Mike laughs nervously when he comes to see what I was staring at. That's when I heard the rumbling again but this time it sounded more like...a growl.

"Did you hear that?" I ask him which made the girl's finally quiet down to try to listen to what I just heard.

"Hear what? The thunder?"

"No, I don't think that was thunder. Listen," We all stood perfectly still as we tried to hear what that noise was again. My skin was filled with goosebumps head to toe and my heart was beginning to race at a painful pace. I waited to hear that noise again. Lauren was getting impatient and she decided to push Mike aside so that she could talk to me.

"This is ridiculous! You guys can keep trying to listen to the freaking thunder all you want. _I_ for one am _not_ going to waste my time with you losers anymore."

"You shouldn't go off on your own Mallory. Let's all go together." Mike warned.

Then thats when I heard it again and this time I knew everyone else did too. A menacing deep growl that echoed throughout the fog infested trail could be heard from behind us and I knew we were in trouble. Then all of a sudden the girl's were screaming as a large silver furred wolf jumped out from the thick fog. I could barely make his form out though and I could tell everyone else was too scared to realize that he was a wolf. That's when everything happened within the blink of an eye. I heard Mike babble something incoherent as his small blue eyes were wide open and his mouth gaping. Angela and Jessica grew stiff, too shocked and scared to do anything. This only made Lauren freak out even more.

"Get out of my way!" Lauren yelled before shoving me aside and I fell onto my side into the damp dirt.

"Bear!" Jessica screamed.

"No don't run! Bella get up!" Angela tried to warn the others that running would only make things worse as Jessica was already running after Lauren, crying for help. Mike grabbed Angela's arm and began dragging her along with him too frantically - I was glad that he thought of getting Angela to safety seeing as she was too shocked to move on her own. I could hear her protesting to Mike to let her go so that she could help me up but he wouldn't listen to her. I knew I should worry about myself first but the thought of Angela suffering the same thing that happened to me three years ago terrified me and it made me even more relieved that she was running away.

"Bella!" I heard her cry out one more time before everything around me grew quiet once more.

I was about to get up when I felt my ankle began throbbing. Then I felt a sickening burst of heat from behind me. My breath was caught in my lungs as I felt the vibrations of the growl from behind me. This time I turned my head to see the animal that was now standing at my feet and that's when my eyes flooded with tears, making my vision blurry as I stared at the enormous wolf with silver like fur looked down on me. I was now left alone to face the monster that began drooling at me as I dragged myself off the ground and stood up with shaky legs. I looked up at the wolf that stared at me with pure hate before I took a step back and held my hands out in an attempt to stop him from charging after me. As if it was some game, the wolf began growling at me as he crouched down to follow my every move. I tried to look around at my surroundings in hope of finding something that could help me fend off the beast but as the rain began pouring down on us harder, I realized it would be harder than I thought to find such a thing now. It was too late.

When I stepped on the branch, causing it to snap, I must have set him off because he began pacing back and forth just as he revealed his sharp fangs at me. I turned around to take off running with all the strength my legs could gather when I heard him release a haunting howl into the air. I tried my best to get away but it was no use; I knew that much. The wolf's teeth snapped at me as I heard the way it began to catch up to me, it's large paws crushing the earth underneath them. Just before I could reach the top of the hill, the wolf managed to jump ahead of me and cut me off from continuing along the trail. I was panting as I desperately looked up to face the wild animal that would surely rip me to shreds. The grey wolf continued running towards me as he let out a ferocious growl, his black eyes looking at me with amusement which only made me shrink into myself. I tried to back up but tripped on the gravel and tumbled down the hill, deeper into the woods. I fell into the ground - hitting the back of my head so hard I heard a loud ringing noise in my ears. I opened my eyes to look up at the nearly black sky and whimpered when the lighting illuminated everything around me in an alarming blue flash. I used my elbow to support myself up and saw that the wolf wasn't far as he jumped down from the edge of the trail and landed skillfully before me. He began stalking over to me and I remember saying Jasper's name while shutting my eyes. As I heard the crackling of the lighting again and a pained whine reached my ears I opened them.

I stared in shock at the scene that unfolded before me. Jasper was standing protectively right in front of me, he glared at the wolf that was now lying on the ground in front of us for a spilt second until he shook off the blow Jasper must have given him when he was charging for me. Both Alice and Edward were crouching down behind the wolf.

"Jasper..." I winced as the pressure in the back of my head began to pound, as if my heart was there and not in my chest. Jasper was by my side and looked frantically at my head, trying to see if there was any blood, his eyes pitch black and pained.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, darling. I promise I'm never going to do something so stupid like that again."

"You're here now...that's all that matters." I said as I breathed a sigh of relief.

Seeing that he had an opportunity the wolf attempted to attack Jasper from behind only to be stopped by Edward and Alice when they grabbed him by his thick throat, lifted him into the air, and slammed him hard against the gravel just as lighting clapped not too far from where we were. I felt out of breath as I began finding it hard to breath, I was about to have a panic attack and I was too scared to control it. I could hear myself breathing in and out quicker than I normally would and realized that I was hyperventilating.

We all heard another howl echo from deep within the woods. Edward, Alice, and Jasper all turned their heads to look in the direction of the noise when an even larger brown wolf launched itself from the cover of the bushes. It was as if he showed up to help us rather than help the grey wolf in ripping us apart. The two wolves circled each other as they exchanged their deadly snarls. In the blink of an eye both of the wolves lunged and began biting into each other, it was the most frightening scene I never thought I would see again. As the two bit into each other's thick fur the brown wolf rammed the grey one on the side causing them both to roll down in between the trees and left a trail of destroyed bushes behind them as they disappeared deeper into the woods. I could hear Alice yelling something incoherent as Edward ran in after them. Everything was happening so fast I couldn't keep up with their fast movements. I must have blacked out for a split second because before I could even process what else happened I heard Alice's worried voice so close to me I didn't realize she was kneeling down by my side and holding my hand; I looked at her with confusion as my head felt too heavy for me to even keep it up.

"You're going to be okay Bella! We're here," that sounded familiar. I must have heard her say that before because I could swear Alice said similar words to me once. My head hurts too much to remember right now though. "Jasper! Get Bella out of here now! I'll call Carlisle!"

"Alice what's going on?"

Alice didn't answer my question and yelled at Jasper, then she was gone too. Jasper was by my side and carrying me in his arms before Alice even finished. I winced at the sudden movement when I felt a pressure on the back of my head.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I didn't understand why he was apologizing to me nor why he sounded so upset. Was it because of me again?

"Jasper, what's happening? Why was that wolf..."

"I'll explain later I promise. Just let me get you out of here first."

I wanted to tell him that I was okay to walk on my own but the throbbing in my head was too much for me to even suggest such a thing. I was thankful for the wave of comfort that washed over me which managed to ease the pain a little. Suddenly I felt the rush of the cold wind and I realized he was running much faster than any human ever could. It felt nice to be in his arms again.

The last thing I heard was the many voices of my classmates and Mr. Banner surrounding me and another loud crackling of the thunder in the almost black sky while Jasper held me close to his chest. I could hear the blaring sirens of an ambulance coming from the highway and Mr. Banner ran towards the parking lot to call it over to us. All the while I couldn't stop myself from questioning why this time - the wolves I saw today were actually real and not just ghosts haunting me. Then I closed my eyes and sunk deeper into Jasper's embrace, hoping my head will stop the painful throbbing.

~Jasper~

Bella wants me. She really wants me to be more than a friend and maybe even more. I couldn't control my happiness all day long after we got to school and shocked the rest for the students when they saw us getting out of the same car together. I didn't care however, I was too hypnotized by Bella's emotions and her sweet intoxicating scent to even consider what my siblings would think. Alice and Edward communicated feelings of excitement and encouragement while Rosalie tried to not feel anything at all, only an indifferent glance before Emmett let out a booming laugh to emphasize his approval. I was glad that Alice was being so supportive of Bella's relationship with me although it made me think about how the pixie's feelings must be affected by seeing me with her new best friend. She told me many times to stop thinking about what other's will think or how they will be affected and just be happy so I was trying my best to do exactly that but I wanted Alice to know that I was grateful to her for bringing Bella into my life.

Class went by fairly quickly until it was time for us to go to the busses for the field trip Mr. Banner arranged. I could feel Bella's content from the other side of the parking lot and when we stopped to look at one another, Edward decided to be funny by teasing us. It was true what he said but still it seemed foreign coming from my usually quiet brooding brother. When we got into the bus, Mike Newton looked at me with intimidation and moved to the very back of the bus to sit with Tyler Crowley. It was actually quite amusing that he didn't forget how guilty I made him feel in the cafeteria.

"God, you're starting to remind me of Emmett." She rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea what you mean by that." I say as I took a seat near the window and Alice plopped down next to me.

"Mike plans on apologizing to Bella today. You can stop enjoying how the boy keeps getting uncomfortable whenever you enter a room now."

"I'll be sure to do that." I said to tease her.

During the ride Alice kept bugging me about Bella.

"When are you going to take Bella on a date?" I turned my attention away from the window to look at the pixie who was bouncing in her seat as excitement spilled out from her golden eyes.

"Why are you asking me that now of all times, Alice?"

"Because I can't see anything yet and I want to know already - so tell me! Did you decide or even consider a place?"

" _Considering_ that we've been too busy dealing with wolves and Jacob's constant whining, I doubt now is the time to take Bella on a date."

"I know you Jasper Whitlock! You've taken her to your secret spot so maybe that's what you would count as a date but not me! If you don't come up with something soon then I will give you suggestions." I grimaced when a memory of Alice with several brochures of restaurants and sights to see in Seattle popped into my mind. She was waiting to play matchmaker for a long time, I can understand that now.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!"

"Fine, if that's what'll make you happy. I suppose you can help me choose where to take her. Nothing too extravagant or showy, I get the feeling Bella's idea of a good date would be to go to a book store and dinner after."

"Aw you know her so well and yes that is exactly her ideal date. Doesn't mean that's how it's going to be though!"

I might as well comply to the pixie's will - it'll make things easier on me and maybe even for my Bella.

* * *

I should have known that those damn wolves would've followed us out of Forks. I let my guard down because I was distracted by my own selfish feelings and excitement due to Bella's own emotions. The fact that she told me she wanted me more than a friend meant so much more to me than I could ever possibly explain in words. I told her I would be there to protect her whenever she needed me but when I caught the foul stench of wet dog as soon as the bus doors swung open - I knew I needed to find them. At first I thought it had been Jacob Black and his pack but there was something unsettling about the scent they left behind, it didn't seem right to me. I could feel so many emotions spilling out of the darkness in the forest that surrounded us - creating a worrisome environment. Edward and Alice felt it as well and were by my side.

"Jasper - " Alice began as we walked through the woods behind the group of students that were following Mr. Banner.

"I know, Alice. You stay with Bella while Edward and I go see what they're doing here."

"No, Jazz. We need to stick together, I get the feeling that something's not right and if you go alone, I won't be able to see what will happen. You feel the same thing I do right? They're - uneasy." She says as she stops to look in the direction where the wolves are.

I could feel the same thing she did and her uneasiness sparked worry in me. Motivating me even more to find them before they decide to get close to Bella. I thought Bella would alright if I went to deal with the mutts as long as she was with the group. I was wrong. Edward, Alice, and I slipped away from the group easily and ran deeper into the woods to follow after the scent to find out what all these emotions were that made even them uneasy. Once we were within earshot of the wolves I was surprised to hear Jacob's even tempered voice as he spoke.

"Leah, listen to me! You don't want to do this to Bella, she's just a girl who's done nothing wrong. This is all Sam's plan to get to me; he knows I care about her and thats the only reason he wants to get to her."

Edward and Alice were both keeping themselves hidden behind the tall oak tree and I crouched down to look at the scene that was about to unfold at the bottom of the trench where Jacob and his pack were currently surrounding a thin woman with short black hair. None of them had shifted into wolves yet so it made it hard to believe that this was just a coincidence.

"Shut up Jake! If it wasn't for that brat _you_ wouldn't have betrayed your pack! We were a family and instead of choosing us you chose a human who's lurking with a bunch of blood suckers!"

If my skin had been able to, I would have felt a shiver run down my spine with the amount of hate the female shifter was converying but the overwhelming hurt that waned in between made me question if she really wanted to hurt Bella or if it was Jake. Jake's hesitation and frustration towards the woman seemed to have clouded his judgement when he took a step back and inhaled sharply. By doing that he must have caught our own scent as realization set in and he turned his head to look up at me from here I stood. He gave me a glare before looking at the woman, Leah, again.

"He wants to talk to her before we take action; Jacob's hoping to persuade her." Edward said too quickly for them to catch after reading his thoughts.

"We stopped being a family the day Emily died, Leah. We didn't betray anyone by not wanting to kill a human girl because of Sam's vendetta on me. We did what was right by walking away from that pack and you know it."

"That's not true!" When Leah raised her voice at Jacob, Seth's anxiety washed over me, not as strongly compared to Bella's anxiety but it was enough to make me worry for the kid's well being.

"Leah..." Seth said, his voice hoarse. As if it had been the first time she has heard her name being called, Leah spins around to look at the youngest of the shifters, her nearly black eyes pouring a large amount of conflicted emotions.

"And you? You want to defend her too? Did you really think I would overlook your betrayal so easily just because you're my little brother? Sam was right about you, you know - you're nothing but a weakling Seth!"

"Seth didn't betray you or anyone Leah. He was just a kid who wanted his sister to go back home with him and he even begged you to come back to Forks; don't drag him into the delusions you created because of your idealism of Sam. That's exactly what made you stay with him; hoping that he could be yours one day just because his imprintee was out of the way although you should have known deep down that he will never feel for you what he did for Emily."

"Shut up Jake you don't know anything about us, you traitor!" Leah screamed as she began shaking her head back and forth and covered her ears with her hands.

"Leah, you're the one who's in the wrong here. I'm sure you would see that if you left Sam and came back to Forks with us." Embry stated.

"Forget it! I'd rather die than go back with the likes of traitors!" She yelled before we all heard a loud howl to our right. I looked at Edward and Alice and just like me hadn't realized that there had been another wolf close by. Leah grinned before looking at me right in the eyes, "it's too late now anyways." She then shifted into a smallish wolf with almost white fur and roared loudly at Jacob.

It wasn't long after she shifted did I hear the many frantic screams of Angela Webber and the rest as they called out for help; too frightened to even realize that we were not too far from where they were running. I began to panic when I couldn't detect a trace of Bella's freesia scent or her heart beat, only the smell of wet dog. I gave Leah one rough growl as venom began to pool in my mouth; wanting to rip her to shreds for distracting us from what their real plan was. How could I be such a fool!

"Go! We'll catch up once we deal with Leah!" Jacob yelled before shifting along with the rest of his pack.

He didn't need to tell me twice. I ran as fast as I could through the rain in the direction where I heard the screams without looking back. The closer I got the stronger the smell of the wolf got and a mix of lavender reached me too. I barely made it back to the trail when Bella was being confronted by the silver wolf, his fangs getting ready to sink into her pale skin and his hind legs leaned back to spring after her. Bella slipped on on the slick mug and fell backwards, disappearing from my sight a split second later as she rolled down the steep hill. The bastard lunged forward and followed her into the woods. I didn't have time to hesitate as I ran and grabbed his legs to drag him back and slam him into the pavement as hard as I could. His whine could be heard as an echo. I turned around to go to Bella only to find her grabbing the back of her head and a pained expression. I was going to go to her and see what was wrong as a wave of sharp pain clouded my mind and turned my back on the bastard when Edward and Alice arrived from behind him.

"Jasper..." Bella said softly while trying to hide her pained expression with relief. My anger didn't lay to rest however, I was too willing to rip that dog's throat out and end him. How could she be relieved now after I failed to protect her?

I apologized to my girl only to recieve confusion on her part. She saw the way the wolf tried to get the best of me with my guard down not counting on Alice and Edward defending me while I made sure Bella wasn't gravely injured. When they grabbed him and slammed him into the ground I heard a loud snap coming from his back and it should have made me cringe at the sound but he deserved it after what he put Bella through. At the sight of this however, Bella began hyperventilating; losing herself to the shallow quick breaths. I calmed her before she would faint from the loss of oxygen and held her to me to comfort her.

The grayish wolf was heading in our direction when Jacob's howl interrupted and he arrived to stop him. They began challenging one another as they stood their ground before they simulatiously went to attack one another, rolling down the hill and continuing to fight into the woods. Alice and Edward went after them to make sure Leah didn't have any ideas to come after Bella while I took her to safety. I picked her up and could feel her pain increase when I took off to get her away from here. Once we made it to the edge of the woods I looked down to see that she had her eyes closed and clutched at my jacket - I held her closer to me and chastised myself for causing her pain.

After some persuasion and dazzling of Mr. Banner I convinced him to let me go in the ambulance with Bella to make sure she would be okay until her dad would arrive to the hospital. On the ride back to Forks, I held her cold hand in mine and tried to soothe her as best I could. She looked tired and conflicted

"Jasper." She said under her breath, her eyes still closed but she was awake to my relief.

"I'm here Bella."

"What happened back there," she was going to ask when she looked at the paramedic who was retrieving a kit from the cabinet over head. I understood that she didn't want to expose us to him by stating what happened in the woods so she simply looked at me and waited.

"Later, love. Rest for now." I said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Just don't leave me alone." This time she did doze off and relaxed into the gurney.

"I'm sorry." I whisper before looking out of the ambulances door. I stared at the trees we passed to replace it with the immense guilt I felt for failing my Bella once again. There was no getting around it anymore - I had to tell Bella the truth about the wolves. Meanwhile my 'dislike' for Jacob Black grew twice as much and I couldn't wait to have a few words with him. That is, if I don't end up killing him first.


	19. Never Think

~Chapter Eighteen~

Never Think

~Bella~

"Alright, Bella I want you to look here and follow the light with your eyes." Carlisle says as he waves a small pen in my eyes while I laid on one of the beds in the emergency room.

With my word against Jasper; everyone insisted that I was taken to the hospital to make sure I didn't have any threatening injuries. Angela called the ambulance, thinking I would be gravelly injured after everyone in our class evacuated from the park when she and the other's told them there was a wild animal loose. I was surprised how Angela was in tears and told me how sorry she was that they left me but I was quick to tell her that I understood; if anything I was relieved that she was safe.

Jasper never left my side and although he couldn't look me in the eyes for some reason, he never let my hand go from his until Carlisle showed up to the emergency room to check on me.

"Good," Carlisle says after I did what he asked of me, "from a scale of one to ten can you tell me how much pain you're in right now?"

"Um, six maybe? The headaches come and go whenever I stop moving."

"Make that a nine point five," I turned slightly until I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head to look at Jasper as he gave me a stern look. I could see that he had an almost pained expression in his now dark amber eyes and it made me feel guilty for being the cause for his pain. Feeling the emotions I was emitting, Jasper looks away from me once again.

"You're not helping anyone out here by lying so just tell Carlisle honestly how you're feeling, Bella." He scolded me for trying to feign that I was okay just so that he and Carlisle wouldn't worry. Carlisle gave me a knowing look and waited for me to be honest with him. I guess that was a useless attempt to try on two vampires. I sighed before l looked up at Carlisle and nodded to confirm that what Jasper said was true.

It wasn't long before we heard one of the double doors opening suddenly and I heard my dad's serious voice asking for me at the information desk. I saw that Charlie was standing there desperately looking for me; he looked pale and out of breath in his police uniform. His brown hair a wild mess as he ran his hand through it. When his eyes finally landed on mine he closed his eyes and put his hand to his chest to breath a sigh of relief. I swallowed as I felt a knot in my throat, feeling guilty for scaring him half to death...again.

"Bella! Are you okay? What happened?" He asked when he stalked over to the bed I was on and placed his hand on my shoulder; frantically looking for the reason I had to be brought to the hospital.

"Yes, Dad. I'm...okay now." I answer as I shift my gaze to Jasper as he looked at Charlie with guilty eyes.

"Chief Swan. Bella suffered a minor concussion and also has a sprained ankle. I was waiting for your consent to let me give her a CT scan to make sure there isn't any internal damage we may have missed. Although I'm sure she's okay I'd rather not risk it. Just to be safe." Carlisle says as he gives Charlie a reassuring smile to help calm my dad down.

"Of-of course anything, doc. You do what you need to."

"Alright, I'll go get everything ready so I can take Bella up to run some tests then." Carlisle smiled at us before he gave Jasper a look I couldn't quite decipher.

"I'll be right back Bella." Jasper told me as he placed his hand on mine and once again avoided looking into my eyes. What was wrong with him? Did I upset him? It wasn't really my fault so he shouldn't have any reason to get angry with me for something that was out of my control, right?

Charlie looked away awkwardly at the small display of affection Jasper showed me and let out a loud sigh. Once we were alone, Charlie went to stand next to the monitors and asked, "Bella. What the hell happened?"

"Dad, I'm okay now."

"How am I supposed to believe that when I find you here? Tell me what happened, Bells, please, you've got to give me something. I heard about an animal attacking you? Were you alone?" He lost his voice when he mentioned attack and looked down at his shoes.

"Dad," I sighed, not sure on how to broach the subject without taking him back to what happened to me three years ago. "We saw...a bear in the woods when we were hiking."

What could I possibly tell him? That I was attacked by a wolf again? He'd only think I'm crazy or worse I'd drive _Charlie_ crazy with all of this stress. How would he be able to cope with that? I can't put him through all that paranoia _again_. The truth of the matter is that I still couldn't understand why a wolf appeared out of no where and decided to attack me but I would find out, from Jasper or any of the Cullen's if that's what it takes to understand what the hell was going on.

"Then what happened? How is it that you're the only one who's injured?" He pleaded as he sat down on the side of the bed and took my hand. His expression communicates pure concern for me and I couldn't help but feel bad for being the cause of his stress.

"Dad...What happened was that I - I had a panic attack and I started hyperventilating before I could do anything else."

"Panic attack?" He repeated as his tired brown eyes looked at me with surprise and what I could call heartache, stirring some unwanted memories on his part. "God, Bella I'm so sorry. You were left behind?"

"No, Jasper and his siblings went back to get me while everyone evacuated. They saved me and somehow scared the bear away." It wasn't a completely lie. I knew I still needed to keep the truth about the Cullen's a secret no matter what and I would keep my promise to them after everything they've done for me. Even if it meant keeping it a secret from Charlie.

 _Sorry, Dad._

"The Cullen's." Charlie seemed to process what I said.

"Are you," he clears his throat rather loudly and pauses, "are you feeling okay now? How's your head? Is your ankle hurting a lot?" He asks me while he shifts his gaze between the small bump that grew more swollen on the back of my head and to my swollen ankle that Carlisle had wrapped.

"Yes, I'll be fine. It's nothing serious." He and I both knew what serious looked like in our vocabulary.

Charlie scrubbed his face with his hands as if to shake away his agitation before looking up at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"You almost gave me a heart attack kiddo."

"I know. I'm really sorry dad." I say and this time it was my turn to pat his hand comfortingly.

"If anything had happened to you like last time I-" he muttered as his eyes gleamed with unshed tears, awakening mine.

"Dad, that's not going to happen again. Please don't think about that anymore. What happened...happened but I'm still here."

 _I really am sorry - you have no idea how sorry I am for everything._

We both took our time to collect ourselves. We weren't the most vocal about our feelings and one session of heartfelt emotions were enough to completely drain us. Like father, like daughter. I guess you could say.

Charlie gave me a hesitant look, as if he was almost too nervous to tell me something that's been on his mind. I look at him and raise my eyebrows, waiting for him to gather the courage to speak.

"Your, uh. You know your mother called."

"What? You didn't tell her what happened today did you?"

"She called right after your teacher told me you were being taken to the hospital." So he did tell her. I could just imagine the whole one sided conversation Renee would have with me along with her hysterics. I leaned back and looked up at the blinding white ceiling. The last thing I wanted to deal with now was my mother's overreactions.

"She's going to freak out." I sigh as I place my hand on my forehead, hoping to rid myself of the headache that wouldn't go away.

"You might want to call her when we get home."

Carlisle appeared again after a couple of minutes, pushing an empty wheelchair next to my bed.

"How's my favorite patient doing?" I laughed awkwardly; glad that Carlisle could have a sense of humor after the tense conversation I had with Charlie.

"Ready to get out of this hospital." I replied as I smiled. Carlisle was handling the whole situation as to why I was in the hospital in the first place rather well compared to Jasper and Charlie were and I secretly thanked him in my mind for everything he's done for me.

"I'm sure we'll get you up and about in no time but first you have a CT scan that awaits you upstairs." He says as he pats the seat in the wheelchair.

* * *

After Carlisle and Charlie both helped me into the wheel chair; Charlie said that he would be in the waiting room until I was done. Right before he opened the door into the waiting room I couldn't help but look through the opening to see if Jasper was in there and simultaneously felt nothing short of disappointment to see that he wasn't, as far as I could see.

Once Carlisle and I were in the elevator I found myself restless. I kept looking up at the Cullen's adoptive father hesitantly as I thought about what to say. He must have felt my eyes on him and after pressing the button to take us to the fourth floor he turned around to look at me.

"How are you really feeling?" He asks me sincerely, his amber eyes were hard to ignore as they expressed concern for my well being. I look down at my ankle that was pulsing in pain but the bandage made it bearable.

"I'm just confused. Why did something like this have to happen again, Carlisle? For years I thought that everytime I would feel like I was being followed or watched by those _things_ ; I honestly thought I was imagining them. That I was going insane I mean - even my own mother believed that I was. But today...it was real. That wolf was real and he was coming after _me."_

"I wish I knew why this had to happen to you, Bella. You have no idea how truly sorry Jasper and the rest of us are that you have to be haunted by such animals." Carlisle kneels down in front of me and looks up; his expression now looks sad and almost angry which surprised me.

"Do you know something about this? When Alice and Edward ran in after the wolves they didn't hesitate, not for a second. And Jasper was livid to say the least. Please don't tell me that it was just some coincidence what happened out there because I think I'm just going to lose my mind even more. Carlisle, I can't keep living like this." I admitted my worries and anxiety to someone other than Jasper for the first time but I couldn't keep any of this in anymore. I could feel the tears were threatening to take over just like my emotions were as I slumped into the wheelchair and held my head in my hands as I looked down.

I felt one of Carlisle's arms hesitantly yet gently wrap around my shoulder and bring me closer to his chest as he hugged me; as if to provide comfort a parent would give their child and it spoke volumes of how much Carlisle's compassion dictated his every move. I hugged him back with one hand and willed the tears to disappear. Charlie had never done anything like this before and it was completely new to me. The fact that Carlisle would try to comfort me as a father made my emotions go all over the place. I was secretly glad Jasper wasn't with us or he would be a mess because of me.

"Bella, I know you want answers. Believe me we do too but not nearly as strongly as Jasper does. He cares for you like he's never cared for anyone before and it's torturing him to feel the amount of pain you're in. I wish I could tell you more but I think it's Jasper's place to tell you what he knows. The only thing I can say is that whatever happens - we will always be here to keep you safe. Even though we failed today."

I let go of Carlisle's coat from when I held onto him and lean back against the chair to look at him, his face downcast as he expressed his own disappointment.

"Thank you. But it's not your fault, Carlisle, nor is it Jasper's. If anything I find that you guys keep saving me time and time again. I think I should be the one apologizing for attracting so much trouble. I'm like some sort of magnet for bad luck..."

Carlisle tried his best to lighten the mood by chuckling as we reach the fourth floor and walks behind the wheelchair to push me out into the hallway, "No apologies are necessary. The situation you've been put in is...incomprehensible to begin with. You can thank us by being exactly the way you are."

I didn't know what to say to what he said I simply nodded shyly.

"Jasper and the rest of my children were right about you."

"Right about what?"

"You truly are a mysterious young woman."

"Mysterious? I haven't done anything at all. I'm just an ordinary girl."

"You say that because you don't see how much you've brought my family closer together. Your selflessness and acceptance of us has made an enormous impact on all of us and your loyalty to keep our secret is even more admirable. Trust me when I say; you are not just ordinary to us, Bella."

I found myself blushing at Carlisle's statement. It was surprising to hear him say what he and his family really thought of me but I was happy that the Cullen's weren't the only ones who have affected me in a positive way. I was glad that I had the opportunity to get to know Jasper's adoptive father a bit more and sure enough his compassion and acceptance were reassuring that someone like me could belong with the Cullen's.

"Carlisle, did Jasper leave?" As I ask my question when Carlisle stops at the entrance of the CT room.

"He needed to discuss something with his siblings but I'm sure as soon as he's finished, he will call you tonight." He reassures me as he smiles down at me. The only thing that worried me however, was if that really was all he was doing in this moment and not something else involving the wolves. I guess I would have to wait until I would see Jasper again to ask although I'll admit hearing the truth behind the wolves from him worried me more than anything else.

* * *

"Luckily, Bella has nothing other than a minor concussion from the fall. She may have some whiplash, dizziness, and headaches for the next few days but other than that there is nothing to worry about. She can take some pain killers if the pain is too persistent tonight but she should drink lots of fluids before and after taking them," Carlisle was explaining to Charlie in the hallway as I sat in the chair, fiddling with a few strands of my hair with my fingers. Impatient to see Jasper again, I continuously looked around the emergency room to see if he would walk through those double doors at any moment.

"I recommend that she take a day or two off from school to rest and her ankle has time to recuperate," Carlisle says and i could tell that Charlie was making mental notes in his head before Carlisle shifted his attention towards me.

"Bella make sure to keep your ankle elevated when you're lying down and try not to apply too much pressure on your foot. Also please use the crutches these two days until you are comfortable walking on your own - do not try to be brave on this one and just use them for now." He ended as he gave me a pointed look when he saw the way I stared at the silver crutches with disdain.

"Will do Dr. Cullen." I say as I smile at a bossy Carlisle when he's in doctor mode. He smiles back and pats me on the shoulder gently before looking at Charlie and saying goodbye. Charlie gave Carlisle a firm handshake and said something that I couldn't quite hear but I was sure it was to communicate his appreciation to Carlisle and the Cullen's.

It wasn't until we were halfway through the parking lot that I realized Jasper wouldn't appear again and I felt a wave of worry for him. I hope Jasper, Alice, and Edward were alright. By the time we left the hospital, the sun turned the sullen sky into a dull purple as it began to set.

Once we pulled into the driveway, Charlie supported me to get up the steps of the porch without incident, although it was a bit awkward between us - I knew he was trying his best to take care of me. Normally I would protest and insist that I was okay but this time I listened to him and let him help me out for a change; he is my dad after all and it wouldn't hurt any of us if I relied on him every now and then.

We walked into my bedroom and I set down my crutches next to the bed while I went to sit down. I looked up at Charlie as he set down my backpack on the floor and looked at me.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Change of clothes or something from downstairs?"

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Alright then. I'll come and check on you after my shift ends. I was supposed to work a late shift but if you want I can call and tell them I can't come in."

"You don't have to do that - really. I'm okay on my own for a couple of hours." I insist knowing how much of his work he must be pushing aside for me and I felt guilty for making him stay with me. Charlie rubbed his chin with his hand as he contemplated on what he should do, most likely feeling just as bad for having to leave me alone.

"If you need anything and I mean _anything_ , Bells, you call me. Understand?"

"I understand..." I said before he nodded and turned around with hesitation. "Dad?"

Charlie turned around when he heard me call out to him before he was out of sight in the hallway.

"T-thank you for everything and I'm really sorry for worrying you." He looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm just happy you're safe, Bella. That's all that matters right now."

"Drive safe." And with that he smiled before his heavy footsteps faded gradually the more he walked down the hallway.

After I heard Charlie's cruiser pull out of the drive way I managed to change out of my damp clothes and went to take a hot bath. As I settled into the tub I winced from the way my swollen ankle ached as it was being comforted by the heat of the water. I began washing away everything along with my anxiety, fear, and worries. I needed to process what the hell actually happened in the park today. Jasper, Alice, and Edward saved me from the wolves; of that I had no doubt. Carlisle seemed to already know what happened to me which only sparked more confusion on my part as he hadn't even seemed the slightest bit surprised to hear what had happened; angry almost. Why did it have to happen this way? None of this made sense, the more I delve into my thoughts and relive all of the events that happened; the more I got lost. I rested my head only to feel a stinging pain from where I still had a prominent bump on the back of my head and instinctively reached my hand up to feel it.

 _It could have been worse, don't you think?_

That's true. I could have been bit like last time or worse...

I managed to wash my hair with the strawberry scented shampoo I liked so much as gently as I could before I felt myself getting lulled deeper and deeper into a lethargic state. I made the effort to lift myself out of the tub and reached for my bathrobe. I limped my way over to the counter and wiped away the foggy air that accumulated on the mirror with my hand to see myself more clearly. I looked exhausted compared to this morning when I was so excited to start my day with Jasper. How is it possible that my luck could turn out so badly?

Not wanting to see the way my eyes watered due to my frustration I looked away in shame only to see that my bathrobe had parted just enough for me to see the one thing I wished was actually wiped away from my body. I looked at the scar on my stomach with indifference as I placed my hand on the scar to feel it. To remember the day that caused it or better yet _what_ caused it. I sighed and closed my eyes as a single tear streamed down my cheek and only opened them again when I felt it drip down my chin to hit my bare foot. Anger, confusion, and emptiness clouded my mind and I've come to realize exactly how much not having Jasper by my side has affected me. It's only been a couple of hours since I last saw him and yet I missed him. I missed him more than I could have ever imagined.

Before I could get more invested in my overwhelming emotions, I was startled by the loud ringing of my cell phone. I struggled to make my way over to the door and rummaged through my bag to retrieve my cell phone only to sigh once more when I saw the caller ID. Renée. Here goes nothing.

"Hello?"

"Bella! You finally picked up! I've been calling you all day! Why haven't you been answering? Where have you been?" Renée's frantic voice spoke at a velocity, it took me a moment to gather what she was saying before she began asking me something else. I ran my hand through my wet hair as the headache started pounding in the back of my head again.

"I didn't have my phone on me up until now, sorry mom. I was going to call you."

"Your father told me you were taken to the hospital. What happened? Did you have another panic attack? I should have known something was going to happen with you living with Charlie" I furrowed my eyebrows, slightly ticked off by the way she reprimanded my dad for no good reason.

I grabbed my crutch and walked over to my drawer to grab a black tank top and plaid red pajama pants to change into.

"This wasn't dad's fault. I fell and twisted my ankle when we went on a field trip today. It wasn't anything serious, don't worry, besides I'm home now."

"Are you sure? If you had a panic attack again, tell your dad and he should be able to find someone to help you work things out."

 _You mean a shrink, right?_

That was always the only solution Renee ever came up with during all the nightmares and panic attacks I had in Alaska. She always wanted me to talk to psychiatrists and seek help. To her I could talk to anyone except for my own mother; saying that it was too difficult to hear what I was truly feeling. Renee even went as far as to ask my doctors to prescribe me sedatives like Xanax which not only pissed Charlie off. It may have been one of the main reasons he didn't want me living with her. I'll admit, Charlie never got angry but I'd never seen him so mad like that in my life and it made me glad that he led me to make the right choice.

I placed my phone down on the bed as Renée continued rambling while I pulled on my tank top and pants awkwardly as I tried to balance on one foot before I heard her ask if I was still listening.

"Mom. It really was nothing. I'm home now and I'm going to rest."

"Bella listen; I know you want to stay with your father but I really think you should consider moving in with me, here in Arizona. You would love it! It's always warm and sunny, the people are nice, and I hear the high school near me is really great. When you come to visit I'll show you around Phoenix and you'll see how beautiful it is here compared to that dull town."

"I'm sure it is but I'm starting to like living here in Forks with dad. I even made friends already and besides I don't want to move away in the middle of the school year again. I want to stay here."

"Could a boy have anything to do with that by any chance?" She says, teasingly and like that I knew she wasn't going to insist with her plan anymore.

I settle on top of the covers and place a pillow under my ankle. I lean against the headboard as I try not to feel embarrassed by my mother's sudden interest in my life. I begin picking at the loose purple thread that started unraveling from my blanket as I breath out, "No - maybe. I don't know yet mom. It's...complicated."

"Well tell me all about him! What's his name? What does he look like? Does he come from a good family?"

Before I could even being answering to Renée's interrogation I heard a soft knock on my bedroom window in front of my bed. I gasped as I sat up; feeling my heart skipping frantically and i set the phone down, completely forgetting about Renee. I would have panicked if it weren't for a wave of comfort reaching me and effectively calmed me down before I could panic. Instantly I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jasper that better be you." I whispered as I bit on my lower lip, trying to control the panic that made itself present in my shaky voice.

The next thing I knew, the window opened slowly and a light breeze floated in, the smell of rain and the oak trees that surrounded my house filled the room, and eventually with Jasper. He slowly jumped down from the window sill in one swift movement and stood there, perfectly still. Proving that it was him, I let the breath I kept in my chest out as relief swept over me.

He looked at me with pitch black eyes as he stood by the window, as if he was waiting for me to tell him to leave and he needed to be ready to escape. But of course he should know by now that I wouldn't ever tell him to leave me; it would never be me. It was only when his eyes landed on my cell phone did he enable me to remember Renee.

"M-mom, I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"What? Bella, at least tell me if you're being safe!" I scoffed at that last comment she made before I hung up and looked back up at Jasper.

He still hadn't moved but his eyes told me that he wanted to get closer. I bit my lip as I felt like a bundle of nerves. My heart began beating faster now due to a completely different reason and he knew it. I opened my mouth hesitantly and looked at him through hooded eyelashes, my eyes wandering over his whole perfect being.

"Jasper..." I breathed.

It was only when I said his name, did he face me with a look in his eyes I never saw before. A look of want; as if he needed me more than I could ever need him and he was going to prove it right now.

~Jasper~

I was furious. No, that word couldn't even begin to describe how I was feeling right now. I needed to do something and soon if I wanted to have control over my emotions with Bella so close to me. I hated myself more than anything as I felt her pain gradually increasing when her injuries were being evaluated by Carlisle.

Carlisle tried his best to keep calm when he saw Bella being taken into the emergency room by the paramedics; Alice had called him to catch him up on what had happened and his distaste for the wolves amplified as I felt his emotions resound towards me. Everytime Bella would wince from the pain she felt from her injuries, the harder it was for my adoptive father to not feel anything except for pure anger. Anger for everything that Bella had to endure because of the fucking wolves that were proving to be the bane of our existence with each passing day and I knew I wasn't the only one in my family feeling this way.

Bella kept trying to put up a front and even said the pain wasn't that bad which only upset me more. Her stubbornness to be strong impressed me more and more everyday but right now - I wanted her to be safe. I _needed_ her to be safe and for that to happen I didn't care if I had to be the one to tell Carlisle how much pain she was in. I wasn't even able to look Bella in those chocolate brown eyes because of the guilt and pain that was slowly consuming me and I knew that she realized right away as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. I never left her side - I couldn't possibly bring myself to leave her alone but I also knew that if I didn't rid myself of the rage I had accumulated; I would release all of my anger onto everyone in the emergency room and that would only make everything worse. For everyone.

I knew I should have stayed with her until she was discharged but when Charlie showed up; I knew that wouldn't be the best choice. The look the man gave me when he saw me holding his daughter's hand was nothing short of distrust. I understood that he didn't trust me being so close with his only daughter and the fact that his overprotectiveness spoke more than he did - made me respect the man to no end. It proved difficult to stay near Bella when both of them emitted such strong amounts of stress, fear, and relief all at once.

"Jasper I need to speak with you." Carlisle said to me from where he was checking on Bella's chart. Too quickly for either her or Charlie to be able to hear us.

After Carlisle excused us, I couldn't help but hold Bella's hand for a second longer before regrettably leaving her side. I chose not to look into her big expressive eyes as she looked up at me. Concern and self awareness shrouded her mind and coincidentally made me feel even more repentant for failing to protect her.

As we walked out of the emergency room, I followed after Carlisle into the long hallway where the large ceiling to floor windows showed the storm that took over the skies. Once we were both alone, Carlisle turned around trying his best to hold back the anger in his amber eyes as he spoke.

"Son, how could this have happened? How is it that the rogue pack found Bella so easily and with not only you, Alice, and Edward there but with Jake's pack too? They even risked exposing themselves to dozens of humans." I looked down at my black boots as Carlisle's concern became too overwhelming to take on.

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. I began pacing as I tried to find the words for my father when he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I don't know, Carlise. I can't explain it either but that _damn_ dog knew they were there and didn't do anything about it except try to negotiate with Sam's second in command. The fool hasn't realized that there is no room for negotiating."

"Jacob Black knew the wolves were there? Do you think he's trying to get the pack to return to the reservation?" As Carlisle said Jacob's name I could feel his anger begin to simmer once again and I tried my best to send him a reassuring wave although my anger took up most of my rationality.

"I plan on finding out now. Can you watch Bella while I'm gone? I won't be long but I don't think I'll be back before she gets released tonight."

"Jasper -" Based on the wary look Carlisle gave me; I decided to bring his mind at ease.

"I'm not going to kill him if that's what you're worried about."

 _But I can't say I won't hurt the bastard this time around. He deserves what's coming to him._

"I know you're angry, Jasper. I understand exactly how you feel, believe me, but remember that we also need to work with Jacob in having the upper hand against Sam. He knows them better than we do and if anything; he could find a way to lure Sam enough for us to deal with him and be done with this once and for all."

"I promise I won't do anything drastic. However, apparently Jacob needs to be given an ultimatum. He will decide where his loyalties lie and it will be tonight if I have anything to say about it." I'd be damned if I let the stupid kid go near Bella again after the stunt he pulled today. He needs to get his head on straight or I'll make him feel all the anxiety and fear Bella has had to endure because of his filthy pack over the years.

After some more contemplation; Carlisle walked over to me and placed his hand over my shoulder.

"Then do what you need to do, son - but don't go alone. Take your brothers with you and I'll call Esme to watch over Bella when she gets home."

"Thank you, Carlisle. Please take care of Bella for me."

"You should know by now that I will." He tries his best to sum up a smile to which I let him know I appreciated before walking through the halls of the hospital and to the parking lot where I found Alice waiting in her yellow Porsche.

I walked straight for the car and opened the passenger side door, when I sat down she pulled out of the parking lot without me even saying anything. The pixie knew what I was planning because she was feeling the exact same emotions and I knew that if I didn't end up killing Jacob Black tonight - the Frightening Little Monster would most likely do it for me.

"Jacob is just outside of the reservation with Seth and Embry. I told Emmett and Edward to meet us there. Rosalie and Esme will follow Bella and Chief Swan home until we're done." Alice was as efficient as I knew she always was although I knew she was this way because her emotions dictated her now. I sent her a wave of trust and she looked over as we sped through the winding roads.

"She'll be okay, Jasper."

"Yeah," I said not completely believing her as the guilt only made me even angrier - not with Jacob but at myself for neglecting my girl and failing to keep her safe.

"It's not your fault, you know that."

"I know that if I had stayed with Bella none of this would have happened, Alice."

Alice remained quiet; knowing that she could neither deny nor agree with my statement since she couldn't possibly see what the outcome would have been now.

"Oh and the boys are all ready to rip someone's head off so I'd suggest you decompress your anger soon before we get there or you'll make Emmett tear Jacob in half before you get the chance to." Alice said jokingly but I knew that a part of her was worried that would actually happen. I agreed with the pixie but I would take out my anger on the one who deserved it.

* * *

We made it farther into the woods to meet up with Emmett and Edward as they both waited for us by the stream; Emmett's anger came to me in waves before he even came into view and the same went for Edward's concern for Bella. As soon as they sensed us approaching, Emmett jumped off of his rocky perch and stood next to Edward.

"How's Bells doing?" Emmett asked.

"She's in pain but it's nothing Carlisle can't handle for now. She should be out of the hospital tonight."

"Those damn mutts!" My brother said as his fists were clenched to his sides, trying to control his murderous thoughts apparently as Edward placed his hand on the big bear's shoulder.

"Calm down Emmett, you'll get your chance to get back at them but I think Jasper is the one who should get his shot first."

I turned around when that foul stench wafted over to us from behind me, my brothers tensed and Alice stepped back to stand next to them, knowing exactly what I was about to do.

"Try not to kill him." I could hear the crooked grin on his face as Edward said those words. I scoffed as a smirk threatened to appear however, it wasn't one of amusement like my brothers were sporting now.

Seth and Embry appeared from between the thick oak trees, already shifted in their wolf forms; neither knowing me well enough to guess what I was like when I was furious but understood this wouldn't be a calm dispute. Then that's when the coward decided to show himself, walking ahead of the other two and standing a dozen feet away from me in his human form. Trying to show his air of the alpha, he stood before me with his hands in his jean pockets.

"How is she-" I didn't give him the chance to even mutter another word as I appeared in front of Jacob too quickly for his pack to react and shoved him into the ground.

I saw the way Embry growled and began running towards me from the corner of my eyes. Emmett intervened and stopped the wolf's attack with his bare arms, only being pushed back slightly by the force of his speed as his feet created tracks in the dirt. Before Embry could try to bite my brother's head - Emmett picked Embry up over his shoulders and threw him as hard as he could back where Seth was standing. Both Emmett and Embry let out they're most threatening growls as they bared their fangs proving that neither will back down.

"Embry stand down!" He commanded as he stood back up on his feet; he looked over his shoulder to Seth who was purely frightened as he paced back and forth.

"How is she? How do you think she is after the stunt you pulled?" Jacob ignored Edward's retort as he turned to look at me.

"Jasper I screwed up I know that, but you have to understand that this isn't easy for any of us either! I had to try to at least talk some sense into Leah."

He was justifying his actions which only drove me further into my anger as I charged for him, grabbed him by the neck, and pushed him into the thick tree behind him, ignoring the way the trunk cracked under the force we both inflicted on it. Jacob grabbed my arm as he prepared to defend himself and let out a pained grunt. Instead of ripping his head off and ending this once and for all I looked into his defying eyes with mine. I unleashed all of Bella's overwhelming anxiety and petrifying fear onto him and watched as his mind strained to fight back the emotions I instilled in him but I knew these feelings were enough to bring _anyone_ down onto their knees in despair. I could recognize it because that's exactly how I felt ever since I met her.

"Do you feel that? _These_ are all the feelings Bella has been keeping deep inside since the day you and your _filthy_ pack hunted her down like she was nothing! You want easy? Then I'm sure Bella wants to live an easy life too except she can't because of your selfishness to get your pack back together!"

Jacob looks at me as if he just had some grand epiphany. The idiot didn't even realize what he's been doing to Bella all this time; that's why he didn't feel nearly as guilty as Seth did when I first met him. It was ridiculous how a child could recognize such a dire situation before the alpha of his pack even could. I finally eased my grip on him when he looked down in remorse. I stepped back and looked away from him in apathy.

"I told you I wouldn't spare any of them for what they did to Bella and the same goes for you if you choose to side with them. So decide now - are you going to finally get your head on straight and protect her or are you going to spend the rest of your time trying to bring back those brainwashed dogs?"

As Jacob catches his breath he stands up and looks at me with determination, "I know I fucked up, royally. I know that! But wouldn't you try to get your family back too? Wouldn't you do try to talk to them before completely turning into their enemies? If it were Alice or Emmett instead...wouldn't you do the same as me?"

I knew what the answer would have been for all of us in that moment without having to look to my siblings as I walked up to Jacob and answered his question, "Not if they were hell bent on killing the girl I loved."

Jacob took a step back as I felt a wave of realization wash over him as he slumped into the tree for support.

"I'm just trying to help everyone, Jasper...but I guess that was a false hope to begin with. Leah won't listen and she sure as hell won't leave Sam no matter how messed up she knows he is. I don't even think about what they could have done to Quil. And Paul is practically dead already-" he stopped as I felt another wave of grief shroud both his and my mind. He didn't need to finish for I knew what he meant just as Seth and Embry whined; stricken with lament.

"Jacob, I'm sorry your situation with the pack has been ruined. However, all this happened because of Sam and his sick twisted mind so if you want to free all the lives that have been tormented by him including yours," he looks at me through hooded eyes sensing what I was going to say next, "then you need to get it together or so help me I will be the worst thing that has ever happened to you. I'm not like Bella - I never forgive those who hurt the ones I love."

It wasn't a threat. That was a promise I intended to keep if he betrayed Bella and put her in danger again. And he knew it for he clenched his fists and exhaled, letting out all of his frustration and disappointment. He looked towards Seth and Embry with furrowed brows before he looked at me again.

"This won't happen again. I swear Bella comes first - no matter what happens. I tried it my way and I failed so...we'll follow your lead from now on."

Though the tension between all of us was still high; it wasn't threatening anymore now that Jacob and I finally came to an agreement. Just as I was about to turn my back on Jacob and his pack, I knew I needed to know what happened to after Bella and I left the park.

"Jacob," he stopped walking away from me just as the rest of his pack disappeared into the woods and looked over his shoulder, "what happened with Paul and Leah?"

He hesitated before he spoke, "Leah got away but we have her scent so we're leaving as soon as we finish here to track her down - maybe she'll lead us right to Sam. Paul...he's in really bad shape thanks to you guys." I could sense his dislike for us was just as big as ours was for them but a part of him knew there was no other way. He would have killed Bella if Edward and Alice hadn't done what they did.

"We're just trying to make him comfortable for now. Wether he pulls through or not; we won't know until later. We at least want to let him see his family one last time." After that, Jacob ran up the hill between the trees before shifting into his form and followed after the rest. Howls resonating in the darkness of the woods.

I began walking towards my brothers. Emmett and Edward tried to make me relax a little more by cracking jokes, saying that they had expected me to at least break the kid's arm based on the way I went for him. I must say I thought the exact same thing however, I knew I needed to think with my head and not let my emotions control me more than they already had. Before I took off to watch after Bella; Edward let me know that they would patrol the area near the reservation in case any wolves decided they wanted to exact their revenge tonight.

I was immensely grateful for everything my family has been doing for Bella's sake as well as mine. Knowing full well that if anything happened to Bella now - I wouldn't be able to bear this life without her. I understood that Bella was strong; both mentally and physically to endure all that she has up until now and that I shouldn't be so over protective of her but how could I not be? She was my girl, my love for all intents and purposes. For as long as she wants me to be hers.

* * *

Rosalie and Esme had been keeping an eye around Bella's house but told me that no one and nothing had tried to get and then they left for home to meet with the others. I hadn't planned on going near Bella's window tonight - not after all the guilt told me to keep my distance. That she didn't need me in her life, that I didn't deserve her. But another part of me screamed that I was being a complete fool. How could I ever leave her side? Knowing full well that not only would it destroy me in my attempt to keep her safe but it would completely shatter Bella's world as well.

I was a selfish bastard.

After Charlie left the house; I could feel all of her emotions as she finally released them. I could feel her confusion, her frustration, and her sadness and it only made me curse at myself even more. I stood hidden by the tree line where the moon's light didn't reach as I rested my head against the tree, listening to Bella's hearbeating soflty. It was only when her oblivious mother Renee, called and mentioned that she wanted Bella to move to Phoenix did I stand up, slightly nervous to hear what Bella's answer would be. I knew she wasn't comfortable having this discussion with her mother as she said that she liked being here but she hesitated when Renee asked if a boy had anything to do with her change of opinion on Forks.

It was as if I became unable to control my actions the second she said that it was complicated. I didn't want her to think it was complicated to be with me. Although it sure as hell didn't make it easy on her - I needed Bella to know that I wanted to be with her even if I didn't deserve to be. Before I realized what I was doing, I was propped up on the tree next to her bedroom window and knocked gently, not wanting to scare her.

"Jasper..." Bella's voice resounded in my ears through out my whole being and it was as if something had awoken from within me. Her scent was intoxicating me; telling me to get closer to her but I knew I needed to be very careful right now - if not there's no telling what I would do to this delicate girl.

I knew she wanted me to get closer as a wave of excitement washed over me and she began to sit up in her bed. Those chocolate brown pools that I loved so much searched me as if she tried to figure out if something was wrong with me. Trying to bring her mind at ease; I finally spoke up.

"How are you feeling?"

She sighs as she runs her hand through her wet hair before whispering, "You know how I'm feeling. You left."

"I did and I'm sorry. I said I would come back but it took longer than I thought it would to deal with something."

"By something do you mean the wolves?"

I paused as I thought about what to say next but Bella beat me to it.

"You said you would tell me the truth once we were alone," she says as she looks around the room, "we're alone so, please just tell me what you know."

Choosing not to get too closer to her, I settled for leaning against the windowsill and crossed my arms, "You know I'm not human. Have you thought about the possibility of other creatures being the same as me? Monsters?"

"You're not a monster. Jasper. But I guess I have, when I was still trying to figure you out - that you were a vampire. Why are you asking me this?" She asked me but I could tell by looking at her eyes that she was just too scared what my answer would be. She bit her lip as I sensed her anxiety spike up.

"Bella the wolves that attacked you -"

"They weren't just ordinary wolves." She says in such a low tone that I almost wasn't able to hear it properly. I couldn't answer her as I saw the way her breathing picked up and her heart began to pound in her chest. I could sense that it was getting harder and harder for her to breath and without thinking I walked over to her bed and kneeled down next to her to send her a wave of calm.

"You-you mean that...the wolves were human? W-what? I-I don't understand." She stumbled as she struggled to breath and collect her thoughts. Damn this day and all the shit it's been bringing to Bella.

Afraid that she would faint if she began hyperventilating I sat down on her bed and pulled her into my arms. Trying to soother her; reassure her that I was here as I ran my hand through her long hair.

"It's okay Bella, calm down. Sync your breathing to mine and close your eyes."

After sending her another wave of tranquility, Bella managed to do as I said as she rested her head against my chest and slowed her breathing. I continued holding her in my arms as her heart beat began to settle into a slower pace; enjoying her warmth while trying to completely ignore how much her scent enticed me. I realized as my hand ran through her hair, the bump on the back of her head, although still prominent, wasn't as swollen as it had been in the hospital. Then I remembered my guilt.

"Bella." I whispered in her ear after she collected herself a little more. She looks up at me and a wave of love and uneasiness hit me so hard, my cold frozen heart would have been pounding just as hard as hers was in this moment.

Bella moved her head closer to me as I gathered the courage to speak again. I shifted slightly to look into her chocolate brown pools, full of excitement and fear. A clear reflection of what I was feeling in this very moment. She was so beautiful and the way she looked tonight only made my senses heighten at incredible amounts. I could feel the venom begin to pool in my mouth as her inticing scent overtook the entirety of the room, filling my being with strong hints of strawberries and freesia and it took every bit of will power that I had to swallow it back down, letting it sting my throat along the way before disappearing completely. I closed my eyes as I tried to get a hold of myself to say what I needed to say; as difficult as it would be.

"Bella what happened today could have been prevented if I had just stayed by your side," I continued before she could protest, "when I saw you and felt your pain - it was the worst feeling I ever had to experience since Alaska. It kills me a little everytime you're suffering. Which is even more reason why I don't _ever_ want to hurt you. I wouldn't be able to handle it." I confessed as I ran my hand through my hair, trying my best to control my emotions.

Bella leaned away from my chest as she sits in front of me on the bed, trying her best to push past the pain in her ankle.

"Jasper when are you going to realize that you would never hurt me? You wouldn't."

"How can you be so sure? You have no idea of the effect you have on me. How difficult it is for me to be so close without being able to hear your voice, without touching you, whenever you look at me with those innocent eyes of yours, or even your scent. If I lost control and did what those _animals_ did to you. I wouldn't ever forgive myself. Maybe none of this would have happened if I had just kept my distance from you."

Bella looked away from me as she took in everything that I said.

"Listen to me Jasper. What happened today was not your fault - I know it and so do you. You can't protect me from everything and you can't blame yourself everytime I get hurt because then I'll also be at fault for causing you pain. If I ever get hurt it will be because it was out of our control, just like it was out of my control in Alaska." I remained quiet, letting Bella say everything she needed to convey to me.

"You're _nothing_ like those wolves, Jasper. You're not even remotely close to being anything like them, don't ever think that you are. I don't care what you've done in your past, or how many people you've had to hurt - you've had so many opportunities to kill me and yet I'm still here. By your side and I don't want to be anywhere else."

Her words hit me like a lightning bolt. Bella's emotions and thoughts always were capable of bringing me up from whatever storm I placed myself in and it's her wisdom and compassion that always woke me up. How could I be so stupid? How could I ever think about keeping my distance from this girl?

"Bella I can't imagine my life without you."

"Then just...be with me." She breathed out, looking into my eyes as her eyes shined with need and pure sincerity. I surrendered my quest to pull myself away from her. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

I leaned closer to her; cautiously, listening to the way her bed creaked under the weight I put as I gripped the purple blanket in my hand. Hoping that will keep me sane enough to get away if it all became too much for Bella to take. I rested my forehead on hers and looked into her eyes; her heart skipping at an insane rate in her chest as our skin came into contact, her cheeks being tinted gradually in that hypnotizing pink I never grow tired of seeing.

"I'm with you." I whispered out as she exhaled.

We stayed that way for a long time, completely taking in each other's features as if we needed to memorize every crevice, every little detail, and neither of us was going anywhere. When she moved even closer to me, she bit her lip and I recieved a wave of anticipation and it only made it even harder for me to ignore my own need for her.

"I'm going to try something, is that okay?" She nodded hesitantly as her heart began to pound in her chest once again.

"Don't...move." I whispered once again, too scared and still not completely confident of what I'll do next to this beautiful girl.

I inched closer to her and she held perfectly still. I cupped her cheek in my right hand and looked into her fluttering eyes before I leaned closer to her small yet full lips. Feeling her breath on my nose as I hovered around them - feeling an uncertainty in the pit of my stomach. She closed her eyes and I finally pressed my lips against hers gently and took them away just as quickly in surprise. It felt as if flames unleashed underneath my lips; finding it difficult to comprehend the maginitude of my actions. Bella's breath caught in her lungs and I knew she felt the same.

"Thank you Jasper," she says in barely more than a whisper.

"For what?" I reply; confused by her sudden appreciation, my voice low and husky.

"For saving me. For wanting to be with me even though I've been broken for so long." Her voice wavers, exhilarated from the tension between us and leans in to kiss my cold lips. Unable to contain myself anymore, I hold Bella's head in my hands and pull her into a much more passionate kiss, pouring as much love and understanding into this one moment for her. Proving to her just how much I needed her. Us.

We pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. She splayed her hand against my chest, intending to push me away, but instead she left it there. Accepting me. My breathing quickened and hers did too. I knew I began losing my control as my love for this woman took over even more than I thought possible. I left trails of my love from her lips, to her jaw, until I moved my head down and began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses, so faint, they were whispers of the wind as her skin shivered under my touch. Her hands worked their way around my body as she inhaled sharply, allowing me to feel the warmth of her body against my chest. Placing open kisses on her fragile neck, she let out a sigh of content and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Jasper," I heard her breath out and I knew that I needed to control my need for her and soon. Kissing her neck once more, I sat back slowly and looking into her eyes; knowing full well that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her but there was hesitation and I wouldn't jeopardize the trust we built between one another because of my need fo her.

After taking one last breath I caressed her cheek with the back of my fingers and she closed her eyes as she leaned into my touch.

"I'm sorry. I lost control for a minute there." I said as I attempted to give her a grin.

"Don't be sorry. I was the one that moved." She replied by chuckling which in return awakened one from me. She pushed her hair behind her ear and leaned her head against my chest, not wanting to break away from my touch. I ran my hand up and down her back before I realized that Bella had been sitting on her knees, her pain finally appearing after some of the adrenaline began to disappear.

"Bella, you're in pain." Before she could reply I picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Begin careful not to hurt her head as I placed her head on the pillow.

"I kind of forgot about that..." she admits with a small amount of embarrassment as she blushes. I sit on the edge of the bed and look at her before sending her a wave to ease her pain.

"You should get some rest."

"Will...will you stay with me tonight please? I don't want to be alone." She asks hesitantly, unsure if I would say no. How could I?

"I'm not going anywhere." I say as I place my hand on hers and trace the palm of her hand with my fingers. After sitting there for a moment, Bella takes my hand and pulls me slightly towards her, telling me with her actions to lay next to her. I did as she asked and laid on top of the covers and helped her crawl under the purple blanket for her to settle in so that she wouldn't be too cold from my touch. I lent her my arm for her to tuck her head in the crook of my neck while she wrapped her arms around my chest, as if to keep me from leaving her side.

We stayed in each other's arms until I sent Bella a wave of lethargy to give her the rest that she needed. I gently kiss the top of her head and hold her even closer to me. Before slipping into a deep sleep, I hear my love whisper.

"Good night Jasper."

"Good night Bella." My Bella.

As the rain continued to pour outside her window, I contemplated when I could honestly be with the woman I loved without having to experience all the fear and anguish of today because of our enemies. All while knowing that no matter what happened after today; I would protect Bella and love her until the last breath of my immortal life. And even in the afterlife.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello everybody! It's been a while but I've been working so much on making this chapter the best that it can be! I had such a blast writing and I hope you all enjoy it because I really like this chapter, in fact I think it's one of my favorites haha.**

 **Jasper and Jake finally bumped heads! I was actually looking forward to finally writing a chapter where these two boys would go at it for Bella's sake; I suspect they won't be on friendly terms any time soon after this either haha. Even Emmett got a turn to show his incredible big brother strength!** **In my defense this is my first time writing an intimate scene between Jasper and Bella that wasn't only based on an intellectual level so please don't dislike me if it wasn't what you were expecting it to be. I tried :)**

 **Please make sure to leave a review to tell me what you think and let me know how I'm doing! It means a lot!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	20. Roses

Author's Note:

Hello everyone!

Once again I would like to thank you all for all of the feedback I recieved and I found it entertaining to see what you all thought :) it truly motivates me to keep going and see this story through to the end! Please be patient with me on the whole situation between Bella and the wolves, I'm sure you're all dying to know how she'll react once the truth is out but it wouldn't be a story if I didn't add a bit of angst to it now would it? ;) don't hate me haha.

~Chapter Nineteen~

Roses

~Bella~

I woke up slowly as the morning sunlight spilled through the curtains, my eyes fluttering open little by little as they adjusted to the orange light before attempting to stretch my arms. Only this time I felt encased in my blanket by something around my waist. I slowly tilt my head upwards to look at the one who held me closely and smiled in awe.

Jasper had his eyes closed as he rested his head against the headboard and the fiery orange sunlight crept across his beautiful marble face. Allowing me to see the breathtaking way his skin reacted to the natural light as it shined like millions of diamonds and faded gradually with the help of the clouds that drifted through the sky.

He was beautiful and he was mine.

My breath caught in my lungs as I remembered the events that took place yesterday—last night. I traced my lips with my fingers as I recalled the burning cold sensation that spread throughout my whole body; thousands of sparks igniting when our lips touched. Jasper kissed me. He kissed me for the first time and as he did he shared all of his love and acceptance of me. I just knew it...he loved me just as much as I loved him. We didn't need words to express it; the way we looked into each other's eyes was enough to communicate our need to be together. I knew that I cared for him but I never thought I would fall so deeply and irrevocably in love with a person before. Jasper proved it though and I knew that I would love him for the rest of my days. Is that possible? Am I just blinded by my love for him to think rationally?

It really doesn't matter. Not as long as he's with me.

I knew he wanted to tell me about the wolves but I needed him more than knowing the truth. I let myself be consumed by my emotions and insecurities that just seeing Jasper again made me remember how much I depended on him. I'm not talking about him protecting me from the wolves—I'm talking about him protecting me from...myself.

Even though I wanted to know about the wolves and why they attacked me I was too scared. I shouldn't be but I was terrified when I put together that the wolves weren't just wild animals hunting me down. No, they were humans or whatever it is that I can call them. I knew that they weren't even close to being human like I considered the Cullen's to be. As much as they thought they were damned like Jasper said to me in the past. I would never consider them monsters, not after what they've done for me. Not after seeing how human Jasper and the Cullen's really are.

But the only thing I needed to find out now was why they were after me and how I'm ever going to know what their motives are.

For now I just needed to feel Jasper's arms around me and have him near me. I slipped my arm around his stomach and rested my head against his chest as I sighed, causing him to open his eyes and look down at me with those piercing golden eyes.

"Good morning." I said before feeling my cheeks warm up.

He smiled as he ran his hand through my hair and let his cold touch rest on the back of my head to provide comfort for the bump that was still there after yesterday.

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?" He asked as he smiled at me lovingly.

"Yeah, I did but I'm sure you know that already. Better than I thought I would actually, I think I owe it to you though. You might have to stay with me every night to help me keep the nightmares away." That was an excuse. I just wanted him with me. Always.

Jasper tried to stifle his husky chuckle that I loved so much as he sunk down into the bed and hugged me, holding me closer to him as he settled his head next to mine.

"I'm thinking the exact same thing as you," We both smiled as we stared into each other's eyes and simply enjoyed the tranquility we had between us.

"Although I'm sure if Charlie ever saw me in here, he would definitely put a target on my back and hunt me down with that shotgun of his." I laughed imagining how my overprotective father would be challenging my indestructible boyfriend.

Then that's when it hit me as my smile faltered. Boyfriend...had I ever addressed Jasper as my boyfriend before? Did he think I was his girlfriend?Sensing my confusion Jasper looked at me with concerned eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asks as he caresses my cheek sending little sparks throughout my skin. I wouldn't ever get tired of his touch.

"Well...it's nothing. Just thinking."

"What were you thinking about? I sense some hesitation and confusion now, can you tell me why that is?" I bit on my bottom lip as I thought about what to say and hesitantly said what had been on my mind.

"It might be a ridiculous question but...are we together?"

His body shook as he began laughing abruptly. He actually laughed at me! If it weren't for his immortal state I would have thought he had tears in his eyes from how much he was laughing. I sat up and slapped his stomach playfully when he gripped his sides with his hands, as if he was laughing so much his ribs hurt.

"What's so funny? I was being serious!"

"Bella," he said as he had the most cocky grin on his face as he looked at me with those golden orbs of his, "I not only kissed you last night but I slept in the same bed as you and I'm pretty sure you could tell how difficult it was for me to control myself being so close to you."

"It was just a silly question. Forget it!" I began feeling my cheeks heat up as that traitorous blush appeared and tried to slip out of the bed when Jasper's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back down into the soft pillow. He positioned himself above me as his arm rested above my head on the pillow and smiled warmly at me.

"Isabella Swan, I will never get tired of listening to you. Of course I already thought that we were together otherwise I wouldn't have kissed you if I felt that you weren't ready. I want us to be together and I suppose you do too?"

I bit my lip. Feeling my heart beginning to beat harder now that I realized how close he was to kissing me again. Wanting to feel closer to him, I held the sides of his face in my hands. Jasper grinned again as he felt my excitement and leaned into my touch.

"I want us to be together too, Jasper Whitlock." I whispered as I smiled at him and I bet this has been the most I have ever smiled in three years. Not even three years—since I was a child.

We both stayed looking into each other's eyes until Jasper couldn't resist any longer. He leaned down and ran his hands through my hair before he placed the most gentle kiss on my lips only this time he let them linger even longer than the first time he kissed me. I let him deepen our kiss as he placed his cold fingers behind my neck to pull me closer to him and I felt those sparks ignite once more. My hands roamed his back, placing them on his shoulders as if I needed support and I was sure that if I had been standing, my knees would have buckled. I ran my hands through his hair and curled my fingers; letting them feel his blonde locks. We shifted in my bed, never sepearating our lips; feeling the warmth we both brought to each other in more ways than one and I wouldn't have wanted to do anything other than being engulfed in his strong arms right now. He reluctantly pulled away to let me catch my breath before Jasper's dark eyes looked towards my bedroom door. After another moment he looked back down at me.

"Charlie's debating on coming to check on you."

"Oh." As usual your vocabulary is exemplary Bella. I bit on my lip as I felt like I was burning up; missing Jasper's cold lips on mine. "I should go see him so he doesn't worry more than he already has."

"I think he would like that."

After Jasper helped me out of bed and handed me the crutches after I put on my grey oversized sweater. Before I opened my door I turned around to look at Jasper as he leaned against the window sill, watching me intently just as much as I often watched him.

"You're not going anywhere right?"

"Not a chance. I'll be here until Charlie heads off for work."

"Good because I have more questions."

He smiled before he nodded and said, "And I'll answer as many as I can."

After heading downstairs and greeting Charlie we both stayed in the kitchen as we talked over some hot coffee, we discussed how I was feeling and told him of the conversation I had with Renee last night which only made him roll his eyes at my mother's one sided view for my well being.

He told me that there had been another animal attack just a little outside of Forks and that he would go with his team to patrol the area to see what sort of animal it was. I expressed my concern for his safety and told him to be careful to which he answered that he would be alright with a short hug to end our conversation before he headed out the front door. He told me to rest up and not wander outside of the house for any reason—believe me I wouldn't. Not with Jasper upstairs.

As soon as Charlie's cruiser pulled out of the driveway, Jasper was down the stairs with what I could only call a nervous smile as he had his hands tucked in his jean pockets. I suggested that we sit down on the couch so that we could talk, however, I knew my voice betrayed how nervous I actually was. Nervous or not, it was time to find out more about the wolves. I was ready. I needed to be.

As I sat on the couch I rested my ankle on the pillow Jasper had placed on his lap before fidgeting nervously with the rim of my coffee mug. Jasper waited for me to look up at him to see what my first question would be but where would I begin? I managed to gather some courage thanks to my empath as I felt a wave wash over me, reassuring me to speak my mind without hesitation. I looked up and exhaled before I spoke.

"The wolves...are...what are they exactly?" I ask as I waited patiently for Jasper to answer.

"You may have heard the term 'werewolves' before but that's not what they actually are. They're shape shifters, they can be human one second and then shift into their wolf forms just as quickly. They're also our enemies for all intents and purposes. They detest us just as much as we can't stand the sight of them. Or the smell of them for that matter."

Shape shifters.

In a way it makes sense that vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies. As cliche as it was.

"Okay, I take that they know and remember exactly what they do when they're in these forms?"

"Yes, they can even communicate with each other through they're thoughts. Kind of like we can with Edward, only it's just him who can perceive each individuals thoughts."

I took another sip of my hot coffee before placing in back down on the coffee table.

"So they knew what they were doing to me in Alaska?" Of course they did.

"I'm afraid so."

I felt my lungs shake as I let out another breath of air and Jasper took my hand in his and rubbed slow circles with he pad of his thumb on the back of my hand.

"How long have you known about this? About the wolves and me?" I couldn't undertand why Jasper hadn't told me about the wolves sooner.

"Since Alaska. We were trying to track them down after Alice and I saved you but they were long gone by the time we got back. Carlisle was going to investigate but we had no idea where to even begin."

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Jasper?" I couldn't help but sound a bit hurt. Jasper ran his free hand through his hair before he looked at me with sad eyes.

"I wanted to tell you, darlin'. But I needed to find out more about their motives—why they would attack an innocent human girl in the first place. The shifters have been protecting humans since before I can remember. They always tried to protect them against vampires and what ever else threatened to harm them. To tell you the truth, I still don't understand why they did what they did. It doesn't add up. I'm sorry Bella for not telling you sooner." He said as he looked down at our intertwined hands in guilt.

"You don't have to apologize about anything Jasper, you were only trying to protect me right?" He nodded, "Then I'm not mad. If anything I think you knew that I wasn't ready to hear anything concerning the wolves when we first met. I was too...broken."

"You're not broken Bella. Not to me or to anyone, you're stronger than you know and you deserved to know the truth. I should have told you sooner but I was scared of how you were going to react." I processed everything thing he said, understanding his reasons and choosing not to judge him. Even if he had lied to me, Jasper was only trying to protect me and that was already more than I could have asked for.

"I probably would have had another panic attack to be honest." I inched closer to him as I hugged him and rested my head on his shoulder. Until I remembered the wolves that appeared before me yesterday in the park. "What happened to the wolves that attacked us yesterday?"

"We're still tracking them down. One of them got away, she's heading north based on the scent Emmett caught last night. The other one followed after her..."

I leaned back to look at him one more, "The other one...he helped us. Right? Why would he do that if he was after me?"

"Bella there's something you should know. I'm just not sure how you'll take it," I could feel my anxiety heighten and heart began to skip before I felt his hand rub my back comfortingly,"after you moved here, some wolves that were there in Alaska, appeared in Forks again. When we confronted them, the alpha of the pack said that he wanted to help us keep you safe from the real enemy. The previous alpha."

The black wolf.

I didn't need to recall who Jasper was referring to—I would never forget. I couldn't let myself ever forget. That black wolf...the way his sharp fangs appeared as he growled at me, the heat radiating off of his body in the freezing cold just before he charged for me, and sunk his teeth into me. I swore I would never forget something so putrid and cruel. Someoneso retched. I felt myself short of breath as the memories of that day flooded my mind until Jasper sent me a wave to bring me back to him. To his warmth and pure love for me. I looked up at him and gave him my thanks as I placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"The one who attacked me, um, the previous alpha. Do you know what h-his name was?"

"Sam." Jasper answered and I could have sworn that word was laced in venom as Jasper clenched his fist on the arm rest of the couch. As he said that name I could feel a freezing cold shiver run down my spine and I held Jasper's hand even tighter, trying to seek comfort in the fact that he was here, as if Samwould appear with the mere mentioning of his name.

"Why," I couldn't continue as tears began to pool in my eyes. It was becoming harder and harder for me to keep speaking about this but I needed to ask him one last thing before stopping. "Why would Sam come after me? What did I do?"

Jasper hesitated as he held my hand reassuringly seeing that my thoughts were going a mile a minute.

"Love, you didn't do anything wrong. Sam is a sick bastard and more of a monster than any of the wolves or vampires that I have ever met for that matter. And the rest of the wolves that are helping us want Sam to pay for everything that he's done to you. The alpha of the pack knows better than anyone what you've been through—or so he thinks anyway." I could sense that Jasper wasn't too fond of the alpha he spoke of but I couldn't blame him. I didn't feel too comfortable knowing that another wolf wanted to protect me after everything.

"T-that is a lot to take in over a cup of coffee." I tried to say jokingly hoping to mask my fear and anxiety but who was I kidding? There was no hiding from Jasper. He could see right through me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. For everything you had to go through and for not protecting you."

"No, it wasn't your fault. If it had been the other way around...I don't know how I would have told you something like this. It must have been torture for you to keep something like this from me just so that you could protect me."

"You're too understanding Bella." He shook his head back and forth as if it wasn't meant to be a compliment.

"Maybe..." I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes as that persistent headache came back.

"Do you want me to get you something for the pain?" He asked as he rubbed my back. I nodded and told him where the pain killers were before he gently moved my feet off of his lap and slipped into the kitchen.

I realized that talking about the wolves drained me more than I thought it would have. I didn't have all the answers yet but I felt so emotionally drained and anxious to find out more. For now. I sunk into the pillows on the couch as I kept my eyes closed until I heard Jasper's voice again.

"Here you go, love." I sat up as I took the glass of water and pills from his hands. After I drank the whole glass I moved across the couch to lean into him as he tucked me under his shoulder. I needed to feel him near me. To drive away all the confusion, the bad memories, and my worries of what would happen when Jasper and the Cullen's would find Sam.

"Bella, I think you should know something else." He began but I stopped him by placing my finger over his lips.

"Jasper, I know you want to tell me everything but can we just stay like this a little longer? I want to know everything too, I'm just not sure how much more I can take right now." The truth was I was still a little scared to find out what more could be threatening not only me but Charlie's safety too now that I know that the wolves weren't simply trying to survive off of me. They were out for revenge—Sam wanted to finish what he started.

"Alright, I understand." Jasper sighed, reluctantly saying as he kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me.

After the pain killers finally kicked in I closed my eyes and lulled into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up I saw that it was still daylight out although it was now pouring rain outside once again. I looked up from where I had my head resting on Jasper's chest and saw that he was looking outside the window just as I had but had a look of concern in his amber eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I sat up and rubbed my eyes with my hands.

"Seth's here. He wants to speak with you but he's scared." I gave Jasper a confused glance before I stood up without hesitation, forgetting about my crutches completely as worry took over my actions. Why was Seth outside? Why wasn't he knocking on the door? Did something happen?

I began walking over to the door when a stinging pain coarsed throughout my ankle and threw off my balance. Jasper was there to catch me sooner than I could blink and handed me the crutches with a look that said "don't even try it". I smiled at him sheepishly before I took it and used the crutches for support to make my way towards the front door.

I opened the door and saw that the young boy was sitting on the steps of my porch; sitting in complete silence as he looked out towards the harsh afternoon rain and the subtle rumbling of the thunder over the tall evergreen trees ahead. Seth must have been lost in his thoughts since he hadn't reacted to my presence yet and I took the time to observe his tranquil and at the same time, sad state. His short black hair was slightly wet and even though he was dressed in a navy blue pullover sweater and black cargo shorts, I could tell that he was almost completely drenched from the rain. I looked over my shoulder to see Jasper, who was leaning against the wall next to the staircase. He sensed my hesitation since I wasn't too sure on how to approach him. I was grateful to receive an encouraging smile and a wave of confidence to help me speak with the boy that looked so downcast.

I walked over to him with the annoying clicking of my crutches with each step I made and consequently caused Seth turn around to face me with the most frightened brown eyes I had ever seen. They looked slightly glassy, as if he had been crying and it broke my heart and it made me worry for him.

"Seth?"

"B-Bella...I-I was going to knock but I..." he was panicking as he struggled to get his words out and stood up quickly. When he did, I caught a glance of a single white rose in his hand that he tried to hide behind him.

"What are you doing outside? You're soaked, come in!" I tried my best to reassure him as I waved him over to me but he glanced quickly behind me before he shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

I didn't understand until I felt Jasper standing next to me, "Bella I'm going to make a call, I'll be in your backyard if you need anything. Seth, you should come in before you catch a cold." He said as he smiled genuinely at an unsure Seth which seemed to relax him a little more. I shared my gratitude with him to receive a light kiss on my forehead before Jasper walked back into the house.

"Come in so we can get you warmed up." I said and left little room for arguement as I turned around and heard Seth's footsteps follow shortly after.

I gave Seth a towel and Charlie's black knit sweater to warm up. We both sat down at the couch with warm cups of tea I prepared for us. I was worried about him because I had never seen him like this before, so broken down, as if something horrible had happened. He fidgeted with the rose he hadn't let go in his hand and looked as if he wanted to say something.

Choosing to start the conversation to make things easier for him, I pointed to Seth's hands, "That's a beautiful rose you have there. Where did you find it?"

He tilted his head to look at me, "I-my mom grows them in the small garden behind our house. I wanted to give it to you...I heard that you were in the hospital yesterday—I wanted to come and see you. I hope that's okay, I didn't mean to intrude."

Seth handed me the rose before continuing to look down at his feet and I took it gently so that he wouldn't prick his fingers on the thorns. I placed my hand on his shoulder, feeling his pain as I tried to comfort him.

"It's beautiful Seth, thank you so much! I love it. But something else is bothering you isn't it? What's wrong?" I asked in a concerned voice to coax him into confiding in me.

At the feel of my hand and my voice; Seth looks into my eyes with tears rolling down his cheeks before he finally let his emotions run loose and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry Bella!" Was all he said as he began sobbing and it broke my hear making fresh tears pool in my own eyes.

"Seth, Seth, sweetie what's wrong? Why are you apologizing? What happened?" I wrap my arms around his shoulders and was surprised that he leaned into my embrace, holding onto the back of my sweater for dear life as he poured out all of his emotions. I looked out the window as the lighting continued scattering across the grey sky as neither one of us was able to speak.

Once Seth finally began to gain control of his emotions he sat back into the couch, visibly relaxing a little more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry like that. The guys would think I'm such a baby if they saw." He said as he wiped away a lingering tear with the sleeve of the sweater.

"It doesn't matter what they think Seth, you needed to get whatever you had off your chest. It's okay to cry. Can I ask you what happened?"

He sniffles before looking at me with his small blood shot eyes.

"I'm just—I," he let out a deep breath, "I don't know what I am anymore. I got so used to following after everyone's lead, trusting their judgements while forgetting my own in the process, I wanted to be with my family but how can I when they don't want me? How can I convince them that we're falling apart because of their mistakes? I don't know anything anymore." I couldn't understand what he meant but I remained silent. I rubbed his back, trying to encourage him to say everything that he kept inside.

"I saw my sister yesterday for the first time in a very long time. And you know the first thing she said to me? That I was a weakling, a traitor...that she would never come home. The most frustrating thing was that instead of speaking up for myself to tell her how I felt or how I knew she was choosing wrong I just couldn't find the words. Jake had to be the one to defend me. I was just glad that my mom didn't see how she lashed out on us, it would have broken her heart."

I didn't know what to think but the anger that rose up from me was prominent. How could someone treat their little brother in such a harsh way? How could Leah reject such a kind, innocent, down to earth boy like Seth?

"I'm so sorry Seth."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing Bella. It's me who should be saying sorry to you. You have no idea how sorry I am for coming here today to bother you." He said as it was his turn to hold my hands.

"Why would you apologize to me? Seth, you can always come to me when you need someone to listen to you. Don't ever apologize for relying on me!" I say firmly as I hug the boy that I slowly began seeing as a little bother already, "I'm always here for you. No matter what. It may sound silly but I really consider you like the little brother I never had so if you need someone to count on, I'm here."

He responded by hugging me back and rested his head on my shoulder before I felt more tears streaming down his face and through my sweater.

"Thank you Bella. You're like the sister I never had, I hope you know that too..."

~Jasper~

I leaned against the wall of Bella's porch, listening and feeling all of Seth and Bella's pain and frustrations. Emotions that coincidentally awakened my hatred for Sam and his pack even more. I realized how blinded I have been to see that it wasn't just Bella who has been suffering. Seth is just another victim—no, not victim. He was another survivor who didn't fall deeper into a world of malice like his siblings did. It made me admire the strength he didn't seem to think he possessed but I knew it was there. He was stronger than Jacob was—mentally. That alone was impressive and I knew why Bella and Seth understood each other so easily. They were the same. Both pulled into a world they didn't quite understand and yet had to accept it for what it was.

I could feel the way Bella was beginning to care deeply for Seth as the little brother she's never had. I just hoped that once she finds out that he and Jacob were in Alaska...that she can still find it in her heart to care for him the way she does now.

I wanted to tell her about Jacob when I had the chance, when I saw that Bella's anxiety hadn't spiked as highly as I thought it would have but when she asked me to wait until later. It made it harder for me to tell her. I understood that she was scared to find out what else could be threatening her and Charlie's safety. I knew that she worried what would happen when Sam did come back and tried to attack. Which was all the more reason why I needed to tell her the truth and soon.

After Seth and Bella calmed down and they began talking, I pushed off of the wall and went to walk in through the kitchen. The two were laughing about some joke Seth made just as I walked into the living room. I sat down next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at me as she leaned against me and looked to Seth who looked a little more tense now. I could feel a wave of insecurity coming from him.

"Hey, why don't you stay for dinner? Charlie won't be back until later tonight so it's just going to be me...and Jasper?" She asked me. I nodded and focused on sharing my trust in Seth to express that I had no problem with him being here.

"I don't know. My mom doesn't really know where I am and I've been gone for a while..." he said but I could tell that he wanted to stay.

"I can give her a call if you want. I'm sure she won't have a problem with you staying here and then I can drive you home." Bella suggested.

"Ican drive you home, Seth." I said as I looked at her. She knew she couldn't drive with a concussion and a sprained ankle so she sighed in realization. Not that I would actually need to drive him home but just so that she wouldn't be hell bent on taking him herself, I wanted to bring her mind at ease.

After contemplating for a little longer, he nodded causing Bella to smile warmly at him.

"Great! I'll go give her a call and get started on dinner then!" She said as she stood up and made her way over to the kitchen with the little clicking of her crutches signaling where she was going. Feeling that he wanted to speak with me I looked at him with knowing eyes and waited for him to speak.

"Thank you, for letting me see her. After what we did out there..." he says as he looks at the pure white rose that was on the coffee table he had given Bella.

"You didn't do anything wrong Seth. You're still young. You were dragged into a very complicated situation that no child should ever have to be put in," he looked up at me as I spoke with guilt in his eyes, "I know you never wanted to hurt Bella. I knew it since the first time I encountered the pack. Your guilt and hesitation was the one pure feeling that resounded around me that day. It still does."

"How can I ever make up for what happened? She'll never forgive me. Bella is so kind but I just know it deep down. I don't deserve to be forgiven. Just like I can't forgive my sister and Sam for what they did."

"Bella, is full of surprises. If she can accept monsters like me—then she can forgive the mistakes you've made if you tell her everything truthfully."

I looked over. Bella was just hanging up with Sue after asking if Seth could stay for dinner. I stood up to walk to the kitchen to help her get started on dinner when Seth quietly spoke up.

"I heard so many stories about the cold ones when I was growing up. From my father and the tribe. How they were cold hearted beings with blood red eyes that found joy in killing others. But I realized only just now how wrong they were."

I turned around to face him and was given a wave of clarity that I hadn't expected to feel from Seth.

"What do you mean?"

"After everything we did. After Jacob let Leah and Paul get so close to killing Bella again—you still let him live. You let me come see her so that I could apologize and you didn't tell her what we really were yet..."

"Seth-" He stood up and looked me in the eyes without hesitation.

"You and your family were never the monsters...we were."

I opened my mouth to protest to what he just said but he walked past me quickly. He went into the kitchen to ask Bella if he could help her in a false cheerful voice as he tried to shake away the knot in his throat along with his heartache. I closed my eyes and sighed before going in after my girl and the boy that was slowly becoming a part of our lives in a way that I hadn't anticipated.

Dinner was just as peaceful as it was tense with Bella and Seth. They continued having light hearted conversations while I listened in and added small things here and there whenever Bella would ask me something. Seth told us about how school has been for him on the reservation since he came back and told us about how he wished he could participate in sports more often but due to 'working', he hasn't been able to made time. Bella encouraged him to speak with his mother to see what they could do so that he could do that.

I found that she does that a lot with Seth—encourages him the way her own mother never seemed to do for her when she was a child.

I took her hand in mine and shared my admiration for my girlfriend to receive that beautiful blush and smile that I loved so much. Seth found himself looking away and blushing too at our sudden display of affection before surprising us both with a comment.

"You guys are really cute together."

Bella let out a breathy laugh filled with embarrassment and tried to pull her hand away from mine but I didn't let her.

"Thanks."

"Thank you for having me over for dinner. I think this has been the longest I've been away from the reservation since I've been back. It was really nice spending time with you."

"Well you're welcome to come back anytime you want, Seth." I could feel how happy it made her to hear Seth say that. It made me even happier to see how the two brought such optimism to one another. It reminded me of how Alice and Edward are when they're in the house together.

When Bella got ready to take Seth home she got a call from Charlie that he was on his way home so I told her that I would drop Seth off. She agreed reluctantly since she had wanted to take him home too. She walked us out the front door and hugged Seth, telling him to come back whenever he wanted once again if he needed to talk. He nodded shyly in response and thanked her for dinner before walking down the steps.

"Lock the door and don't open if for anyone. I'll be back to see you tonight as soon as I'm done. Call me if you need me." I say as I wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her closer to me.

"Does that mean you're going to come in through the window again?" She asked playfully when she ran her hands through my hair.

"Yes, but I'll knock. So lock the windows too." I answer before leaving a kiss on her smiling lips and walk down the steps behind Seth.

Emmett had left the BMW near by in case I would need it. I told Seth we would take it and I would leave him near the reservation. The drive was silent as we were both lost in thought. Once I pulled over on the long road that led to his home.

"Seth," I began just when he opened his door to get out, "what you said earlier—it's not all true. I'm going to tell Bella about Jacob, I need to tell her everything."

He turns to look at me and I could sense his anxiety. He looks down at his hands and I could feel that he was worried.

"You're going to tell her about me too, aren't you?" I recieved a wave of sadness once again. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"I know that you and Bella have become closer since you met. I understand the bond you two have is one that you both needed however, for you two to continue this way there has to be no more secrets," he looked at me with his tear filled eyes and it made me feel guilty, "I do not want to ruin the bond you have with her Seth. I know you need her just like she needs you but hiding this from her longer than we already have will hurt her more."

"I understand. I'm sorry, for putting you in that situation Jasper."

"It's okay. None of this is your fault, I don't blame you."

He nodded but he didn't move.

"What is it? Whatever it is that's on your mind, you can tell me."

"I'll understand if you say no but...can I tell her? I think it should be me, I owe her that much."

"Seth I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please? I don't want her to find out from someone else after she's been so kind to me. I can tell her, I know I can—and no matter what happens I'll accept her decision to hate me if that's what she wants."

I hesitated. Could I seriously accept this? As much as I wanted to help Seth—Bella was and has always been my top priority. I know I should be the one to tell her but what if Seth was right? If he told her how sorry he was, how ashamed he was that he had no control over the situation he was put in Alaska. Would she understand?

"Alright. When do you want to tell her? I can't anymore, we have to tell her everything."

"Tomorrow."

"Fine but it'll be at the Cullen's house. I can't have you or anyone lose control if things go out of hand. You have to understand that."

He nodded, "Okay. Thank you, Jasper."

"Don't thank me yet." I answered because a small part of me really wasn't sure how much we would be hurting Bella by revealing all of this to her.

He stepped out of the car and closed the door, slowly. I watched as he ran into the woods and disappeared in between the darkness of the trees. I turned the car around and drove back to Bella's house. As much as I wanted to believe that Bella would understand everyone's reasoning—I couldn't completely convince myself that she could be willing to forgive everyone. Me.

Whatever the consequences would be; we would all find out...together.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally we'll all have what we've been waiting for! I hope you guys are ready because I sure am! I apologize for not updating lately, I recently hit a bit of a writers block and if you combine that with stress—it's not a great outcome if you ask me. I always try writing and pushing through it but sometimes you just have to step back and look at things for a different perspective :)**

 **I feel so bad for Seth and everything he's been put through but I'm glad he and Bella formed a strong bond already. And our Jazz, he's just trying his best to help his girl without hurting her so please have some patience with him. He's not intentionally lying to her. Jasper just wants to protect the one he loves.**

 **This was the first story that I ever had the courage to put out there for everyone to read and it has been crazy how many of you look forward to reading more! Thank you so much!**

 **If you guys don't mind go ahead and leave a review for me! I'll try to reply, I promise! See you next week!**


	21. Into My Arms Update

Dear readers,

Hello! I know it's been a long time since I last updated any of my stories but especially Into My Arms and for that I apologize. Last year was crazy and filled with all sorts of unexpected changes in my life. I went through a very difficult time and struggled getting back to writing due to all of this. Sitting down and being unable to write or think about my stories while going through an incredibly stressful time in my life only made me not want to write as I didn't want to ruin the story I told nor did I want to disappoint my readers. I hope you can all understand that.

On that note I just wanted to say thank you to all of my readers who have still stuck with me over the year and even sent me messages communicating your concerns and urging me to continue writing. It has really motivated me to come back. I am excited to start writing again and completing Into My Arms!

Thank you again and see you soon!

R. M. Hale :)


	22. Run

~ Chapter Twenty ~

Run

~Bella~

I ran. My legs pushed me so forcefully into the deepest part of the forest that I couldn't recognize which way was which anymore. The long dark blue dress I wore felt so light around me it was like air. My heart was pounding wildly through my chest and with each step I took with my bare feet I felt pain. Not from the cold, dirty ground. Not from the sharp branches or rocks underneath my feet because I could barely feel them the more I ran. Why was I in pain? I couldn't come up with an answer. I could barely say a single word as I started having trouble drawing in a long enough breath. I couldn't stop running through the never ending woods even as the sun started settling into a dark shade of scarlet and dark purple. Why am I running?

Finally my legs give out as one of my feet got stuck under one of the roots of a tree. I fall on my knees hard and gasp for air desperately and for some reason I notice tears trickling down my cold cheeks.

"...Bella..." I gasp as I hear a whisper of my name coming from a haunting voice. I whip my head around quickly to look behind me where the voice called out to me. But I'm greeted by the darkness as the last bit of sunlight finally disappears in between the mountains.

"Jasper?" I call out shakily, hoping it would be the man that I love to appear from the darkness and take me into his arms so that I could feel safe once again.

"Bella.." I hear the voice once again, sending chills down my spine. I stand up quickly and look behind me once again.

"Whose there?"

I look down to the ground in front of me as I see the leaves beginning to move aside as if they were making way for something I couldn't quite see. The wind started picking up once again and the leaves all started dispersing, leaving me out of breath when fear kicked in. I could hear voices once again whispering just like the last time and I realized what they were saying. It wasn't Jasper. It never was. These voices, I've come to realize now weren't haunting me or threatening me at all. They were warning me.

"Bella...run...you need to run now!" Voices echoed all around me this time and each voice became louder and louder carrying with them the rush of dead leaves on the ground that were blown harshly towards me. Startled, I began backing up when suddenly I heard a menacing sound come from the darkness. Without hesitating I started running followed by the voices that constantly urged me to keep running. To escape whatever was after me. Panic began permeating my mind and my body felt like I had thousands of needles pricking my exposed skin. I felt sick.

 _Jasper!_

"He's not coming." I stopped when a deep, spiteful voice spoke directly into my ear sending a sinking feeling in my stomach. I kept perfectly still, panting inaudibly now when I noticed that the voices that accompanied me up until now had become silent, so much that it was deafening. My index finger twitched slightly as I stood motionless in the darkness of the forest. There was no more wind, the trees were no longer swaying back and forth. It felt as if time had stopped. It was just me all alone in the darkness of the forest now. But I knew I wasn't alone even though my mind and body said otherwise.

"...are you afraid of me Bella?" The deep voice spoke again. I closed my eyes to keep myself from seeing what had appeared before me.

 _He isn't real Bella. This isn't real. Don't fall for his tricks!_

"Oh? But I am very real. More real than your beloved _bloodsuckers."_ I opened my eyes and whipped my head around without thinking twice to look into the eyes of the monster that has always haunted me ever since that day. _Sam_...

I stared into the darkness as it completely engulfed the wolf's body, only his black eyes were visible when his irises were illuminated by the yellow moon above us and I could have sworn they almost looked red. I should be afraid. No, I should be terrified now that I'm staring this beast in the eyes...for some reason I'm not. I don't know what I'm feeling in that moment. The wolf laughed as he stepped out of the shadows and his fur shined a blood red .

"Are you not afraid of me anymore Bella?" his voice echoed with a snarl in the end. I stared at him blankly now not falling for his ridicule. Not liking that he didn't get a reaction out of me he began circling me just close enough for me to feel the heat off the wolf's body. "You seem awfully confident now compared to before. Tell me, is it because of those sickening things you call friends?"

I stiffened. He knew what the Cullen's were? How? None of this made any sense to me. I knew I had to be dreaming like I always have, I should have known it was a dream...but this felt all too _real_.

I kept still however my eyes followed the wolf's movements.

"Don't talk about them like that. You don't know anything about them."

I heard a frustrated growl from him, "Believe me. I know more about them than you do sweet Bella. In fact you must be the _only_ one who isn't in on our little secret."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you ask him." I followed to where the wolf looked behind me and I saw a silhouette of a person standing a couple of feet away from where I was. I frowned choosing to ignore Sam's wicked snicker. I walked over to the figure until I could make out that it was a man standing alone looking out over the cliff where I could the black water was crashing in the distance. Was I near a beach?

Not caring who it was anymore I simply grabbed the man's shoulder and turned him around to face me. Seeing the man's face illuminated by the moon sent all sorts of emotions through me.

"You..."

* * *

I open my eyes and sit up quickly, my heart pounding in my chest so uncontrollably it almost hurt. As I started realizing that I had been dreaming after all, I could vaguely make out that the sun wasn't out yet from my bedroom window.

"Bella?" I look behind me to see Jasper sitting up from the bed. He had spent the night with me last night, I had to remind myself. I take a deep breath and run my hands through my hair exhausted from the strange dream I just had.

"I'm okay. Just have to go to the bathroom." I say before I slip out from the side of my bed and begin walking towards the door until Jasper gently grabbed a hold of my hand to stop me from leaving. I tried to ignore the hurt look on his face when I pulled it away from his cold touch.

"What's wrong? Talk to me." He says in a hushed voice, ever so gentle. It made me want to cry. I looked up at the man I loved and placed my hand against his cheek. I instantly felt calm when he leaned his cheek into the palm of my hand. His beautiful dark eyes looked into mine intently - as if they were searching for what it was that made me react the way I had towards him. I bit my lip out of frustration because I knew he would feel what I did right now which would only make it even more difficult to hide my feelings from him. He sighed out of frustration now, "Bella you're starting to worry me. What happened? What did you dream about?"

I knew he asked out of genuine concern for me I knew that. I just couldn't say anything yet. So I lied knowing full well that he wouldn't be so easily fooled. "Nothing happened. It was a silly dream like always. I'm fine." I attempted to give a smile however it wasn't convincing since Jasper only frowned in response. I was glad when he let me leave the room after that. I took my time in the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror to look at myself closely.

 _"...you.."_

I remembered everything so clearly and as ridiculous as it sounded to rely on my dreams something told me I had to this time. I couldn't tell anyone about what I saw, I needed to think things over first. As much as I didn't want to face Jasper I finished up in the bathroom to make my way back to my bedroom. I had expected to find that Jasper had left after the way I had treated him so coldly. Yet when I opened the door there he was. Sitting on the chair by the window looking at me with cautious eyes. It looked as if he wanted to walk over to me again or to ask me once again what my dream had been about - but he didn't. I crawled back into bed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to react that way towards you. I just got freaked out by that dream. Are you mad?"

He shook his head in response. It made my heart ache to see him so far away from me. I patted the spot next to me to tell him that it was alright for him to get close to me. He crossed the room to to climb onto my bed, laying down on top of the blanket and gave me a kind smile. I admired the way he was always so gentle and attentive with me, I loved that about Jasper but in this moment it made me feel guilty. I rested my head against his chest and sighed when he wrapped his arm around me to caress my hair with his long fingers.

"Are you sure you're alright?" His smooth honey like voice asked me. I contemplated if I should tell him what I saw in my dream. If I should mention the voices I heard that warned me to run away from Sam just like they had last time. Or mention the conversation I had with the wolf. A part of me wanted to because sooner or later I would have to address my doubts - my suspicions. I couldn't do it now I ended up telling myself. I had to listen to the voices. Listen to their warnings since an unknown part of me told me my safety depended on it. I didn't need special abilities to be able to realize that my instincts have proven to be right more times than not. Agreeing that now wasn't the time to discuss my dream with Jasper I nodded while I placed my hand on his chest to reassure him.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

Not saying another word Jasper placed a kiss on the top of my head before pulling me closer to his chest. Before I was lulled back into a peaceful rest one thought crossed my mind.

I needed to stay away from _him_ no matter what. I just hoped that he would let me and that a small part of me was wrong.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter!**


	23. A Quiet Moment

~ Chapter Twenty-One ~

A Quiet Moment

~Jasper~

Once Bella fell asleep for the second time tonight I studied her face carefully. Her long brown hair framed her pale face perfectly in the dark room, her brows weren't furrowed anymore as she slipped into a deep dreamless sleep. I made sure she wouldn't be disturbed by her dreams anymore this time. I caressed her cheek with the back of my fingers gently to make sure I wouldn't wake her anymore. I recalled the way she had jerked her hand away from my touch earlier and something hadn't settled well since then. I tried my best to hide my shock at her unexpected rejection, her emotions were spiraling quickly into fear, discomfort, and finally to realization when she realized how she had reacted to me. I felt as if I was looking into the eyes of a stranger and it hurt me to think that the effects her dream had on her would impair her ability to distinguish what's real and what's not.

I looked down to the hand that she had pulled away from, feeling as if she had burned my skin by such a simple action. It made me wonder how I would feel if Bella ever decided that she didn't want to be in my life anymore once the issue with the wolves is resolved. I felt venom pool into my mouth and my eyes lose focus when the disturbing thought crossed my mind.

Bella's never rejected my touch that way before, even when she insisted she was fine it only made me wonder what she had seen in her dream to make her react this way. I knew her nightmares were vivid, haunting even, especially if it came down to dreaming about the wolves...but one thing that left me on edge was that the entire time she was sleeping - I never noticed she had entered into one of her dreams. It was as if she had a wall built up that prevented me from receiving the emotions she was feeling. Even when she had woken up I couldn't tell what she was feeling, not until she looked at me right before she left the room. Could it be due to the fact that she's a shield of some sort?

Deciding to discuss this with Carlisle in the morning I ease back into Bella's arms, feeling a sense of trust and affection wash over me when she wrapped her arm around my chest to give me a slight tug in order to get closer to her. I hug her fragile body as gently as I could ignoring the frustration I felt with the fact that no matter what I did I couldn't keep Sam or the wolves away from her dreams.

* * *

Once morning came I slip out of Bella's bed quietly to keep from waking the sleeping girl from waking, I relished in the disappointed sigh she gave from the absence I left on the bed and placed a kiss against her lips.

"Jasper." the content feeling I was granted instantly disappeared when I heard the voice of one insufferable wolf come into my hearing range. Walking over to the window I could see Jacob Black standing just behind the edge of the woods across the street from Bella's house. I didn't have to be an empath to know that the kid had difficulty controlling his uneasiness. The way he carried himself spoke volumes, all disheveled from exhaustion and balancing from side to side on his feet, signaling that he was impatient.

"We need to talk. _Alone_." I scoff at his unimpressive threatening demand, watching as he moves further into the woods to keep any passing cars from spotting him. I look over to see Bella's still sleeping soundly curled up under her thick blanket and to make sure she wouldn't wake up too soon while I was gone I sent another wave of tranquility to ease her mind. I made my way out of her bedroom window and closed it before landing on the ground. I noticed the Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway yet so I wanted to make this unpleasant meeting with Jacob quick and go see Bella before her father returned.

"Took you long enough," the annoyed shifter said to me as I appeared from behind one of the trees to meet with the boy in the trench where no one who would see us this far into the woods. I quirked my eyebrows as I stood in front of him unamused by his struggle to show off that he's an alpha of a pack.

"What do you want Jacob?"

Jacob scratches the back of his head debating on how to discuss why he brought me away from Bella at this hour. Just standing here I can see how young the alpha of the pack in Forks really appeared to be, his demeanor and manner of speaking were proof of that observation. I took into account how exhausted he looked with the dark circles surrounding his already dark brown eyes. I could feel the weight he carried on his shoulders that were filled with guilt and stress. I had felt it before however his pride and selfishness wouldn't let him accept that he was a mess just like the rest of his pack were. It made me wonder if maybe the dose of Bella's pain I had shared with him the last time we met was the main reason that made the boy reach a resolve finally.

"We found Paul. He's close to Port Angeles by the docks," shit, of course they had to stay somewhere where the humans could easily see them. The more times we continue to discuss Paul's involvement in this entire situation and based on how cautious he is to not approach Bella directly - the more I started to suspect that he knew what he was doing. He wasn't just a brute mook. He was being smart by using his lackeys before he will ever take action. Interrupting my thought process Jacob spoke up again, " I take it you already know what I'm about to say right?"

I cross my arms and lean against the wide tall tree, "I'm not the mind reader in the family however it doesn't take much to see that you and your pack can't go to attack them directly if you don't want to risk exposing yourselves."

"Which would mean that as much as I hate to ask the likes of you vampires for help...I have to admit defeat when I need to. So?" Jake looks at me with expecting eyes after he tucks his hands in his jean pockets.

"So what?" If he was waiting for me to offer to leave Bella alone in Forks with him he was out of his mind. Especially if he didn't ask me or my family to go all the way to Port Angeles without any knowledge of what Paul was even planning.

"Look Jasper I know you don't like me and to be honest I'm not a huge fan of yours either. But I did what you said already, I chose to protect Bella so I'm giving you the chance to finish Paul off by telling you where he is. Don't expect me to go to Port Angeles with Seth and Embry because I know it won't end well." That wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"Stop avoiding it and just say why you don't want to go I know exactly what you're feeling remember?" I kept calm as I could see Jacob becoming visibly agitated at my prodding for him to be honest for once.

"Why does it matter if you already know what I'm feeling!" he started pacing back and forth, my eyes followed his movements once I recognized that he was beginning to lose his patience. "My job is to protect humans again from your kind. Just like I look out for my pack from now on. I'm doing everything I need to!"

"You're only telling me things you think I want to hear Jacob. If I'm being perfectly clear, it sounds like you're just hiding behind your "job" right now by not going to Port Angeles and finishing Sam off once and for all."

 _Use the excuse to protect the humans from my kind all you want you stupid kid._

"Be honest with yourself for once and own up to your weaknesses. That's the only way you'll actually deserve to be called Alpha." That struck a nerve. I moved too fast before he threw a punch right into the tree, creating a small dent where my head had once been. I stood a couple of feet away from an angry Jacob, ready to move again if I needed to.

"Shut up! You don't get it! You couldn't possibly get how I really feel, you don't have to give up your entire existence or forget about the people that made you who you are today. I've tried everything to make sure I don't have to kill my own brothers and sister. They were my family. _I've tried!_ " his voice got caught in his throat and I felt pain emanating from him.

"But it doesn't amount to anything in the end and I don't know what to do anymore damnit!"

I sent the Jacob a wave to calm his anger and sorrow down even if for just this moment because as soon as he finished yelling out his frustrations he held his head in his palms and his emotions began becoming too overwhelming. I averted my eyes from him once he began wiping at his eyes furiously to give him some sort of privacy in his most vulnerable moment. He has probably never allowed anyone to see him like this. While I hated that what he did in the woods put Bella in danger - I could admit a part of me probably wouldn't have known what to do if I ever had to betray one of the Cullen's. My own family.

I look up at the dark sky and inhale unnecessarily due to all the emotions I found myself feeling.

"I'm sorry Jacob..."

* * *

Once Jacob managed to calm down we walked back towards the edge of the woods towards Bella's house where I could make out a faint steady heartbeat that belonged to my Bella while she still slept soundly. I told Jacob I would speak with the other's today to come up with a plan to go find Sam in Port Angeles. I made sure to make it perfectly clear that I wouldn't leave Bella alone with him or the other wolves of his pack, I wouldn't take that risk. To Jacob's disdain he accepted my terms with trouble however it was done and I wouldn't change my mind. If he wanted me to trust him it would take a while, if I'm being perfectly honest I doubt that'll ever happen until he fully dedicates himself to his decision to help us end Sam and the rogue pack.

"I can send Embry or I can go with you to track Sam down." Jacob offers.

"I'll see how the other's feel about that but for now stay close by." He nods and turned to leave when I brought up the discussion Seth wanted to have with Bella soon.

"After this is over, I will tell Bella everything," he stops in his tracks and turns his head to look over his shoulder. Feeling his contradictory gaze on me I continue, "she deserves to know. Whether or not you are willing to tell her what role you played in all of this is of no concern to me."

Before the young man took off I heard him say in a forlorn tone, "then it really will be all over."

When I walked back to Bella's house I recalled my conversation with Jacob, how overwhelming his emotions were every time I saw him. In a way I sympathized with the situation he and the rest of his pack found themselves in. If there was any other way to get rid of Sam without taking his life I was sure the Jacob had thought of it and the only reason he still had conflicted feelings towards Sam was because he knew that his former alpha wouldn't just give up or seek forgiveness from anyone. And for that...Sam would die.

I looked up towards Bella's bedroom not noticing a change in her heartbeat so I climbed up the tree and raised the window to slip inside.

"Jasper?" I hesitated for a moment, not expecting Bella to be awake. Not only that but the way she stood just a few feet away from the window made me think that she might've seen me and Jacob talking in the woods from her room. And when I looked into her full brown knowing eyes I realized that she had.

The one thing that I found myself questioning was - why hadn't I felt any of her emotions up until now when I am standing face to face with Bella? What the hell was going on?

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you've all enjoyed reading this story so far, the amount of support and nice reviews I have received are truly amazing. I'm very happy I get to write for all of you. That being said, we made it to a little over 400 follows for Into My Arms!**

 **Thank you all so much and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	24. Announcement

Hello lovely readers!

I can't believe it's been a year this week since I began writing on FanFiction! It's crazy haha. I couldn't have continued without each and every one of you who have supported my stories! Thank you so much!

I have a few announcements to make.

1 ) You'll have noticed that I have changed my username, there's a reason for that. In order for me to feel comfortable writing for a larger audience I wanted to keep any personal information private which is why I created a pen name :)

2 ) Now . . . I have some news and I hope you will all join me as I turn a new page in my pursuit to gain more experience as a writer and to give Into My Arms a chance to grow as a story too! I was convinced by a few friends, writers, and followers to look into publishing Into My Arms on Wattpad! And I hope that those of you who enjoy reading on that platform will be able to join me there as I will be rewriting and editing IMA! The reason I have chosen to move my writing on to Wattpad is to grow as a writer and to eventually begin publishing my own stories. The amount of support I have received on FanFiction has truly been amazing and I appreciate each and every one of you so if any of you would like to follow me on there that would be very welcomed as well! My pen name will be different up there since the one I am currently using is taken. But I will list it down below for anyone who would like to check it out!

 **Now for those of you who do not read stories on Wattpad, do not worry I will still be writing and publishing on Fanficition!**

One another note I want to discuss how I will be changing Into My Arms on Wattpad.

1 ) Editing. LOTS of editing haha. It will take time but I would love to change somethings up in the story since editing is all part of the writing process too!

2 ) Focusing mainly on Bella and Jasper's POV

2 ) Story lines will remain the same however there will be small changes here and there on how I plan to develop the characters!

3 ) The rest will be a secret for now :) just have to wait and see!

Thanks again for everyone's support!

* * *

 **Pen name : hazeyhale**


	25. When It's Time

~Chapter Twenty Three~

When It's Time

~Bella~

"Jasper?" I call out to him in my dimly lit bedroom. I felt around my bed for Jasper while barely able to see in the dark blue lighting caused by the fog riddled morning outside.

He wasn't here.

Had he decided to go home once I fell asleep? Choosing to ignore those thoughts that made me feel lonely with the thought of missing him I slipped out of bed and pulled my oversized sweater on before the cold invaded my warm body. My head felt so heavy that it has been pounding ever since that dream I had last night. I walked to my bedroom window to see Charlie's cruiser wasn't parked in the drive way yet. He must still be at work. Then, just as I was about to turn away I saw them. I stared out the window, barely able to recognize Jasper as he stood across the street from my house. He walked next to another man that walked a couple of feet away from him. From the demeanor they both had it seemed as if they barely knew each other or more like they didn't _want_ to know.

 _"Who is that?"_

Something in the back of my mind started sending a warning, sending my head back into an irritatingly constant headache again. I placed my hand against the temple of my head to urge the pounding to stop and then I realized it.

 _"The voices . . ."_

They started again. But how? This wasn't normal not in the slightest. It was bad enough I heard them in my dreams gnawing at my mind until I couldn't take it anymore but now I could hear them even when I was awake. What's happening to me? I began panicking looking out to Jasper hoping that he will sense my distress to come help me figure out why I was hearing strange voices. Then . . . like the flash of lightning the voices were gone letting me think clearly again with one last whisper drifting away. Instead of knocking on the window for Jasper to hear me I stepped away letting the curtain fall back down to its original place.

I began to contemplate what the voices meant. What they _wanted_. I knew they were warning me again but why? I suddenly felt the need to see who the man that Jasper was standing next to was. I bit my lip out of fear while I peered out the knew it couldn't be Jasper the voices were warning me about I was sure of that. There was no way I needed to be afraid of Jasper or even think that he would put me in danger after everything we've been through.

I couldn't remember who I saw in my dream anymore everything has become such a blur since I woke up. What's worse is that I had been so sure last night about who I saw. And if the voices were right then it must be _him_ standing next to Jasper. I immediately questioned why Jasper was walking with that man so early in the morning, for some reason I felt a small wave of pain from my stomach where my scar was. I was so confused with what the dreams meant, what the voices were trying to tell me and why I felt so . . . betrayed. If Jasper knew him as more than an acquaintance why hadn't he told me?

Feeling incredibly overwhelmed by my own emotions I stepped away from the window letting the curtain fall back in its rightful place. I take a deep intake of breath just as I'm being bombarded by the voices again.

 _Lies . . . all lies . . ._

 _What does this mean?_

 _Quick! Tell the truth . . . no more lies . . ._

 _Bella tell him now . . ._

I lost myself in the voices once again. I winced from all the different voices I was hearing at this point, they were driving me completely insane. They didn't stop speaking until Jasper opened my bedroom window and slipped into my room leaving me in deafening silence again.

I would have expected Jasper to already know that I had seen him based on the emotions I was sharing with him except there was a pure look of confusion on his perfectly pale face when I looked up at him.

"Jasper?"

"You're awake. I thought you'd still be asleep . . ." he smiles warmly and walks towards me but I stepped away which only left Jasper with an even more confused almost hurt expression once again.

"Should I have been asleep?" I reproached unintentionally. The voices I heard before still echoed in my mind like a plague that wouldn't be cured no matter what I did. It made me feel sick. If I was upset with myself or with Jasper I wasn't sure anymore.

Sensing my apprehensiveness Jasper took one step closer to me and held his hand out to me waiting for my willingness to be touched by him out of my own free will after having rejected his touch twice now. I bit my lip out of frustration when my eyes began stinging. I took his hand hesitantly and let him pull me into an urgent embrace, letting me feel just a bit of tranquility when I rested my head against his broad chest.

"Bella what's wrong?"

I let out an exasperated sigh and shook my head, "I . . . I don't know. I'm so confused."

Before I could realize it Jasper lifted me up in his arms and carried me to bed to set me down on his lap so that he could look into my eyes. He placed his hand against my cheek to wipe a tear away. I could see the concern in his own golden eyes and I knew I had to be honest with him - I couldn't lie or keep things from him. I loved him after all, I needed him just as much as Jasper needed me, I couldn't lose the trust I had in him so easily. I didn't want to let the wolves or the voices ruin what I could have with this incredibly kind protective man. I tilt my head up and pull him closer to me.

"Kiss me," I whisper to him in a pleading voice and that was all it took for his lips to be on mine followed by a wave of understanding and love to invade my mind. Instead of the voices or my own emotions burdening me Jasper's love completely wiped everything else away - granting me peace for a moment. Our gentle kiss made me feel so warm. Pressing my lips even harder against Jasper's I hoped he would feel the need I have to feel him even more. Jasper accepted my kiss by placing his hands on both sides of my face, tilting my head upwards towards him. I could feel the way his tongue lightly brushed my bottom lip sending thousands of sparks throughout my body. I sighed into his mouth from the heat that coursed through my body. Not second guessing myself, I repositioned myself to straddle him in order to deepen our kiss. Wanting to relish in the way Jasper's hands rested on my hips the more we kissed the more they became quick when our mouths melded into each other.

I slipped my arms around the back of his neck and ran my fingers through his golden hair while his cold fingers caused goosebumps on my skin when they lightly grazed my exposed neck. I loved the way his hands dug into my own hair, how his body leaned into mine so that I could feel his strong arms around me and the way his breathing picked up before he whispered my name. I loved all of him.

". . . Bella." I heard him whisper into my ear before he placed soft kisses onto my neck causing me to moan in content caused by this new strange sensation. After placing a couple more kisses against the nape of my neck he finally broke our kiss by leaning back and looking into my hazy eyes. He may not need to breath like humans do but the way he looked now told me he needed to take a few deep breaths to center himself. I panted slightly to gain control of my pounding heart.

Jasper looked taken aback by my sudden initiative but based on how his body reacted I felt that he enjoyed it. His eyes were no longer gold anymore when I noticed dark orbs staring into my eyes displaying curiosity and seriousness. His lips were a light pink tint which was most likely caused by the kiss we shared.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me." I blush as I realize what I just did. I started moving off Jasper's lap when his hand reached out to hold my hand.

"No, don't ever apologize for something like that."

"But . . . you stopped." I say keeping my head down to hide my embarrassment.

"Bella," he slips his cool fingers under my chin and makes me look at him, "I didn't want to stop _at all_ trust me. I want to continue kissing you until you've had enough of me however I think we shouldn't rush into anything right now especially since Charlie just got home."

Realization dawned on me and I felt even more embarrassed. Jasper chuckled when I buried my head deep into the crook of his neck to hide how much I was blushing by now. He laid us down on the bed and caressed my hair gently. We stayed in each others arms for a few minutes until he said that Charlie had just gotten ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow - too exhausted to do anything other than sleep I guessed since he hadn't come up to check up on me.

"Bella -"

"I saw you outside with someone." I interrupt him not telling him who I thought I saw yet. I felt his chest rise and fall while I rested my head against his body.

"I know," he confirmed which only made me even more confused as I had no idea what to feel. I sat up and faced him with my legs tucked under me.

"Who was that? Is he another vampire?" _Is he a werewolf . . ._

I could tell they definitely were not friends or on good terms at all based on the scoff Jasper gave me. I waited for him to answer me as he sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll take that as a no?"

"That was the alpha of the pack that has been helping us with the rogue wolves. He knows where they are and I'm going to go after them tonight I won't wait any longer." my heart began pounding and I felt my heart sink as images of the accident and Sam flashed through my mind.

"You're . . . going? Wh-when?" Maybe that's what the voices were warning me about - Sam was here. That must be the explanation but right now what concerned me the most was the thought that maybe Sam was in Forks - so close to us. Too close for me to even process the amount of danger I could be putting Charlie in if Sam decided to attack us in our home.

"I have to discuss it with Carlisle today but I will not leave you all alone and unprotected. I'll make sure we protect both you and Charlie," he reassures me and all I can do is I simply nod as everything in my body tells me something just wouldn't end as well as I hoped it would. I didn't even know how to tell Jasper about the voices I've been hearing. Just as he didn't elaborate who the alpha of the pack was that has been helping them find Sam. Or . . . if it was someone I knew.

I couldn't tell which made me feel worse or which made me feel even more alone.

I placed my hand over my abdomen where my scar was and closed my eyes as I heard Jasper continuing in telling me about his plan on protecting me and Charlie before he left to go after Sam.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Okay . . . don't hate me for bringing all this angst in these most recent chapters. Jasper and Bella sure are cracking under the pressure in their relationship because of Sam and the wolves. And what is going on now that the voices in Bella's dreams are actually manifesting into real life? Soooo much to think about! But Bella seems to know who the alpha of the pack that's helping the Cullen's is so we'll just have to see what she'll do about that in the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please be sure to follow, review and the first chapter of Into My Arms has be posted on Wattpad so be sure to check it out as it is a newer and re-edited version!**


End file.
